Classical Romance
by dhiya chan
Summary: Sempurna, seperti air mengalir semua berjalan dengan mulus bak cerita dongeng yang berakhir indah. Entah kebahagiaan itu akan terus terjalin ataukah harus terhenti. Sekalipun tidak terbatas, sebagaimana seorang manusia biasa memiliki segala kesempurnaan yang mengalir seperti air,lambat laun perjalanan itu akan bermuara hingga terjebak dalam jelaga. Sesial utk Rin warn: mpreng
1. Chapter 1

**...**

Petang telah beranjak dari peraduan, tak lagi menyajikan keindahan langit biru yang semula mewarnai panorama alam ditengah terik sinar matahari. Semilir angin mengalun lembut menerpa dedaunan hijau, berguguran, meliuk dengan indah menari diantara riak udara. Mentari yang merajai angkasa kembali keufuk barat menyisakan bayang-bayang hitam, menimbulkan suasana gelap, dingin, suram, keheningan mencekam seakan meninggalkan jejak tak kasat yang terasa menyayat hati. Mengadahkan kepala keatas memejamkan kedua mata dengan perlahan, sesosok laki-laki nampak menikmati hembusan angin ditengah kegelapan langit yang kini hendak menjemput malam. Tiada kerisauan, tiada rasa bimbang bergelanyut dihati terpeta diwajah laki-laki tersebut. Lepas... Laki-laki itu nampak melepaskan segala perasaan didada, mengugurkan setiap kecamuk melalui hembusan angin dingin diikuti tangan kanan si lelaki terangkat, mengayun pelan merasakan setiap detik angin menerpa. Seolah-olah ia meraih semua asa yang ingin ia gapai kedalam genggaman.

"Kau berada disini?"

Derit pintu yang terbuka menghentikan pergerakan tangan si lelaki. Membuat laki-laki itu membuka kedua mata perlahan mendengar derap langkah kaki kian mendekat tertangkap ditelinga. "Kau mencariku?"

Mendapati si lelaki memerangkapnya dalam seulas senyum hangat, sosok tersebut tersipu malu. Memperlihatkan rona kemerahan disekitar tulang pipi kala merangkul lengan lelaki itu. "Tentu saja aku mencarimu, kau sudah berjanji hari ini kita akan pulang bersama-sama."

Mengulum senyum dibibir, lelaki itu meraih tas ransel tergeletak dikakinya. "Kalau begitu, ayo. Sebentar lagi langit akan gelap."

Hendak mengenakan tas ransel, sosok itu menarik lengan si lelaki. Membuat laki-laki itu terpaku ditempat merasakan kecupan lembut didaratkan pada pipinya secara tiba-tiba. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Menolehkan wajah menatap penuh sosok tersebut dalam keterkejutan luar biasa, senyum tipis pun terkembang dibibir si lelaki setelah berhasil mencerna apa yang terjadi. "Kau juga, selamat atas kelulusanmu."

Menerima sentuhan lembut diarahkan si lelaki pada puncak kepala, sosok itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dilengan laki-laki tersebut. "Sekarang kita bukan lagi murid pelajar menegah atas, tetapi mahasiswi-" tangan sosok itu menunjuk dirinya kemudian berganti menujuk si lelaki. "-dan mahasiswa di universitas Tokyo!"

Terkekeh kecil seraya menggenggam tangan sosok itu, "Apa kau ingin aku buatkan perayaan kecil untuk kelulusan?" Si lelaki melangkah pelan menuntun sosok itu keluar dari atap gedung. "Bukan sebuah pesta mewah, hanya makan malam disalah satu restaurant favoritmu, cuma ada kita berdua saja. Supirku akan menjemputmu jam delapan nanti. Kau suka makan malam romantis dengan lilin-lilin panjang diatas meja bukan?"

Pukul.

Sosok itu memukul lengan si lelaki dengan kuat. Melampiaskan kekesalan. "Kau sama sekali tidak romantis?! Seharusnya kau buat kejutan untukku agar aku terkesima. Bukan malah menghancurkan semuanya dengan memberitahuku sesi rencana makan malam nanti!"

Tawa si lelaki meledak seketika. "Ya, ya aku minta maaf. Lain kali jika kita makan malam, aku akan membuat kejutan yang sangat spesial untukmu hingga kau tidak akan mungkin bisa berpaling dariku. Siap-siap saja nanti." Sebutnya mencolek hidung sosok itu.

Terkikik kecil sebagai respon, sosok itu turut mengikuti langkah si lelaki menuruni tangga. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mungkin berpaling darimu sekalipun kau tidak membuat kejutan spesial itu."

Melintasi koridor sepi tiada lagi dihuni siswa-siswi yang sebelumnya memenuhi seluruh pelosok gedung. Laki-laki tersebut terus melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong, bercengkrama bersama pasangannya saling berbagi kisah, meleburkan diri dalam dunia indah yang mereka ciptakan berdua hingga tak urung mengabaikan kondisi disekelilingnya. Melewati salah seorang siswa yang sedang merokok sambil mengadahkan kepala keluar jendela lorong, laki-laki itu segera berbelok, kembali menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar dimana dari balik dinding lorong terdapat sesosok wanita melayangkan pandangan kearah mereka berdua.

Menilik kearah depan dimana pintu keluar gedung sekolah berada, laki-laki itu menggenggam erat tangan sang kekasih kemudian menariknya. "Ahh! Supirku sudah datang. Ku antar kau pulang, ya?"

Melihat gadis tersebut mengangguk. Laki-laki itu pun lekas berlari terlebih dahulu menuju kearah mobil sedan hitam miliknya kemudian membukakan pintu mobil. "Silahkan masuk."

Tidak mampu dipungkiri, gadis itu akui ia tersipu akan perlakuan si lelaki. "Walau kau bersikap seperti ini, tetap saja bagiku kau tidak romantis."

"Ck! Lihat saja nanti. Aku pasti akan menjadi laki-laki yang romantis untukmu." Ikrar si lelaki mengusap hidungnya seraya membusungkan dada. Tersenyum tipis melihat wajah sang kekasih yang nampak tak percaya, laki-laki itu pun segara menutup pintu mobil, kemudian masuk melalui pintu mobil disisi sebaliknya.

Sempurna...

Adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kehidupan si lelaki digelimpangi kekayaan, memiliki wajah rupawan, orang tua yang selalu mendukung dirinya dalam beragam aspek, kekasih yang cantik juga baik hati, prestasi di akademis yang memuaskan, dan dikelilingi orang-orang yang memuja dirinya. Tiada kecacatan, bahkan bila ditelaah secara objektif hidup si lelaki yang selalu diwarnai rinai kebahagiaan menjadi puncak atas segala kesempurnaan yang dimiliki olehnya. Seperti air mengalir, semua berjalan dengan mulus bak cerita dongeng yang berakhir indah.

Entah kebahagiaan itu akan terus terjalin ataukah harus terhenti. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memastikan. Sekalipun tidak terbatas, sebagaimana seorang manusia biasa memiliki segala kesempurnaan yang mengalir seperti air, lambat laun perjalanan itu akan bermuara hingga terjebak dalam jelaga. _Hidup_ pasti menyisipkan secuil _nila _yang dinamakan dengan takdir.Pahit dan manis tidak bisa dihindari, mengelak hanya akan membuat kita terpaksa untuk _menegak_nya agar dapat merasakan arti dari realita kehidupan yang sebenarnya..

**.**

Ribuan gedung pencakar langit terlihat disepanjang mata memandang dari jendela-jendela kaca berukuran besar kala memasuki sebuah ruangan berukuran besar. Menutup rapat pintu kaca bergaris keabu-abuan disekitar pertengahan pintu, laki-laki mengenakan stelan jas lengkap dipadu dasi berwarna merah marun berjalan menuju meja diujung ruangan kemudian menduduki sebuah kursi hitam didekat meja tersebut. Memasukan earphone tanpa kabel ditelinga, jemari si lelaki pun menekan tombol pada bagian atas earphone.

"Aku ingin mengadakan rapat hari ini dengan divisi pemasaran dua puluh lima menit nanti."

Suara disebrang telepon terdengar keberatan akan pernyataan si pria. _**"Malam ini lembur lagi?"**_

Menghembuskan nafas seraya berjalan kesisi meja, pria itu pun menyandarkan pinggulnya. "Aku harus melakukannya agar kita bisa mengobservasi perserta tender dari perusahaan lain. Bagaimana pun juga perusahaan kita harus memenangkan tender itu."

_**"Jangan terlalu kompetitif, bung. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemanimu minum jika kau tidak bisa memenangkan tender itu."**_

Lelaki itu terkekeh geli seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Simpan kekhawatiranmu itu karena aku tidak memerlukannya."

Sang penerima telepon berdecak pelan. _**"Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Lagipula terlalu mustahil hal itu akan terjadi jika kau yang memimpin pengalihan tender."**_ Membiarkan lelaki tersebut tertawa untuk kedua kali, pria disebrang telepon berdeham pelan mengusir serak dikerongkongan. _**"Baiklah, aku akan mengurus segala persiapan untuk rapat. Kau tunggu saja tuan direktur."**_

Senyum dibibir si lelaki mengembang. "Aku mengandalkanmu untuk hal ini." Ucapnya kemudian. "Sampai ketemu 20 menit lagi."

_**"Oke."**_

Kembali menekan tombol pada sisi atas earphone. Laki-laki itu pun kembali memilah kontak telepon pada ponsel touchsreen ukuran 5.8 inci digenggaman tangannya. "Kau sudah memilih arsitek dan kontraktor dari perusahaan kita yang memenuhi persyaratan tender?"

_**"Ya. Aku telah mengkualifikasi dua orang perusahaan dari kita."**_

Mengangguk pelan, lelaki itu mengeratkan dasi yang tersemat dileher. "Kerja bagus. Bawa mereka untuk menghadapku dua puluh menit lagi diruang rapat. Kita akan membahas proyek itu malam ini."

_**"Lagi?!"**_ Ungkap si penerima telepon menunjukan nada keberatan. Sama seperti penelpon sebelumnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Lelaki itu berdecak pinggang sembari memperbaiki posisi hingga kini ia berdiri tegak.

Helaan nafas frustasi terdengar ditelinga. _**"Baik-baik, lima belas menit lagi aku akan sampai diruang rapat."**_

Seulas senyum lebar terkembang diwajah si pria. "Terima kasih, Kiba."

_**"Kalau begitu traktir aku yakiniku, pak direktur."**_ Gelak tawa pun terdengar dibalik telepon. Si lelaki menggeleng kepala pelan, tak habis pikir.

"Bereskan dulu perkerjaanmu yang lain. Aku serius, tidak ada waktu main-main untukmu." Seketika tawa pria yang dipanggil Kiba itu terhenti, berganti dengan decakan kesal namun tak terlalu kentara. Si lelaki tersenyum tipis. "Sampai ketemu diruang rapat."

Memutuskan sambungan telepon dengan menekan tombol pada earphone, si lelaki menghela nafas pelan. Menggerakan perpotongan leher kekiri dan kekanan mengusir rasa penat mendera. Menerawang sejenak layar ponsel touchscreen miliknya, pria itu pun menekan tombol satu. Memuat sebuah nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel. Berselang beberapa menit mendengar sambungan telepon, suara operator pun terdengar.

_'Tidak aktif lagi...'_

Melayangkan tatapan sendu kearah jendela kaca dimana gedung pencakar langit dihiasi lampu-lampu indah menerangi langit yang gelap, suara lelaki itu terdengar ditengah kesunyian. "Sakura..."

Tidak seperti beberapa menit lalu, perkataan si lelaki tak disambut oleh siapapun. Hanya keheningan yang menjawab, semakin menambah sunyi jiwa si lelaki yang berdiri seorang diri didalam ruang kerjanya. "Kau berada dimana sekarang?"

Memasukan sebelah tangan kesaku celana, lelaki itu tak juga mengubah posisi tubuh agar lebih rileks. Seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi melalui pesan suara seakan menyerap seluruh energinya, membuat ia lebih memilih tercenung memandang hamparan lampu jalanan, meluapkan segala asa rindu yang terpendam. "Apa kau sudah makan? Bagaimana dengan perkerjaanmu? Jangan terlalu lelah. Jaga kondisi tubuhmu dengan baik, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit."

Suara ketukan pada pintu kaca membuyarkan lamunan si pria, lekas ia mengalihkan wajah kearah belakang menatap seorang wanita mengenakan pakaian kantoran berdiri diambang pintu.

"Namikaze-sama, lima menit lagi rapat akan dilaksanakan."

Menganggukan kepala singkat sebagai isyarat, wanita itu pun menundukan kepala. Pamit undur diri mempersilahkan pria bersurai pirang itu melewati pintu kaca yang telah ia bukakan. "Jangan lupa hubungi aku setelah menerima pesan ini, Sakura." Mengancingkan kembali jas miliknya, pria itu pun melangkah perlahan sembari memutuskan sambungan telepon. "Apakah yang lain sudah berkumpul?"

"Mereka semua telah menunggu anda, Namikaze-sama." Jawab sang sekretaris.

"Aku tidak ingin rapat kali ini diganggu untuk hal-hal yang tak penting. Jika ada yang mencariku atau menghubungiku, siapapun itu bilang pada mereka kalau aku sibuk. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Namikaze-sama." Wanita itu pun menundukan kepala, menyanggupi perintah sang atasan yang kini telah berjalan melewati lorong.

Berbelok kearah kiri pada persimpangan koridor, lelaki itu membuka pintu kaca sebuah ruangan berukuran besar dimana sekitar sepuluh orang dari tim divisi telah berkumpul diruang rapat. Baik laki-laki atau pun perempuan kini telah berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki, memberi penghormatan pada petinggi perusahaan mereka.

Tanpa membalas salam dari para karyawannya, lelaki itu pun segera duduk dikursi. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi, malam ini aku ingin menuntaskan proyek yang ditawarkan perusahaan Jyuukatsu." Ucapnya mengawali jalannya rapat. "Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Jyuukatsu Corp adalah perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yang menjalin kerjasama lebih dari lima belas perusahaan besar diseluruh penjuru dunia. Proyek mereka tawarkan kali ini memiliki presentase keuntungan sebesar 45 persen dari proyek-proyek sebelumnya, dan bila kita berhasil memenangkan tender kali ini, perusahaan kita akan mendapatkan kontrak bisnis dalam skala besar. Potensi perusahaan kita menjadi semakin meluas hingga kemanca-negara. Mengibarkan nama perusahaan kita dikancah internasional tak hanya menjadi impian belaka jika kita berhasil menjalin mitra kerjasama dengan perusahaan mereka."

Menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, si lelaki berusaha bersikap rileks namun tak menyurutkan sikap tegas sebagai pemegang otoritas tertinggi. "Banyak sekali instansi bergensi mengikuti proyek ini. Sama seperti kita, mereka pun menginginkan hal yang sama untuk perusahaan mereka yaitu memenangkan tender tersebut." Menghela nafas pelan, si lelaki memicingkan mata menatap segala penjuru arah. "Proses tender kali ini adalah proses yang penuh persaingan, sangatlah penting bagi kita untuk mencantumkan penawaran yang kompetitif didalam proposal kita agar pengajuan penawaran bisa disetujui pihak Jyuukatsu. Untuk itu, aku minta keseriusan dari kalian menjalankan proyek ini. Fokuskan pikiran dan mental kalian untuk memenangkannya!"

Menempatkan kedua tangan diatas meja rapat berbentuk oval, Naruto nama dari laki-laki bersurai pirang itu mengangkat tinggi sebuah dokumen setebal lima senti. "Hal-hal yang menjadi bahan pertimbanganku untuk proposal pengajuan ini, proposal kita harus memiliki kualifikasi dari persyaratan yang dibutuhkan. Kita juga harus memenuhi segala aspek terkecil dari sub kontraktor, siapa saja yang akan membantu, modal, fasilitas, konflik internal dan eksternal yang akan terjadi, SDA, SDM, peralatan, laba/rugi, dan syarat-syarat yang diajukan. Semua itu harus kita lampirkan agar proposal kita bisa diterima." Menghempaskan kuat proposal tersebut diatas meja. Mata sapphire Naruto memicing tajam perserta rapat. "Aku tidak akan menerima omong kosong bila kalian masih berpegang teguh pada struktur sistem yang lama seperti pengerjaan proposal kemarin! Anggap sebagai pelajaran untuk kalian pada kedepannya jika kita kembali menangani proyek besar seperti ini. Mengerti?!"

Para perserta rapat menganggukan kepala pelan tidak tersinggung akan kemarahan Naruto, malah mereka terlihat termovitasi agar bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk kedepannya.

"Apakah kalian telah melengkapi segala persyaratan untuk proyek kali ini?" Ujar Naruto memilah berkas-berkas diatas meja.

"Aku sudah melengkapi berkas-berkas pengajuan tender yang akan digunakan seperti dokumen pajak perusahaan kita, surat izin usaha perdagangan, keterangan domisili perusahaan, dan untuk bagian pembangunan surat izin usaha kontruksi sudah aku tangani." Laki-laki berkuncir nanas buka suara dari kursi tempat ia berada.

Menganggukan kepala singkat, Naruto pun mengalihkan wajah menatap salah seorang perserta. "Bagaimana dengan jadwal tender yang telah mereka sediakan, nona Tsunade? Pastikan kita melakukannya bertepatan dengan jadwal, jangan lebih awal dan jangan sampai terlambat. 85 persen perusahaan gagal memenangkan tender karena lalai akan jadwal yang telah ditetapkan. Pihak Jyuukatsu sangat selektif dalam memilih mitra untuk tender kali ini, kita harus berhati-hati."

Mendapati Naruto melayangkan tatapan penuh selidik, wanita bersurai pirang digelung tinggi melampirkan sebuah laporan pada proyeksi microsoft power point. "Aku terus memantau perkembangan proyek ini seperti yang anda minta, Namikaze-san. Jika tidak ada alar melintang, tanggal lima belas nanti kita akan bersaing dengan perusahaan-perusahaan lainnya."

Memandang layar proyeksi dibelakangnya, Naruto kembali memutar kursi yang dia duduki dengan wajah puas. "Kerja bagus, nona Tsunade. Tetap ikuti perkembangan mereka."

"Baik, Namikaze-sama." Seru wanita itu tegas.

"Kita juga harus memperhitungkan perusahaan yang berkompetisi, Namikaze-sama." Laki-laki mengenakan kemeja biru meraih remote proyeksi dari tangan Tsunade, kemudian memindah slide selanjutnya. Memperlihatkan daftar nama-nama perusahaan di jepang. "Tender yang diajukan oleh Jyuukatsu Corp pada tahun ini adalah tender berskala besar. Mengingat skala dari tender tersebut, potensi dari perusahaan yang berkompetisi tidak bisa kita abaikan begitu saja. Proyek besar pasti akan melahirkan kecurangan yang besar juga. Aku khawatir perusahaan-perusahaan ini menjalin kerjasama ilegal dengan panitia tender agar terpilih menjadi pemenang, parahnya lagi persaingan ini mungkin akan membawa kita kedalam ranah perkara negatif secara personal. Dan yang kutakutkan hal itu akan membahayakan keselamatan kita." Sai memutar gusar pena miliknya.

Wanita bersurai merah mengangguk seraya memperbaiki letak kacamata dipangkal hidung. "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, untuk perusahaan besar yang ingin memenangkan tender seperti ini pasti menghalalkan segala cara. Melanggar hukum mungkin sudah biasa mereka lakukan agar dapat menggertak pesaing."

Mengetuk ujung jari pada permukaan meja, Naruto memandang Sai dalam pemandangan intens. "Terus amati perusahaan mereka Sai, jika terjadi sesuatu yang mencurigakan konfirmasikan kepadaku sekecil apapun itu agar aku dapat mengambil sikap atas perbuataan mereka." Memejamkan mata sejenak, Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Usahakan bagi kalian para perempuan untuk tidak keluar dimalam hari seorang diri."

"Baik, Namikaze-sama." Sai menganggukan kepala, menyanggupi perintah Naruto.

Pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut menggumam pelan, dengan sebelah tangan membuka salah satu tumpukan berkas diatas meja. "Aku telah membentuk tim khusus untuk menangani tender kali ini. Tanggal lima belas nanti, kosongkan jadwal kalian Shikamaru, Kimimaro, dan Neji Hyuuga." Beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki, Naruto memutar ulang proyeksi microsoft power point hingga memuat program miliknya. "Strategi yang akan kuterapkan pada proposal kita adalah mengajukan harga penawaran di_bawah_ tetapi mendekati harga tender."

Wanita bersurai pirang dengan model rambut potongan bob mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kita mengajukan harga penawaran dibawah dari harga yang ditetapkan?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, menumpu kedua telapak tangan pada permukaan meja. "Mengajukan harga lebih tinggi tidak menjamin kita bisa memenangkan tender itu. Kemungkinan besar bila menjalankan konsep tersebut, kita akan kalah dengan perusahaan lain yang menawarkan harga lebih murah." Mengarahkan tongkat kecil pada layar proyeksi, Naruto menjelaskan skesta diagram miliknya. "Namun menawarkan harga terlalu murah juga tidak baik karena kita bisa dianggap melakukan pengurangan spesifikasi dan kualitas barang untuk mendapatkan harga termurah. Aku sudah menyiapkan standart harga yang telah ku sesuaikan untuk menarik pihak dari Jyuukatsu. Pelajari prosposal yang akan kuberikan pada kalian nanti, Shikamaru, Kimimaro, Neji."

"Baik." Sebut ketiga pria tersebut mantap.

"Ohh ya, satu hal lagi Shikamaru." Mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil namanya, laki-laki berkuncir nanas tersebut mengalihkan wajah menatap sang pemimpin. "Lengkapi lagi persyaratan yang diisyaratkan pada proses tender nanti. Spesifikasi teknis harus sesuai dengan persyaratan serta metode pelaksanaan dibuat serinci mungkin agar kita bisa dianggap menguasi perkerjaan yang akan dilelangkan dan juga tidak meninggalkan proses perkerjaan pada masa pemiliharaan kedepannya." Putusnya mutlak memberi tugas baru. "Temari-san akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

Menolehkan wajah menatap wanita cantik berada disembrang meja, Shikamaru menghela nafas frustasi sembari bergumam pelan. "Merepotkan."

Bersedekap dada menatap seluruh perserta rapa yang berada didepannya, Naruto menatap singkat pria bersurai perak berada tak jauh didekatnya. "Perhitungan harga pernawaran yang telah kusesuaikan kedalam proposal baru sebanyak 5 rangkap. Satu untuk diajukan, satu untukku dan tiga lainnya agar bisa dipelajari Shikamaru, Kimimaro, dan Neji." Perintahnya dalam satu tarikan nafas cepat. "Harga penawaran yang sudah kutetapkan tidak melampaui HPS, tetapi tetap masuk pada RAP yang sudah direncakan. Penulisan yang salah pada dokumen penawaran ataupun pada jaminan penawaran dapat menggugurkan penawaran kita. Kau harus berhati-hati menjalankan proposal baru ini, Kakashi."

Pria bersurai perak menggaruk pelan sisi kiri rambutnya. "_Yes Sir._"

Mengalihkan wajah, Naruto menatap kembali ketiga laki-laki dideretan bangku sebelah kiri. "Untuk kalian bertiga pastikan perizinan perusahaan masih tetap berlaku dan jaminan penawaran sesuai dengan persyaratan saat eksekusi nanti!"

_'Kerja rodi.'_ Batin ketiga pria tersebut, namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menerima segala perintah dari Naruto. "Baik, Namikaze-sama."

"Mana dua orang yang kau tunjuk sebagai arsitek dan kontraktor untuk menggarap proyek ini, Kiba?" Mengarahkan pandangan mata keseluruh penjuru arah, pertanyaan Naruto tertelan oleh keheningan ketika ketukan dari pintu kaca terdengar. "Sudah kuberitahukan kepadamu bila aku sedang mengadakan rapat dengan tim divisi pemasaran!" Naruto terlihat tak senang akan kemunculan sang sekretaris dari balik pintu.

"Maaf Namikaze-"

_**"Aku sibuk!"**_ Potong Naruto menatap tajam wanita pirang pucat tersebut dalam intonasi suara yang terdengar kelam. "Aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang mengangguku ketika sedang berkerja. Katakan pada siapapun itu untuk tidak menghubungi atau menemuiku **saat ini**."

"Tapi Namikaze-sama..."

_**"Keluar."**_ Suara Naruto terdengar semakin mencengkam meski kini ia membalikan badan tak lagi menatap sekretarisnya itu. "Kukatakan sekali lagi, mana dua orang yang kau tunjuk sebagai arsitek dan kontrak-"

"Maafkan aku Namikaze-sama! T-etapi, i-ibu anda..." Suara Naruto terhenti akibat pernyataan yang dilantunkan sekretaris dalam intonasi tinggi. "Ibu anda mengalami kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke Tokyo. Di distrik Musashino-shi, Midoricho2!"

Mata biru Naruto membulat seketika, genggaman tangan pada tongkat proyeksi merenggang saat mengalihkan secara perlahan menatap sang sekretaris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu lagi mobil yang ia kemudikan telah melampaui batas atau tidak, pemuda bertahtakan rambut pirang cerah dengan mata sebening lautan tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Fokus pikiran laki-laki berusia dua puluh delapan itu kini terbagi, terbagi akan sosok tercinta yang telah melahirkan ia kedunia terbaring dalam ranjang pesakitan. Tepat dua puluh delapan menit lalu saat berada diperusahaan miliknya, Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan gejolak pada tubuhnya. Darahnya terasa bergemuruh, berdetak dengan kencang hingga seakan-akan hatinya ingin meledak didetik ini juga. Bagaikan kesetanan, begitu mendengar kabar mengenai ibunya yang mengalami kecelakaan, Naruto lekas keluar dari ruang rapat tanpa ada sepatah kata sebagai penutupan rapat, ataupun pesan kepada para pegawainya. Fokus tujuan Naruto sekarang hanya satu, memacu mobil miliknya secepat mungkin agar lekas sampai dirumah sakit.

Begitu sampai dikawasan rumah sakit, Naruto segera menghentikan mobil miliknya tepat dipintu masuk. Tergesa-gesa keluar dari mobil sembari berlari kencang, tak lagi peduli jika beberapa orang perawat yang sedang menurunkan pasien lain dari dalam mobil ambulans menghardik dirinya akibat memarkir mobil ditempat yang tak seharusnya. Menghempaskan pintu kaca menggunakan kedua tangan, Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar memasuki rumah sakit seperti orang tak waras, bahkan tak urung ia kehilangan keseimbangan akibat menabrak perawat serta orang-orang yang melintasi koridor rumah sakit ketika melangkahkan kedua langkah kaki dengan lebar.

Berhasil menemukan resepsionis berada tepat ditengah aula rumah sakit, Naruto segera menghampiri mereka dengan nafas terputus-putus. "Di-Dimana pasien yang baru mengalami kecelakaan di distrik Musashino-shi?!"

"Apakah anda keluarganya?" Melihat wajah Naruto sejenak, sang suster terkesan mengabaikan Naruto yang terlihat khawatir sembari berusaha menormalkan deru nafas.

"AKU ANAKNYA! CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA IBUKU SEKARANG?!" Laki-laki berkulit coklat madu tersebut mengerbak meja resepsions dengan kuat, tak bisa menahan emosi disaat ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan sang ibu, sang perawat justru memperlambat pergerakannya.

"R-Ruang emergency, tepat diujung lorong sebelah kiri setelah dipersimpangan koridor." Suster itu reflek menjelaskan rute ruangan dengan cepat, merasa terkejut sekaligus takut akan sikap agresi Naruto.

Tanpa memprotes sikap tak sopan sang suster ataupun sekedar meminta permintaan maaf, Naruto melangkahkan kedua kaki kembali. Berlari menyusuri lorong panjang melewati arus orang-orang yang hilir mudik disekitaran koridor rumah sakit. Mendapati lampu tepat diatas pintu bertuliskan emegency berwarna merah menyala, tubuh Naruto lemas seketika, terperosok diatas lantai menyadari sesuatu yang serius kini terjadi pada ibunya.

"J-Jangan lagi... "

Kekalutan menguasai, membuat Naruto tak bisa mengontrol bibirnya yang bergetar hebat.

"Ja-Jangan lagi..."

Mata sapphire Naruto membelalak lebar, kedua tangan yang bergetar hebat akibat tak kuasa mengendalikan diri perlahan terangkat, memeluk erat tubuhnya yang bergejolak dengan detak jantung terus menghentak dada. "A-Aku mohon ja-jangan lagi..."

Tidak sanggup menahan pikiran negatif datang silih berganti dipikiran Naruto memejamkan mata erat, merapalkan kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang seperti sebuah mantra. "Ja-ngan lagi, Tuhan... Aku mohon ja-jangan..."

Kepala Naruto tertunduk, meratapi diri dalam doa memohon kepada Tuhan agar hal pahit yang harus ia rasakan ketika sang ayah telah tiada, tak terulang kembali. _'Jangan tinggalkan aku...'_

Lampu merah pada bagian atas pintu emergency meredup, beberapa orang berpakaian serba hijau dengan masker hijau dimulut keluar dari ruangan. Mengetahui dokter yang menangani ibunya telah keluar dari ruangan, Naruto segera beranjak. Menerjang satu persatu dokter tersebut dengan pertanyaan seragam. "Bagaimana keadaan ibuku, dok?"

Diabaikan.

Sebanyak satu orang dokter serta dua orang perawat yang ada mengabaikan Naruto, membuat pemuda bersurai pirang diwarnai binar kekhawatiran kembali bertanya pada dua orang dokter lain dibelakang. "Bagaimana keadaan ibuku?! Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?!"

Keterkejutan masih nampak diwajah, kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar tidak menunjukan gestur rileks, Naruto benar-benar ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan ibunya langsung dari mulut sang dokter. Namun sayang, dua orang dokter terakhir yang melintas keluar ruang emergency tak memberikan konfirmasi apaan. Naruto hampir merasa gila, ingin berteriak disaat itu juga meminta perhatian dokter-dokter tersebut agar lekas menyampaikan keadaan ibunya.

"Dokter?!" Naruto lekas memerangkap seorang dokter hendak melintas dengan menggenggam erat kedua lengannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Operasinya berjalan lancarkan?"

Tak seperti dokter lainnya yang mengabaikan Naruto, dokter tersebut terdiam dihadapan Naruto sembari melepaskan masker menutupi mulut. "Apakah kau anak dari korban?"

"Iya!" Angguk Naruto cepat, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa getir. "Ibuku baik-baik sajakan? Dia tidak mengalami luka yang serius kan, dok?"

Mendapati sang dokter mengalihkan wajah selain arah, mata Naruto semakin membelalak dengan lebar, raut wajah shock terlihat jelas dari mata sang dokter yang kini melepaskan kacamata bulat dipangkal hidung. "Tidak!" Gelengnya kuat. "Ibuku baik-baik saja bukan? Dia saat ini sedang pemulihan pasca operasikan dok? Ibuku pasti baik-baik saja. Ibuku baik-baik saja."

Sebelah tangan sang dokter melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto, lalu beralin menuju pundak laki-laki tersebut. Mencengkram erat pundak Naruto seakan mengirimkan kekuatan. "Ibu anda..." Gumam dokter tersebut pelan.

"Jangan!" Kedua tangan Naruto menghentak tangan sang dokter dalam hentakan kuat. "Jangan katakan itu dokter! Ibuku baik-baik saja?! Ibuku pasti baik-baik saja!" Kepala laki-laki berkulit coklat itu menggeleng kencang.

Pancaran mata iba terlihat dipengheliatan dokter tersebut, melangkahkan kaki perlahan hendak mendekati Naruto. "Maaf, kami telah berusaha segenap kemampuan kami untuk menyelamatkannya. Tetapi dengan berat hati harus kami katakan bahwa..." Sang dokter nampak berusaha menguatkan sisi emosial pria itu saat akan ia memberitahukan segalanya. "...ibu anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan."

Tercenung.

Kedua bola mata Naruto membelalak lebar, raut wajah terkejut nampak jelas dari tubuhnya yang membeku ditempat. Tak bergerak, bahkan pergerakan nafas Naruto pun tak terlihat selama beberapa detik akibat terlampau kaget. Menggerakan kepala hingga tertunduk, Naruto mendengus pelan menatap sepatu miliknya diatas permukaan lantai. "Tidak mungkin..."

Dokter bersurai perak tersebut mencoba mendekat, Naruto sebaliknya melangkahkan mundur. Menggeleng kepala dengan perlahan namun seiring waktu semakin menguat dan menguat. Mempungkiri fakta yang baru ia terima. "Tidak mungkin... I-ini pasti tidak mungkin..."

Raut wajah sang dokter kontan berubah, kesedihannya kian bertambah dihadapkan akan kondisi keluarga korban yang tak bisa ia selamatkan. "Tuan-"

"TIDAK!" Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, mengultimatum sang dokter untuk berhenti bicara. "Anda pasti salah, dok. Anda pasti salah!" Teriaknya keras. "Ibuku baik-baik saja. Ibuku ada dalam perawatan anda, sebagai seorang dokter anda pasti bisa mengobati ibuku! Anda seorang dokter, anda pasti bisa menyembuhkan ibuku!" Kembali menggenggam erat tangan dokter dihadapannya. Naruto menatap dalam penuh pengharapan diantara keterkejutan yang melanda. "Tolong periksa kembali, dokter. Ibuku masih hidup. Ibuku masih hidup..."

Gelengan pelan terlihat dari kepala sang dokter. Memutuskan segala pengharapan Naruto. "Maaf..."

Setitik air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi Naruto yang kini tak berujar sepatah kata. "Ibuku..." Gumam Naruto pelan. "Ibuku tidak meninggal, kan?"

Tangan kanan sang dokter terangkat, menggenggam erat pundak Naruto. "Tabahkan diri anda..."

Naruto mendengus pelan. "Tidak..." menggelengkan kepala seraya mencengkram erat surai pirangnya, laki-laki itu terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama selama berulang-ulang. Menolak akan kenyataan bahwa kini ia kembali ditinggal oleh orang yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya. "Tidak... Tidak... TIDAK!"

Menghempaskan tangan sang dokter untuk kedua kali, Naruto lekas berlari. Memacukan langkah kaki dengan sebelah tangannya mendobrak pintu ketika memasuki ruang emergency, tempat dimana ibunya berada sekarang. Terdiam... Langkah kaki Naruto yang menggebu-gebu memasuki ruang emergency terhenti seketika. Tercenung ditempat mendapati seseorang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan kain putih menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas kepala.

"I-Ibu..." Panggil Naruto lirih, melantunkan nama wanita yang telah melahirkannya dengan perasaan terluka. "Bangun bu..."

Hancur... Hati Naruto benar-benar hancur saat melangkahkan kaki perlahan-lahan mendekati sosok yang terbujur kaku dengan sebelah tangan terangkat, ingin mengapai kain putih menutupi wajah. "Ibu-"

Lepas.

Kain putih yang menutupi wajah sosok tak bernyawa terlihat, menampakan seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah terpejam erat, tak bernafas, tak bergerak, dengan luka jahitan pada bagian keningnya. Jantung Naruto yang semula bergemuruh menghentak dada terasa berhenti didetik itu saat melihat pemandangan tertangkap dimatanya, mata Naruto menatap tak percaya, membelalak lebar disertai air mata membasahi pipi. Sebelah kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, bergetar hebat ingin menyentuh wajah sang ibu yang telah mendingin.

"Ibu... Bangun bu..." Ujar Naruto ditengah asa yang terluka. "Bangun bu, ini aku..."

Sama seperti saat menginjakkan kaki untuk pertama kali ke ruang emergency, keheningan yang menyambut Naruto dari jasad tak bernyawa. Air mata Naruto kian merebak, tak mampu membendung kesedihan mendapati ibunya terdiam. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ibu kumohon bangun... Buka matamu, bu." Naruto mengusap punggung tangan ibunya, ingin memberi kehangatan pada tubuh yang kian mendingin. "Ada aku disini bu. Ibu tak perlu takut, semua baik-baik saja." Menghirup nafas pelan diantara linangan air mata, sebelah tangan Naruto mengenggam erat jemari tangan sang ibu. "Ibu tak perlu takut. A-Aku akan melindungi ibu, aku akan melindungimu dengan kedua tanganku. Untuk itu... Kumohon penuhi permintaanku. Buka matamu, bu. Lihatlah aku."

Hening.

Hanya kesia-siaan belaka.

Naruto bukanlah orang bodoh. Dia tahu sekeras apapun ia mengusap tangan ibunya untuk memberi kehangatan, sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk melindungi sang ibu melalui genggaman tangan yang bertaut, segigih apapun berkali-kali memanggil ibunya meminta untuk bangun, semua yang ia lakukan tak lagi berarti...

"Ibu bangun, bu! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Memeluk tubuh Kushina yang kaku diatas pembaringan dengan isak tangis mengiringi. Naruto tahu, ibunya telah berpulang kesisi Tuhan. Tidak akan kembali meskipun ia memohon untuk tak pergi.

**.**

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Classical Romance**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha ****Sasu****ke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: ****M-PRENG, AU, ****OOC, Miss Typos, Yaoi, Alur terlalu cepat****. Sedikit bumbu Canon, rada Gaje. Didedikasikan untuk fans setia SN.**

**Selama nulis fic ini, w selalu denger lagu The Bali Story yg Piano (inst'a drama korea memories of bali), Yok Mang eh Dut (Dream in Bali, Ost'a memories of bali juga), Piazzcato Tittle, Ending Tittle (Ost I'm Sorry I Love you Instrumental), utk pertengahan cerita dnger Ave Maria Ost Stairway to Heaven. Semoga makin ngena juga buat Readres yg baca smbil dnger lagu diatas^^**

**Spesial for Rin, akang nomor 2 w *ditimpuk***

**.**

**.**

Tiada langit mendung yang menaungi keberadaan Naruto ditengah hembusan angin yang mengalun mengugurkan dedauan hijau pada sebuah pohon besar. Mata biru sejernih samudera terpaku, seorang diri menatap sebuah nisan yang baru diletakan pada gundukan tanah. Walau kini ia seorang diri setelah ditinggal pergi para pelayat, tak ada kata yang Naruto ucapkan sebagai perpisahan terakhir pada ibunya. Cukup saat berada dirumah sakit semalam Naruto menumpahkan seluruh perasaan hancur yang ia rasakan menerima kepergian Kushina, sama seperti saat dimana ayahnya pergi untuk selama-lamanya karena penyakit yang diidap, Naruto hanya menyalurkan perasaannya dalam satu waktu saja. Naruto tahu, baik ayahnya, maupun ibunya tak menginginkan ia terlarut dalam kesedihan menyesalkan kepergian mereka.

Mendengar nada ponselnya berbunyi, Naruto lekas merogoh saku celana, meraih ponsel tersebut tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mata dari dua buah nisan dihadapannya.

_**"Naruto?"**_

Baru beberapa detik setelah menekan tombol, suara seorang wanita teralun. Sakura ternyata membalas pesan suara yang ia kirimkan semalam sebelum mengikuti rapat. _**"Maaf baru menghubungimu sekarang, saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Banyak perkerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan."**_

Mata Naruto terpejam erat, menikmati suasana teduh dari keadaan sekelilingnya, meresapi setiap bait suara yang terlantun ditelinganya._** "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?"**_

Masih seperti dulu, Sakura selalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya dalam kondisi apapun. Membuat hati Naruto dilanda rasa rindu, ingin bertemu.

_**"Aku baru mendengar kabar mengenai ibumu tadi pagi. Kuatkan dirimu, Naruto. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."**_ Jeda sejenak, tetapi suara Sakura kembali terdengar. _**"Ohh, ya. Maaf ya Naruto, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Jika ada waktu, aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Aku mencintaimu... Jaga dirimu baik-baik."**_

Tidak ada lagi yang terdengar setelah Sakura mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Menilik layar ponsel yang tertera, Naruto segera menekan tombol satu. Memunculkan sebuah nama dalam panggilan cepat, kemudian ia kembali menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga.

"Tidak aktif..."

Baru sesaat menerima pesan suara yang dikirimkan Sakura, Naruto tak bisa menghubungi ponsel wanita bersurai merah muda itu. Beragam pertanyaan pun memenuhi pikiran Naruto, menerka-nerka mengapa Sakura tidak menghubunginya secara langsung? Kenapa harus melalui pesan suara? Dan sekarang kenapa ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi?

Mengusap surai pirangnya dengan kasar mengusir perasaan kalut, Naruto mencari sebuah nama dari deretan kontak ponselnya, kemudian menempelkannya kembali ketelinga. "Aku ingin proposal pengajuan untuk tender nanti sudah ada dimeja ku. Empat puluh lima menit lagi aku sudah sampai di kantor."

Setelah mengucapkan sederat kalimat lugas tanpa menyambut salam yang diucapkan Kakashi, pemuda laksana mentari itu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Merogoh kacamata hitam tersemat pada saku jas, lalu mengenakannya. Berbalik arah meninggalkan nisan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto melangkah dengan mantap keluar dari komplek pemakaman menuju kearah mobil sedan putih terparkir sempurna disisi jalan.

Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan masalah Sakura ataupun kematian ibunya, jika terlalu larut dalam dalam kesedihan, terbenam oleh rasa putus asa karena permasalahan klasik kehidupan manusia, hidup Naruto sendiri hanya akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan belaka. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan ayahnya yang telah memberinya tanggung jawab penuh untuk mengurus perusahaan. Naruto harus bisa berpikir rasional, mengesampingkan segala kecamuk agar tiada lagi permasalahan lain yang akan mendera.

Melajukan mobil sedan putih menembus keramaian jalan raya, sebelah tangan Naruto mengamit earphone ponsel, mengenakannya ketelinga sebelah kanan sembari fokus menyetir. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lihat selama perjalanan berlangsung, deretan mobil-mobil yang mengarungi jalan raya, pepohonan pada sisi trotoar pejalan kaki, hanya pemandangan itu lah yang terlihat selama empat puluh menit kedepan dari Inokashira menuju jantung kota Tokyo.

Dilanda keheningan seorang diri tanpa ada seseorang yang menemani, sebelah kaki Naruto terus memijak pedal gas dengan konsisten, menatap kearah depan disertai raut wajah yang telah mengenakan topeng sandiwara, dimana sebuah tuntutan yang selalu ia lakoni setiap harinya muncul dibalik kacamata hitam tersebut. Citra sebagai pemimpin otoriter, sosok yang bertangan besi hingga mampu menerbangkan nama perusahaan miliknya kekancah penindustrian nasional Jepang, seseorang yang berhati dingin, rasis bahkan cenderung apatis jika menerima pekerjaan yang tak sesuai dari para pegawainya. Dan untuk Naruto sendiri, sisi lain dari pribadinya tidak akan pernah ia bagi kepada siapapun. Sekalipun pada orang yang ia cinta, ia tak ingin menunjukan sisi lemahnya.

Melihat lampu tepat dihadapannya berwarna merah, mobil sedan putih itupun berhenti sempurna tepat pada sisi bawah zebra croos. Terlalu fokus menyetir, Naruto tidak menyadari jika kini ia telah sampai di Tokyo. Tepat dipersimpangan jalan salah satu distrik Yayoicho yang terkenal telah dipadati oleh lautan manusia, mereka menyerbrangi jalan raya dengan dua arus berlawanan memadu menjadi satu. Orang-orang yang menyebrang nampak bergegas memacu kedua langkah kaki sebelum lampu lalu lintas kembali berubah warna menjadi hijau. Seperti rutinitas monoton yang sering ia dapati dalam keadaan apapun, Naruto mengalihkan wajah kelain arah. Mengusir rasa bosan yang melanda dengan enumpu pipi pada telapak tangan kanan yang ia sandarkan dijendela pintu mobil.

Semula memandang tak berminat akan keramaian terjalin didepannya, mata sapphire Naruto tiba-tiba membulat seketika menyaksikan dengan sangat jelas sosok yang sangat ia kenali terlihat dipandangan mata berada disisi trotoar lampu lalu lintas tepat pada persimpangan sebelah kiri seperti sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Mengalihkan wajah kedepan menilik lampu lalu lintas didepannya masih berwarna merah, Naruto menggeram gusar. Berharap lampu tersebut segera berganti menjadi warna hijau agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. Belum sempat niat tersebut terlaksana, sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepan Sakura, memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit putih keluar dari dalam mobil. Mata Naruto kian terbelalak lebar, menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya Sakura dan laki-laki misterius tersebut berciuman selama sesaat, sebelum akhirnya pria itu membukakan pintu mobil mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk.

Dalam sekejab hati Naruto bergemuruh, berubah dengan sangat ekstrim saat jantungnya berdetak kencang, dadanya terasa semakin sesak manakala nafasnya memburu. Terbakar emosi mendapati kekasihnya berciuman dengan pria lain.

Inikah alasan Sakura yang sebenarnya? Bila disetiap kesempatan Naruto mengajak bertemu, Sakura selalu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Berdalih sibuk kerja padahal nyatanya ia berselingkuh, parahnya lagi dia tak bisa dihubungi karena berhubungan dengan pria tersebut ketika ia sendiri sedang membutuhkan dukungan seorang kekasih. Begitu lampu lalu lintas telah berubah menjadi hijau, Naruto lekas menekan pedal gas dengan kencang. Menginjaknya sekuat mungkin sembari memutar kemudi hingga mobil miliknya menikung tajam saat berbelok kesebelah kanan.

Mobil Lamborghini Reventon berwarna hitam nampak jelas didepan mata Naruto, melesat stabil mengarungi jalan raya dengan beberapa buah mobil berada dibelakangnya. Naruto kian menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam, memutar kemudi mobil dengan gesit kekiri dan kekanan menghindari enam buah mobil dihadapannya. Berhasil mendahului mobil-mobil tersebut, mobil sedan putih milik Naruto kini bersejajar tepat disebelah lamborghini hitam, berjalan beriringan dengan kecepatan mobil Naruto kian membabi buta disetiap detiknya.

Emosi yang merasuki relung hati Naruto semakin membara, membelenggu pikiran serta nalarnya dengan drastis ketika terbersit akan kenyataan bahwa Sakura berada didalam mobil tersebut, bersama seorang lelaki yang ia ciumi mesra dipersimpangan jalan.

Menambah kecepatan mobilnya menjadi 220km/jam, satu kali putaran kencang saat memutar stir kemudi mobil Naruto melesat tajam. Langsung berbelok kearah kiri begitu berhasil membuat jarak yang cukup jauh, kemudian berhenti mendadak secara tiba-tiba. Bunyi decitan rem pun terdengar, memekakan telinga para pengguna jalan disertai permukaan aspal menimbulkan asap pekat, jejak ban mobil pun terlihat jelas akibat pergesekan ban saat mobil Naruto menikung tajam.

Menghembuskan nafas yang memburu oleh amarah yang menggelora, Naruto melepaskan kacamata hitam diwajah seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar kemudian membantingnya. Berbalik arah melangkah cepat, tatapan murka Naruto arahkan pada mobil lamborghini yang berada dibelakang mobilnya disertai masing-masing pintu mobil tersebut terbuka, menampakan sosok Sakura yang membelalakan mata, terkejut menatap Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?!"

Mengabaikan Sakura yang berteriak kaget sembari berlari menuju kearahnya, Naruto terus melangkah mendekati laki-laki berkulit putih dengan onyx kelam menghiasi matanya sedang bersandar pada sisi mobil.

'BUAGH!'

Kepalan tangan Naruto mendarat telak dipipi pria yang ia cengkram erat kerah blazzernya. Kontan saja kepala laki-laki itu tersentak kebelakang, menerima pukulan dilayangkan oleh Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh. Tak puas memukuli pipi pria tersebut dalam satu kali pukulan saja, Naruto yang hendak memukul pria tersebut tiba-tiba tersentak. Merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dari tulang pipinya yang dipukul keras oleh si lelaki.

"Oh Tuhan!" Sakura terperangah, membulatkan mulut tak percaya seraya menutupnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Tidak terima.

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan mendapat pukulan balasan dari pria tersebut. Mengeratkan deretan gigi yang bergemelutuk menahan amarah, Naruto kembali melesatkan pukulan mengenai sebelah pipi pria tersebut, memperlihatkan setitik darah pada sudut bibir si pria yang robek akibat pukulannya.

"Astaga!" Suara Sakura kembali terdengar, "BERHENTI!" dan kini wanita bersurai merah muda itu menjerit keras melihat pria berkulit putih melayangkan serangan, menendang tulang rusuk Naruto hingga tertunduk menahan rasa sakit. "BERHENTI! AKU MINTA KALIAN BERDUA UNTUK BERHENTI!"

Hendak membalas serangan pria tersebut, Sakura tiba-tiba berlari. Menerjang sosok itu dengan pelukan erat sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya menahan Naruto. "Aku mohon, berhenti Naruto!"

Tercenung.

Pergerakan Naruto yang ingin menghajar pria tersebut terhenti, menatap tak percaya Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu memintanya untuk berhenti dengan memeluk erat laki-laki itu tepat didepan kedua mata. Hati Naruto seketika hancur, segala amarah yang semula merasuki relung hati hingga mampu membutakan dirinya selama beberapa saat langsung memudar mendapati Sakura rela mengorbankan dirinya yang akan terkena pukulan hanya demi laki-laki itu.

"B-Begitukah?"

Suara lirih Naruto terdengar diantara bingar kendaraan yang berlalu lalang disekitaran jalan. _'Kenapa Sakura...'_ Mata sejernih samudra menatap nanar Sakura yang membenamkan wajah pada pelukan laki-laki itu disertai isak tangis. _'Kenapa kau harus lakukan ini padaku?!'_

"Selama ini kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku karena..."

Bagaikan menelan nila, kenyataan yang harus Naruto terima terasa menyakitkan. Membuatnya sulit untuk berbicara sekedar mengucapkan sepatah kata mengharap Sakura menyangkal semuanya.

"...dia?"

Hening melanda, tiada seorang pun yang buka suara diantara mereka.

Sebelah tangan Naruto mengepal erat, memperlihatkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika melihat bagaimana tatapan khawatir dihadiahkan Sakura ketika mengusap bekas pukulan Naruto pada pipi laki-laki itu. Naruto masih ingat, Sakura pernah memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepadanya lima tahun lalu dimana ia menderita karena kehilangan ayahnya. Dan sekarang kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima disaat ia merasa sakit, Sakura justru membagi hati dan perasaannya kepada orang lain. Tepat dihadapannya, Sakura mengabaikannya, tak merasa khawatir sedikit pun kepada Naruto yang juga terluka karena lelaki itu. Bagai seonggok sampah, setelah melukai perasaan Naruto mengenai perselingkuhannya. Sakura membuang Naruto begitu saja tanpa ada penjelasan atau sekedar mendamaikan hati Naruto yang dilanda amarah.

"Tiga belas tahun kita bersama..." Sapphire indah sebening samudra tertahta indah dimata Naruto memicing tajam, "Apakah semua itu tak lagi berarti bagimu-" memandang bengis sepasang insan dihadapannya. "-Sakura?"

Wanita bersurai merah muda mengigiti bibir bawahnya erat, mengepalkan tangan sembari menundukan wajah menghindari tatapan Naruto. Mendapati reaksi Sakura tak pernah ia terka sebelumnya, Naruto turut mengepalkan tangan. _'Jangan minta maaf, Sakura...' _Batinnya bergemuruh berharap hal yang ia takutkan tidak terjadi. _'Kumohon, jangan meminta maaf kepadaku!'_

Menggenggam erat kerah blazzer pria yang ia dekap erat, Sakura menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Naruto." Ucapnya pelan disertai isak tangis. "Maafkan aku..."

Satu kalimat singkat berhasil lolos dari bibir Sakura, namun berhasil menghancurkan hatinya berkeping-keping hingga porak-poranda. _'Begitukah?'_ Mata Naruto tiada henti membulat lebar, menatap tak percaya dengan raut terkejut mendominasi wajahnya. _'Jadi Sakura benar-benar ingin melepaskanku hanya demi laki-laki itu? Menghancurkan perasaan cintaku selama 13 tahun dalam sekejap karena kehadiran orang ketiga?'_

"Na-Naruto?!"

Suara Sakura teralun, membaur bersama deru suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang silih berganti menyaksikan Naruto berbalik arah, berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa menegok kebelakang atau sekedar berhenti selama saat mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya. Bibir Naruto melukiskan senyum pahit, tertawa kecil disertai raut wajah terluka akan keputusan Sakura yang ternyata lebih memilih melepaskan dirinya.

Membuka pintu mobil kemudian menduduki dirinya pada kursi kemudi, Naruto segera memacu mobil miliknya kembali kejalan. Menginjak kuat pedal gas hingga mobil tersebut melesat kencang, membaur dengan puluhan kendaraan lain yang melintasi jalan raya.

.

.

Terdapat lima belas meja dengan masing-masing meja tersebut dihuni empat orang pria duduk saling berhadapan kearah meja berbentuk persegi panjang. Dihadapan mereka dua orang pria berserta satu wanita duduk disisi meja yang lainnya, saling berhadapan dengan penghuni lima belas meja tersebut. Tumpukan kertas dari masing-masing kubu menyebar disetiap lingkup meja. Menunjukan keunggulan dari perusahaan guna menarik hati ketiga orang dihadapan mereka.

Aanwijzing, merupakan istilah yang cukup familiar dikalangan dunia konsultan proyek. Kegiatan aanwijzing adalah salah satu tahapan dalam proses tender suatu proyek yang berupa pemberian penjelasan dari pihak panitia tender kepada perserta tender terkait subtansi dari dokumen pengadaan. Bagaikan melakukan merger dengan perusahaan lain, tahapan yang dilakukan tidak jauh berbeda yaitu memberikan materi penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh panitia tender, biasanya hal tersebut mencakup subtansi dari persyaratan, tata cara penyampaian dokumen, administrasi, teknis, anggaran biaya, kerangka acuan kerja serta hal-hal lain terkait dengan adanya perubahan subtansi dokumen. Sudah hampir empat jam lamanya tiga orang perwakilan panita tender berkutat pada berkas-berkas penting serta proposal pengajuan dari perusahaan perserta tender. Selain pemberian penjelasan dan beragam materi penyelanggaran tender, puncak dari proses aanwijzing adalah mencakup tanya jawab antara panitia dengan peserta tender berikut keputusan-keputusan tertentu yang membutuhkan kesepakatan bersama untuk penggarapan proyek nantinya.

Beragam pertanyaan silih berganti mereka lontarkan sebagai media penilaian, seperti tak melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk menarik minat panitia tender, mengepalai perwakilan perusahaan yang ia gawangi bersama tiga orang karyawan terbaik, Naruto berusaha keras memberikan penawaran yang terbaik agar perusahaan mereka dapat memenangkan tender tersebut.

"Apakah anda yakin, bisa menjalani proyek sebesar ini dengan modal 1,4% dari harga normal pembuatan itu sendiri?" Wanita paruh baya memiliki tahi lalat dibibir mengangkat dagunya tinggi, sangsi.

Pemuda bersurai pirang mengulas senyum menawan, senyum yang selalu dia perlihatkan untuk memikat kolega baru. "Kami menawarkan resolusi harga baru setelah melakukan sejumlah penyelidikan mengenai harga barang yang beredar dipasaran." Ucap Naruto singkat. "Mengurangi harga penawaran bukan satu-satunya acuan yang kami tawarkan untuk menangani proyek ini, kami juga membuat metode kerja yang cocok agar pengerjaan proyek lebih efisien serta efektif sehingga pihak Jyuukatsu tak hanya mendapatkan harga yang lebih murah, namun tetap menghasilkan perkerjaan dengan kualitas maksimal."

Melampirkan sebuah berkas yang ia letakan dihadapan panitia tender, Naruto tersenyum kecil seraya mengaitkan jemari tangan diatas meja ketika duduk kembali dikursi miliknya. "Ini adalah list dari daftar penyedia material yang menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan kami. Dari list harga yang kami lampirkan pada masing-masing satuan material, anda bisa memastikan sendiri kualitas dan kuantitas barang yang kami ajukan. Selain itu, tidak cuma kualitas material bangunan saja kami tawarkan untuk pembangunan proyek ini, kami akan mengatur cash flow dan memberikan inovasi-inovasi yang akan kami lakukan agar meminimalisir biaya supaya perkerjaan dapat berjalan dengan lancar, disertai peralatan yang lengkap dan didukung profesionalitas para tenaga kerja kami yang tak perlu diragukan dalam bidangnya, juga akan saya kerahkan untuk penggarapan proyek ini bila nantinya kita telah menemukan kata sepakat menjalin kerjasama." Menyandarkan punggung nyaman pada sandaran kursi, Naruto terlihat rileks namun tak mengurangi _antusiasme_nya hingga terkesan tak menyepelekan proses aanwijzing ini. "Walau menawarkan estimator perkiraan harga produk yang murah, saya bisa menjanjikan sendiri kepada anda pelaksanaan proses perkerjaan pada masa pemeliharaan nanti akan maksimal, ditambah material barang milik kami jauh lebih berkualitas dibandingkan perusahaan lainnya."

Salah seorang laki-laki dari panitia tender menganguk pelan. "Tidak mengherankan kenapa anda berani memberikan harga dibawah normal."

Senyum tipis disertai binar khasrimatik terpeta diwajah Naruto. "Aku hanya memberikan yang terbaik untuk mitra kerja perusahaan kami."

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, nampak ketiga panitia tender menarik diri untuk membahas sesuatu hal yang bersifat privasi. Meski dalam batin telah yakin dan teguh akan performanya yang begitu prima dihadapan panitia, Naruto tetap tak memungkiri jika ia dilanda rasa gelisah menanti keputusan panitia tender. Apakah mereka berhasil memenangkan tender? Ataukah mereka harus menguburkan impian mereka sedalam mungkin karena gagal memenangkannya? Naruto tidak bisa menebaknya sebab dalam dunia bisnis apapun bisa terjadi.

Pria berkumis lebat berdeham pelan membersihkan serak dikerongkongan sembari mengaitkan jemari tangan diatas meja. "Berdasarkan hasil keputusan kami mengenai proposal pengajuan milik perusahaan anda untuk menggarap proyek dari perusahaan kami, maka kami memutuskan..." Jeda sejenak, sang pria pun mempersilahkan satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka bertiga untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"...untuk menunda pertemuan kita diminggu selanjutnya." Tutup si wanita berujar dengan nada lugas.

Baik Shikamaru dan Neji membelalakan matanya tak percaya, sementara Kimimaro sendiri mengerutkan keningnya mencerna maksud perkataan panitia tender. Naruto masih terlihat tenang, nampak tak terpengaruh akan perkataan panitia tender yang memunculkan banyak spekulasi dipikiran hingga tak urung memicu emosi. Apakah mereka benar-benar gagal?

"Kami harus menuangkan hasil dari kesepakatan kita dalam berita acara." Membereskan berkasi-berkas tersebar dimeja dalam satu tumpukan, wanita itu tersenyum lebar pada Naruto. "Kami akan menghubungi anda selaku pimpinan Cetta Corporation mengenai tempat dan waktu untuk penandatanganan dokumen berita acara."

Senyum diwajah Naruto kian melebar, membuat matanya terlihat sipit dengan tiga orang bawahannya menghembuskan nafas lega. Beban yang mereka sandang selama proses tender lenyap sudah, berganti dengan cengiran lebar sebagai euphoria atas kemenangan mereka.

"Kita berhasil!" Bisik Neji kepada dua orang rekannya.

Mendapati panitia tender beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang diduduki, Naruto turut beranjak. Mengajak ketiga panitia tersebut berjabat tangan sebagai tanda terjalinnya kesepakatan kerjasama. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Menganggukan kepala sembari melepaskan jabatan tangan. Shikamaru, Neji, dan Kimimaro ikut berjabat tangan yang kemudian ditutup dengan saling menundukan kepala memberi penghormatan.

Mengetahui hasil tender dimenangkan salah satu pihak lawan, perwakilan dari perusahaan perserta tender berdecak kesal. Membereskan proposal serta berkas-berkas dokumen mereka sembari bergegas meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kerja bagus, teman-teman!" Ujar Naruto mengapresiasi usaha kerja keras pegawainya dengan mengajak berjabat tangan.

"Sebagai perayaan atas kemenangan kita, bagaimana kalau minum bersama disalah satu restaurant shushi di Shibuya?" Senyum simpul terpahat sempurna diwajah Neji menjabarkan idenya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, menolak. "Kalian saja bersama rekan-rekan yang lain. Aku dalam keadaan tidak _mood_ untuk minum."

"Ck! Tidak seru pak direktur kalau kau tidak datang." Dengus Kimimaro memasukan kedua tangan pada saku celana. "Restaurant disana juga menyediakan ramen, aku dengar anda suka sekali dengan ramen. Bagaimana kalau malam ini aku yang mentraktir anda?"

Neji merenggut tak setuju. "Hanya Namikaze-sama saja?" Decaknya bersedekap dada. "Kami juga harus kau traktir. Jangan pelit-pelit pada sesama rekan kerja, Kimi."

Shikamaru menguap lebar, mengangguk samar mendukung Neji. "Dia benar. Jangan pelit-pelit pada sesama rekan kerja. Terlebih kami ini seniormu."

"Kheh!" Gelengan keras terlihat dikepala Kimimaro, mencibir kedua rekannya. "Terakhir mentraktir kalian makan, aku harus menggadaikan KTP ku kepada pemilik kedai!"

Shikamaru dan Neji saling pandang selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan merasa lucu akan nasip sial dialami Kimimaro sampai-sampai harus menggadaikan KTP disalah satu kedai tak jauh dari stasiun Seibu-Shinjuku. Shikamaru serta Neji memaklumi bila porsi makan mereka sangat besar, apalagi berkumpul bersama rekan kerja saling berbagi cerita. Tak mengherankan bila Kimimaro jera mentraktir mereka makan.

"Keikhlasanmu sedang diuji, Kimi. Kau tak boleh menyerah hanya karena baru sekali mentraktir kami makan." Tawa Neji terdengar. Sedangkan pemuda bersurai perak itu mendengus kesal.

Naruto menepuk lengan Kimimaro, mengarahkan dagu kearah meja. "Kalian bertiga berhentilah bermain-main, cepat bereskan berkas-berkas ini lalu kembali ke kantor."

Tak mengiyakan, ketiga pria tersebut segera bergerak membereskan berkas-berkas dimeja walau wajah mereka terlihat berberat hati untuk melakukannya. Apakah mereka harus berkerja lagi setelah bersusah payah memenangkan tender ini?

Membiarkan kedua rekannya membereskan meja terlebih dahulu, getaran hebat disaku celana menghentikan pergerakan Shikamaru. "Ya, senior. Ada apa?"

Dahi Shikamaru mengerut dalam, mencermati perkataan sang lawan bicara selepas ia menerima telepon tersebut. "Baiklah." Melepaskan ponsel dari telinganya, Shikamaru pun menyodorkan ponsel tersebut kearah Naruto. "Direktur, Kakashi-san ingin berbicara dengan anda."

Sebelah alis Naruto naik keatas menerima ponsel disodorkan Shikamaru, terlebih lagi panggilan tersebut dari Kakashi. Tetapi Naruto segera meraihnya begitu mengingat ponsel miliknya ia matikan sebelum mengikuti tender. "Ya, Kakashi?"

_**"Namikaze-sama, apakah proses tendernya telah selesai?"**_

"Ya." Angguknya pelan. "Ada apa?"

_**"Bisakah anda segera kembali ke kantor, Namikaze-sama?" **_Suara Kakashi terdengar gusar, jelas memancing tanda tanya dipikiran Naruto mengenai sikap aneh Kakashi. _**"Ada masalah serius yang sedang terjadi di kantor."**_

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai dikantor setelah menerima telepon dari Kakashi. Bersama dengan Kimimaro, Neji serta Shikamaru, Naruto lekas memacu langkah kaki menyusuri lobi kantor menuju kearah lift untuk sampai diruangan mereka. Usai menekan tombol pada sisi kiri pintu lift, Shikamaru tak memungkiri jika ia sendiri merasa gugup mendapati Naruto lebih banyak berdiam diri selama dalam perjalanan. Apa yang sebenarnya dikatakan seniornya dari divisi pemasaran ditelepon tadi? Masalah besar apa yang menimpa kantor mereka hari ini hingga menyulut reaksi lain dari Naruto? Semua pertanyaan tersebut bergumul dipikiran, tak cuma Shikamaru saja merasakan hal demikian, kedua sahabatnya juga. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, baik Shikamaru maupun kedua rekannya tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain berusaha meminimalisir situasi mengerikan yang mungkin akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit kedepan.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, belasan karyawan dari departemen pemasaran terlihat diseluruh penjuru sudut ruangan. Berdiri tegak mengabaikan perkerjaan mereka diatas meja dengan tatapan mata mengarah kedepan seperti memandang sesuatu. Mengikuti arah pandangan para pegawai yang tertumpu pada satu titik tepat berada bagian sudut ruangan dari puluhan bilik-bilik meja karyawan sebagai penghalang, Naruto pun melangkah mantap menyusuri bilik-bilik meja, diikuti mata para pegawai teruju kearahnya begitu menyadari kedatangan Naruto.

"Namikaze-sama." Kakashi yang sedang bersandar pada sisi sebuah meja kerja salah satu karyawan beranjak berdiri melihat kemunculan Naruto.

"Ada apa Kaka-"

Berniat melontarkan satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu dirinya sejak pertama menginjakkan kaki dikantor, bibir Naruto terkunci seketika tak sengaja memandang punggung seorang laki-laki yang berdiri tegak menghadap jendela kaca. Dalam satu waktu, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar melihat laki-laki tersebut membalikan tubuh, menampakan wajahnya seraya memasukan sebelah tangan kesaku celana diiringi tersenyum sinis ia tunjukan pada Naruto. Seketika emosi Naruto kembali menyeruak, memicing tajam menatap laki-laki itu dengan sebelah tangan mengepal erat tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau!"

Senyum dibibir si lelaki kian mengembang, menatap tajam Naruto disertai dagu terangkat tinggi. "Masih mengenaliku?"

Dada Naruto bergemuruh kencang, nafasnya terlihat memburu menatap bengis si lelaki. Tentu Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas, bahkan masih terekam dimemori pikiran akan peristiwa yang terjadi tiga minggu lalu dimana wanita yang ia cintai menjalin cinta terlarang tepat dibelakangnya bersama pria itu. Seolah dendam yang berkobar dihati tak bisa terpadamkan walau sejenak, Naruto tak segan-segan meruntuhkan topeng yang selalu ia kenakan didepan para pegawainya dengan memandang murka pria tersebut.

Melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah meja yang berada didekatnya, laki-laki itu pun menundukan diri diatas meja. "Tak perlu berlama-lama, kedatanganku kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian semua."

Naruto mendengus, berusaha keras untuk tak menunjukan kemarahannya. Lelaki itu pasti akan semakin merasa menang jika ia terus tersulut amarah karena permasalahan kemarin. "Kau harus sadar pada tempatmu untuk tak membuat kekacauan disini!"

Kepala si lelaki tertunduk, tersenyum mengejek. "_Tempat_mu_?_"

Merasa sudah cukup sabar menghadapi tingkah laki-laki itu, Naruto mengalihkan wajah menatap tajam Kakashi. "Panggil petugas keamanan untuk mengusir orang ini." Kemudian membalikan badan ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Baik, Namikaze-"

"Kau bukan lagi direktur Cetta Corporation, Naruto." Suara si lelaki yang terdengar lugas berhasil membuat Kakashi terdiam dengan Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Perlahan namun pasti Naruto memutar tubuhnya memandang si lelaki yang menyeringai bengis kearahnya. "Apa?"

"Haruskah aku menegaskannya untuk kedua kali?" Tungkas lelaki itu tak menurunkan intesitas tatapannya. "Kau _**bukan **_lagi direktur Cetta Corporation." Aura kebencian nampak menguar dari tubuh si lelaki. "Yang seharusnya sadar akan _tempat_nya adalah kau."

Naruto mendengus.

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai omong kosong ini?" Memicingkan kedua mata, laki-laki pirang itu memandang tajam Sasuke. "_Jangan harap!_"

Mengalihkan pandangan mata tertuju kearah sekumpulan pegawai yang memadati sudut ruangan, "Jika kau menginginkan bukti otentik." kepala lelaki itu bergerak. Mengisyaratkan seseorang untuk mendekatinya. "Berikan dokumen pengesahan itu..." seorang wanita bersurai pirang berjalan mendekat dengan kepala tertekuk dalam. "...nona Tsunade."

Tak percaya adalah ekspresi wajah yang paling mendominasi didiri laki-laki berkulit coklat tersebut mendapati seorang yang ia percayai lebih dari apapun menusuknya dari belakang, menjalin koalisi terselubung bersama seseorang untuk menjatuhkannya. Terlebih menyakitkan lagi, orang tersebut adalah laki-laki yang membuat hubungannya bersama sang kekasih kandas ditengah jalan.

"Maafkan aku, Namikaze-sama." Mata Naruto menatap nanar sebuah dokumen bersampul map biru dengan lambang sembilan buah tanda koma mengelilingi logo perusahaan GM Corporation disodorkan oleh Tsunade. Sebuah bukti otentik yang absolut, mengesahkan posisi laki-laki albaster itu.

"Kau tidak mempunyai hak atas perusahaan ini setelah Hagoromo-sama memberi _wewenang_ penuh kepadaku sebagai direktur Cetta Corporation yang baru." Raut wajah laki-laki tampan itu berubah dalam sekejap, tak lagi menunjukan seringai bengis. Datar adalah ekspresi dominan selain tatapan benci terus ia lancarkan pada Naruto. "Kau tidak mungkin berani melanggar apa yang telah ia tetapkan bukan?

Sama seperti halnya si lelaki, tiada ekspresi lain yang berubah diwajah Naruto selain balas membenci. Mengeratkan giginya yang bergemelutuk menyimpan amarah, Naruto lekas meraih map biru dari genggaman tangan Tsunade.

"Aku memang tidak akan melanggarnya."

Membukanya hingga memperlihatkan beberapa lembar kertas memiliki logo perusahaan GM dibagian kepala kertas. Menatap mata onyx kelam melalui kedua mata birunya, tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto merobek kertas tersebut menjadi dua bagian secara vertikal kemudian menumpuknya dan merobeknya lagi hingga menjadi beberapa bagian.

'SRAKK!'

Kertas tersebut dilempar Naruto tepat diwajah si lelaki dengan kasar, membuat serpihan-serpihan kecil dari robekan kertas itu berhamburan ditengah udara. Mata onyx si lelaki menatap Naruto tak berkedip, namun ia tetap berdiam diri tak tersulut emosi akan perlakuan Naruto.

"Namun harus kau tahu. Itu _jawaban_ dariku." Berbalik arah hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan, suara si lelaki kembali terdengar.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika.

"Kau harus tahu nama pemimpin mu sekarang, wakil direktur." Seringai iblis terpahat sempurna dibibir si lelaki menyadari sudut mata Naruto tertuju kearahnya. "Sekalipun kau pandai melarikan diri dari masalah, aku akan _menyeretmu_ kembali tanpa ada celah untuk pergi."

Naruto membalikan wajahnya kembali, tak sudi menatap laki-laki itu. "Sebanyak apapun kau melakukan taktik kotor untuk melenyapkan ku." Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirny Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan. "Aku tidak akan pernah pergi karena ini adalah perusahaan milik ayahku!"

_'Kheh! Milik ayahmu?'_ Membiarkan Naruto berlalu meninggalkan kawasan tempatnya berada, tatapan penuh benci terus Sasuke arahkan, kembali menyulut amarah didirinya hingga menggepalkan sebelah tangan didalam saku celana. _'Orang memuakkan sepertimu harus tahu arti penderitaan!'_

.

.

Sebuah mobil taxi berhenti tepat didepan gedung, memunculkan sosok wanita mengenakan sepatu boots coklat sebatas mata kaki keluar dari dalam taxi. Mengeratkan tas digenggam tangan, wanita itu pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah pintu yang telah dibuka oleh security gedung tersebut. Merapikan coat putih yang ia kenakan, bibir mungil dilapisi lipgloss berwarna peach menggoreskan senyum menawan, berjalan mengarungi lobi gedung.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya pada sang resepsionis.

Tak banyak yang bisa Naruto ucapkan melihat plat nama pada pintu kaca ruangan miliknya. Membuka pintu kaca mengunakan sebelah tangan, Naruto pun segera memasuki ruangan, menduduki kursi sembari melayangkan pandangan kearah jendela kaca. Seperti melewatkan sesuatu hal yang penting, Naruto memutar kursi miliknya, mengerutkan kening mencermati dinding pembatas terbuat dari kaca menampilkan sebuah ruangan. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari ruangan tersebut, seperti ruangan miliknya ruangan itu memiliki komputer, kursi, lemari berisi buku-buku, dan peralatan yang lainnya untuk menunjang perkerjaan. Menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman kesandaran kursi memilih mengabaikan, disisi lain pikiran Naruto yang terus menerka-nerka pemilik ruangan tersebut berhasil memaksanya untuk beranjak berdiri dari kursi ia duduki kemudian lekas keluar dari ruangannya.

"Siapa!" Naruto berdiri tepat didepan seluruh karyawannya yang berada dibilik kerja masing-masing. "Siapa yang memerintah kalian untuk membuat _ruangan itu_ disebelah ruanganku?!"

Para pegawai dibagian departemen pemasaran nampak terkejut, saling pandang satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya suara seorang laki-laki terdengar dibalik punggung Naruto.

"Aku."

Mengeratkan kepalan tangan, Naruto lekas membalikan badan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kau kira perusahaan ini tak memiliki cukup tempat sampai-sampai tidak mempunyai tujuan lain selain membangun ruangan disebelah ruanganku?!"

"Kenapa?" Balas Sasuke cepat, memandang penuh intimidasi. "Kau terlalu takut untuk berhadapan denganku yang berhasil menguasai perusahaan _milik_ ayahmu?"

Dagu Naruto terangkat tinggi, menunjukan sikap arogan secara terang-terangan dihadapan Sasuke. "Aku hanya _tidak sudi_ berada satu lingkup dengan manusia _menyedihkan_ seperti dirimu!"

Senyum sinis terpahat sempurna diwajah Sasuke ketika membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menuju ruangan miliknya. "Tunjukan lebih banyak lagi rasa tak sudi mu pada manusia yang _menyedihkan_ ini, karena aku tidak akan berhenti sampai disini."

Satu kalimat lolos telah menjadi penanda akan tiadanya itikat baik dari Sasuke.

_'Kau pikir kau siapa!'_ Melangkah cepat mendahului Sasuke yang akan menuju ke ruangannya, kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, melepaskan plat nama didepan pintu ruangan Sasuke kemudian menghempaskannya keatas lantai.

'PRANK!'

Memicingkan mata memandang tajam Sasuke , raut wajah Naruto tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun selain kebencian. "Aku **bukanlah** orang lemah yang bisa kau hancurkan dalam sekejab. Berpikirlah seribu kali sebelum kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Hening menyelimuti, tiada seorang pun yang buka suara pasca Naruto menghempaskan plat nama tersebut.

"Kau pikir..." Suara Sasuke kembali terdengar, tertunduk tak menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak mampu membuatmu berakhir mengenaskan seperti plat nama ini?"

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. "Kau menantangku?"

Injak.

Dalam satu kali pijakan kuat. Sengaja menghempaskan kasar sebelah kaki mengenakan sepatu pantovel hitam, Naruto menginjak plat nama tersebut ketika melangkahkan kakinya melawati Sasuke. "Ini yang akan kulakukan _sebelum_ kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku."

Mendapati Sasuke terdiam ditempat memandang datar plat namanya.

"Sasuke!"

Suara seorang wanita berhasil menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang berniat beranjak dari posisinya untuk kembali kedalam ruangan. Paras itu... Senyum itu... Naruto tak menyangka wanita itu muncul dihadapannya dalam kondisi yang begitu memilukan hati. Menemui Sasuke bukan dirinya.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau berada disini-"

Tercenung, Sakura yang ingin menghampiri Sasuke terhenti seketika melihat Naruto berada tepat dihadapannya. Wanita cantik itu lekas mengalihkan wajah kelain arah menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Kau datang, Sakura?" Sudut bibir Sasuke mengukir senyum bengis lalu membalikan tubuhnya berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

Memandang Naruto yang melayangkan tatapan datar kearahnya saat berhadapan, Sasuke segera melingkarkan sebelah tangan memeluk tubuh Sakura ketika pernyataan diucapkan Naruto beberapa saat lalu terlintas dipikiran. "Aku baru saja ingin menghubungimu, tidak disangka kau malah datang mengunjungiku."

Tersipu malu akan perlakukan Sasuke, Sakura melonggarkan sedikit pelukan Sasuke dengan lembut. Jelas wanita berparas cantik itu tak nyaman, terlebih Naruto memandangi mereka tanpa ekspresi. "Sa-Sasuke..."

Bukannya mengikuti keinginan Sakura, Sasuke justru mengusap tengkuk leher Sakura dengan sensual, mengecup pipi wanita itu. "Kenapa harus malu, hn? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu."

Merenggut dagu Sakura menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Eh? S..Sasu- mpph!"

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya tepat dipermukaan bibir Sakura. Mengecupnya singkat yang dilanjutkan pangutan panas, menghisap penuh bibir mungil tersebut dengan nikmat seraya mengalihkan tatapan mata mencemooh Naruto.

Tidak ada ekspresi khusus ditunjukan Naruto melalui wajah datarnya, begitu pula dengan mata sapphire Naruto yang menyorot kelam aksi ciuman dua insan tersebut. Meski Sasuke gencar melayangkan ciuman ganas serta tak urung memasukan lidahnya sebagai aksi, sesungguhnya Sasuke tahu tatapan datar dari Naruto menyimpan sebuah makna. Marah, benci, dan rasa tak terima adalah emosi dasar setiap manusia bila menyaksikan orang yang mereka cintai bercumbu mesra tepat didepan matanya.

Naruto tahu, Sasuke sengaja memupuk kebencian didirinya agar ia merasa muak lalu pergi meninggalkan perusahaan. Walau telah berhasil merebut satu hal terpenting didalam hidupnya, Naruto telah meneguhkan tekad, berikrar didalam hati untuk tidak akan putus asa. Terlebih mengenai Cetta Corporation yang diamatkan sang ayah kepada dirinya.

_'Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.'_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Naruto lekas berlalu. Melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan miliknya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

.

Langit cerah, dihiasi awan putih membentang seantero angkasa. Hembusan angin mengalun lembut, menerpa tubuh laki-laki bersurai pirang yang sedang mendudukan diri dibangku taman. Mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya keatas, mata biru Naruto menyipit menghindari sinar matahari ketika memandang tangannya. Mengalihkan wajah menatap datar kaleng minuman digenggaman tangan kiri, Naruto kembali menegaknya mengusir dahaga.

'TUK!'

Meletakan kaleng minuman tersebut tepat disampingnya, Naruto menjulurkan kedua kaki seraya bersandar. Menggerakan perpotongan leher kekiri dan kekanan sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata sejenak. Tubuh Naruto benar-benar terasa lelah setelah memeriksa kembali berkas-berkas yang telah diselesaikan para pegawainya.

Keadaan disekitar taman yang ramai dipenuhi suara anak-anak kecil bermain dengan teman sebaya, dahi Naruto mengerut dalam terganggu akan keramaian yang terjalin dikawasan taman tersebut. Menilik jam tersemat dipergelangan tangan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu beranjak berdiri.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali."

Tiada pemandangan khusus yang dapat Naruto saksikan ketika keluar dari taman selain para pejalan kaki datang silih berganti mengarungi trotoar jalan. Mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan, Naruto segera menyeberang kesisi jalan. Membaur bersama puluhan pejalan kaki yang lain sembari menyesap teh kaleng miliknya. Melewati sebuah ruko yang menampilkan roti beragam bentuk di etalase, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Tampak bimbang akankah ia mampir ditoko roti tersebut untuk membeli beberapa roti atau tidak.

Memutuskan untuk mampir sejenak membeli dua buah roti sebagai penganjal.

"Kyaaa!"

Tubuh Naruto tersentak kaget, tak sengaja menabrak seorang wanita ber_coat _hitam hingga berteriak cukup kencang.

Menutup rapat mulutnya sadar ia menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki, wanita itu merapikan kembali topi dan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Maaf." Ucap wanita itu menundukan kepala namun wajahnya teralih kelain arah, tidak menatap Naruto secara langsung.

"Tidak." Hendak menahan tubuh wanita itu agar tak menundukan kepala, wanita itu reflek mundur kebelakang. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Naruto menarik undur tangannya melihat reaksi si wanita terkesan tak ingin disentuh. "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tidak hati-hati. Apakah kau terluka?"

Si wanita nampak tersentak, memicingkan sudut mata melalui kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan. Mengerutkan kening selama sesaat, bibir si wanita tiba-tiba membulat sempurna dengan telunjuk menunjuk Naruto. "K-Kau?!"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri disertai sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. "Aku?"

"Iya! Benar itu kau!" Menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto, wanita itu pun membuka pintu toko roti. Memaksa laki-laki itu untuk ikut masuk kedalam toko tersebut. "Kau Naruto, bukan? Namikaze Naruto?!"

"Ya." Melipat kedua tangan diatas dada, pikiran Naruto tiada henti menerka mengapa wanita ini tiba-tiba menyeretnya. "Kau siapa? Apakah aku mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

Meski mengenakan kacamata, bisa dilihat bila kini wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Tidak."

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas frustasi, menerbangkan beberapa helai poni dikeningnya. "Kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?" Melepaskan kacamata hitam ia kenakan, sosok wanita cantik bermata lavender terlihat dimata Naruto. "Aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya bukan?"

Kening Naruto mengerut dalam, merasa familiar. Seperti pernah mendengarnya tetapi Naruto benar-benar tidak ingat kapan dan dimana tepatnya ia mengetahui nama itu. "Ohh iya..." Gumam Naruto pelan. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia ingat Kiba pernah menyinggung nama itu dikantor. "Kau artis sekaligus penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu." dan Kiba begitu memujanya.

"Kau mengingatku hanya sebagai seorang artis?" Tak terima namun si wanita tak merasa kecewa Naruto tak mengingat dirinya. "Dua puluh tahun lalu, kita saling mengenal satu sama lain. Di sekolah dasar Haiku, sejak duduk dibangku kelas dua." Wanita itu menyisipkan rambut panjangnya kebelakang telinga secara tak langsung menunjukan keanggunan yang ia miliki. "Bahkan tiga belas tahun lalu kita satu kelas selama tiga tahun di SMA Dekigenkai. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa aku, hm?"

Sejenak Naruto menatap langsung mata bertahtakan warna lavender yang indah melalui pengheliatannya. Mencermati wajah wanita memiliki surai indigo sebatas pinggul dengan ujung rambutnya keriting, kulit putih mulus dengan bulu mata lentik, pipi dihiasi _blush on_ merah muda menampakan rona yang selaras. Tidak asing, dan Naruto kian gigih mengulang kembali kepingan memori agar bisa mengingatnya.

"Kheh!" Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. "Kau si kutu buku itu, sekretaris kelas."

Bibir si wanita merenggut. "Aku bukan kutu buku lagi?!" Berdecak pelan. Si wanita mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan, kemudian mengenakan kacamata. "Maaf harus bicara denganmu dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa menunjukan diriku didepan umum." Menyaksikan Naruto menggeleng kepala sembari melangkah meraih keranjang rotan, si wanita mengekori Naruto dari belakang. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau berada disini?"

Menyodorkan sebungkus roti secara tiba-tiba didepan wajah Hinata, wanita itu tersentak kaget mundur satu langkah menjauhi Naruto. "Membeli roti."

Raut kesal nampak jelas diwajah Hinata. "Sepuluh tahun tak bertemu. Aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi semakin menyebalkan."

"Kau bertanya dan aku menjawabnya. Apanya yang menyebalkan?" Memilah sejenak mencermati setiap bungkus roti disebuah meja memiliki 8 buah wadah, Naruto beralih kemeja selanjutnya.

"Setidaknya bersikaplah lebih ramah pada teman lamamu. Bagaimana pun kita pernah satu kelas." Mengambil satu bungkus roti, Hinata pun memasukan roti tersebut dikeranjang Naruto.

"HEI!" Naruto melotot tajam. "Kenapa kau masukan roti itu kedalam keranjangku?" Meletakan kembali roti tersebut ketempatnya, laki-laki itu melanjutkan akitivitasnya memilah roti. "Ambil keranjangmu sendiri jika ingin membelinya."

"Kenapa tidak satu tempat saja? Aku masih ingat roti yang ingin kubeli." Memasukan roti tersebut kedalam keranjang, untuk kedua kali Naruto mengeluarkan roti itu dari keranjangnya.

"Ambil keranjangmu sendiri."

Meletakan tiga buah roti kedalam keranjang, Naruto pun melangkah menghampiri meja kasir meninggalkan Hinata. Bukannya ikut mengekori Naruto seperti beberapa saat lalu, Hinata terus berdiam diri mengirimkan tatapan tak mengenakan yang begitu terasa dipunggungnya. Naruto mendengus kasar, berbalik arah menatap wanita itu.

"Pilih saja rotimu, lalu masukan kedalam keranjang ini."

Senyum diwajah Hinata merekah, mengambil lebih dari sepuluh buah roti dalam dekapan dengan cepat kemudian memasukan roti-roti tersebut kedalam keranjang. "Terima kasih, Naruto!"

"Hei!" Mata sapphire laki-laki berkulit coklat itu melotot sadis, meleguh protes akan tingkah Hinata. "Aku tidak tahu mana roti milikku jika kau memasukannya sebanyak ini!"

Wanita tersenyum simpul sembari mengeratkan kerah _coat_nya. "Kalau begitu kita makan siang bersama! Kau membeli roti-roti ini untuk makan siangmu, bukan?"

Mendengus keras, Naruto meletakan keranjang roti ke meja kasir tanpa menjawab usulan Hinata. "Berapa semuanya?"

Selesai menghitung total keseluruhan roti melalui mesin scan, sang kasir pun menjawab. "Lima belas ribu yen."

Melihat Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang, Hinata terus mengekori Naruto keluar dari dalam toko roti menenteng tas kertas digenggaman tangan. "Hei! Kau mau kemana? Bagaimana dengan ideku tadi? Kau mau pergi makan siang bersamaku atau tidak?" Seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya Naruto tetap diam. Tak menjawab. "Hei?! Tunggu aku! Kau mau mau makan siang denganku tidak?! Hei! Naruto?!"

Menutup rapat wajahnya menggunakan kerah coat, wanita bertubuh sintal itu terus mengekori Naruto walau kesulitan akibat sepatu hak tingginya. "Naruto?! Naruto?! Hei, Naruto?! Kau mau kemana? Tunggu aku, jangan jalan cepat-cepat. Kakiku pegal!" Mengerlingkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru arah melalui kacamata hitam ia kenakan, Hinata memekik pelan. "Astaga! Kau sebenarnya mau kemana, Naruto? Kenapa kau pergi ketempat sepi seperti ini?! Jika tidak ingin makan siang denganku, kembalikan roti-roti itu. Aku akan membayar-"

Berhenti.

Naruto membalikan badan, menatap jengkel Hinata. "Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa menunjukan dirimu didepan umum."

Menyusul Naruto yang berjalan didepannya, wanita berambut panjang itu menyenggol lengan Naruto saat berjajar. "Coba bilang dari tadi. Aku tidak akan salah paham."

Naruto mendengus kasar mendapati wanita itu terkikik kecil. Menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menyantap roti-roti tersebut, pemuda laksana mentari duduk diatas rerumputan dengan kanal air dan deru suara kereta api tak jauh dari posisi mereka menjadi pemandangan. Memilah roti-roti didalam tas kertas, Naruto mengambil satu buah roti lalu membuka bungkusnya.

"Kau tidak mau makan?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi.

Senyuman lebar terlihat diparas cantik Hinata. "Baik-baik. Aku akan makan." Mendudukan diri tepat disebelah Naruto, wanita itu mengambil satu buah roti. "Ngomong-ngomong... Kau sudah berkerja, Naruto? Dilihat dari pakaian yang kau kenakan, kau pasti berkerja di perusahaan besar bukan?"

"Kau ini mau makan atau apa?" Cibir Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. "Kita berada ditempat sepi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu kau berada disini." Jelas laki-laki itu terganggu dengan penampilan Hinata.

"Oke, oke." Melepaskan kacamata hitam miliknya, wanita cantik itu kembali menatap Naruto. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau berkerja di perusahaan mana? Atau- Ohh! Aku tahu. Kau berkerja di perusahaan ayahmu. Iya kan?"

Diam.

Naruto tak banyak bicara, berdiam diri menyantap roti yang ia makan walau Hinata memberondongi laki-laki itu dengan pertanyaan seputar kehidupannya.

"Baik! Aku anggap itu artinya _ya_." Bibir Hinata nampak merenggut maju, cukup kesal akan sikap Naruto. "Jadi bagaimana dengan kabar ayahmu? Apa beliau sehat-sehat saja?"

Genggaman Naruto pada bungkus roti yang telah kosong saat melahap potongan terakhir menguat, mencengkram bungkus tersebut seraya mengalihkan wajah menatap Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Raut bingung nampak jelas diwajah Hinata.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu."

Satu kalimat lolos dari bibir Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut, menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "M-Maaf..." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu. Setelah lulus sekolah, aku pergi ke Amerika dan baru kembali kemarin."

Anggukan samar terlihat. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu." Beranjak berdiri dari rerumputan hijau yang ia duduki, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menepuk bagian belakang celana menghilangkan sisa-sisa rumput yang menempel. "Aku harus pergi, jam makan siangku telah berakhir."

Hinata ikut beranjak berdiri, mengamit tali tas kertas dalam genggaman tangan mengekori Naruto yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. "Bagaimana dengan roti milikmu?"

Mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangan, Naruto terus melangkah tanpa melihat lagi kebelakang. Dimana Hinata berada.

.

.

Deru mesin pesawat mengudara. Menampakan burung besi nan gagah memasuki landasan terbang dengan seorang _marsheel_ telah berdiri didepan pesawat guna memberi petunjuk akan tepat pemberhentian pesawat itu. Menempatkan lorong panjang didepan pintu pesawat, para penumpang pun bergegas melangkahkan kaki melintasi koridor sempit menuju bagian dalam bandara kemudian mengambil sebuah koper berwarna merah dari bagasi setelah selesai dipindai. Sosok mengenakan kacamata hitam dipadu coat panjang berwarna coklat tua membuat takjub para wanita yang melintas, memandang tak berkedip bahkan urung beberapa diantara mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain karena mengabaikan keadaan disekelilingnya akibat terlalu terpesona.

Sosok tersebut terlihat acuh akan keberadaannya yang menjadi pusat perhatian, tak menanggapi berpasang-pasang mata menghujaninya dengan binar kekaguman. Suara ponsel berdering kencang, laki-laki berkulit putih itu meraih ponsel dari balik saku coat.

"Ya, aku sudah sampai."

Meski mengenakan kacamata hitam, alis si lelaki mengerut dalam nampak keberatan mendengar suara sang lawan bicara. "Baik-baik, aku mengerti. Aku akan _melakukannya_ sesuai dengan apa yang telah kita rencanakan. Namanya Namikaze Naruto, iya kan?"

Memutuskan telepon tersebut lalu memasukannya kedalam saku. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas kasar, berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk bandara memandang hamparan langit biru dibalik kacamata hitam.

"Aku pulang."

.

Keluar dari dalam ruangan menenteng beberapa lembar kertas ditangan, Naruto berdiri tepat di depan seluruh pegawainya. "Apakah pihak Jyuukatsu sudah menghubungi kita untuk penandatanganan berita acara serta berkas-berkas perjanjian kontrak yang telah disepakati, Shikamaru?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Naruto, Shikamaru mengaruk surai kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya."

Kedua tangan Naruto lipat didepan dada, tak sabar menunggu jawaban. "_Iya _atau _tidak?_" Tekannya kemudian.

Shikamaru menghela nafas frustasi. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus mengatakannya pada Naruto. "Sudah, Namikaze-sama."

Kening Naruto mengerut dalam. "Kenapa kau tidak mengkonfirmasikannya kepadaku jika memang mereka telah memutuskan dimana pelaksanaan penandatanganan berita acara!" Melototi Shikamaru tajam, Naruto tak segan-segan menunjukan pada bawahannya itu bila kini ia murka akibat tak memberi informasi apapun. "Cepat hubungi mereka! Konfirmasikan bila aku akan datang lima belas menit lagi."

Shikamaru terlihat gusar, tiada henti menghembuskan nafas dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat bolpoin miliknya. "Uchiha-sama telah menemui mereka dua jam yang lalu untuk penandatangan berita acara dokumen proyek kerjasama." Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, sedangkan Shikamaru menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi— melampiaskan rasa kesal. "Maafkan aku, Namikaze-sama. Kami tidak bermaksud membiarkan ia mengambil alih proyek yang telah anda menangkan. Posisi tertinggi saat ini dipegang oleh Uchiha-sama, parahnya lagi dia sudah mengetahui proyek itu dan kami tak mempunyai wewenang untuk menahannya agar tak menyentuh proyek ini."

Naruto memijat pelan pelipis sebelah kirinya, menghela nafas pelan berusaha mentralisir emosi menyergap relung hati. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku bisa memahaminya." Menggerakan dagu, laki-laki itu mengisyaratkan seluruh pegawai untuk berkumpul diruang rapat. "Persiapkan diri kalian, lima menit lagi aku ingin mengadakan rapat mengenai proyek kerjasama dengan bagian ekspor dan impor Hebi Corporation."

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah selama sesaat, Naruto menolehkan kepala ke belakang mendapati para pegawainya tidak juga beranjak dari bilik meja kerja. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kukatakan sekali lagi, aku ingin mengadakan rapat membahas proyek kerjasama dengan Hebi Corporation?!" Naruto tak bisa toleransi lagi. Emosinya kian tak terkontrol. "Apa masih kurang jelas!"

Wanita bersurai merah buka suara dari bilik meja kerja. "Uchiha-sama bilang kami tak boleh menjalani rapat mengenai pembahasan proyek tanpa persetujuan darinya." Merapikan kacamata yang melorot, Karin terlihat gentar menghadapi Naruto. "Jika melanggar, kami harus menerima konsekuensi yang cukup berat. Dia tak segan-segan memecat kami."

Memejamkan mata erat, laki-laki memiliki kulit coklat terbakar matahari melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah meja Kakashi. "Segera hubungkan aku dengan ponsel Uchiha Sasuke!"

Mengangguk cepat, Kakashi lekas menekan beberapa digit nomor kemudian memberikan ganggang telepon kepada Naruto. Lama nada sambung terdengar. Suara seorang laki-laki pun menyapa telinganya.

"Apa maksudmu melarang mereka menjalani rapat yang akan kulaksanakan!"

_**"Aku hanya meminimalisir adanya tindak kejahatan dari pelaksanaan rapat secara ilegal yang tak kuketahui."**_ Si penerima telepon nampak tak terkejut akan intonasi suara Naruto yang meninggi masuk dipendengaran. _**"Nasip perusahaan kini bergantung kepadaku, bagaimana pun juga aku akan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang ingin menjatuhkan Cetta Corporation."**_

"Kau pikir aku akan menjatuhkan perusahaan ini, begitu?!" Kesabaran Naruto kian terkikis, laki-laki itu dengan kasar menghempaskan berkas keatas meja Kakashi, meluapkan amarah. "Bagaimana cara otakmu itu berkerja, Uchiha Sasuke?! Cetta Corporation adalah perusahaan ayahku! Dia memberi tanggung jawab penuh kepadaku untuk membangun usahanya! Tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan perusahaan ini sedangkan selama bertahun-tahun aku berusaha keras memajukan perindustriannya agar dapat bersaing dengan perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya!"

Suara Sasuke yang semula santai menanggapi kemarahan Naruto berubah menjadi kelam. _**"Kau harusnya lebih sadar diri. Cetta Corporation bukan lagi milik ayahmu, tetapi **_**miliku**_**."**_

Sorot mata Naruto berubah gelap, mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada ganggang telepon yang ia tempelkan ditelinganya.

_**"Aku yang memiliki posisi tertinggi diperusahaan ini. Sebagai bawahanku, hendaknya kau mematuhi segala aturan yang sudah kutetapkan."**_ Jeda sejenak, suara Sasuke kembali terdengar. _**"Jika kau berani melanggarnya, tetap gigih ingin melaksanakan rapat ataupun memegang kendali proyek kerjasama tanpa seizinku." **_Terasa lebih berat, sarat akan makna bahwa Sasuke tidak main-main dalam perkataannya. _**"Aku akan membuat hidupmu lebih menderita, berkubang dalam penyesalan memohon pengampunan kepadaku! Sekalipun kau bersujud bahkan mencium kakiku. Aku tidak akan pernah **_**memaafkanmu**_**."**_

Aura tubuh Naruto menguar semakin gelap kala menahan amarah, giginya bergemelutuk kuat. Naruto telah sampai dititik terendah emosinya, hingga mampu menghancurkan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan laki-laki bersurai raven itu.

"Kheh!" Berdecih kasar, Naruto seakan menghina Sasuka secara terang-terangan. "Kau pikir aku takut mendengar gertakan yang kau buat?" Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, membingkai senyum iblis. "Lakukan saja bila kau **berani **menghadapiku!"

Satu kali gerakan, Naruto menghempas ganggang telepon. Menatap tajam para pegawai yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut. "Pergi ke ruang rapat, _**sekarang**_!"

Tanpa banyak kata ataupun sanggahan dilontarkan oleh masing-masing pegawai, mereka lekas beranjak berdiri berbondong-bondong pergi keruang rapat.

"Cukup sudah aku bersabar selama ini." Menggepalkan kedua tangan menampakan buku-buku jari Namikaze muda itu memutih seketika. "Jika kau menabuh genderang perang, akan kulayani. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menderita diakhir nanti-" Naruto telah berikrar. Tak akan berbaik hati lagi pada Sasuke.

"_Kau _atau_ aku_."

Mendengar suara sambungan telepon terputus secara sepihak oleh si penelpon, ponsel touchscreen tersebut disimpan kembali kedalam saku jas, mengalihkan tatapan mata memandang para koleganya dari pihak Jyuukatsu dengan tatapan hangat.

"Maaf menginterupsi penjelasan anda, saya harus pamit undur sejenak. Ada perkerjaan penting yang harus saya selesaikan." Beranjak berdiri dari sofa panjang disebuah cafe ternama di Tokyo, laki-laki itu pun memasangkan kembali kancing jas yang ia buka saat duduk sebelum memulai penandatangan berkas. "Perwakilan dari perusahaan kami akan melanjutkan proses penjelasan dari proyek kerjasama kita."

Perwakilan dari pihak Jyuukatsu tersenyum hangat akan pernyatan si lelaki. "Baiklah. Yang terpenting berkas berita acara dan beberapa dokumen lainnya mengenai kerjasama perusahaan kita telah selesai ditanda-tangani. Saya pun tidak mempunyai hak untuk menahan anda berlama-lama." Tuturnya penuh hormat. "Sebagai direktur, pastilah banyak pekerjaan yang harus anda selesaikan."

Si lelaki tersenyum melihat uluran tangan pria berkacamata, pihak mitra kerjanya. "Terima kasih atas waktunya Uchiha-sama. Saya berharap kedepannya hubungan kerjasama dari masing-masing perusahaan kita tak cuma berhenti sampai disini."

Menganggukan kepala singkat. "Saya pun berharap demikian." Laki-laki itu pun membungkukkan badan memberi salam. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. Jika ada hal-hal yang ingin anda konfirmasikan kepada saya sekecil apapun itu, anda bisa menghubungi saya secara langsung."

"Baik, Uchiha-sama." Turut menundukan kepala membalas salam, pria berkacamata itupun melepaskan kepergian si lelaki yang telah berlalu, keluar dari cafe. "Mari kita lanjutkan, Juugo-san." Pria itu pun kembali fokus pada berkas-berkas diatas meja.

Begitu keluar dari cafe, si lelaki disambut oleh seorang supir yang telah membukakan pintu mobil, lalu menutup kembali pintu mobil tersebut setelah sang direktur masuk kedalam mobil. "Kita kembali ke kantor."

"Baik."

Tak menunggu waktu lama, mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat tersebut membaur bersama ribuan kendaraan lain yang melintasi jalan raya. Jalanan nampak lenggang, tak dipenuhi antrian mobil-mobil memenuhi badan jalan yang biasa terlihat. Menempuh perjalanan selama empat puluh lima menit menyusuri keramaian pusat kota, mobil sedan hitam tersebut berhenti didepan gedung pencakar langit. Laki-laki itupun lekas turun dari dalam mobil sebelum sang supir bergerak hendak membukakan pintu, mengenakan stelan jas lengkap dengan coat hitam menutupi jasnya, pria itu berjalan memasuki gedung tersebut.

Memasuki lift setelah menekan sebuah tombol disisi pintu lift, sebuah ruangan didominasi warna putih dipadu gradiasi warna lain yang selaras terlihat dipandangan mata si lelaki. Dan seperti yang ia duga saat menjejakan kaki, hal pertama yang ia dapat ruangan tersebut nampak sepi, tak dihuni satu orang pegawai. Berbalik arah, laki-laki itu berjalan menuju ruangan lain terletak tak jauh dari bilik meja para pegawai.

Dinding-dinding kaca dengan lebih dari lima belas orang menghuni ruangan tersebut menjadi pemandangan. Tanpa banyak kata, lelaki itu melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan. Membuka kasar pintu kaca tersebut hingga ia menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang-orang.

"Kalian tidak bisa memahami apa yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya, hn?" Sebut pria itu memotong penjelasan seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang yang berdiri didepan layar proyektor. "Apakah aku harus _melakukannya_ terlebih dahulu, baru kalian dapat memahami apa yang kukatakan?!"

Laki-laki bersurai pirang berdecak, menatap tajam pria dihadapannya itu. "Kau tidak lihat mereka sedang berkerja untuk menghadapi proyek selanjutnya?"

"Kau..." Mata onyx lelaki itu memicing tajam memandang Naruto. "Menganggap perkataan ku tadi hanya gertakan saja? Berani melanggar peraturan yang telah kutetapkan dengan menggelar rapat tanpa mendapat izin dari ku sama sekali."

"Kau pikir, aku _peduli_?" Mengabaikan tatapan intimidasi dilayangkan Sasuke, Naruto kembali membalikan badan menjelaskan pokok-pokok dari proyek terbaru yang akan ia garap. Mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke diambang pintu ruangan seolah tak berarti. Sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk seringai mengerikan saat menatap salah seorang pegawai yang duduk dikursi rapat.

"Namamu Karin, bukan?"

Mendapati kondisi sekitar terasa tak mengenakan akibat persertuan kedua atasannya, tak hanya Karin yang diliputi perasaan kalut namun perserta rapat lainnya. "Y-Ya."

Terlihat berhenti sejenak menjelaskan pokok permasalahan dari proyek yang ia tanggani, Naruto kembali melanjutkan penjelasan. Mengabaikan apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan, jelas bagi Naruto pria bersurai raven itu hanya ingin menghancurkan konsentrasinya.

"Mulai hari ini kau bukan lagi karyawan administrasi Cetta Corporation."

Tercenung.

Tidak hanya Naruto saja yang membalikan tubuhnya memandang terkejut akan pernyataan Sasuke. Wanita bersurai merah mengenakan kacamata itu turut terdiam ditempat membelalak lebar menatap Sasuke. "U-Uchiha-sama."

Tanpa ada belas kasihan, tatapan dingin yang Sasuke hujam dimata wanita cantik tersebut terkesan semakin menggelap. "Segera kemas barang-barang milikmu. Aku ingin dalam waktu lima belas menit, kau keluar dari perusahaan ini."

Marah.

Naruto benar-benar merasa marah pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memecat Karin dengan tidak hormat, terlebih tanpa ada pemberitahuan resmi secara tertulis dari perusahaan serta persertujuan darinya. "**Tetap** duduk ditempatmu, Karin. Jangan beranjak sedikit pun tanpa persertujuan dariku."

"Na..Namikaze-sama..." Wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu mengalihkan wajah memandang Naruto yang melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap tak menurunkan intensitas sorot matanya yang terlihat mengerikan ketika membalas tatapan mata Naruto. "Bereskan barang-barangmu _**sekarang**_, Uzumaki Karin."

Gerak nafas Karin memburu, raut wajah shock nampak jelas diwajahnya memandang Sasuke. Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk erat, "Kuperintahkan kau untuk tetap ditempatmu, Karin!" menahan rasa amarah yang kembali membelenggu hatinya. "Kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari perusahaan ini tanpa persetujuan dariku!"

Naruto tahu Karin adalah tulang punggung keluarganya, mengantungkan hidup ibu dan kelima adik-adiknya yang masih kecil dengan mengabdi diperusahaan ini. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto akan tetap mempertahankan Karin dari perlakuan semena-mena Sasuke. Ia tak akan membiarkan wanita itu pergi menanggung derita hanya karena taktir kotor Sasuke yang ingin menghancurkan dirinya.

Sorot mata Sasuke berubah semakin gelap. "Kau yang memaksaku, Naruto."

Melangkah keluar dari ruangan rapat menuju kesalah satu meja. Sasuke mengambil tong sampah tergeletak disisi meja tersebut, memasukan seluruh barang-barang yang berada diatas meja tersebut kedalam tong sampah. Mata biru Naruto membulat tak percaya, diikuti dengan para pegawainya beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduk melihat aksi Sasuke dari balik dinding kaca ruang rapat.

"Hentikan!" Melangkahkan kaki dengan kalap, Naruto keluar dari rapat hendak menghentikan Sasuke. "Aku bilang berhenti! Kau tidak berhak melakukan semua ini!"

Berhenti melangkah dengan tubuh setengah berbalik saat berada disisi pagar pembatas sebatas pinggul berbentuk lingkaran yang menampakan aktivitas orang-orang dibagian bawah ruangan. Tong sampah yang berada diluar pagar pembatas dengan sebelah tangan Sasuke menggenggam erat tong sampah tersebut perlahan-lahan merenggang, diiringi tatapan benci dan senyum mencemooh terbingkai sempurna dibibir Sasuke.

"Tidak berhak, kau bilang?"

Dalam satu kali gerakan, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tong sampah tersebut. Membuat tong sampah yang berisi barang-barang milik Karin meluncur dengan bebas hingga akhirnya jatuh, membentur lantai hingga porak-porak poranda.

'BRAK!'

Senyum sinis dibibir Sasuke berganti, ekspresi datar pun terlihat dipengheliatan Naruto. "Perusahaan ini milikku sekarang dan aku..." Tak memudarkan sorot benci yang sendari tadi, Sasuke nampak menikmati setiap detik raut wajah Naruto saat ini. "...berhak melakukan _**apapun**_ yang aku inginkan."

Kepalan tangan Naruto perlahan-pelahan menguat, menampakan buku-buku jari yang memutih ditengah keterdiaman memandang kaget barang-barang milik Karin dibuang oleh Sasuke. "Kau sengaja bukan..." Gumam Naruto pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku tahu... Aku tahu kau sengaja melakukan semua ini!" Tubuh Naruto menegang menahan amarah, tak segan-segan memandang keji Sasuke. "Sekarang apa lagi? Taktik kotor macam apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan untuk menjatuhkanku, HAH?! Jika kau mempunyai masalah denganku, jangan pernah libatkan orang-orang tak berdosa terjerumus kedalam masalah ini!"

"Aku memang sengaja." Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, menyeringai bengis. "Sengaja membuatmu menderita, dan semakin menderita menjalani kesengsaraan yang kubuat." Laki-laki bersurai raven itu mendengus sinis, mengejek sang Namikaze muda. "Jika kau sedikit sadar, tak bersikap sombong sehingga menyepelekan ucapanku yang kau anggap cuma gertakan, hal seperti ini pasti tidak akan terjadi."

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki perlahan, mendekati Naruto kemudian berhenti tepat disebelah lelaki bersurai pirang itu. "Bila kau berpikir aku telah menghancurkan kehidupan orang tak berdosa hanya karena ingin menjatuhkanmu, itu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Aku sudah memberi peringatan sebelumnya untuk tidak melanggar apa sudah kutetapkan. Jika kau ingin menyalahkan orang lain atas nasip buruk menimpa pegawaimu." Mata onyx Sasuke menatap wajah laki-laki disampingnya yang tertunduk mengepalkan tangan. "_Berkacalah_ dan _lihat_, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pegawaimu sendiri."

Laki-laki bersurai raven itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan jejak senyum iblis. Nampak menikmati penderitaan Naruto.

_'Aku akan menghancurkanmu secara perlahan-lahan. Membuatmu berkubang dalam rasa penyesalan karena telah membawa orang-orang terdekatmu dalam jurang kesengsaraan dan menyakiti mereka yang sangat kau sayangi hingga menderita seorang diri sampai kau menginginkan kematian. Kau harus membayar semuanya seperti yang telah __**dia**__ lakukan pada ku, Naruto...'_ Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang memendam rasa benci didalam hati. _'Kau harus membayarnya!'_

.

Ruangan yang sepi tanpa ada satu manusia pun menghuni ruangan tersebut dengan bilik-bilik meja kerja menjadi penghias kala keheningan meraja. Sosok wanita bersurai merah memasukan satu persatu sisa-sisa barang diatas meja kerja miliknya kedalam kotak persergi. Diantara aktivitas mengemas barang-barang yang tersisa, laki-laki bersurai pirang memunculkan diri dari keheningan ruangan melangkah menuju kearah si wanita.

'TUK!'

Sebuah amplop coklat berbentuk persegi panjang si lelaki letakan diatas meja. Karin tersenyum tipis. "Gajiku sedang diproses, seminggu lagi aku akan kemari untuk mengambilnya. Anda tidak perlu melakukan hal ini, Namikaze-sama."

Senyum tipis yang terbingkai sempurna diwajah Karin terlihat semakin lebar, menunjukan kepada Naruto bahwa kini ia baik-baik saja. Tak menangis tersedu-sedu seperti beberapa saat lalu pasca Sasuke memecatnya. Hati Naruto terenyuh. "Aku dengar keadaan ibumu belum membaik. Sekarang tahun ajaran baru, adik-adikmu juga membutuhkan keperluan sekolah."

"Jangan kasihani aku, Namikaze-sama karena aku tidak membutuhkannya." Karin menyodorkan kembali amplop coklat diatas meja kearah Naruto. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menolak kebaikanmu." Lagi, senyuman dibibir Karin tak hilang saat menolak pemberian Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Kumohon jangan tolak pemberianku, Karin." Geleng Naruto pelan. "Semua ini kulakukan bukan semata karena belas kasihan. Kau telah membantu banyak ketika ayahku masih hidup, memberi kontribusi penuh saat mengabdikan diri berkerja diperusahaan ini." Meraih kedua tangan Karin, Naruto mendudukan diri dikursi tepat didepan wanita itu lalu menggenggam tangannya erat. "Aku tidak bisa membalas semua kebaikan yang telah kau limpahkan selain membantumu meringankan beban yang kau sandang dari kemelut perekonomian keluargamu." Sorot mata Naruto menyedu. "Maka dari itu aku minta, jangan tolak segala pemberianku. Biarkan aku menebus derita yang kau pikul sebagai ganti karena harus berhenti berkerja sampai disini. Semua ini salahku kau jadi terseret dalam permasalahan yang tak kuketahui kenapa ini bisa terjadi."

Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum kecut. "Jangan salahkan dirimu Naruto." Karin membalas genggaman tangan Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi padaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirimu. Sudah saatnya aku berhenti, berhenti membebani dirimu yang terlalu empati terhadap masalah pribadiku. Kau tidak harus menanggungnya Naruto, aku sadari cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Tidak hanya aku saja, pegawai dari perusahaan lain juga pasti akan bernasip sama." Wanita berkacamata itu tersenyum tipis seraya memegang lembut pipi Naruto. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan perkerjaan lain dalam waktu dekat. Jadi jangan khawatirkan aku, Naruto. Tegarlah... Jika kau bersikap seperti ini, menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku merasa berat untuk meninggalkanmu."

Senyum diwajah Naruto nampak, membalas perlakuan lembut dari seorang wanita yang ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri. "Selama kau berusaha mendapatkan perkerjaan, biarkan aku membantu merawat ibu dan adik-adikmu." Tungkasnya kemudian. "Bila kau telah mendapatkan perkerjaan yang layak. Menikahlah dengan laki-laki yang baik dan juga mencintaimu. Pikirlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri, kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik atas kerja kerasmu."

"Kau juga..." Melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Naruto, Karin pun meraih kotak berisi barang-barangnya diiringi tatapan hangat. "Aku pergi."

Naruto menundukan kepala mengulum senyuman. "Hati-hati dijalan. Jika ada waktu, aku akan mampir ke rumah sakit mengunjungi ibumu."

"Dia dalam keadaan sehat. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." Tangan sebelah kiri Karin terangkat, menepuk pundak Naruto. "Aku akan menghubungimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Naruto."

Membiarkan Karin berlalu tanpa lagi menoleh kebelakang melepas kepergian salah satu pegawai terbaiknya, Naruto tetap memilih duduk ditempat seorang diri. Tak beranjak dari lingkup ruangan yang diselimuti keheningan. Dari ujung ruangan yang sepi tiada lagi sosok Karin terlihat dipandangan mata, laki-laki berperawakan tampan dengan surai raven kebiruan memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi menuju kearah lift. Begitu berhenti tepat didepan pintu menunggu selama beberapa saat, pintu lift pun terbuka, seorang wanita bersurai indigo terlihat kemudian berlalu keluar dari lift menyusuri koridor ruangan yang ia lalui. Dahi Sasuke mengerut dalam, seperti mengenali wanita tersebut. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama sebab ponsel Sasuke berdering hebat, tanda panggilan masuk.

"Aku akan menemuimu didepan." Tubuh Sasuke tak lagi terlihat, menghilang dibalik pintu lift.

"Naruto?!"

Mengalihkan kepala menoleh kebelakang, mata Naruto memicing tajam menatap seorang wanita yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Hinata?"

Mata tak berpupil milik Hinata membulat lebar. Tak percaya. "Kau masih ingat padaku?!"

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikir mengapa Hinata bisa berada disini sementara ia tak memberi informasi apapun mengenai keberadaannya.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku berada disini?" Gadis cantik itu bersedekap dada. "Tentu saja aku menemuimu! Memangnya apalagi."

Laki-laki bersurai pirang menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Cukup sudah ia menjalani hari yang berat. "Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

Bibir Hinata merenggut maju. "Jangan seperti itu. Aku kemari ingin mengajakmu makan malam sebagai permintaan maafku atas kejadian tempo lalu. Kau sudah selesai berkerja kan? Ayo kita makan bersama-sama."

Naruto beranjak berdiri. "Maaf, aku lelah. Aku ingin pulang dan beristirahat."

Tarik.

Hinata melingkarkan kedua tangan membelenggu sebelah lengan Naruto. "Hei, jangan ketus begitu?! Aku sengaja membatalkan pemotretan penting hanya untuk datang mengunjungimu. Sebentar saja, cuma makan malam biasa. Tidak lebih. Ayolah."

Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Hinata dari lengannya. "Tidak bisa, Hinata. Maaf, saat ini aku lelah." Suara Naruto terdengar lembut, memberi pengertian pada wanita itu. "Aku tidak ingin diganggu."

"Ayolah, Naruto. Cuma sebentar saja." Kedua tangan Hinata bergerak, menggoyangkan lengan Naruto memberi pandangan mata memohon. "Jika kau tidak ingin makan malam, bagaimana kalau kita makan takoyaki yang berada tak jauh dari kantormu? Lima menit saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Bagaimana? Kau mau kan?"

Terdiam sesaat menimang ajakan Hinata, Naruto akhirnya menganggukan kepala. "Baiklah."

"Yayy!" Wanita berkulit putih itu tertawa riang, menutupi bibir mungilnya menahan perasaan senang.

Mengamit jas hitam tersampir diatas sandaran kursi ruangan miliknya, Naruto dan Hinata pun berjalan berdampingan setelah keluar dari dalam lift. Begitu menginjakkan kaki di lobi utama gedung kantornya, Naruto disuguhi pemandangan familiar yang selalu terlihat setiap pulang kerja. Sasuke dan Sakura, berpegangan tangan dengan Sasuke sendiri mendekap erat tubuh sang kekasih, mengumbar kemesraan didepan Naruto untuk membuatnya semakin meradang. Menatap datar sepasang insan dimabuk asmara tersebut, Naruto terus melangkah menggenggam tangan Hinata secara tiba-tiba ketika berjalan.

Raut bingung nampak jelas diwajah Hinata, menatap sepasang kekasih yang memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian kemudian memandang lagi kearah Naruto. Terlebih kebingungan Hinata semakin menjadi ketika pemuda bersurai pirang itu berbisik.

"Pegang lenganku, Hinata."

Tanpa banyak kata atau sekedar bertanya untuk memastikan, Hinata lekas mengalungkan lengan Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangan yang bebas. Sakura mengalihkan wajah menatap kelain arah, sedangkan mata onyx Sasuke memicing tajam menatap intens Naruto dan Hinata menganalisa hubungan mereka berdua.

_'Kau mencoba menunjukan perlawanan kepadaku?'_ Sudut mata Sasuke terus mengamati pergerakan Naruto yang kini keluar dari gedung. _'Jika kau kira bisa mengatasi kepedihan mu karena aku merebut semua milikmu yang berharga dengan mengganti posisi Sakura. Kita lihat... Apakah kau mampu bertahan dari penderitaan yang akan kubuat _**nanti**_.'_

Kedua kaki Naruto yang melangkah konstan terhenti didepan mobil berwarna putih diparkir basement gedung. "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

Hinata turut berhenti, menatap pria disampingnya. "Kenapa minta maaf."

"Karena membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini." Meski wajahnya tak berbicara banyak, menilik dari nada suara bisa diterka bila laki-laki itu diliputi rasa penyesalan. "Kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman bukan?"

Wanita cantik itu mengendikan bahu sejenak. "Aku bukannya tidak nyaman, hanya sedikit bingung." Meneliti wajah Naruto, Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Ia tahu terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto dan ia tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. "Dilihat dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau sedang mengalami masalah. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan perkerjaanmu, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam berjalan meninggalkan Hinata sembari membuka pintu mobil miliknya. Hinata merenggut, namun senyum merekah terukir indah dibibirnya saat terselip suatu ide untuk menghibur Naruto.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang malam ini!"

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman kesandaran kursi seraya memutar kursi hitam tersebut menghadap kearah kaca jendela berukuran besar. Malam telah meraja, mengganti langit biru yang indah menjadi gelap gulita tanpa dihiasi satu bintang pun. Kerlap-kerlip lampu gedung pencakar langit menemani diantara semilir angin yang mengalun lembut memecah kesunyian.

Mendengar suara ponsel berdering hebat, pemuda laksana mentari mengamit ponsel diatas meja. "Ohh, sudah dibalas."

Satu pesan masuk dari Hinata terlihat dipengheliatan, memberitahukan bahwa bila wanita cantik itu tidak keberatan Naruto menunda acara makan malam mereka dilain hari. Senyum diwajah Naruto terlihat, membalas pesan Hinata dengan seuntai kata-kata disertai emoticon _smile_. Tuntutan perkerjaan menjadi alasan, dan untuk kesekian kali dalam dua minggu terakhir Naruto selalu pulang larut malam, dan selama itu pula kedekatan yang terjalin antara mereka berdua semakin intens. Terdapat chemistry yang kuat hingga disetiap kesempatan jika bertemu, Hinata mampu mengusir kekalutan hati Naruto dengan tingkahnya yang ceria. Sejak ditinggal pergi ayahnya, Naruto diberi tanggung jawab penuh untuk mengurusi perusahaan. Polarisasi anti sosial mengubahnya menjadi orang yang amat tertutup, terlalu invortet akan privasi hidupnya, cenderung skeptif hingga tak membagi hal sekecil apapun termaksud kepada kekasihnya. Semenjak mengenal Hinata, kehidupan Naruto yang kaku dan juga monoton berubah. Menjadi sedikit rileks, tiada beban menghinggapi.

"Haah..."

Melonggarkan dasi yang tersemat dileher sembari melepaskan kerah kancing kemeja, Naruto menghela nafas panjang memejamkan mata sejenak meringankan beban yang mendera sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali perkerjaan yang tertunda. Menilik keluar ruangan tiada seorang pun yang berada dikantor selain dirinya, Naruto beranjak berdiri dari kursi, berjalan keluar ruangan menuju ke _pantry_.

Menyeduh sekantung teh lipton kedalam cangkir porslein, Naruto memasukan dua blok gula, menanggalkan sendok perak usai mengaduk teh tersebut lalu membawa cangkir tersebut digenggaman tangan. Meniup sejenak teh tersebut kemudian menyesapnya, laki-laki berkulit coklat terbakar matahari mengarungi koridor ruangan seorang diri bertolak ke ruangan miliknya.

'BRUK!'

Baru meneguk teh didalam cangkir sebanyak tiga kali tegukan. Langkah kaki Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti, menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding koridor menggelengkan kepala pelan mengusir rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Mengalihkan mata kedepan, sepanjang memandang menyapu kesegala penjuru arah, Naruto merasa apa yang ia lihat terasa buram. Tak menampakan satu wujud nyata dari keadaan sekitarnya hingga mengfokuskan diri melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor Naruto merasa sangat sulit. Berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala guna mengembalikan pengheliatannya seperti semula, Naruto tak menemukan perbedaan apapun. Tetap sama. Rasa pusing semakin mendera, tidak cuma membuat pandangan matanya terlihat buram, koridor tempat ia berada seolah berputar-putar tak tentu arah.

_'Ada apa ini?'_

Meneguhkan kedua kaki kembali melangkah menuju keruangan miliknya, tubuh Naruto kembali oleng. Pegangan pada gelas porslein yang kini bergetar hebat mulai merenggang secara perlahan-lahan manakala tubuh laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut membentur sisi dinding ketika mencoba menyeimbangkan diri. Kondisi tubuh Naruto kian ekstrim, semakin ia berusaha melawan ia malah tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Bahkan belum sempat mencapai pintu dimana ruangannya berada, genggaman tangan Naruto pada gelas porslein terlepas-

'PRANK!'

-diiringi tubuh laki-laki itu terjatuh membentur lantai yang dingin dengan posisi telungkup tak jauh dari serpihan pecahan gelas.

Tepat diujung lorong ruangan yang sepi dan gelap tanpa diterangi cahaya sedikit pun, sosok mengenakan stelan jas lengkap dipadu sepatu pantovel hitam berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti tepat didepan pria yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Senyuman diwajah sosok tersebut terlihat, menyeringai kejam.

.

Membuka kedua mata secara perlahan karena terusik akan suara berisik yang memasuki gendang telinga, kelopak mata tertutupi kulit tan terbuka. Mengerjap selama sesaat guna mengembalikan fokus pengheliatan. Membuka-tutup matanya lebih dari tiga kali menghilangkan pemandangan yang nampak buram kala menatap segala penjuru arah, suasana gelap dalam sebuah kamar yang sepi terlihat dimata laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut walau kantuk masih mendera hingga ia sulit membuka mata dengan sempurna.

"Nghh..."

Rintihan pelan terdengar, meluncur mulus dari bibir si lelaki tanpa ia sadari ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan juga kasar disaat bersamaan terasa dirahang bagian bawah. Tak hanya berfokus pada satu bagian bawah rahang saja, benda lunak tak bertulang tersebut bergerak, menjelajahi perpotongan leher laki-laki berkulit coklat. Bergerak naik turun secara konsisten menggundang leguhan laki-laki itu saat merasakan sesuatu yang kasar menghisap ceruk lehernya.

"D...Dimana aku?"

Berhasil mengembalikan kepingan memori hingga mampu tersadar akan keadaan disekelilingnya, si lelaki yang mencoba beranjak dari sebuah tempat yang ia rasa ranjang ukuran besar kembali terbaring, tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuk menyergap hingga sekedar membuka mata laki-laki itu merasa sulit. Tak hanya rasa kantuk saja yang mendera, si lelaki juga merasakan sebuah tangan menahan tubuhnya, menekan dadanya dengan dorongan pelan yang membuat ia tak mampu bergerak. Bahkan ketika mengerjapkan mata untuk kesekian kali mencermati keadaan sekeliling arah, si lelaki sadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dikedua pergelangan tangannya. Membuat ia merasa seperti dikekang.

"Nn..."

Begitu mengalihkan kedua mata menatap kekiri dan kekanan mencari jawaban kenapa ia tak mampu bangkit dari kasur, bola mata si lelaki membelalak lebar menatap tak percaya kedua tangannya terbelenggu oleh seutas tali berwarna merah pada bagian atas kepala tempat tidur.

"A..Apa-apaan ini!"

Mencoba menarik kedua tangan yang terbelenggu, si lelaki bukannya terbebas malah membuat pergelangan tangan terasa semakin sakit dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi selain berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali pada kedua pergelangan tangannya, sosok ditengah kegelapan ruangan minim pencahayaan menampakan diri, menghisap penuh rokok terselip diantara belahan bibir sembari menyapukan telapak tangan di perpotongan leher si lelaki.

Memaksakan diri agar terlepas namun disisi lain tenaga si lelaki kian terkuras, mata biru sejernih samudara memicing sadis ketika mengalihkan wajah menatap tajam sosok yang kini memperlihatkan seringai mengerikan.

"Ka-Kau..." si lelaki tercenung seketika, membeku diatas tempat tidur.

"Sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Dia...

Uchiha Sasuke!

Deretan gigi Naruto bergemelutuk erat mengetahui pria yang ia benci kini berada tepat dihadapannya. "Berengsek!" Senyum diwajah Sasuke kian menjadi dengan sebelah tangan melempar handuk yang berada dipundak sembarang arah. Naruto semakin meradang. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat ini?!"

Menghisap penuh rokok yang ia selipkan diantara jemari tangan sembari melayangkan sudut mata menatap tajam Naruto, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dilayangkan laki-laki itu secara bertubi-tubi Sasuke justru menggumbar senyum. Menghembuskan asap rokok kearah Naruto dengan rokok ditangan ia letakan kembali ke asbak diatas meja sisi tempat tidur. Memperlihatkan kilat sorot mata yang terlihat semakin menggelap, tak urung Naruto dihinggapi spekulatif negatif. Mensugestikan dirinya bila kini ia terjepit oleh situasi yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau bertanya apa yang akan kulakukan, hn?"

Mata Naruto memicing sadis, memandang murka Sasuke tanpa mengubah ekspresi berarti diwajah tampannya. **"Jangan mendekat."**

Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar, membalas tatapan mata Naruto dengan balik mencemooh. "Kenapa? Apa yang kau takutkan Naruto?"

Sasuke sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

Dan Naruto tahu akan hal itu.

"Jangan main-main denganku, berengsek!" Gigi pemuda berkulit coklat itu mengerat, menahan amarah. "Sekali lagi kau mendekat, aku tidak akan segan-segan menendang wajahmu!"

Dengus.

"Tidak perlu menunjukan sikap agresi mu didepanku, Naruto." Menyisir helaian surai ravennya yang basah menggunakan jemari tangan kanan, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah sejenak sembari berdecak kasar lalu memandang kembali wajah Naruto. "Karena hal itu hanya akan membuatku semakin bertindak _liar_. Sekalipun kau memohon belas kasihan minta pengampunan dariku, harus kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah _berhenti_."

Menanggapi kecaman Sasuke? Bukan Naruto namanya sebab laki-laki itu malah tersenyum mengejek, mencibir perilaku Sasuke yang bersikap seolah ia seorang penguasa atas _hidup_nya. "Sekalipun kau berharap aku akan tunduk. Simpan baik-baik harapanmu itu dan enyahlah! Hal itu _**tidak akan pernah**_ terjadi!"

Mengadahkan wajah menatap sikap angkuh yang menguar dari gestur Naruto, ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah total. Tak menampakan apapun selain sorot mata penuh dendam kearah Naruto. "Kau pasti mengerti bukan apa yang akan kulakukan padamu? Kau telah merasakannya, dan terlihat begitu menikmatinya." Menggenggam erat selimut tersampir diatas tempat tidur, intensitas kebencian dari onyx kelam Sasuke kian terasa. "Sekarang kita lihat sampai dimana kau mampu mempertahankan sikap angkuhmu didepanku jika aku melakukan hal yang lebih _**menyakitkan**_."

Dalam satu kali tarikan, laki-laki bersurai raven mengenakan handuk melilit dipinggul melepaskan selimut tipis menutupi tubuh Naruto. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tercenung seketika, mendapati tubuhnya kini polos tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke merangkak naik. "Tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu, karena ku yakin kau tahu kita akan melakukan _permainan_ apa." Menahan sebelah kaki Naruto dengan menindihnya menggunakan siku kaki kiri, Sasuke pun beranjak keatas tubuh telanjang Naruto.

**'BUAK!'**

Belum sempat memposisikan diri tepat diatas laki-laki itu, wajah Sasuke tersentak kebelakang menerima serangan telak diarahkan Naruto melalui kakinya yang bebas tak ditindih Sasuke.

"Kau pikir ucapanku ini hanya gertakan saja sehingga kau menyepelekan peringatanku?!" Seringai bengis terukir indah diwajah Naruto. Mengulang kalimat yang sama diucapakan Sasuke saat memecat Karin. "Kau harus bersyukur, kali ini hanya kakiku yang menendang wajahmu. Sebelum aku marah, cepat lepaskan aku!"

Mengalihkan wajah perlahan memandang Naruto, sudut bibir yang terluka akibat tendangan laki-laki itu Sasuke usap pelan kemudian memandang jejak darah pada jempol tangan kirinya.

"Kheh!" Aura tubuh Sasuke kian menggelap, tak lagi mengirimkan tatapan intimidasi yang selalu ia arahakan ke laki-laki pirang itu. "Kelemahan manusia yang akan terus ada sekalipun mereka bersikap congkak seolah menguasai segala yang ada dibumi ini cuma ada satu, yaitu rasa takut." Sasuke kini justru menunjukan kemurkaan yang sangat mendalam, tak kasat melalui ekspresi datar wajahnya namun begitu terasa ditatapan mata onyxnya. "Suatu rasa yang tidak bisa dihindari walau mereka selalu menggunakan topeng sandiwara menutupi jejak tersebut agar tak dilihat sebagai makhluk yang lemah."

Mengangkat sebelah tangan bekas darah disudut bibirnya, Sasuke lekas mencengkram kaki Naruto. "Satu yang kupelajari dari semua orang yang kutemui untuk menimbulkan rasa sakit didiri mereka hingga menuai penderitaan serta perasaan hancur akibat terlalu menahannya, adalah dengan permainan emosi. Mempermainkan mental dan psikis seseorang yang merupakan dua titik krusial pada setiap manusia." Melepaskan kaitan tali pada sebelah tangan Naruto lalu mengenggamnya erat menahan perlawanan laki-laki itu, Sasuke mengikatkan sebelah kaki Naruto yang ia cengkram. "Dari biososial yang kulakukan, kau pasti mengerti bukan bila menderita akibat dua faktor tersebut seseorang akan menjadi gila, bahkan menginginkan kematian sebagai akses jalan pintas."

Naruto mendengus kasar, berusaha memberontak. "Lepaskan aku berengsek!"

Tak peduli akan pemberontakan Naruto yang gigih ingin melepaskan diri, sebelah tangan Sasuke menyusuri bagian dalam tubuh Naruto yang terekspos setelah mengikat pergelangan kaki dan tangannya secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, asalkan memiliki _lubang_. Mereka bisa memuaskan birahi seseorang, hasrat biologis semua manusia..." Lalu ibu jari Sasuke menekan kasar lubang kecil berwarna merah dibalik bongkahan pantat Naruto. "Memancing rasa sakit seseorang tidak cuma terletak pada perilaku ofensif. Bisa juga mencakup pelecehan secara verbal agar subjek mengalami rasa penghinaan yang mengarah kemerosotan moral dari subjek tersebut. Untuk dapat membangkitkan rasa sakit, aku harus terlebih dahulu mendalami kepercayaan si subjek untuk melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan _nilai_nya."

Melepaskan handuk yang meliliti pinggul kemudian melemparkannya keatas lantai. "Memaksa orang-orang yang menentang homoseksualitas untuk berhubungan secara langsung." Seringai kejam terlihat dibibir Sasuke saat mendekatkan penis miliknya bertemu dengan _cincin_ anus Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai jijik, menatap tajam Sasuke tanpa mengurangi pergerakannya guna melepaskan diri. "Kau orang yang sangat menyedihkan! Manusia rendah! Makhluk hina sepertimu apa tidak mempunyai malu selalu menghalalkan segala cara untuk melenyapkan orang lain melalui taktik-taktik kotor!" Intensitas nada suara Naruto tak berubah, tetap stabil meski amarah merasuki relung hati. "Salah besar jika kau berpikir melakukan tindakan hina seperti ini bisa menghancurkan diriku! Aku tidak akan pernah _tunduk_ sekalipun kau merebut semua milikku hingga tak bersisa satupun!"

Senyum iblis mengembang seketika diwajah Sasuke. "Kau menantangku, eh?" Merenggut kedua pipi Naruto secara kasar, Sasuke mendekatkan penisnya tepat dipermukaan bibir Naruto. "Buka mulutmu."

Naruto mengatupkan kedua bibirnya dengan rapat, hendak mengalihkan wajah kelain arah menghindari penis yang Sasuke sodorkan namun rengkuhan laki-laki berkulit putih tersebut menghalangi Naruto hingga tak bisa bergerak lebih.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi." Jemari tangan kanan Sasuke semakin menguat, menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. _"Buka mulutmu." _Tekannya disetiap suku kata.

Naruto tetap tak bergeming sekalipun didesak oleh Sasuke melalui perilaku kasar. Mengangkat dagu tinggi tertantang akan perlawanan Naruto, Sasuke pun mengarahkan dua buah jari menyusuri bongkahan pantat Naruto yang terangkat tinggi, memperlihatkan cincing lubang anus bewarna merah mudah yang masih tertutup rapat. Tanpa melumuri jari-jari tangannya menggunakan cairan pelumas, Sasuke dengan kasar memasukan dua buah jadi kedalam liang Naruto, menerobos lubang anus tersebut dengan kuku-kuku jari miliknya hingga tak urung menggores cincin anus. Naruto terperanjat ditempat, membulatkan mata mengekpresikan rasa sakit melalui mimik wajah.

"NNH!" Mengatupkan belahan bibir dengan rapat. Mata Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam, memanipulasi raut kesakitan dari mata yang terlihat memerah akibat menahan marah.

Memaju-mundurkan kedua jari yang membuka paksa lubang cincin Naruto, Sasuke menyeringai bengis. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya memancing emosi Naruto melalui pergerakan jemarinya. "Panas... Bagian tubuhmu benar-benar panas, Naruto. Apakah kau bisa merasakannya, hn? Merasakan bagaimana dua buah jariku memasuki tempat privasimu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar, melantunkan huruf O yang cukup panjang dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Apa kau mulai menikmatinya? Sehingga menatapku seperti itu seolah kau meminta diriku untuk mengeksplorasi _otot-otot_mu?"

Kedua alis Naruto mengerut, diiringi dengan tatapan tajam ia arahkan pada laki-laki itu. "Kau menjijikan!"

Tusuk!

Jari tengah Sasuke yang panjang menusuk dinding anus Naruto, sengaja mengoreskan kuku jari tengahnya dengan kuat. Naruto memekik tertahan, merasakan bagian dalamnya ditusuk oleh kuku jari. Perih, dan yang jelas Sasuke meninggalkan goresan yang cukup dalam dibagian dinding anusnya.

"BERENGSEK!" Maki Naruto memutar tubuhnya kiri dan kekanan, hendak melepaskan diri dan dua buah jari Sasuke yang terus keluar masuk dari anusnya.

"Kheh!" Dengusan kasar lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Sedikit banyak laki-laki itu tersulut emosi akan perlawanan Naruto. Tak memperdulikan lubang anus Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, Sasuke segera memasukan jari ketiga. Membuat tubuh laki-laki bermata biru itu bergetar, berkontraksi hebat akibat bersinggungan secara kasar dengan jari ketiga, membuka lebar lubang anus yang kesat.

_'Kurang ajar!'_ Batin Naruto berseru keras, meminimalisir rasa sakit ditorehkan Sasuke dengan menghela nafas putus-putus. Berusaha rileks agar tak semakin menyakitkan anusnya yang perih. Penyiksaan dilakukan oleh Sasuke pada awal penestrasi didalam anusnya yang sempit cukup membuat Naruto kualahan, tapi tidak berefek penuh. Naruto tetap dengan wajah arogan, menganggap tak berarti pergerakan jari Sasuke.

Seringai Sasuke tak memudar, terus menggempur lubang sempit dari anus Naruto yang telah ia masuki tiga buah jari. Walau amarah membakar hatinya, tak suka mendapati gestur angkuh dari pria itu, pikiran Sasuke tiada henti memikirkan cara-cara lain yang ingin segera ia realisasikan. Ia pahami butuh waktu untuk mencapai pada puncak permainan.

Sadar permainan statis dari ketiga jarinya tak memberi efek signifikan, Sasuke mencoba alternatif lain, melakukan kolaborasi pada ketiga jari dengan gerakan-gerakan tak biasa. Menekan-nekan ketiga jari secara bersamaan sembari memutarinya menyapa ruang didalam lubang anus tersebut, memasukan jari-jari tersebut semakin dalam menstimulus sesuatu yang ia tunggu agar dapat menjalankan rencana selanjutnya, gerakan jemari tersebut bergerak liar. Keluar masuk dengan cepat dan semakin cepat mengakomodir dinding-dinding anus yang secara tidak langsung membuat penis Naruto menegang, setengah ereksi.

"Nnh!"

Masuk!

Disaat Naruto tak kuasa menahan desahan akibat prostatnya disentuh jari tengah, Sasuke yang berhasil mengambil alih fokus pikiran Naruto memasukan penis dengan cepat. Memasukan benda panjang nan gemuk tersebut secara paksa saat menusuk titik prostat Naruto dengan kasar menggunakan jarinya.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengigitnya!" Menangkupkan kedua pipi dalam rengkuhan tangan memaksa mulut pria tersebut agar tersebut terbuka. Sasuke mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, menarik sudut bibirnya menghina perlawanan yang Naruto lakukan. "Bagaimana Naruto?"

Mata Naruto terpejam erat, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan sejenak perasaan jijik yang meluap dari dirinya merasakan penis Sasuke memasuki rongga mulutnya. Mencoba tak merasakan, jelas Naruto tidak bisa. Naruto bukan manusia yang mati rasa. Panca indra pengecapnya masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, tiada lagi yang dapat ia rasakan saat ini selain mengecapnya. Bagaimana kulit dari daging gemuk tersebut meraba rongga mulutnya dengan gerakan kasar, menyodok pangkal kerongkongan hingga bernafas pun terasa sulit, menjijikan lagi cairan precum yang terus keluar dari kepala penis Sasuke. Lolos memasuki tenggorokan saat kepala penis menghantam pangkal kerongkongannya.

"Kau dapat merasakannya bukan?" Intonasi suara Sasuke berayun riang, menikmati permainan ia mainkan kala menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mudur dirongga mulut Naruto. "Merasakan benda yang selalu memanja Sakura setiap malam hingga ia berpaling darimu, jatuh kedalam pelukan ku seperti seorang pelacur yang mengemis. Mengiba padaku tak lebih seperti anjing jalanan."

Mata Naruto membulat lebar, terbakar emosi, terkonfrontasi akan perkataan laki-laki itu hingga mengigiti penis Sasuke yang berada didalam mulut.

"Argh!"

**'BUAKK!'**

Kepala Naruto tersentak kesamping kiri, membiarkan nafasnya memburu sembari tertunduk dalam membiarkan cairan berwarna merah keluar dari sudut bibir selepas Sasuke melayangkan lengannya memukul pipi Naruto. Menimbulkan kurva kemerahan dari sudut bibir yang teraliri darah.

Sasuke telah berada dipuncak amarah, tak dapat menolerir lagi akan tindakan Naruto yang ia rasa tidak bisa dibenarkan. Merenggut pipi Naruto dengan kasar, merengkuhnya menggunakan sebelah tangan mencengkram erat menimbulkan pori-pori fabrik. Tulang pipi Naruto menyemul memunculkan diri. "Kau-"

Ludah.

Walau rengkuhan jemari tangan Sasuke pada kedua pipinya kian menguat, Naruto terlihat mengabaikan rasa sakit dari cengkraman tersebut bahkan laki-laki bersurai pirang itu malah meludahi wajah Sasuke. Memandang tajam Sasuke yang kini memejamkan kedua mata mendapat serangan tak terduga dari Naruto.

"Jangan pernah hina Sakura seolah dia binatang karena kau lah dalang dibalik perubahan sikapnya menjadi seperti ini!"

Pundak Sasuke bergetar pelan, lantunan suara tawa yang mengerikan terdengar seantero ruangan kamar usai mendengar ultimatium keluar dibibir laki-laki bersurai pirang. Kesalahan teramat fatal dilakukan oleh Naruto, mengundang seringai kejam Sasuke yang sedang mengusap wajahnya akibat terkena saliva bercampur darah menggunakan telapak tangan.

"Aku akan membuatmu _menyesal_ karena melakukan hal ini kepadaku!"

**'THRUST!'**

"Akh!"

Bola mata Naruto membelalak lebar, menggeram kasar tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dibagian belakang tubuhnya ketika benda asing tak ia kenali menerobos masuk, membuka paksa cincin anus yang masih tertutup rapat tak tersentuh cairan pelumas meski _diisi_ dengan penestrasi melalui jari-jari tangan, membuat lubang tersebut terbuka dengan lebar. Naruto memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat, meredam rintihan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya saat merasakan pergerakan lain dari benda panjang nan keras memasuki liangnya, bergerak brutal, melebarkan akses lubang anus dengan kasar hingga rasa sakit dibagian cincin lubang anus terasa semakin menyakitkan, Naruto seperti terbelah menjadi dua dengan sebilah pisau.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam kegelapan ruangan, menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan cepat, tanpa tempo bahkan terkesan memaksa lubang anus tersebut. Tak urung pergerakan dari penis Sasuke yang tak dilumuri cairan pelumas menggesek kasar dinding anus, melukai lubang cincin dari pantat kesat menimbulkan goresan-goresan kecil disekitar dinding anus yang bisa Naruto rasakan.

Seakan ingin lebih menyiksa Naruto, Sasuke yang mengetahui pergerakan penisnya bisa melukai anus Naruto tak menurunkan kadar serangannya sedikitpun, terus memaju-mundurkan pinggul guna memuluskan rencananya yang ingin mempermainkan psikis Naruto.

"Nhh! Nggh!" Bibir Naruto mengatup erat, menahan rasa sakit dari penis Sasuke yang terus menggempur anus miliknya dengan kasar.

Membalas tatapan dilayangkan Naruto tepat dikornea mata, Sasuke memajukan-mundurkan pinggul secara terus menerus. Menumbuk suatu titik yang menimbulkan resonasi suara seperti pantulan benda tumpul, namun tertumbuk sempurna. Menyenangkan untuk Sasuke tetapi menyakitkan bagi Naruto yang harus menahan kesakitan.

Onyx hitam Sasuke menyipit tajam, kembali menampakan lengkungan kejam dibibir. Nafas laki-laki itu bergemuruh, terisolir akan sensasi panas dari penis yang memasuki liang sempit. Geraman demi geraman kasar lolos dari bibir Sasuke, mengindikasikan gelora birahi sudah memasuki tahap, menuju puncak yang kemudian akan dilanjutkan pada fase akhir. Dinding-dinding anus menyempit, mengekang keseluruhan badan penis keluar masuk mengeksplor hasrat biologis yang meminta lebih. Tubuh boleh menyiratkan makna bahwa ia begitu dimanja akan kenikmatan, tetapi pikiran Sasuke tidak sinkron dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Naruto terus melawan, tidak menunjukan ekspetasi Sasuke yang melatarbelakangi si raven hingga melakukan hal sejauh ini.

_'Apa boleh buat...'_

Sasuke mengangkat tinggi sebelah kaki Naruto, menarik keluar penis yang basah akibat cairan precum mencapai cincin anus. Gerak nafas Naruto tidak beraturan, menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya pasca menahan perih dibgaian privasi. Kembali membingkai bibir dengan seringai kejam, dalam gerakan cepat Sasuke memasukan lagi penis miliknya. Menusuk rektum Naruto hingga penis tersebut tertanam sempurna.

"NNH!"

Bola mata Naruto membelalak lebar, merasakan penis Sasuke bergerak dengan idiom yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tubuh Naruto terlonjak, terdorong akan tenaga yang di interpretasi Sasuke. Laki-laki bersurai raven itu mengentak-hentakan pinggul, membiarkan perut dibagian bawah menampar-nampar kedua bongkahan pantat Naruto yang melekuk indah. Penis Sasuke kian membengkak, membesar dibalik dinding otot anus yang menyelimutinya. Kepala penis Sasuke mengaduk isi perut Naruto, bergerak tak konstan bahkan terkesan tak memiliki arah tujuan, mencari-cari titik prostat laki-laki itu laksana seperti mengaduk-ngaduk organ didalam tubuh Naruto guna _menyentuhnya_. Tekstur kasar dari bagian kulit penis, efek panas dari suhu tubuh yang menanjak, dan basah diseluruh bagian karena subtansi cairan precum, Naruto bisa merasakan setiap detil kejantanan laki-laki itu walau tak mengumbar tatapan untuk melihat.

Kesekian kali pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkesikap, sebelah kaki Naruto yang terikat melengkung sebagai wujud atas ketidak-nyamanan ia rasakan, dinding anus berkontraksi secara signifikan, menimbulkan urat-urat sebesar kabel headset diseluruh penjuru dinding. Rima detakan dari masing-masing urat yang menyebar menabuh gelora Sasuke, merasakan setiap denyutan begitu terasa dikulit penisnya.

Naruto hampir mencapai klimaks dan Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Segera pria berkulit albaster dihujani keringat seluruh tubuh meraih handuk tersibak diatas lantai, membentang keseluruhan handuk sembari memompa penisnya, masih mencari satu titik terdalam Naruto yang bisa membuat dinding-dinding anus mencengkram kejantanannya. Ketika tak sengaja menusuk titik tumpul tak terfokus-

"U-UHH!"

-bola mata Naruto membelalak lebar, menerima sentuhan tak kasat namun mampu menggetarkan tubuhnya. Reflek dalam satuan waktu, dinding-dinding anus Naruto bereaksi hebat. Mengekang erat penis Sasuke hingga tiada lagi yang tersisa selain cengkraman erat. Memelintir batang penis dengan remasan hebat bahkan dominan meremas laksana ingin memipihkan benda panjang tersebut. Gemuruh detakan demi detakan terdengar, menstimulus batang penis Sasuke hingga kondisi serupa terjadi. Penis Sasuke berdenyut, menyeruakan urat-urat kecil menjalar dibatang penis disertai detakan.

Sasuke kian gigih, mempompa keseluruhan penis menggerahkan energi yang tersalurkan melalui setiap tetes keringat. Menahan rintihan tubuh Naruto meremang, tak patah arang melawan, berusaha mengeluarkan penis Sasuke walau nyatanya sulit untuk dilakukan. Sasuke terus menusukan kepala penis pada prostatnya, mengundang leguhan tak tersamarkan dari Naruto dengan kepala mendongkak keatas.

"Nnh! Nghhn!" Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal erat, memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat meminimalisir rasa sakit.

Nafas Sasuke semakin berat, rasa panas yang terasa didalam lubang anus secara tak langsung menginjeksi penis Sasuke untuk membuncahkan sesuatu, seperti diambang batas, memasuki fase dimana puncak permainan akan berakhir tetapi bagi Sasuke ini bukanlah akhir yang sebenarnya. Bibir Naruto bergetar hebat, puting dada miliknya mengacung tegak, menantang suara kecapan serta gemuruh nafas masing-masing diantara mereka. Penis miliknya yang terbangun, terus mengalirkan cairan pening dari mulut penis menimbulkan rasa ngilu luar biasa, bagaikan rentetan efek domino penis Naruto turut berkedut keras, _meliuk-liuk_ mengikuti hentakan tubuh Sasuke, pikiran Naruto terasa terbang keawang. Desakan dibagian perut mulai terasa, merambat bak rel _rollercoster_ hingga rasa ingin keluar telah sampai dipucuk.

"Nn...fuuh..."

Sedikit lagi...

Sedikit lagi Naruto akan sampai pada fase klimaks, era dimana ia menyakini semua penyiksaan seksual dilakukan oleh Sasuke berhenti sampai disini. Namun ekspetasi tersebut seakan memuai, hilang dalam sekejap ketika akan mengeluarkan semua hasrat.

"A..AHH!"

Rintihan Naruto teredam, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian puncak kepala penis. Sasuke menekan kepala penisnya, dan dengan tidak manusiawi laki-laki itu malah mengikat kejantanannya menggunakan handuk yang sebelumnya ia raih, membentuk sebuah lilitan erat dibagian pangkal penis. Tindakan preventif teramat bejat, Naruto tiada henti berusaha menormalkan deru nafas, membelalakan kedua mata menahan rasa sakit, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai bengis. Menampakan bilah senyuman mematikan dengan pinggulnya terus bergerak konstan.

'SLURPH!'

"Ooh..." Leguhan pun terdengar, disusul subtansi cairan kental nan hangat menyembur keluar, menginjeksi prostat Naruto dalam beberapa kali tembakan membanjiri lubang anus pemuda berkulit coklat tersebut dengan komposisi liquid dominasi warna putih. Ketika masa mengeluarkan sperma berlangsung, Sasuke menarik penis miliknya, sengaja meninggalkan jejak sperma menyilangi wajah mayoritas kulit tan terbakar matahari, membentuk sebuah pola abstrak melalui cipratan.

Naruto terdiam, menundukan kepala menggeratkan deretan gigi bergemelutuk. Perasaan marah membuncah, mendominasi hingga melengserkan rasa sakit dari penisnya. Sasuke beranjak dari tubuh Naruto, melenggang pergi dari atas tempat tidur menyisir helaian raven yang basah akibat keringat. Meraih sebuah kulkas mini terletak tak jauh dari ranjang, mengeluarkan isotonik untuk melepaskan dahaga.

Namun semua gambaran akan sirat dari makna wajahnya tak lantas membuat Sasuke berhenti. Terbukti laki-laki memiliki tinggi 185cm kembali meneguhkan langkah kaki, mendudukan diri tepat disisi ranjang usai menghampiri, menegak isotonik menunjang botol tersebut menggunakan sebelah tangan sembari membuka laci mengeluarkan suatu objek.

**"Lepaskan aku!"** Desis Naruto tajam, tak cuma mengecam.

"Jika kukatakan tidak, kau mau apa?" Balas menyerang. Sasuke menandaskan habis cairan isotonik kemudian melemparkannya ke atas lantai.

"Kau kira aku akan melupakan semua tindakan ini?" Naruto tak bisa menghentikan nada suaranya yang terdengar pahit saat memuntahkan kenyataan akan perilaku laki-laki itu. "Aku bisa membuatmu membusuk didalam penjara atas asas tindak pelecehan seksual! Menjeratmu pada konsekuensi hukum dalam pasal berlapis agar tidak ada satu pengacara pun yang bisa mengeluarkanmu!"

Sasuke berdecih, memberikan kontur tubuh tak menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. "Lakukan saja." Seringai iblis bermain dibibir Sasuke. "Justru akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk membalikan segala laporan yang kau tuduhkan, perlawananmu akan menjadi bumerang. Kau tidak mempunyai saksi mata, tak memiliki alibi yang kuat untuk menyakinkan penegak hukum bahwa sesungguhnya peristiwa ini terjadi. Orang-orang hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang tak mempunyai akal, terlalu depresi tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ibumu yang sudah meninggal dunia hingga mencari kesalahan orang lain membuat cerita memuakkan mengenai kasus sodomi."

Kepalan tangan Naruto menguat, menampakan kurva memutih pada rubik jemari. "Manusia tak memiliki pemikiran sempit, terlebih untuk mempercayai omong kosongmu!" Sapphire tak menurunkan kadar sorot benci. "Hasil visum telah cukup menjadi bukti otentik."

Si raven nampak tak bergeming, lengkungan dibibir telah cukup menunjukan proses pemikirannya yang menganggap pernyataan Naruto tak lebih seperti sampah. "Silahkan." bibir Sasuke mendekat pada cekungan telinga Naruto. "Bila kau ingin meratapi rasa malu menerima stigma negatif masyarakat luas akan skandal hubungan _gelap_ bersama _seorang_ pria. Sekalipun kau membeberkan hasil visum atas tindak kekerasan, aktor pengganti masih bisa menjadi alternatif. Cuma butuh skenario baru, aku dapat menjerumuskanmu kedalam penjara." Seringai merekah luas. "Masih berpikir jika aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang kuinginkan?"

"Berengsek!" Naruto tersulut, mengeratkan kepalan tangan menyalurkan perasaan amarah, reflek kaki sebelah Naruto yang bebas melayang. Hendak menghantam wajah pria itu untuk kesekian kali tetapi kembali terhalang, Sasuke menahan.

"Lepaskan!" Menampilkan objek dalam genggaman tangan albasternya, "Lepaskan aku!" Naruto menghardik Sasuke melalui tatapan mata. "Hentikan itu, Uchiha! Aku bilang berhenti sekarang!"

Satu kali hentakan kasar, sebelah tangan Sasuke mendorong paksa tubuh Naruto hingga kembali terlentang, berusaha mengontrol tubuh Naruto yang berontak kekiri dan kekanan ingin melepaskan diri. "Diam."

Nafas Naruto memburu, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga agar bisa memutuskan ikatan dipergelangan tangan. Terkesan mustahil memang, Naruto tak menyerah dan terus memberontak.

'BUAK!'

Satu pukulan bersarang, dikerahkan Sasuke yang terkonfrontasi akan sikap Naruto. Kepala Naruto tersentak kesamping, tertunduk dalam merasakan perih dibagian sudut bibir yang robek kembali mengalirkan darah. Jemari tangan merengkuh pipi Naruto. Menatap kejam manik sapphire.

**"Diam."**

Tatapan Sasuke berubah kelam.

Naruto mengepalkan genggaman tangan, "Kenapa..." mengirimkan getaran emosi tersalur melalui deretan gigi mengatup erat. "Seumur hidupku aku tidak pernah menyakiti satu orang pun didunia ini, bahkan kepada orang yang tak kukenali secara langsung." Lantunan suara pelan menggema. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tetapi mengapa kau datang kedalam kehidupanku dan menghancurkan semuanya?!"

Tiada lagi seringai kelam terpantri, tiada lagi sorot mata membenci diarahkan Sasuke. Bagai sketsa kosong, ekspresi ditampilkan terkesan minim. Tak ber_nyawa_.

"Jangankan menerka apa yang telah ku perbuat. _Melahirkan _dosa yang membuatmu menumpuk kebencian sehingga mempelopori perilaku menjijikan ini pun aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya!"

Naruto meluapkan amarah yang tak mampu terbendung, mempertanyakan asas tindakan Sasuke.

_'Kheh!'_

Sedangkan laki-laki itu berdecih kasar, diiringi wajah datar dengan sebelah tangannya tetap eksistensi merengkuh pipi Naruto. "Kau anggap dirimu tak berdosa setelah apa yang ayahmulakukan pada keluargaku?!" Gestur tubuh menunjukan otonomi yang besar. "Kau berbahagia diatas penderitaan keluargaku akibat perbuatan ayahmu sementara kami harus meratapi penderitaan hingga satu persatu dari keluargaku pergi meninggalkan aku seorang diri didunia ini!"

Naruto bergeming, mengerutkan kening mencerna perkataan laki-laki itu merujuk etiologi dasar kebenciannya.

"Kepribadian impulsif ayahmu membuat ia begitu serakah! Mengekploitasi hak yang semestinya dimiliki oleh ayahku dengan tindakan kotor!" Kognitif Sasuke telah cukup mengambarkan perasaan laki-laki itu. "GM Corporation adalah tempat dimana ayahku dan ayahmu berkerja sebagai mitra satu atap dibawah kepemimpian Hagoromo-sama. Sebagai salah satu dari segelintir orang yang turut mengembangkan GM Coprporation dari nol hingga membuka anak cabang dalam berbagai aspek bisnis, Hagoromo-sama berniat mengalihkan satu perusahaan untuk didedikasikan sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas kerjakeras ayahku." Ambang toleransi Sasuke merendah, terkikis oleh kisah masa lalu. "Sublimasi ayahmu membangun impuls buruk dalam premis yang keliru, tanpa manusiawi mengubah mekanisme regulasi perusahaan membuat ayahku terjepit keadaan tak menguntungkan yang telah ia ciptakan untuk menyingkirkannya!" Deru nafas Sasuke bergemuruh, rasa sesak didada menyeruak, memercik emosi. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi kepada ayahku setelah apa yang ayahmu lakukan, hah?!"

Naruto terdiam. Menjatuhkan pandang mata onyx Sasuke.

"Menanggung malu dicemooh oleh orang-orang atas tindakan yang tak pernah ia lakukan, kehilangan perkerjaan, tertekan secara psikis hingga ia hampir gila karena memikirkan kehidupan kami selanjutnya akan seperti apa!" Seringai Sasuke bermain dibibir, tak selaras dengan ekpsresi wajahnya yang kelam. "Diusia tiga tahun kau bersenang-senang bukan? Dimanja dengan gelimpangan harta, kasih sayang, serta kehangatan seorang ayah. Sedangkan hidupku?"

Sasuke tertawa pahit.

"Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa harus menanggung derita kehilangan figur seorang ayah! Dimana setiap hari ayahku selalu memukuli ibuku, memukuli diriku seperti orang gila karena harus menanggung beban seorang diri!" Mata Sasuke menggelap, dingin tanpa impresi. "Dimana rasionalitas mu menilai subjektif itu? Sampai ayahku merenang nyawa menghunuskan mata pisau dipergelangan tangan, kau masih mengelak bila kau tak mempunyai dosa kepadaku, eh?" Sebelah tangan Sasuke mencengkram leher Naruto, terprovokasi, menggelapkan nalarnya. "Kau harus membayarnya, Naruto! Membayar dosa yang telah ayahmu lakukan pada keluargaku!"

Naruto menghentak-hentakan kedua kaki, membelalak lebar merasakan kerongkongan terasa semakin sempit, Sasuke mencengkram leher Naruto terlalu kuat, mencekik laki-laki itu seolah ingin melenyapkannya didunia ini. Peningkatan denyut jantung, tekanan darah yang memacu adrenalin dan noradranalin Naruto menyeruakkan perasaan dominan secara perilaku dan kognitif maupun fisiologi, memaksanya memilih mengambil tindakan guna menghentikan secara langsung agresi Sasuke. Perlawanan Naruto mengandung konsekuensi, namun sepadan akan kompensasi yang ia terima.

Lepas.

"Fuah!"

Derak nafas Naruto berima cepat, berhasil membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke setelah gigih menghentakan kaki bahkan tak urung menendang.

Mata laki-laki pirang itu memicing sebagai respons psikologis. "Sekalipun aku terjebak dalam situasi yang kau alami. Aku bukanlah orang sakit jiwa sepertimu yang mudah menyakiti dengan tindakan amoral!"

Sebelah alis Sasuk terangkat. "Tindakan amoral?" Terkekeh berat melantunkan suaranya yang semakin kelam, kemudian terdiam. Menjabarkan afeksi tanpa optimistik tersalur lewat mimik wajah datar. "Akan kutunjukan tindakan amoral sesungguhnya!"

Membuka lebar kedua kaki Naruto, Sasuke memasukan objek dalam genggaman tangan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, Sasuke tak melakukan manuver-manuver lain sebelum mengeksekusi pergerakannya.

"Berhenti!" Tak menunjukan reaksi teatrikal berlebih, kepala laki-laki pirang menghujam tajam tatapan Sasuke. "Berhenti, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Menanggapi desisan Naruto menyebutkan nama, Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Memasukan benda panjang terselimuti kulit silikon lembut bertekstur bergerigi dalam satu kali gerakan kasar.

"A-AHH!"

Lagi. Rasa perih itu kembali Naruto rasakan untuk kesekian kali, dimana vibrator ukuran sedang bergetar konstan menyapa otot-otot dinding anus. Konatif Sasuke tak berhenti sampai disitu saja mendapati raut kesakitan terpeta diwajah Naruto, dinilai dari gestur pemuda tersebut Sasuke mengacungkan penis miliknya.

Mata Naruto membulat lebar. "Berhenti!" Tungkasnya dengan intonasi tinggi, menggeleng pelan terus-menerus berkata _jangan_ sebagai penolakan. "Berhenti! Jangan lakukan itu Sasuke! Jangan lakukan!"

Raut wajah verbal ditujukan seolah menganggap perkataan Naruto sebagai angin lalu. "Kau tak bisa memberi kepercayaan penuh kepada manusia yang _amoral_ ini, Naruto?" Tanyanya dengan nada berayun. "Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan yang _terbaik_ untuk menyiksamu jauh lebih dalam."

Masuk.

"ARRGH!"

Penis Sasuke menerobos masuk, membuka paksa cincin anus yang telah melebar akibat keberadaan vibrator. Kepala Naruto mendongkak keatas, tak kuasa menyembunyikan rasa sakit merasakan anusnya terasa dirobek. Pinggul Sasuke menjalankan peranan, menjaga eksistensi pergerakan konstan menompa lubang sempit tersebut diiringi getaran nikar dari vibrator. Sasuke melenguh.

"Kau sungguh nikmat, Naruto." Ujarnya dengan suara berat disertai geraman akan fantasi yang ia rasakan.

Dengan sedikit tremor, tubuh Naruto diselimuti hawa panas mengeliat kasar. Melengkungkan dalam jemari kaki yang dicengkram Sasuke, kedua tangan diikat pada sebuah tali meremas kuar sprai putih, membuat permukaan sprai yang teracak-acak jadi semakin berkerut. Rintihan demi rintihan lolos dibibir Naruto, tanda rasa sakit dibagian anus tak bisa ia sembunyikan. Ditambah pelupuk mata hendak menumpahkan perasaan tersalut dari rasa sakit yang tak sanggup ia bendung.

"Be-Berhenti..." Lirih Naruto mencoba mengultimatum laki-laki itu, namun sambutan yang ia terima justru berbanding terbalik. Sasuke tak menampakan ekspresi signifikan, sekedar indikasi akan adanya rasa simpatik. "Be..hen..tih!"

Semakin Naruto mengeliat, ingin meloloskan diri dari serangan Sasuke. Tubuh laki-laki itu bahkan tak mampu bergerak sekedar menjauh, terhentak-hentak kasar diatas ranjang hingga tak urung melonjak. Rasa perih dari vibrator yang bergetar didalam anus tak diselimuti pelumas disertai penis Sasuke yang terus keluar masuk bagaikan rentetan kesakitan.

Bagaikan menikmati setiap jengkal raut wajah ditampilkan Naruto, Sasuke mengeluar-masukan penis semakin cepat, tak bertempo, bahkan irama pergerakan keduanya tak begitu sinkron lebih banyak didominasi Sasuke. Laki-laki sempurna itu memejamkan mata erat, meleguhkan setiap sensasi ditawarkan oleh anus Naruto yang hangat, begitu basah, ditambah pijatan ekstra dari vibrator yang bergetar. Satu kata didalam batin Sasuke saat ini, nikmat. Laki-laki itu akan terus mengekspolari kenikmatan seksual, mengeruk kesempatan yang ada untuk menanamkan penderitaan didiri Naruto. Rasa traumatik, depresi, memuncakan satu tindakan akhir agar terlepas (pada masanya) kemudian memilih opsi bunuh diri...

Ya.

Rencana yang selalu Sasuke tanamkan didalam otaknya yaitu interaksi resiprositas, mendapatkan suatu bentuk kepuasan batin membuat Naruto menderita perlahan-lahan guna membayar dosa yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya.

Tekstur kasar dari kulit penis bergesekan dengan otot-otot dinding anus mulai menunjukan kontraksi presisi. Kembali memberi acuan pada Sasuke yang kini menganggkat kaki ia cengkram keatas pundak, tanda bila tubuh Naruto menerima keberadaan penisnya, ikut memberi rima walau nyatanya rasa sakit lebih mendominasi Naruto.

"Nggh! Nnh! Argh!"

Naruto tak pernah menginginkan suaranya keluar dari bibirnya. Semua stimulus dilancarkan Sasuke disalah satu titik privasi tidak ia kendalikan secara penuh, murni akan keinginan tubuh itu sendiri tetapi batin Naruto bergemuruh tak menginginkan. Siapa yang menghendaki kegiatan seksual didominasi paksaan bahkan tak urung melibatkan kekerasan fisik. Satu pihak menikmati, namun pihak lain menolak.

Kurva garis lipatan kelopak mata terlihat diwajah Naruto ketika memejamkan mata dengan erat. Kepala penis Sasuke berbentuk gelombang, bertekstur seperti silikon menumbuh titik terdalamnya begitu menganggu, seakan ingin menghancurkan, pergerakan kepala penis tersebut bergerak tak fokus, mengaduk-ngaduk perut hendak mencerai-beraikan organ dalam.

"Henti..kan -nggh! Ahng! Nnh- berhe..hent..tih!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengar erat. Reaksi dari otot-otot dinding anus yang memunculkan urat-urat halus disertai detakan kuat bersinggungan langsung dengan penis Sasuke yang ikut berdetak, menyakiti penis Naruto. Batang penis Naruto terasa ngilu, remuk rendam akibat tak bisa menyalurkan hasrat meski setetes cairan precum saja. Baik kepala penis maupun pangkal penis Naruto bak dihantam bola besi, menyakitkan, tak cuma memberi efek sama pada batang penis, namun dua buah zakar dipangkal serta perut Naruto terasa melilit.

"Jan-gan..." Naruto mengigiti erat bibirnya, memberi konotasi signifikan dari raut wajah menahan rasa saki dari dua faktor. Kulit tan yang eksotis tidak bisa menampung raut kesakitan tersebut, berubah pucat, dengan mata sayu laksana diambang batas kesadaran tak kuat menahan sakit. "Ja-Jangan lakukan lagi- Arggh!" Kepala Naruto tersentak. "J-Jangan lakukan lagi..."

Berbahagia atas rasa sakit tersirat diwajah, Sasuke tiada henti mengumbar senyum bengis. Tak cukup membuat Naruto merasa sakit sedemikian rupa sehingga ia menambah manuver pegerakan dengan menekan salah satu tombol vibrator. Benda panjang bergetar didalam anus tersebut berputar, lalu mengerakan vibrator maju mundur menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

"ARRGH! AHH! AHH!" Tubuh Naruto menggeliat hebat, menghentak kekiri dan kekanan sembari sesekali mengangkat kepalanya —menggeleng. "Berhenti! Tidak! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati setiap kata yang Naruto keluarkan bagai nyanyian surga. Secara tak langsung penis Sasuke ikut terkontraksi, mengkaji dinding anus Naruto ia sakiti sedemikian rupa dengan percikan hasrat. Penis Sasuke membengkak, mempersimpit lingkup ruang dalam anus ditemani vibrator. Tekstur kasar dari penis bergesekan dengan dinding yang berdetak menjadi sensasi tersendiri, apalagi terasa nikmat urat-urat kecil memunculkan diri dinding anus menghimpit erat penis Sasuke. Reaksi biologi yang begitu kuat mengacu penis Sasuke. Menghujam kepala penis melalui tusukan kuat mengempur titik _tumpul_ Naruto, semakin menggali kenikmatan, ditandai penis Sasuke juga ikut berkedut, memunculkan urat-urat gagah diselitar batang penis bersentuhan dengan urat dinding anus Naruto yang berdetak.

"A-ARRGH!"

**'SLURPH!'**

Dalam persekian detik, sperma Sasuke membuncah, menembakan prostat Naruto membanjiri _ruang_ anus menyelimuti batang penis dan vibrator. Subtansi cairan putih nan kental juga ikut menerobos keluar dari lubang cincin, mengekspos pengheliatan Sasuke seakan memberitahukan _keberadaanya_.

"ARGH!" Mimik wajah Naruto menahan rasa sakit luar biasa, menyulut mekanisme genetika ekspresi laki-laki itu akan penderitaan yang harus ia kecap. "AKKH!" Menahan rasa ngilu yang menyakitkan karena tak bisa mencapai klimaks, ditambah perih dibagian dalam anusnya yang terluka terkena sperma hangat menambah momok Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, berusaha menormalkan deru nafas memburu selepas mencapai puncak. Tak terpengaruh akan reaksi fisiologi tersirat diwajah pucat pasi itu, Sasuke melepaskan tali pengekang dipergelangan tangan Naruto, membalikan tubuh laki-laki yang menahan rasa sakit hingga telungkup, menarik sebelah tangan Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto tersikap merasakan tangannya ditarik paksa, dengan posisi menyakitkan yang secara tak langsung memicu mekanisme genetika memunculkan secercah emosi —marah. "Berhenti! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan berengsek!"

Mengulum senyum simpul. "Menurutmu?"

Jemari Naruto mengepal erat. "Aku memang laki-laki, pada hakikatnya memiliki hasrat biologis melampaui birahi _wanita_ manapun didunia ini." Sorot mata Naruto mengelap, tak terlihat dari anak poni mengutupi area sekitar mata. "Meskipun mempunyai nafsu yang sangat tinggi, presepsimu yang menitik-beratkan kodrat _kelaki-lakian_ku serta kekuatan fisik yang ku miliki menjadi landasan untuk melakukan kekerasan seksual secara berkala..." Pori-pori fabrik muncul dari tangan kiri yang terikat memcengkram sprai. "...adalah suatu pemahaman yang salah! Nyatanya aku adalah seorang manusia sama seperti yang **lainnya**!"

_'Itulah keinginanku sesungguhnya, Naruto!'_ Mengarahkan kepala penis pada cincin anus tertancap vibrator dipenuhi sperma, pucuk penis berwarna merah mudah dengan tekstru berkelombang membelai lembut lekuk pantat Naruto, lalu menancapkan kembali penisnya secara kasar. Memaju-mundurkan pinggul Naruto menuai rintihan kesakitan menggema seantero kamar, mendahului suara kecipak basah dari sprema dianus Naruto.

"Henti- ARRGH!"

Intonasi nada suara Naruto tak mampu teredam, menyalurkan rintihan demi rintihan menyakitkan ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja menekan pinggul Naruto. Memaksa laki-laki itu tengkuram diatas ranjang, penis yang menjuntai terikat handuk menekan sprai permukaan sprai, otomatis bongkahan pantat Naruto merapat. Menjepit vibrator dan penis Sasuke yang keluar masuk. Menambah rasa sakit Naruto menjadi beberapa kali lipat, menahan sempitnya cincin anus yang menjadi akses kini terbuka lebar, melukai area tersebut.

Sekeras apapun Naruto meminta, Sasuke tidak akan mundur. _Keukeuh_ menyiksa Naruto seakan tak ingin berhenti. Walau sepanjang malam...

.

_**====SasuNaru====**_

.

Sinar matahari menembus bilah-bilah kaca bening, membias. Membiarkan eksistensinya menyinari wajah pria terselimuti sprei putih hingga terjaga dari tidur lelapnya. Membuka kedua mata secara perlahan mengerjap sejenak guna menghilangkan pandangan buram. Sapphire bertahtakan warna senada langit angkasa memandang segala penjuru arah, mengumpulkan kepingan memori akan pertanyaan 'mengapa membuatnya terdampar di_tempat asing_ ini'.

Sorot mata Naruto dalam sekejap berubah dingin, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun menyibakan selimut menutupi pinggulnya. Begitu beranjak turun dari tempat tidur hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

'BRUK!'

Membelalakkan mata terkejut akan tarikan gravitasi, laki-laki itu terduduk diatas lantai dengan bagian anus mengalirkan cairan kental tiada henti —begitu banyak.

Pikiran Naruto seketika terbang keawang-awang akan kejadian semalam dimana bagian genitalnya disentuh, di_gagahi_ oleh seseorang memiliki moral tak lebih seperti binatang. Perilaku verbal yang sangat menjijikan, parahnya lagi terus menerus melakukan hal tersebut secara berkala sampai dua jam terakhir sebelum akhirnya si lelaki melepaskan handuk melilit dipenisnya, membuncahkan hasrat sendari tertahan hingga Naruto terlelap. Mengistirahatkan tubuh yang terkuras baik secara psikis maupun mental.

Mengeyahkan rasa sakit dibagian anus dengan tungkai kaki berdiri tegak, kedua kaki yang bergetar hebat melangkah perlahan-lahan, memunguti pakaian dilantai sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto harus menunjukan kredibilitas serta profesionalisme-nya dengan tetap kooperatif pergi ke kantor seperti biasa menjalankan peranannya sebagai wakil direktur.

"Untuk kali ini akan kubiarkan." Sketsa wajah terduplikasi melalui kaca terpahat di dinding kamar mandi. Sirat mata bening tersebut tak menampakan cahaya, mengurai dendam merasuk relung. "Selanjutnya aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merasa menang."

Satu niat telah tertanam dibenak, bila Naruto tak semudah itu dikalahkan. Walau harus menghancurkan kehidupannya, Naruto bersumpah tak akan terjerumus oleh taktik licik Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Menangkupkan air pada keran yang telah ia putar, laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut membasuh wajah. Mengusap kasar permukaan kulit berkali-kali menggunakan air tersebut, lalu mengadahkan wajah menatap diri dicermin. Menyisir helaian pirang yang basah terkena air, gestur angkuh mengenakan topeng sandiwara yang selalu ia kenakan.

Mobil sedan putih berhenti tepat diantara mobil-mobil lainnya, memunculkan sosok laki-laki mengenakan stelan jas rapi keluar dari dalam mobil, mengarungi basement gedung memasuki lift untuk sampai dilobi utama. Pemandangan biasa dengan aktivitas biasa, selalu terlihat kala menyapu pandangan mata. Mencapai ruangan tempat ia berada, laki-laki itu melangkah mantap menyusuri koridor. Membuka pintu kaca, sosok tersebut lekas mendudukan diri diatas kursi hitam, mulai memilah-milah berkas-berkas diatas meja sampai akhirnya sorot mata lelaki itu teralih, memandang kedepan dimana dinding kaca penghubung antara ruangannya dengan ruangan si _pelaku utama_.

Laki-laki berkulit albaster, memiliki mata onyx menghujani dirinya dengan tatapan mata kelam. Tak ingin tersulut emosi yang membuat dirinya berpotensi melakukan kekacauan, Naruto meraih remote kecil tepat disamping cangkir minuman lalu menurunkan lipatan tirai elektronik. Menutupi pemandangan memuakkan dari Uchiha muda itu.

Meletakan kembali remote diatas meja, telepon pun berdering. Lekas Naruto mengangkat ganggang telepon, menempelkannya ditelinga.

_**"Dua puluh lima menit lagi berkumpul diruang rapat untuk membahas proyek pengajuan kerjasama dengan Hebi Corporation mengenai ekspor impor."**_

Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat. _'Si berengsek ini!'_ Air muka Naruto tetap stabil, mengontrol diri sebaik mungkin agar tidak mudah terprovokasi. "Kami telah membahasnya kemarin. Tidak ada kewajiban bagi kami, _terlebih aku sendiri_ untuk mengikuti rapat yang _seharusnya_ tak diselenggarakan." Tungkas Naruto singkat. "Tentu _akalmu_ masih berprogres dengan baik bukan? Sekalipun memiliki _**kecacatan moral**_ melampaui batas, untuk seorang jenius sepertimu ingatan akan rapat yang kami laksanakan enam belas hari lalu, tak mungkin dilupakan begitu saja."

_**"Tentu." **_Jawab Sasuke cepat. "_**Tentu aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan kejadian kemarin. Terlebih mengenai karyawati kesayanganmu -siapa namanya? Ohh... Ya... Karin. Uzumaki Karin yang harus pergi dengan wajah tersedu karena menerima konsekuensi atas pelanggaran peraturan yang sudah kutetapkan. Melaksanakan rapat secara ilegal, tanpa persetujuan dariku."**_ Naruto bisa menangkap jelas nada suara itu. Terdengar riang tetapi menyimpan _bisa_ yang bersiap melumpuhkannya setiap saat bagai bom waktu. _**"Masih berpikir jika ucapanku cuma gertakan saja, hn? Atau kau ingin aku melakukan eksekusi langsung? Menerbarkan paradigma polemik pemecatan pegawai Cetta Corporation. Tema yang sangat menarik. Ahh~, bahkan aku tak sabar melihat satu persatu karyawan-karyawati yang kau anggap sebagai **_**keluarga**_** pergi dari sisimu."**_

_'Terkutuk kau!'_ Naruto berusaha keras meredam amarah bergolak didada. "Baik." Kali ini Naruto akan mengatasi sendiri agar tiada lagi orang tak berdosa terkena dampak problema ini. "Dua puluh lima menit lagi."

Meski tak melihat secara langsung, Naruto bersumpah ia bisa merasakan senyum memuakkan itu dibibir Sasuke._** "Tunjukan performa prima mu yang terbaik. Buat aku **_**terkesan**_**."**_

Menjatuhkan pandangan mata kearah depan -dimana dinding kaca tertutupi tirai elektronik berada. Naruto meletakan ganggang telepon. Konsistensi pergerakan tangannya tetap stabil, tak mengalirkan gejolak kemurkaan yang malah akan semakin membuat Sasuke merasa menang...

Menang karena berhasil mempermainkan emosi Naruto.

Mengemas berkas-berkas serta laptop miliknya untuk menunjang kelangsungan rapat, ketika menjejakan kaki keluar ruangan sosok Sasuke terlihat dipandangan mata. Tersenyum mencemooh berusaha memancingnya. _'Kau berniat memastikan sudah sejauh mana kadar psikologis ku atas permainan yang kau mainkan?'_ Naruto mendesis diam. _'Akan kutunjukan semua yang kau lakukan hanya akan berakhir kesia-siaan belaka!'_

Mendudukan diri tepat mengambil kursi terletak didepan proyektor, Naruto lekas membuka laptop. Memilah berkas-berkas penting yang lebih layak untuk ia bagi pandang, mengabaikan narasi pembukaan rapat dari Sasuke. Seperti rapat yang sering ia jalani, inti-inti pokok jalannya rapat berlangsung kondusif dibagian awal, namun seiring waktu mulai memanas terlebih perang pendapat akan mengenai provit biaya serta akomodasi penanganan proyek menjadi kendala utama yang akan dipecahkan.

Walau terdiam, Naruto menyimak. Menganalisa kelangsungan rapat dengan memikirkan metode penerapan melalui hipotesis kecil di pikirannya agar bisa memunculkan kata sepakat. Keberadaan Sasuke sebagai _ruang_ mediasi pasti tak memberi peranan berarti, Naruto akan mengambil ranah tersebut, membuat bajingan itu menyetujui perkatannya. Tentu konteks okupasi mereka harus dipertimbangkan, mengesampingkan urusan pribadi, itupun jika benar profesionalisme Sasuke bukan sekedar _pajangan_ saja.

"Apa pokok pengajuan kerjasama kita agar Hebi Corp tertarik dengan proyek ini?" Sebelah jari Sasuke menangkup sudut bibir, tangan kirinya menekuk menyangga rahang bawah.

Kakashi memandang sejenak berkas ditangan. "Sama seperti perusahaan international freight forwarder lainnya, sasaran kerjasama kita kepada calon mitra adalah melayani pengiriman barang import, LCL/FDL, resmi/legal, serta peminjaman perusahaan under name ke Jepang."

Gelengan pelan terlihat dikepala Naruto, tak menyetujui opsi pengajuan tersebut. "Itu tidak akan cukup." Laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggung nyaman kesandaran kursi. "Berikan juga pengajuan lain pada berkas yang akan kita kirimkan nanti berupa penanganan semua jenis import komodity dengan air freight atau sea freight ke Jepang. Cantumkan juga jika kita bisa menghandle pengerjaan sistem borongan atau all in, berupa spesifikasi barang sebagai berikut seperti mesin baru, pompa air, besi/baja, alat kesehatan, spare part, genset, elektronik, pipa serta barang-barang lainnya."

Sudut mata Sasuke teralih, mengarah kearah Naruto seorang. "Jangan lampirkan pengajuan itu kedalam berkas, Kakashi."

Tak menanggapi tatapan Sasuke. "Sepertinya diruangan ini terdapat satu orang yang memiliki edukasi terbelakang. Tak mengetahui basis kerjasama yang diajukan untuk menarik minat kolega." Berujar santai mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan. "Lampirkan semua pengajuan yang kukatakan tadi, Kakashi."

"Kutekankan sekali lagi, Kakashi." Mendudukan diri dengan nyaman kesandaran kursi, Sasuke mengaitkan jemari tangan. **"Batalkan."**

Kakashi terdiam, mengedarkan pandangan menyapu dua orang laki-laki yang duduk bersebrangan. Tak menampilkan secarik kemurkaan terpeta diwajah, namun aura intimidasi keduanya saling bergolak, menekan, tak sedikit dari perserta rapat terdiam. Memilih menyibukan diri pada perkerjaan masing-masing.

"Lampirkan Kakashi!" Bilah fabrik jemari Naruto menguat, mengalihkan sudut mata memerangkap Sasuke. "Ini _perintah_ku."

"Apa kau bodoh?" Sasuke nampak jengah, mengecam Naruto melalui tatapan mata. "Basis kerjasama yang kau cantumkan hanya akan membuat kerugian besar bagi perusahaan kita, bukan malah membuat anggaran perusahaan semakin mengecil. Jangan kau kira, aku tidak mengetahui metode penerapan yang ingin kau terapkan. Memakai sistem borongan dengan harga murah, bahkan dengan bodohnya memberi penanganan berupa import komoditi _sea freight _sementara perusahaan kita tak memiliki kapal sebagai angkutan untuk pemuatan barang!"

Naruto menggeram tertahan. "Sekalipun tak memiliki kapal, jika proyek pengajuan kerjasama berhasil. Aku bisa membeli sebuah kapal untuk pemuatan dengan anggaran yang sesuai."

Sasuke berdecak kasar. Sorot matanya terlihat berbeda. "Kapal apa yang ingin kau beli dengan kisaran harga seperti ini? Kapal kecil yang hanya akan mengangkut 25 ton gula begitu?" Kertas ditangan terangkat, mengintimasi Naruto melalui tatapan tajam. "Sesuaikan akomodasi pemuatan barang dengan komoditinya. Cek harga pasaran yang beredar, seimbangkan kapasitas perusahaan kita. Jangan celakakan perusahaan ini dengan ide gila hanya demi proyek murahan!" Melemparkan kertas tersebut hingga berserakan diatas meja. Sasuke beranjak dari kursi ia duduki.

"Cukup sea freight dengan komoditi angkutan tak melebihi kapasitas muatan pesawat kita, itupun diperuntukan khusus peralatan peralatan kesehatan, elektronik, serta sparepart." Mengancingkan kembali kancing jas yang sebelumnya ia buka.

"Rapat selesai!"

Sasuke pun keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan perserta rapat.

Perlahan namun pasti para pegawai tersebut mulai merapikan kembali berkas-berkas milik mereka, bahkan mengemas kembali berkas dilemparkan Sasuke.

"Namikaze-sama?" Wanita bersurai coklat dengan sanggul rapi dilapisi _hairnet_ menyodorkan berkas milik Naruto.

"Ya." Meraih berkas tersebut, Naruto mengemasnya dalam satu kali tumpuk.

Kakashi menggaruk surai peraknya yang tak gatal. "Maaf Namikaze-sama, kami harus-"

"Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun." Tungkas Naruto cepat. "Aku mengerti akan hal itu."

Baik Kakashi dan karyawan lain saling pandang, sebelum akhirnya pamit undur diri. Naruto menyandarkan punggung secara kasar, menggenggam erat ballpoint miliknya. "Berengsek!"

.

.

.

Ponsel putih fitur touchscreen diatas meja berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Naruto. "Ya, Hinata?"

_**"Malam ini kau sibuk, tidak?"**_

Mengingat kembali agenda yang disampaikan Ino sang sekretaris. "Tidak. Aku tidak sibuk. Kenapa?" Naruto tahu ia harus memenuhi janji wanita itu. "Kau ingin mengajakku makan malam?"

Suara tawa terdengar disebrang telepon. _**"Ya. Sudah lama kita tidak makan malam. Banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Ohh iya." **_Jeda sejenak. _**"Kau tidak keberatan kan kita makan bersama?"**_

Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi."

_**"Ahh~ tidak perlu!"**_ Hinata memekik senang, nyaris berteriak. _**"Aku dalam perjalanan menuju kantormu, delapan menit lagi mungkin akan sampai. Lebih baik kita berangkat bersama-sama, lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."**_

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis. Bercengkrama dengan Hinata mungkin bisa mengusir segala perasaan tak menyenangkan ia lalui hari ini. Hinata bisa diandalkan. "Baik, aku akan bersiap-siap. Kita bertemu di lobbi utama."

_**"Oke!"**_

Memutuskan sambungan telepon, laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut mengenakan kembali jas hitam tersampir disandaran kursi. Berjalan keluar dari ruangan miliknya menyusuri koridor dihuni satu dua orang pegawai berlalu lalang. Begitu memasuki kawasan sepi menuju kearah lift.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto lekas berhenti. Menjejakan diri tepat tak jauh dari sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda berada didepan pintu lift menggenggam erat lengan tangan seorang pria tepat didepan ruangan laki-laki itu.

"Ke-Kenapa?" Mata Sakura menatap nanar. "Kenapa ka-kau lakukan ini kepadaku?"

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, "Kau bertanya kepadaku, kenapa?" membentuk sketsa sinis, mendukung kontur tubuhnya menolak genggaman tangan si wanita. "Kau..." Tak sengaja mengalihkan mata memandang Naruto, Sasuke mendekatkan telinga dibibir Sakura. "...membuatku bosan. Aku sudah tak membutuhkan dirimu lagi."

Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat, sedangkan Sakura membelalakan mata. "A-Apa?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, bukan? Setiap hubungan pasti akan mencapai klimaks pada satu kesepakatan. Entah itu komitmen hidup bersama ataupun berakhir dengan kegagalan. Tergantung dari individu yang menjalani. Begitu juga dengan hubungan kita berdua." Mengerlingkan mata, Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam sembari merengkuh tubuh Sakura. "Dan pilihan akan hubungan kita berdua cuma satu..." Jeda sejenak.

"...yaitu berpisah."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, menolak statement Sasuke. "T-Tidak! Kita tidak boleh berpisah Sasuke! Kita tidak boleh berpisah!" Menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke dalam pelukan, Sakura terus menggelengkan kepala. "Apa yang tidak kau sukai dariku? Apa yang membuatmu bosan padaku? Aku akan memperbaikinya, Sasuke! Aku akan memperbaiknya! Katakan padaku saja, Sasuke. Aku pasti akan berubah!"

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah, tak sedikit sorot mata menghina kentara jelas diwajah tampannya. "Tanpa kukatakan pun, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap pada pendirianku, sekalipun kau berusaha keras untuk mempertahankannya."

"Sasuke!" Berbalik arah hendak pergi sembari melepaskan tangan Sakura, wanita bersurai merah muda itu kembali memegang erat lengan Sasuke. "Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku, Sasuke... Jangan lakukan ini kepadaku?! Aku berjanji..." Menenguk saliva dalam satu kali teguk, Sakura kembali berujar. "Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan memberikan semuanya, semua yang kumiliki! Tapi kumohon satu hal padamu..." Mata emerland nampak berkaca. "Jangan tinggalkan aku... Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Dalam satu kali hentak, Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Sakura. "_Semuanya?_" Ulangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau berikan padaku setelah tiada lagi yang tersisa? Omong kosong, hn?" Decak Sasuke jengah. "Aku tidak ingin mempertahankan sesuatu yang sia-sia dari awal, sebaiknya kita hentikan sekarang sebelum aku _muak_."

Mengirimkan tatapan bengis kearah Sakura, Sasuke melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Sakura yang ingin memerangkap lengan laki-laki itu menggunakan kedua tangan, namun ditahan oleh Naruto. Menarik tubuh wanita itu hingga menghadap kearahnya.

"Cukup!" Tekan Naruto menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Pikirkan harga dirimu sebagai seorang wanita. Kau tidak pantas mengemis kepada seorang laki-laki berengsek seperti dia."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Seperti yang telah kuduga." Memandang skeptis Naruto. "Seorang pencundang mencoba bersikap heroik menginginkan _sampah_ yang telah terbuang."

Bagai tersulut bara, Naruto diradang murka. Bergerak maju mengepalkan tangan kanan hendak memukul Sasuke. "KAU-"

"NARUTO!" Memandang terkejut akan aksi Naruto, Sakura segera menari pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat Naruto kemudian menepisnya. "Pergi dari hadapanku, Naruto! Aku tidak menginginkan kau berada disini!"

Senyum diwajah Sasuke terukir, mencoba meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut namun Sakura mencegah. Ingin menggapai tangan laki-laki berkulit albaster itu. "Sasu-"

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan, Sakura!" Merenggut lengan Sakura kasar, Naruto menatap tajam wanita cantik tersebut. "Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Dia bahkan tak menginginkanmu lagi?! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang wanita masih menginginkan laki-laki yang telah menghinamu dengan kata-kata sampah!"

Hempas.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa iba darimu, Naruto!" Sebut Sakura mengerling tajam, mengangkat tinggi jari telunjuknya mengultimatum Naruto. "Aku tidak butuh!"

"Sakura!" Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk erat, mengepalkan sebelah tangan yang sebelumnya merengkuh lengan Sakura.

"Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku, terlebih ikut campur urusan pribadiku bersama dengan Sasuke!" Ungkap wanita itu menatap berang Naruto. "Ku harap kau mengerti batas privasi kita! Aku sudah bersama dengan Sasuke, dan kau... Kau tidak ada hubungan apapun denganku!"

Menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Sakura ketika wanita itu hendak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!"

Sosok wanita berkulit putih dengan surai indigo sebatas pinggul muncul dari pintu lift kedua pintu lift pertama tempat dimana ketiga insan itu berada. Wanita itu tercenung, membelalakan mata memandang tangan Naruto mencengkram erat tangan Sakura.

"Aku masih mencintaimu! Itu yang menjadi alasanku tidak suka kau bersikap menyedihkan seperti ini!"

Denting suara lift terdengar disusul pintu berlapis baja tersebut terbuka, melangkahkan kaki memasuki bilik lift. Sasuke menatap singkat Naruto dan Sakura dalam seringai cemooh sebelum akhirnya pintu lift tertutup.

"Sasuke!"

"Cukup, Sakura!" Mengeratkan deretan gigi, Naruto mendesis. "Dia telah meninggalkanmu!"

Hentak.

"Aku tidak lagi mencintaimu, Naruto!" Sakura menghentak tangan Naruto, tak sungkan membagi tatapan penuh benci. "Aku mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke juga mencintaiku! Salah besar jika kau berpikir dia pergi mencampakanku!"

Melangkah cepat menuju kearah lift sebelahnya yang kosong. Sakura segera memasuki lift tersebut, meninggalkan Naruto yang berbalik badan ingin menghentikan Sakura namun laki-laki itu terdiam memandang seorang wanita dibelakangnya.

"Hinata..."

Wanita berparas cantik itu memandang Naruto, mengulas senyum pahit secara perlahan-lahan terkembang dibibirnya. Menahan getir. "N-Naruto..."

Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat, menyisir surai pirangnya sembari menggeleng erat. Helaan nafas frustasi lolos, beban kembali menghimpit membuat Naruto merasa sesak. "Maaf Hinata..." Sesalnya kemudian. "Malam ini sepertinya kita tidak bisa makan bersama."

"Na-Naruto..." Melangkah satu langkah ingin mendekati laki-laki itu.

Naruto malah menjauh, menekan tombol disisi lift. "Maaf... Lain kali kita bisa makan bersama. Malam ini aku ingin istirahat dirumah."

Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu lift. Hinata terpaku, mengurungkan kembali sebelah tangan hendak menggapai Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung ke chapter dua**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

_**'Kau masih merasakannya bukan?'**_

Sesosok tubuh terbalut selimut tebal gradiasi biru dan putih yang memikat bergerak pelan.

_**'Merasakan milikku yang begitu memanjamu?'**_

Mengerutkan kening mempertegas raut wajah, laki-laki tersebut bergerak gelisah kekiri dan kekanan.

_**'Buka mulutmu.'**_

Keringat mengalir deras, membasahi kening laki-laki yang masih bergerak tak tentu arah. Tak cuma tubuh bergerak, kepalanya pun turut berlaku demikian.

_**'Panas... Bagian tubuhmu benar-benar panas. Apakah kau bisa merasakannya, hn? Merasakan bagaimana dua buah jariku memasuki tempat privasimu?'**_

"Ti-Tidak..." Semakin mengerakan kepala kekiri dan kekanan, genggaman tangan terbalut kulit tan mencengkram sprai. Meninggalkan jejak abstrak pada permukaan selimut yang rapi. "B-Berhen..ti..."

_**'Diam.'**_

Raut wajah Naruto berubah, seperti menahan rasa sakit diarahkan tepat dibagian sudut bibir. Nafas laki-laki bersurai pirang itu kian menyempit, terengah-engah dengan mata memejam erat.

_**'Akan kutunjukan tindakan amoral sesungguhnya!'**_

"Ti-Tidak!" Tubuh mengenakan piyama berwarna biru laut tersentak, tak kuasa menahan reaksi tubuhnya mengingat suara yang menerbos masuk liangnya. "Ngh... Ber-Berhenti... Ja-Jangan..." Gelengan kepala kian menguat disertai raut kesakitan dengan getaran hebat.

_**'Kau tak bisa memberi kepercayaan penuh kepada manusia yang amoral ini, Naruto?'**_

Tubuh Naruto kian bergetar hebat, peluh yang menetes membasahi pakaian miliknya walau AC telah dinyalakan. Intonasi nada suara laki-laki itu berubah seiring waktu, menjadi kelam. Tersirat rasa takut teramat dalam.

_**'Tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk menyiksamu jauh lebih dalam.'**_

"J..angan, j..jangan lakukan lagi.." Kedua kaki Naruto menunjukan eksistensi perlawanan ditengah penolakan ditunjukan oleh tubuhnya. "J-Jangan lakukan itu! Jangan lakukan lagi.. Aku tidak mau!"

_**'Kau sungguh nikmat, Naruto.'**_

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka serentak dengan suara jam beker menggema seantero ruangan. Ditengah deru nafas, degup jantung berdetak kencang, sapphire sebening lautan membelalak lebar menatap langit-langit ruangan seiring tubuhnya terlonjak bangkit dari ranjang.

Lagi.

Beberapa minggu terakhir pasca kejadian itu terjadi, setiap malam Naruto selalu memimpikan kembali pelecehan tersebut. Membuatnya dilanda rasa tertekan, sulit berkonsentrasi walau sejenak, stabilitas mentalnya terganggu bak seseorang pengidap traumatik berlebih. Organobiologis, psikologis, dan sosio-lingkungan adalah ketiga faktor penyebab depresi, Naruto tak memungkiri ia dilanda tiga faktor tersebut secara bersamaan.

Sebagai afektif yang akan ia ambil, Naruto harus mengeyahkan subjektif mengindikasikan dirinya seperti seorang pengidap gangguan jiwa. Ia harus lebih rasional, menggunakan pola pikir serta tindak kuratif agar penanganan psikisnya tak terganggu. Seorang pelopor segala kecamuk melanda dihatinya menginginkan ia berakhir seperti ini, mengalami depresi, trauma, tertekan, bahkan memilih jalan pintas untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaan. Jika Naruto tak pandai mengendalikan diri, besar kemungkinan _jalan pintas_ tersebut akan menjadi opsi utama. Jelas Naruto tak menginginkan hal ini sebab ia sendiri belum membalas semua perlakukan biadabnya.

Menilik jam beker tersemat diatas meja, Naruto lekas beranjak. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor.

Sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela tertutupi gorden putih, memberi gradiasi warna yang begitu kontras ketika mata sapphire sebening lautan mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu penjuru arah ruangan. Mengaitkan kancing kemeja pada pergelangan tangan, Naruto segera duduk diatas meja makan. Meneguk singkat kopi hitam diatas cangkir putih kemudian merapikan dasi dikerah kemeja.

"Naruto-kun." Seorang wanita paruh baya merangkap asisten rumah tangga menyajikan roti lapis dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang diatas meja. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki bertahtakan mata sapphire mengelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada apa-apa nek. Aku baik-baik saja."

Wanita renta berambut putih itu nampak tak setuju, raut kekhawatiran terlihat manakala memandang Naruto. "Tapi wajahmu nampak pucat. Belakangan ini juga ku lihat kau tidak makan. Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, Naruto-kun?"

Memijat pelipisnya pelan, kepala Naruto bergerak konstan -menggeleng cepat. "Beberapa bulan terakhir perkerjaan dikantor sangat banyak, mungkin faktor kelelahan jadi berdampak pada kondisi tubuhku."

Mendapati Naruto berdiri dari kursi tanpa menyentuh sarapan, nenek Chiyo menahan lengan laki-laki itu. "Kau mau kemana? Makan dulu, Naruto-kun. Sejak malam tadi, aku lihat kau belum makan apa-apa."

Senyum dibibir terpeta. Menenangkan wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak lahir. "Aku tidak nafsu makan, nek. Nanti dikantor aku akan memesan makanan." Meraih jas hitam tersampir disandaran kursi, Naruto menepuk lembut pundak nenek Chiyo. "Aku pergi dulu, nek."

Kontur tubuh nenek Chiyo nampak berat melepaskan kepergian Naruto, selaras dengan mimik wajahnya. "Pergilah kerumah sakit jika kau merasa keadaanmu belum juga membaik. Jangan terlalu memforsir tubuhmu, aku tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit." Sebelah tangan nenek Chiyo mengusap sayang pipi Naruto. "Jangan lupa makan dikantor nanti."

"Baik, nek." Tungkas Naruto mengurai senyum.

Tangan nenek Chiyo yang semula berada dikedua pipi Naruto mengepal erat. Degup jantung berirama telak, membuncahkan suatu asa merasuki relung hatinya yang begitu takut sesuatu hal buruk menimpa laki-laki ia anggap seperti cucu sendiri.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

Melepas kepergian Naruto diambang pintu, sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang tidak lagi terlihat dipandangan mata. Tenggelam dibalik pintu mobil sedan putih yang mengudara dijalanan lenggang.

.

Sesampai di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, dengan lobi utama gedung telah dipadati ribuan karyawan serta karyawati berjalan silih berganti. Naruto tiada henti memijat pelipisnya, mengusir rasa pusing mendera. Memasuki lift hanya diisi beberapa karyawan serta karyawati dari departemen lain, laki-laki bertahtakan sapphire biru itu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bilik lift begitu sampai dilantai yang ingin ia tuju.

Menjejakan kaki diruangan miliknya, pandangan mata Naruto selalu bersinggungan dengan sosok laki-laki bermata onyx berdiri ditengah ruangan terlihat membicarakan sesuatu hal pada para pegawainya. Kebencian Naruto seketika bergolak, menampakan satu emosi teramat kuat melambangkan ketidaksukaan dan antipati pada laki-laki itu. Sisi egoisme mendominasi, terdeskripsikan dari mimik wajah serta gestur tubuh ketika melewati laki-laki itu, tak meloloskan sepatah kata, mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Empat puluh lima menit nanti kosongkan semua jadwal mu, pemimpin direksi dari kantor cabang GM Corporation akan melakukan inspeksi kemari." Tiada ekspresi khusus diarahkan Sasuke menilik sosok Naruto melalui sudut mata. Rahang laki-laki itu nampak tegas.

Tiada lagi kontur agresi ataupun manifestasi yang memperlihatkan sisi emosional Naruto, sama sepertinya Sasuke yang memilih mengabaikan satu sama lain. Naruto memasuki ruangan, mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang terasa linu.

"Namikaze-sama." Wanita bersurai pirang panjang mengetuk pintu kaca, memunculkan diri diambang pintu mendengar titah Naruto mengizinkannya masuk.

Naruto mengalihkan wajah menatap Ino. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Ini laporan yang anda inginkan kemarin." Menyerahkan berkas dilapisi map biru, wanita berparas cantik nan sesual tersebut mengerutkan kening ketika menatap Naruto. "Anda baik-baik saja, Namikaze-sama?"

Sudut mata Naruto memicing tajam. Terlihat begitu jelaskah kondisi tubuh Naruto yang menurun akhir-akhir ini?

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

"O-Ohh." Mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Ino pun mendudukan kepala singkat, tanda pamit undur diri keluar dari ruangan.

Membuka map biru memeriksa berkas-berkas dilampirkan Ino, Naruto segera menutup map tersebut, menyandarkan kasar punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah terasa sangat menganggu, bahkan disetiap persendian badan rasa linu pada masing-masing, titik membuat Naruto dilanda jengah, muak. Ingin mengakhiri rasa tak mengenakan ini dengan menjamu dokter pribadi guna memeriksakan keadaan.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kenapa tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, setiap persedian badan linu luar biasa dan berimbas kurangnya hasrat untuk menyantap makanan.

Mungkinkah kondisi tubuh Naruto sudah menunjukan gejala demam?

Tapi...

Tubuhnya pun tak terasa panas. Cuma rasa sesak dibagian ulu perut yang berkontraksi langsung pada otot diafargmanya, menimbulkan rasa mual. Jika memaksakan diri menyantap sarapan pagi disiapkan nenek Chiyo, Naruto yakin makanan-makanan tersebut akan berakhir di kloset.

Ketukan pada pintu kaca kembali membuyarkan spekulasi pria tersebut yang sedang merealisasikan keadaan tubuh guna menemukan titik temu akan penyakitnya. "Masuk."

Sosok laki-laki berkuncir nanas, berdiri diambang pintu. "Namikaze-sama, dewan direksi telah datang."

Menganggukan kepala pelan, Naruto lekas bangkit, merapikan jas hitam dalam satu kali hentakan kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Seperti yang telah Shikamaru katakan, beberapa orang perwakilan direksi dari GM Corporotion datang melakukan peninjauan. Para orang tua memiliki intuisi tajam, kritikus bermulut pedas- tak sepadan dengan _tittle_ mereka miliki.

"Selamat pagi." Mengacungkan tangan kanan, Naruto berjabat tangan tepat setelah Sasuke selesai berjabat tangan.

"Selamat pagi." Menganggukan kepala singkat, tiga orang laki-laki bagian direksi kantor utama menyapu pandangan mata keseluruh arah- menilai.

Tidak banyak yang dapat Naruto tangkap dari pembicaraan Sasuke dengan perwakilan direksi, rasa pusing mendera menjadi penghalang untuk menujukan performa terbaik dihadapan dewan direksi. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu tak berhenti terdiam ditempat memijat pelipis sembari sesekali mengumbar senyum mendampingi dewan direksi mengelilingi kantor mereka.

"Namikaze-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan seragam kembali terdengar namun berbeda objek, Kakashi memandang khawatir Naruto. "Jika tidak enak badan, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu Namikaze-sama. Biar kami yang mendampingi dewan direksi melakukan peninjauan."

Gelengan terlihat- menolak. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja!" Hendak menepis pernyataan Naruto, Kakashi bungkam seketika mendapati laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Fokus, Kakashi!"

Pria bersurai perak menatap kembali kearah depan- tak berani membantah. "Baik, Namikaze-sama."

Melewati persimpangan koridor hendak menuju departemen lainnya...

'BRUK!'

Tubuh Naruto menghantam dinding, memijat erat sebelah pelipis sembari berusaha menjaga kesimbangan tubuh agar tak terjatuh ke lantai dengan bersandar pada dinding koridor.

"Namikaze-sama?!" Pekik Kakashi tertahan, memandang terkejut pria berkulit coklat tersebut namun tak menarik perhatian dewan direksi. Terbukti keberadaan dewan direksi tak lagi terlihat dipandangan mata selepas berbelok kekiri. "Anda baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menganggukan kepala pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja Kakashi." Tangan kanannya pun bergerak, memaksa Kakashi untuk menjauh. "Pergilah. Dampingi dewan direksi meninjau kantor kita."

Raut gusar nampak jelas diwajah Kakashi. "Sebaiknya anda pergi kerumah sakit, Namikaze-sama. Biar aku yang akan mengantar anda."

"Aku _**baik-baik**_ saja, Kakashi!" Tekan Naruto memicing tajam mengintimidasi Kakashi. "Cepat dampingi dewan direksi. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

Mendapat kecaman dari Naruto, Kakashi lekas berlalu. Menyusul Sasuke berserta dewan direksi yang menghilang dibalik persimpangan koridor.

Ini tidak baik. Kondisi Naruto kian hari kian ekstrim, bahkan kini menghambat aktivitasnya hingga secara tak langsung memberi peluang untuk Sasuke menarik hati dewan direksi. Posisinya kini tergusur, lambat laun Naruto pasti akan tersingkir dari Cetta Corporation.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus berada diatas!"

**.**

Tiada gestur dominan tersirat dari kontur tubuh Naruto ketika menjejakan diri kembali ke dalam ruangannya. Semua nampak baik-baik saja diluar seperti tak terjadi suatu permasalahan serius pasca merenggang sakit seorang diri menemani dewan direksi yang meninjau perusaahan mereka, walau secara fisik serta mimik wajah Naruto tak memperlihatkan tekanan yang berarti, tetapi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang silih berganti hingga memunculkan spekulasi memenuhi isi pikiran Naruto. Melengserkan fokus yang seharusnya ia bagi untuk perkerjaan, memikirkan satu subjektif mengelana sepanjang hari diotaknya.

Sama seperti orang-orang memiliki tekanan, perkerjaan Naruto menjadi porak-poranda. Tiada satu pun berhasil ia selesaikan sepanjang hari bahkan sampai detik ini kala malam beranjak. Perkerjaan, fokus pikiran, stabilitas mental, semua menjadi kacau balau dalam satu waktu. Jangankan mencanangkan manuver baru untuk membalas Sasuke, sekedar mendengar pembacaan agenda jadwal pertemuan klien yang dibacakan Ino, Naruto sulit berkonsentrasi. Terlampau sibuk memikirkan problema baru ia hadapi saat ini.

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Hallo."

Usai menerima panggilan telepon, suara asisten rumah tangganya terlantun. _**"Kau belum pulang juga, Naruto-kun?"**_

Melirik singkat arlogi pada pergelangan tangan, Naruto menghela nafas frustasi. Ia telah membuat nenek Chiyo khawatir. "Sebentar lagi, nek. Lima belas menit nanti, aku akan sampai dirumah."

Terdengar lega, tetapi nenek Chiyo tetap merasa tak tenang. _**"Kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter, Naruto-kun?"**_

Diam.

Naruto tak berkata_ iya_, juga tak berkata_ tidak_. Keterdiamannya memuncakan satu emosi sebagai respon akan kejadian bagaimana ia merasakan perutnya terlilit, seperti dicengkram sesuatu, membuatnya sulit bernafas.

_**"Naruto-kun?" **_Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, nenek Chiyo kembali memanggil. Menilai dari nada suara, Naruto tahu nenek itu dilanda kecemasan memikirkan dirinya.

"Jika..." Jeda sejenak, sapphire biru memandang sendu permukaan meja dipenuhi berkas. "Jika ada waktu, aku akan segera memeriksakan kondisiku. Sejauh ini aku merasa tubuhku baik-baik saja. Setelah minum multivitamin, aku akan kembali segar."

_**"Begitu..."**_ Berusaha memaklumi, nenek Chiyo tak mau memaksa laki-laki itu lebih jauh lagi. _**"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dan air hangat untukmu."**_

Tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, nek. Kalau begitu sampai ketemu dirumah." Laki-laki itu memutuskan sambungan telepon. Meletakan ponsel tersebut diatas meja. "Sebaiknya aku kembali."

Naruto sadari, ia harus merilekskan pikirannya sejenak dari himpitan problematika yang ada. Tak cuma memberi efek domino pada perkerjaan serta aktivitasnya saja, tapi sudah memicu kekhawatiran orang-orang terdekat. Naruto tak ingin semakin mengacaukan masalah ini hingga menjadi rumit. Bila keadaan telah memungkinkan untuk mengambil tindakan sebagai upaya penyelesaian, ia akan mengakhiri semuanya, mengembalikan kualitas hidupnya seperti sedia kala bahkan menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Selepas membereskan berkas-berkas diatas meja, begitu keluar dari ruangan memasuki lift dilanjutkan dengan melangkahkan kaki mengarungi lobi utama. Naruto pun menghentikan langkah kaki di basement parkir yang sepi tanpa seorang pun menghuni kecuali sosok wanita bersurai merah muda dengan laki-laki bersurai raven.

"Aku hamil, Sasuke."

Satu kalimat singkat meluncur mulus dari bibir Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto tercenung, tak mampu bergerak dengan sapphire biru membelalak lebar.

"Aku mengandung anakmu."

Gestur tubuh Sasuke nampak acuh, mengalihkan wajah tak peduli. "Lalu?"

Mengadahkan kepala menatap Sasuke, Sakura mencengkram erat coat putih ia kenakan dibagian perut. "Sa..Sasuke-"

"Jika kau berharap dengan membeberkan berita kehamilanmu agar bisa kembali kepelukan ku." Onyx kelam menatap tajam Sakura, mengintimidasi wanita cantik itu. "Sebaiknya gugurkan saja kandunganmu, aku tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk merajut hubungan bersama denganmu lagi."

"Berengsek!" Mengepalkan kedua tangan menimbulkan fabrik putih pada buku jari, desisan suara Naruto menarik perhatian dua insan tersebut. "Kau! Tidak sepatutnya memperlakukan Sakura seperti i-"

"Apa peduliku?" Sudut bibir Sasuke muncul mendapati Naruto menatap berang kearahnya. "Sekalipun dia hamil, hal itu tidak ada _hubungan_nya denganku."

Kesabaran Naruto kian terkikis, "Tidak ada hubungannya kau bilang?" tak hanya mengepalkan tangan sebagai bentuk luapan perasaan. Sorot mata Naruto yang semakin menggelap cukup menjadi bukti akan wujud amarahnya. "Dimana pertanggung-jawabanmu sebagai seorang laki-laki? Setelah menjerat Sakura hingga membuat hidupnya seperti ini, kau pikir kau bisa melepasnya begitu saja- kheh?!"

"Naruto!" Sakura berteriak keras, merasa marah untuk kesekian kali Naruto ikut campur atas masalah pribadinya.

"Biarkan aku bicara, Sakura!" Kalap. Naruto tak bisa membendung amarah. Memuncakan kemurkaan menyelimuti relung hati hingga tak sungkan membungkam Sakura. "Setelah dia berhasil membujukmu agar lari dari kehidupanku, bahkan sampai membuatmu berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini. Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?!"

Dengusan kasar meluncur dari bibir tipis Sakura. "Harus berapa kali kutekankan padaku jika kita tak lagi memiliki hubungan satu sama lain! Lancang sekali kau mencampuri urusan pribadiku, Naruto!"

"Kulakukan semua ini karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" Emosi Naruto semakin terkoyak. Tak mampu dibendung, bagai terhempas badai. "Sekalipun kau membuangku, menghardikku, bahkan membenciku. Aku tidak bisa memusnahkan rasa cintaku padamu!"

Senyum iblis terbingkai sempurna dibibir Sasuke. "Ahh~, nampaknya ada seseorang yang tak keberatan menjadi ayah _penganti_ untuk bayimu, Sakura."

Lepas sudah.

Dalam satu gerakan, Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke. Menatap nyalang laki-laki itu hendak melayangkan pukulan sebagai luapan amarah. "KAU-"

"Sakura... Kau seharusnya sudah tahu, bukan?" Memasukan sebelah tangan kedalam saku, dagu Sasuke terangkat tinggi memandang laki-laki dihadapannya. "Alasanku mendekatimu selama beberapa tahun terakhir serta menarikmu masuk kedalam jerat permainanku cuma untuk satu alasan..." Onyx Sasuke menyipit kelam. "Menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang mencintai _**dirimu**_."

Hening.

Tiada satupun yang buka suara dari ketiga insan tersebut selain hembusan nafas Naruto yang memburu, mengalun ditengah udara.

"Dari awal aku sama sekali tak tertarik pada gadis yang kau cintai. Bahkan menjalin hubungan dengannya aku tak mempunyai niat." Tiada lagi senyuman iblis. "Sakura hanyalah sebuah alat. Alat yang kugunakan untuk membuat hidupmu hancur karena harus menanggung derita kehilangan orang yang kau cintai berpaling padaku. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri bukan?" Yang ada sekarang hanya seringai bengis, mengembang sempurna mendukung sketsa wajah memandang bengis Naruto. "Walau dicampakan olehku sampai-sampai mengemis seperti pelacur, dia masih tetap mencintaiku. Tak menganggap berarti keberadaanmu sekalipun kau _merangkul_nya dengan hangat." Mendekatkan bibir pada lengkungan daun telinga ketika mendekat. "Dan itu adalah kepuasan tersendiri untukku, melihatmu hancur perlahan-lahan karena perasaan yang kau miliki untuknya."

**'BUAK!'**

Tanpa frasa sebagai untaian kata atas statement Sasuke. Naruto melayangkan pukulan, menghantam tulang pipi laki-laki itu. Membuat Sasuk terdorong, kehilangan keseimbangan akibat tersentak secara paksa.

"Astaga!" Pekik Sakura mencoba menghampiri Sasuke.

Tetapi laki-laki bersurai raven itu justru ikut menyarangkan kepalan tangan pada sudut bibir Naruto- membalas.

"Bagaimana rasanya menderita, Naruto?" Meludah aliran darah disudut bibir yang bercampur saliva, Sasuke membuka kancing pergelangan tangan yang memukul Naruto, melipat asal lengan kemeja mencapai siku. "Harus kau ingat, ini baru awal penderitanmu."

Memberi ultimatum sebagai tanda bahwa ia tak akan berhenti, Sasuke membuka pintu mobil miliknya. Melajukan mobil hitam tersebut keluar dari area parkir menyisakan Naruto dan juga Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto..." Kedua tangan terbalut kulit putih mengepal erat, tertunduk dalam ketika Naruto membagi pandang kearahnya. "Bukan karena kekuasaan yang ia miliki, ataupun wajah rupawan yang mampu menghipnotis semua wanita membuatku _terjatuh_. Sekalipun menjadi alat, diperlakukan olehnya seperti sampah. Jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tak bisa mengingkari bila aku..." Setetes air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi Sakura.

"A-Aku mencintai Sasuke..."

Melepas kepergian Sakura yang menangis terisak-isak berlari menjauh dari tempatnya berada. Naruto kembali terhantam akan kenyataan pahit akan benang takdir yang dimainkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ukh!" Tangan kanan Naruto reflek memegang perut, menundukan kepala dengan gestur pundak menurun. Menetralisir rasa sakit yang mencengkram ulu perutnya. "Kau..." Menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu pilar basement, Naruto memberi pijatan keras pada bagian perut. "Kau menyusahkanku saja!"

Meraih ponsel didalam saku celana, memilah salah satu kontak nama dari daftar, Naruto menempelkan ponsel ditelinga. "Kabuto, ini aku Naruto."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mengusir rasa pusing. "Jika tidak sibuk, besok pagi apa kau mau memeriksa tubuhku sebentar? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang enak badan."

Menganggukkan kepala sesaat. Naruto tersenyum tipis, mensinkronisasikan suaranya dengan mimik wajah yang begitu _lapang,_ merasa senang atas kesediaan sang teman mau meluangkan waktu untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Aku akan tiba dirumah sakit tempat kau berkerja saat jam makan siang."

**.**

**SasuNaru**

**.**

Ketukan telapak sepatu bergerak konstan pada satu titik, diiringi derap langkah tumit hak tinggi membaur dikoridor panjang. Gradiasi warna putih dengan arsitektur modern terpahat pada setiap sudut ruangan, diselingi bau obat-obatan menguar sepanjang koridor dari salah satu ruangan farmasi terdapat diujung ruangan. Memandang kembali jam pada pergelangan tangan, sesosok laki-laki duduk diruang tunggu menampakan gestur tak sabar, mengerlingkan mata kekiri dan kekanan seperti menunggu seseorang.

Diantara ketidakpastian akan penantiannya, seorang laki-laki berbalut torso putih muncul tepat dibalik pintu putih. Tersenyum hangat pada pria berkulit coklat terbakar matahari. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto."

Laki-laki itu pun beranjak dari kursi. "Tidak apa-apa." Gelengnya pelan. "Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau telah mendapatkan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku?"

Senyum diwajah si lelaki tak pundar, meski secuil makna menggerus ekspresi hangat laki-laki itu. "Silahkan masuk, Naruto. Sebaiknya kita bicara didalam." Memutar ganggang pintu, kepala lelaki itu bergerak pelan mengisyaratkan untuk masuk. "Kau tidak sibuk bukan?"

Mengerutkan kening, kebimbangan nampak jelas diwajah Naruto. "Apa akan lama, Kabuto?" Tetap tak bergeming, masih menjejakan kaki tak memasuki ruang sang dokter. "Masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Jika sekiranya memakan waktu lama, sebaiknya kita bertemu besok pagi. Akan ku kosongkan jadwalku untuk pertemuan kita nanti."

Senyum diwajah Kabuto tak pudar, membuat kelopak mata terlihat sipit dibalik kacamata bulat ia kenakan. "Tergantung bagaimana kau mengapresiasi hasil akhir yang akan kujabarkan, Naruto." Menepuk pundak Naruto singkat, tepukan tangan berubah menjadi cengkraman lembut. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu, tapi ada baiknya kita bicarakan terlebih dahulu. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu, Naruto."

Terlepas dari _tittle_ yang ia sandang serta perilaku adaptif sang dokter, bohong bila Naruto katakan ia tidak merasa aneh akan pernyataan Kabuto. Bukan bermaksud untuk mendistorsi dokter muda itu, hanya saja keakurasian penjabaran hasil statistik kesehatannya menimbulkan tanda tanya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai-sampai perubahan sikap Kabuto begitu signifikan? Naruto mengalami suatu penyakit mematikankah? Atau ada hal lain yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan secara presisi disaat edukasinya setinggi langit tak mampu memberi peranan konvensional untuk menyelamatkan Naruto?

"Silahkan duduk." Memberi gestur hangat melalui sebelah tangan, Kabuto mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk dengan ia sendiri duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Jadi..." Gumam laki-laki itu pelan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat, menunjukan rasa keingintahuan luar biasa. "Aku telah melakukan tiga sampai lima kali pemeriksaan selama dua jam terakhir. Tidak ada penyakit mematikan yang bersarang ditubuhku, bukan?"

Kabuto terkekeh pelan, mencairkan suasana tegang melingkupi keduanya. "Tidak." Gelengnya pelan. "Tidak ada penyakit mematikan atau pun indikasi lain yang membahayakan tubuhmu. Aku bisa menjamin hal itu."

Sirat kelegaan membingkai wajah dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Kalau begitu ada apa dengan kondisi tubuhku? Aku hanya mengalami kelelahan yang menyebabkan komplikasi ringan, bukan? Sehingga tubuhku berakhir seperti ini."

Raut wajah Kabuto semula memancarkan kehangatan kini berubah sekejap. Mengaitkan jemari tangan menatap penuh laki-laki dihadapannya. "Naruto..."

"Ya."

Kegundahan terlihat jelas dimimik wajah Kabuto, hendak menjabarkan hasil pemeriksaan tubuh Naruto secara keseluruhan, namun bibirnya seakan terkunci. Tak mampu mengungkapkan sepatah kata.

Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam. "Kabuto?" Panggilnya pelan. "Aku benar-benar tak mengalami penyakit mematikan, bukan?"

Secara biologis manusia memiliki predisposisi dari sifat genetis, begitu juga untuk mimik wajah sang dokter yang secara tak langsung berhubungan dengan emosi biologisnya. Khawatir, sungkan, adalah emosi yang paling mendominasi. Cukup menjadi gambaran akan kegamangan pendirian Kabuto.

"Apakah kau..." Meneguk saliva cepat sembari memejamkan mata sejenak. "...berhubungan seks dengan seseorang selama tiga bulan terakhir, Naruto?"

Dengusan kasar lolos dibibir Naruto. "Kau bertingkah menakut-nakutiku seolah aku mengalami petaka besar hanya untuk bertanya mengenai ini?" Ungkapnya tak percaya. "Berhubungan seks. Ck!"

Jemari tangan Kabuto mengaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Bukan itu maksudku, Naruto. Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, sebelum menyimpulkan hasil hipotesisku mengenai hasil pemeriksaan yang kau lakukan."

"Baik." Menghela nafas singkat. "Jika hal ini erat kaitannya dengan proses pemeriksaan yang aku lakukan. Aku akan mengatakannya." Menggelengkan kepala tak percaya, punggung Naruto bersandar disandaran kursi. "Kau tahu sendiri hubunganku dengan Sakura. Kami telah berpisah, dan saat ini aku tak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun."

Kabuto menganggukan kepala, mengetahui jelas tingkah pola Naruto dengan sangat baik. Dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang bisa menjalin hubungan bersama sembarang wanita, terlebih untuk memenuhi hasrat biologis. Sekalipun memiliki uang, Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Tapi permasalahan sekarang bukan terletak pada hubungan biologis pria-wanita. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan, Kabuto telah meneguhkan tekad. Harus mengklarifikasi semuanya pada Naruto.

"_Seseorang_ yang ku maksud itu, bukan wanita Naruto."

Terdiam.

Tubuh Naruto membeku seketika mendengar satu kalimat singkat keluar dibibir Kabuto, menerbangkan imajinasinya akan peristiwa kelam ia rasakan selama tiga bulan terakhir.

"Tetapi pria."

Degup jantung berdetak kencang, kontur jemari kedua tangan membentuk satu reaksi signifikan dari getaran konstan disetiap jarinya, mata Naruto membelalak lebar, gerak nafasnya tak beraturan. Predisposisi yang tersalur dari ekspresi emosional Naruto telah cukup menjadi jawaban kuat bagi Kabuto, memunculkan satu spekulasi kuat mendukung bukti otentik akan hasil pemeriksaan.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Naruto." Menggenggam lengan Naruto lembut, Kabuto menekan salah satu titik nadi laki-laki itu. "Ikuti aba-abaku. Tarik nafas yang dalam secara perlahan, lalu hembuskan."

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata erat, mengikuti petunjuk Kabuto secara berkala sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu meminta berhenti. "Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan, mungkin akan membuatmu terguncang. Jika kau merasa belum siap untuk mendengarnya, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap." Ujarnya lembut. "Sebagai sahabat, aku akan terus mendukungmu apapun yang terjadi."

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, menyembunyikan ketakutan ia rasakan tersalur melalui setiap getaran tubuhnya. "Katakan..." Bahkan getaran tersebut sampai pada kedua belah bibirnya. "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kabuto."

Tersirat dari raut wajah menyimpan satu makna yang sama, tak cuma Naruto merasa tertekan karena keadaan, Kabuto juga turut demikian. Bagaimana pun juga mereka rekan sebaya sewaktu kuliah dulu di universitas Tokyo, tak mudah merealisasikan suatu hal bersifat kursial menyangkut psikologis dan stabilitas mental sahabatnya.

Menghirup nafas sejenak. "Kau pasti pernah mendengar _Disorders of Sexual Development_, Naruto?" Mendapati wajah Naruto teralih, menatap dirinya. Kabuto memejamkan mata sejenak. "Atau istilah rancu diungkapkan masyarakat medis maupun umum, kelamin ganda." Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, memandang terkejut sang sahabat. "Dalam dunia medis kelamin ganda sebenarnya disebut dengan ambiguous genitalia, artinya alat kelamin meragukan. Namun para ahli endokrin menggunakan istilah DSD."

Hendak menyanggah pernyataan Kabuto dengan beragam pertanyaan. Rasionalitas Naruto menyurutkan langkah tersebut, memilih mendengarkan sampai tuntas guna mendapat kepastian jelas bahwa sesungguhnya hal tersebut tidak ada kaitan dengan dirinya.

"DSD yang ku bahas bukanlah transexual atau transgender suatu individu dengan gangguan psikologis laki-laki yang seperti wanita atau wanita seperti laki-laki dengan tanpa disertai kelainan fisik atau alat kelamin (genital)." Melepaskan jari telunjuk semula menekan titik nadi, Kabuto memilah beberapa berkas pemeriksaan Naruto untuk ia lampirkan. "Kelamin ganda adalah penderita interseksual yaitu suatu kelainan di mana penderita memiliki ciri-ciri genetik, anatomik atau fisiologik meragukan antara pria dan wanita. Gejala klinik interseksual sangat bervariasi, mulai dari tampilan sebagai wanita normal sampai pria normal. Dan kasus yang terbanyak berupa alat kelamin luar yang meragukan." Berhasil menemukan salah satu hasil pemeriksaan Naruto, Kabuto menyodorkannya diatas meja. Tepat dihadapan laki-laki itu.

"Kelompok penderita ini adalah sakit secara fisik (genitalnya) yang berpengaruh ke kondisi psikologisnya." Mengambil contoh gambar anotomi yang ia bawa dari tumpukan hasil pemeriksaan Naruto, Kabuto menunjukan beberapa titik bagian tubuh anotomi itu. "Penderita interseks sering disertai dengan hipospadia, yaitu kelainan yang terjadi pada saluran kencing bagian bawah didaerah penis. Saluran kencing pada hipospadia terlalu pendek sehingga muaranya tidak mencapai ujung penis melainkan bocor dibagian tengah batang penis atau diantara kedua kantong buah zakar (scrotum). Pada keadaan berat, lubang lebar terletak di daerah perineal menyebabkan skrotum terbelah dan memberikan gambaran seperti lubang vagina terutama pada bayi baru lahir. Apabila kelainan ini disertai tidak turunnya testis ke dalam skrotum, maka dapat menimbulkan kesulitan dalam menentukan jenis kelamin bayi." Menunjuk salah satu hasil rontgen serta scanning dilakukan Naruto, telunjuk laki-laki itu mengarah satu titik pada gambar organ vital Naruto. "Untuk kasusmu, kau hanya mengalami kelainan interseks pada saluran kencing pada hipospadia yang terlalu pendek. Dilihat secara seksama dengan mata telanjang, kau terlihat seperti laki-laki pada _umum_nya. Memiliki bagian tubuh sempurna tanpa ada kecacatan ekstrim."

Keringat dingin mengalir deras didahi Naruto, mencerna setiap suku kata dari penjelasan Kabuto dengan kontrol tubuh yang sulit. Tak ingin menerima kenyataan tersebut, namun ia tak bisa menghakimi keadaannya secara sepihak. Pasti tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan tubuhnya. Naruto cuma mengalami kecacatan pada bagian kelamin, dan hal tersebut adalah hal yang lumrah sebab banyak kasus serupa terjadi. Jalan operasi sebagai penyelesaian menjadi opsi utama, tinggal menunggu realisasi dari Kabuto akan tindakan tersebut.

Ya...

Naruto terbebas. Tidak ada yang patut untuk ia khawatirkan.

"Tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium, analisis kromosom dan DNA, serta pemeriksaan hormonal. Kelainan tidak hanya terjadi pada bagian genital mu saja, Naruto." Mengambil salah satu hasil pemeriksaan, laki-laki bersurai perak itu kembali menyodorkan kertas pada Naruto. "Didalam tubuh manusia terdapat bagian terkecil yaitu sel, untuk bagian reproduksi inti sel mengandung kromosom sebanyak 46 buah. Baik laki-laki maupun wanita memiliki jumlah kromosom yang sama serta hormon yang relatif serupa. Hormon pada laki-laki terdiri dari testosterone, LH (Luteinizing Hormone), FSH (Follicle Stimulating Hormone), estrogen dan hormon pertumbuhan dimana dominan untuk laki-laki dalam simbol kromosom XY adalah hormon testosterone. Sedangkan wanita mempunyai hormon estrogen, progesteron, testosteron, dan dehidroepiandrosteron, dalam simbol kromosom XX dominan untuk hormon estrogen." Mengaitkan jemari tangan kemudian menangkupkannya diatas permukaan meja, citra intelektual terpancar jelas dari torso putih dikenakan sang dokter.

"Dan hasil pemeriksaan analisis kromosom seks milikmu mengindikasikan adanya penurunkan hormon testosternone sebanyak 1,4% hingga menambah hormon estrogen dalam kromosom mu. Peningkatannya sebanyak 2,1%." Tungkas Kabuto menjabarkan inti penjelasan. "Dalam medis ini bisa disebut Male Pseudohermaphroditism yaitu individu yang memiliki kromosom Y (kromosom laki-laki) namun organ genitalia luarnya gagal bertumbuh menjadi alat genital pria normal." Kabuto mencoba rileks, namun ia tak berhasil menutupi kegelisahan yang ia rasakan. "Definisi ini masih terlalu luas, didalam praktek klinik masih dikelompokkan menjadi beberapa kelainan dan yang paling sering adalah Sindrom Resistensi Androgen atau Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome (AIS) atau juga Testicular Feminization Syndrome, merupakan kelompok kelainan yang sangat heterogen disebabkan tidak atau kurang tanggapnya reseptor androgen atau sel target terhadap rangsangan hormon testosteron."

Satu kalimat lolos dari bibir sang dokter membuat Naruto mematung, tak kuasa menormalkan degup jantung akan hasil pemeriksaan direalisasikan sang dokter. Perasaan Naruto seketika dilanda rasa tak nyaman, degup jantungnya tiada henti bergolak. Membuat dadanya terasa menyempit.

"Peningkatan jumlah hormon estrogenmu masih bisa diklasifikasikan dalam katagori kecil sebab peningkatan hormon estrogen biasanya cenderung merubah pola distribusi tubuh sehingga kulit menjadi lebih halus dan membentuk tubuh seperti wanita pada umumnya. Hal tersebut tak terjadi padamu, namun sel-sel sertoli yang terstimulasi FSH mensekresi suatu protein pengikat androgen, mengikat testoterin dan estrogen, membawanya dalam cairan tubuslus seminiferus untuk pematangan sperma." Kabuto memejamkan kedua mata seraya menghela nafas. "Karena memiliki kadar estrogen melebihi testoteron yang seharusnya, pematangan tersebut membentuk ovarium yang tak _sempurna_ dalam tubuhmu."

Meneguk saliva dalam satu kali tegukan. "Jadi..."

Suara Naruto tercekat dikerongkongan, tak kuasa berkata ditengah konsekuensi yang tengah ia hadapi. Naruto tahu ia mengalami hal buruk-

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku, Kabuto?"

-Namun tetap saja ia masih berharap banyak bila hal yang tidak ia inginkan, tak terjadi juga.

"Kau..." Jemari tangan Kabuto menguat, mempersiapkan diri untuk mengklarifikasi inti diagnosis dari pemeriksaan kesehatan pasiennya. "Hamil, Naruto..."

Tubuh laki-laki bersurai pirang seketika membeku, membelalakan kedua mata memandang tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Kabuto.

Dia...

Hamil?

Beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, Naruto menatap murka. Memercik suatu emosi akan penolakan, rasa tak percaya, dan beragam pertanyaan datang silih berganti memenuhi pikiran hingga Naruto tak bisa menguasi diri akan perilaku persuasif sang dokter.

"Omong kosong apa ini!" Intesitas nada suara Naruto yang tinggi memecah kesunyian lingkup ruangan. "Bagaimana mungkin..." Dengusnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hamil!"

Kabuto turut beranjak berdiri. "Mohon tenangkan dirimu, Naruto. Kau bisa mencelakakan bayimu!"

"Bayi?" Sapphire sejernih lautan memicing tajam, menekankan kata _bayi_ dengan perasaan muak. Menunjukan konotasi yang begitu berbeda dari kebanyakan orang bila dianugerahi insan didalam tubuhnya. "Aku bahkan ragu akan hasil analisis diagnosismu. Tapi kau dengan lantang bilang _bayi_?" Mendengus kasar.

'BRAK!'

Naruto menyibak semua hasil pemeriksaan diatas meja dalam satu kali gerakan, berjatuhan diatas lantai. "Aku laki-laki, Kabuto! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hamil dan memiliki bayi!"

"Kau memiliki organ reproduksi wanita, Naruto!" Berusaha menenangkan sang sahabat, Kabuto meraih kedua tangan Naruto. Memerangkap laki-laki itu agar tak lagi menujukan sikap agresi. "Walau mempunyai hormon estrogen sebanyak 2,1 persen, jika bagian dalam organ reproduksimu terkena sperma maka akan terjadi pembuahan dari dalam! Aku tahu kau laki-laki Naruto, aku juga tahu laki-laki tidak mungkin bisa hamil." Menatap penuh laki-laki berkulit coklat tersebut, Kabuto mencoba memberi pengertian akan rasionalitas Naruto. Memaparkannya pada realitas sesungguhnya yang kini terjadi. "Tapi situasi sekarang berbeda, Naruto. Kau memiliki _perbedaan_. Perbedaan yang tak semua orang bisa memilikinya."

"Aku..."

Denyut jantung yang semula memompa tekanan darah hingga membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih walau sejenak, seketika menguap. Bersama dengan kontur tubuh Naruto terduduk diatas kursi. Memandang nanar.

"Aku tidak mungkin hamil. Tidak... Ini tak mungkin terjadi... Pasti ada kesalahan saat proses pemeriksaan tadi." Perkataan Naruto nyaris seperti gumaman, berbisik pelan menampik realita yang ada. "Pasti terjadi kesalahan, Kabuto..." Menatap Kabuto, pancaran mata Naruto menyiratkan suatu kenyakinan akan ucapannya. "Aku yakin itu! Kita harus lakukan pemeriksaan ulang. Tidak mungkin aku bisa hamil! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Menggelengkan pelan seraya menggeratkan cengkraman pada pundak, Naruto terdiam ditempat. Memandang tak percaya jika apa yang ia sangkal, ternyata benar-benar terjadi. Bukan sebuah kesalahan prosedur pemeriksaan ataupun indikasi misdiagonisis akibat sulit menginterprestasikan penyakit yang ia idap.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sehingga kau bisa hamil, Naruto. Dan aku sadari, aku tak mempunyai wewenang untuk _menyentuh_ ranah tersebut." Raut wajah penuh empati, menunjukan tenggang rasa atas tali persahabatan yang telah berjalan. "Tetapi yang ingin kukatakan sekarang cuma satu. Tenanglah Naruto, apapun yang terjadi sebagai seorang sahabat, aku akan tetap mendukungmu."

Kabuto menepuk pundak laki-laki itu pelan, mengirimkan dukungan moril melalui cengkraman dipundaknya. Seperti wanita pada umumnya mengalami fase kehamilan awal memasuki tri semester pertama, hormon Naruto pasti bergejolak hebat. Bagaikan biang keladi berbagai masalah, hormon sangat berpengaruh besar terhadap siklus emosi seseorang, peranan Kabuto sangat penting pada fase ini sebab ia harus meminimalisir situasi panas mendera laki-laki itu. Tak ingin Naruto mengalami tekanan apapun yang memicunya untuk berbuat hal-hal ekstrim.

Namun hal tersebut tak terlalu berpengaruh banyak pada Naruto, terbukti tangan laki-laki itu mengepal erat. "Jika kau benar-benar menganggapku temanmu." Memandang Kabuto tajam. "Bantu aku untuk mengugurkan bayi ini."

Mata obsidan Kabuto membelalak lebar, menatap Naruto tak percaya. "K-Kau..." Menggelengkan kepala adalah bentuk realisasi emosi Kabuto akan pernyataan laki-laki itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggugurkan bayi ini, Naruto?! Tindak aborsi adalah praktik ilegal, terdapat konsekuensi hukum dan secara tak langsung bertentangan dengan _nilai_ku sebagai seorang dokter yang mendedikasikan diri untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang."

Naruto mendecakan lidah dengan kasar seraya bangkit berdiri. "Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Menerka arah pergerakan Naruto, Kabuto ikut bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki. "Bayi ini tidak berdosa, Naruto!"

Memerangkap obsidan Kabuto dalam manifestasi sorot matanya. "Tidak berdosa?" Kemurkaan tanpa menyiratkan kosakata berlebih akan sirat ekspresi nampak jelas. "Kheh! Kau yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah yang sedang ku hadapi bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan mudah. Bagimu _bayi_ ini memang tak berdosa, tapi kehadirannya dari seseorang yang biadab adalah suatu dosa untuk ku!" Menunjuk perut melalui bilah jemari tangan. "Lebih dosa lagi _dia_ muncul ditempat yang tak tepat. Dari awal... Dari awal aku tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang ingin menghancurkan hidupku terus bersemayam dalam tubuhku!" Menekankan setiap suku kata bahwa Naruto memang tak bisa menerima.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kehadiran bayi ini!"

Keputusan bulat telah diambil seiring berbalik arah melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan.

"Naruto!" Kabuto menghentikan laki-laki itu dengan mencengkram erat pundaknya hingga kembali berbalik. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Tak menampakan emosi. Itulah yang terlihat diwajah Naruto. "Masih banyak dokter lain yang lebih kompeten untuk menyanggupi permintaanku."

Raut wajah sang dokter berubah, cukup menafsirkan ketidak-setujuaannya akan pernyataan Naruto. "Setiap dokter memiliki sumpah kode etik, tindak aborsi adalah satu hal tercela yang harus kami hindari. Selain bertentangan dengan _nilai_ kami, dokter-dokter lain pasti tak setuju akan adanya tindak aborsi. Setiap janin memiliki hak untuk hidup. Begitu pula dengan anakmu, Naruto!"

Mata Naruto menatap berang Kabuto, memukul erat permukaan perutnya menggunakan kepalan tangan. "Mudah mengatakannya karena kau tidak mengalami langsung hal ini! Tapi-" Dalam sekejab, sorot mata Naruto berubah. "-apakah kau sadar jika mempertahankan sesuatu yang telah salah diawal juga termaksud dalam tindakan tercela? Melawan kodrat Tuhan bahwa sesungguhnya laki-laki tidak bisa hamil!"

"Naruto..."

Menampik kasar tangan Kabuto pada pundak. "Jika kau tidak bisa menemuhi permintaanku." Artikulasi disosiatif tercermin lewat gestur tubuh serta mimik wajah. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri untuk melenyapkan _kesalahan_ ini!"

Sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang menghilang dibalik pintu, menyisakan Kabuto seorang diri yang menghela nafas panjang, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Classical Romance**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha ****Sasu****ke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: ****M-PRENG, AU, ****OOC, Miss Typos, Yaoi, Alur terlalu cepat****. Sedikit bumbu Canon, rada Gaje. Didedikasikan untuk fans setia SN.**

**Selama nulis fic ini, w selalu denger lagu The Bali Story yg Piano (inst'a drama korea memories of bali), Tittle I Yok Mang eh Dut (Dream in Bali, Ost'a memories of bali juga), Piazzcato Tittle, Ending Tittle (Ost I'm Sorry I Love you Instrumental), utk pertengahan cerita dnger Ave Maria Ost Stairway To Heaven. Semoga makin ngena juga buat Readres yg baca smbil dnger lagu diatas^^**

**Spesial for Rin, akang nomor 2 w *ditimpuk***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara decitan rem dan pergesekan ban mobil menyentuh permukaan aspal menimbulkan asap pekat berwarna putih, debu dari pasir kerikil berhamburan, menimbulkan saturasi warna tak kontras ditengah riak udara yang mengalun lembut. Cengkraman kedua tangan terbalut kulit tan pada setir kemudi menguat. Memunculkan buku-buku jari memutih ketika intensitas cengkraman semakin menguat setiap detik. Mata bertahtakan batu sapphire bergerak liar, menatap satu objek pada kursi disebelahnya dimana terdapat kantung plastik berisi dua botol minuman dan dua strip panjang obat.

Cengkraman tangan yang semula menguat perlahan menampakan pergerakan lain, bergetar konstan dengan sang pemilik tangan membelalakan mata, menghujam kedua tangan melalui tatapan seolah melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Tidak!" Alunan melodi diselingi getaran hebat membaur ditengah sepi. Pukulan kuat diarahkan kepalan tangan pada setir kemudi menjadi aksi lain atas kekalutan hati. "Aku memang telah melakukan hal yang benar. Ini adalah pilihan tepat! Kemunculanmu adalah suatu kesalahan dan aku harus melenyapkanmu selama-lamanya!"

Pintu mobil bercat putih terbuka lebar akibat dihempas Naruto saat membukanya. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Naruto mengamit kantung plastik tersebut. Berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil menuju kap mobil bagian depan.

"A-Aku tidak harus meminta maaf kepadamu." Jemari tangan merenggut erat kemeja biru ia kenakan, mencengkram perutnya menolak keberadaan makhluk bersemayam ditempat tersebut. "Aku juga tidak akan merasa berdosa hanya karena menghapus keberadaanmu didunia ini. Sekalipun aku mempunyai kelainan gential berimbas pembentukan ovarium hingga menyebabkan kau ada." Rubik kokok tersemul dari buku jari, menandakan tekad kuat. "Aku tetap tak akan menerima keberadaanmu! Anak dari seseorang yang sedang menjalankan resiprositas, sosok biadab yang pernah ada didunia ini! Membawa hidupku hancur dalam sekejab bahkan merebut semuanya!"

Kebencian telah bersemai, Naruto tak punya alasan lain menunda apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Memusnahkan janinnya.

"Kau harus pergi!" Membuka kantung plastik mengeluarkan strip obat kemudian merobeknya dengan kasar, pandangan nanar tertuju pada pola obat yang berbentuk bulat. "Kau harus pergi dari hidupku!"

Mengarahkan telapak tangan berisi lima butir obat hendak memasuki mulutnya.

_"Hentikan."_

Sosok laki-laki muncul dari sisi kiri Naruto, mencengkram erat telapak tangannya mencegah obat tersebut masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Apakah kau sadar mengkonsumi mifepristone dan misoprostol tanpa dosis tepat bisa membahayakan nyawamu?"

Mengalihkan wajah kearah samping menampakan raut marah termobilisasi, mata Naruto yang sebelumnya menunjukan sirat murka tiba-tiba meredup, berganti menjadi keterkejutan luar biasa mendapati sosok laki-laki bersurai raven, berkulit putih berada tepat dipengheliatannya.

"Obat misoprostol mengakibatkan kontraksi rahim guna memaksa janin mengalami pengguguran. Kau tidak mempunyai rahim, Naruto. Resiko pendarahan hebat dibagian dalam dapat menyebabkan komplikasi pada organ dalam mu, tak hanya kehilangan janin. Kau juga akan kehilangan nyawamu."

Seiring cengkraman tangan laki-laki itu pada tangannya menguat, bibir Naruto bergetar pelan. "Sa-Sasuke..."

**.**

Gelas-gelas kaca beragam bentuk tergantung indah diatas langit ruangan nampak kontras dengan lampu kekuningan serta musik jazz yang mengalun merdu dari atas panggung kecil tepat ditengah ruangan. Botol-botol minuman berbagai merek ternama tersusun rapi disebuah lemari besar dengan seorang laki-laki mengenakan kameja putih berlengan panjang tak lupa dasi kupu-kupu tersemat dikerah baju sangat telaten menggosok gelas digenggaman tangan. Meletakan gelas tersebut diatas meja, pria itu pun mulai meracik komposisi minuman seperti vodka, buah persik, jus jeruk dan jus cranberry kedalam wadah khusus kemudian mengocoknya. Merasa minuman tersebut tercampur dengan sempurna, minuman tersebut dituangkan kedalam gelas kaki bertangkai, menampakan cairan berwarna biru pekat terlihat.

"Silahkan, tuan." Sebut sang bartender menyisipkan satu buah zaitun kedalam minuman.

Pria bersurai hitam coklatan terurai panjang yang duduk diatas kursi didekat meja bertender meraih gelas tersebut, kemudian menegaknya dalam satu kali tegukan tanpa berniat memakan buah zaitun. "Bisa pesankan aku minuman lain? Aku ingin minuman yang lebih keras."

"Baik, tuan." Sang bartender pun mengambil gelas tak berkaki dari dalam bilik meja, kemudian menuangkan cairan berwarna putih kedalam gelas tersebut dengan beberapa blok es sebagai pendamping. "Silahkan."

Mengamit gelas dalam genggaman tangan, si laki-laki yang hendak menegak minuman itu tiba-tiba ditahan oleh sesosok wanita yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Vodka memiliki kadar alkohol sebesar 40%, jika kau konsumsi secara terus menerus tidak baik untuk tubuhmu." Mengambil alih gelas digenggaman tangan si lelaki kemudian menyesapnya sedikit, wanita itu meletakan kembali gelas keatas meja. "Kau tidak terbiasa minum minuman beralkohol bukan, _kakak_?"

Meski suasana teduh dan remang-remang karena menggunakan lampu kuning seantero bar. Laki-laki itu masih bisa melihat dengan seksama paras cantik wanita itu. "Sekalipun tubuhku hancur, hal itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Merebut kembali gelas tersebut, pria itu segera menegak minuman itu dalam satu kali tegukan. Lalu menyodorkannya pada sang bartender. "Tambah lagi."

Belum sempat meraih gelas yang telah diisi penuh oleh bartender tersebut, si wanita segera menyingkirkan gelas dari jangkauan laki-laki itu. "Jangan berikan dia minuman lagi." Wanita itu mengerlingkan tatapan tajam kearah si bartender. "Sudah cukup, kakak. Kau sudah mabuk!"

Menghentakan tangan yang berada dilengannya, si lelaki melotot sinis pada si wanita. "Sekarang, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Mendengus kasar, si lelaki meraih lagi gelas minuman miliknya. "Jangan kira aku lemah terhadap mu, kau bisa bersikap sema-mena. Cepat katakan sekarang juga, aku tidak ingin melihatmu lebih lama lagi."

Tangan si wanita kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu, menghentikan dia menyesap minuman beralkohol itu. "Kau memang benar-benar _kakak_ku. Bisa mengenal dengan baik apa yang diinginkan adikmu _ini_ walau tanpa berbasa-basi hanya untuk mengatakannya."

Mata lelaki itu berubah semakin gelap, tidak segan-segan menyorot murka si wanita. "Jangan main-main denganku! Cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?!"

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, lalu menatap sang bartender. "White Russian satu gelas." Ungkapnya kemudian. "Kau benar-benar tidak sabar, ck!"

Meneguk cepat minuman tersebut dalam satu kali teguk. Tangan si lelaki mencengkram erat permukaan gelas yang berembun. **"Cepat-katakan!"**

"Baiklah." Mendapati gelas dilumuri garam tersaji didepannya, si wanita meraih gelas tersebut dengan anggun. "Kau terus memantau Naruto setiap saat seperti yang kuinginkan bukan?"

Kening si lelaki mengerut dalam, tahu akan arah pembicaraan yang dibawakan si wanita. "Ya." Suatu problema menjeratnya dalam pusaran masalah selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, membuatnya menjadi seorang _pengkhianat_. "Aku terus memantau Naruto setiap saat seperti yang kau minta."

"Bagus!"

Si wanita mengulum senyum tipis. Dan si lelaki tahu, wanita ini pasti memiliki tujuan tersendiri hingga memintanya bertemu.

"Jika kau benar memantau Naruto setiap saat, apakah-" Mengalihkan wajah menatap si lelaki, wanita itu menyisipkan rambut panjangnya kebelakang telinga secara tak langsung menunjukan keanggunan yang ia miliki. "-Naruto masih bertemu dengan Sakura?"

Sejenak laki-laki itu menatap langsung mata bertahtakan warna lavender yang indah melalui pandangan mata. Mencermati wajah wanita memiliki surai indigo sebatas pinggul dengan ujung rambutnya keriting, kulit putih mulus dengan bulu mata lentik, dihiasi blush on merah muda menampak rona yang selaras.

"Kheh!" Sudut bibir si lelaki tertarik. "Sakura selalu datang ke kantor untuk menemui Sasuke, tanpa ku katakan lebih spesifik. Kau pasti tahu, tak direncanakan pun Naruto dan Sakura akan selalu bertemu."

Tangan mungil dihiasi jemari lentik memutari bibir gelas berhenti seketika. "Apa?"

"Tidak cuma bertemu saja." Menyesap cairan berwarna kecoklatan tersebut, seringai diwajah si lelaki mengembang. "Naruto telah mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada Sakura walau dicaci, dibenci sekalipun oleh wanita itu. Dia..." Mata si lelaki memandang cemooh. "...tetap mencintai Sakura."

Anting-anting dikenakan si wanita terayun ketika mengalihkan kembali wajahnya kedepan, genggaman tangan pada permukaan gelas miliknya mengerat. Menyalurkan suatu emosi terpendam tak pernah ia lihatkan pada siapapun.

"Ahh~" Membuka kerah kemeja miliknya guna melonggarkan dasi, laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman disandaran kursi. "Satu berita lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu. Mungkin akan membuatmu _terkejut_, Sakura kini mengandung anak Sasuke." Mengetuk jemari tangan diatas meja bartender. Laki-laki itu terlihat menikmati setiap detik situasi panas dibawa oleh wanita disampingnya. "Dan Naruto nampaknya tidak keberatan menjadi ayah _pengganti_ untuk anak Sakura."

"DIAM!"

**'PRANK!' **

Tangan yang semula mencengkram gelas minuman, bergerak cepat. Melemparkan gelas kaca tak berkaki tersebut keatas lantai. Memandang murka laki-laki disampingnya diiringi nafas putus-putus mengeluarkan amarah yang tak terbendung ketika mendengar setiap patah kalimat laki-laki itu. Bahkan sang bartender terdiam ditempat menyaksikan kemurkaan si wanita yang tersalur pada gelas kaca berhamburan diatas lantai.

"Naruto tidak akan pernah menjadi milik siapapun!" Si wanita berujar kalap. Menunjukan jati diri sebenarnya, tak lagi mengenakan topeng sandiwara sebagai gadis lugu, polos, dan ceria dimata seluruh orang. "Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa memilikinya kecuali aku! Dia milikku!"

Mencengkram erat lengan si lelaki dengan kasar, menatapnya dalam sorot obsesi laksana wanita yang kehilangan rasionalitas. Menggebu-gebu menginginkan Naruto seperti orang gila. Keposesifannya secara tak langsung menjerumuskan ia dalam kemaksiatan, tak urung menghalalkan segala cara sebagai jalan pintas.

"Kali ini aku ingin kau melaksanakan perintahku." Ucapnya tegas. "Bunuh wanita itu!"

Hentak.

"Keluargaku memang klan rendah, tak lebih dari orang-orang menyedihkan yang harus menerima takdir mengayomi keluargamu seumur hidup." Tak memperdulikan strata si wanita yang lebih tinggi, laki-laki itu memerangkap tatapan mata si wanita dalam kilat benci. "Tapi harus satu hal yang kau ingat. Aku bukan seorang pembunuh!"

Beranjak berdiri dari kursi ia duduki sembari merapikan jas. "Camkan baik-baik. Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengkhianati, Naruto. Bila kau ingin melakukan taktik kotor untuk mendapatnya dia, jangan libatkan aku." Menyenggol kasar pundak si wanita, laki-laki itu pergi melewatinya tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang.

Pundak si wanita bergetar pelan, namun lambat laut menunjukan resonasi getaran yang begitu hebat seiring tawanya kian nyaring. Mengalahkan alunan musik jazz dari bar tersebut.

**'PRANK! PRANK!'**

Gelas-gelas kaca, maupun botol minuman diatas meja bartender berhamburan, memecah pecahan kaca menjadi berkeping-keping, kehilangan kendali melampiaskan perasaan amarah menyelimutinya.

"Aku akan membuat Naruto menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Menghancurkan orang-orang yang mencoba merenggutnya dariku sehingga tidak satupun yang tersisa selain..."

Menundukan kepala, tangan si wanita mengepal erat. Menampakan sorot ambisius dari matanya meski wajah cantik tersebut datar, minim ekspresi.

"Aku!"

**. **

Pergerakan laki-laki bersurai raven terhenti seketika, tak lagi meneguhkan niat untuk memasuki ruangan miliknya saat mengalihkan pandangan kearah depan dimana semua pegawainya serentak tak lagi menempati bilik meja kerja, menghujam satu objek berada tepat ditengah ruangan. Tersulut rasa penasaran akan objek yang berhasil membuat para pegawainya tak mengerjakan perkerjaan, laki-laki itu melangkah perlahan mengarungi belasan pekerja yang membukakan jalan untuk si lelaki lewat.

Begitu berhasil sampai, obsidan si lelaki berubah. Menyorot tajam objek dihadapan mata yang kini membalikan badan. "Kau."

Walau intonasi suara si lelaki terdengar datar, namun para pegawai memiliki gradasi berbeda. Jelas si lelaki menaruh ketidaksukaan yang mencekam. Sedangkan objek yang menjadi pusat perhatian terlihat tak terpengaruh akan emosi signifikan dari lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kedatangan ku kemari bukan untuk bertemu denganmu-" Objek memiliki rupa relatif sama dengan si lelaki mengalihkan wajah keseluruh penjuru arah. "-Sasuke."

Lantunan suara menyerupai bisikan samar muncul dari para wanita mendiami ruangan tersebut. Memberi pandangan objektif akan sosok tersebut. Tanpa dijelaskan secara presisi, spekulatif mereka sangat akuratif, tak salah bila mereka berpikir pemimpin mereka mempunyai keterikatan biologis dengan sosok itu.

"Ahh!" Menilik arlogi mewah tersemat pada pergelangan tangan, si lelaki lekas mengalihkan kembali wajahnya begitu mendengar suara Kiba. "Jika anda mencari Namikaze-sama," Telunjuknya mengarah pada wanita bersurai pirang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Anda bisa menanyakan langsung pada Yamanaka Ino. Dia sekretarisnya."

Senyum diwajah si lelaki mengembang. "Terima kasih."

Melangkahkan kaki melewati Sasuke, laki-laki itu menghampiri Ino yang dilanda kebingungan. Sudut mata Sasuke memicing tajam, jelas ia mempunyai stereoitipe tersendiri mengenai maksud kedatangannya laki-laki itu. Bahkan dia terang-terangan memancing intuitif Sasuke dengan menyinggung nama Naruto. _'Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sebenarnya.'_

"Maaf menganggu waktu anda, Yamanaka-san."

"Y-Ya." Suara Ino tercekat, tak menampik rasa gugup melanda dirinya. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Melemparkan senyum hangat dibibir. "Apakah anda tahu dimana Naruto berada?"

_'Naruto?'_ Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu, tetapi mengapa si lelaki memanggil Naruto dengan nama depan?

Kening Ino mengerut dalam. "Namikaze-sama?"

"Ya. Aku sudah bertanya dengan beberapa karyawan disebelah sana." Ucapnya merujuk Kiba sebagai objek. "Mereka bilang Naruto tidak ada ditempat. Sudah jam makan siang, mungkin dia sedang keluar." Memandang sekilas arlogi miliknya, laki-laki itu kembali menatap Ino. "Jika kau mengetahui kemana dia pergi, bisa beritahu aku? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku diskusikan dengannya."

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Maaf... Tapi sejak pagi sampai sekarang, Namikaze-sama belum datang ke kantor." Tersenyum tipis, Ino membuka halaman buku agenda ditangan. Memberi gagasan akan alternatif lain bagi si pria. "Jika mendesak, anda bisa memberitahukannya pada ku, aku akan menyampaikannya secara langsung bila dia datang."

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Yamakana muda itu, si lelaki justru menunjukan respon lain. "Dia belum juga datang?" Begitu korektif akan pernyataan Ino. "Tapi pagi tadi sebelum berangkat kerja, aku mampir dikediaman Naruto. Asisten rumah tangganya bilang dia sudah berangkat. Apa kau yakin dia belum datang ke kantor sejak pagi sampai sekarang?"

"Ya." Angguk Ino menyakinkan si pria. "Apa terjadi sesuatu-"

"Ada apa ini?" Suara Shikamaru terdengar, menatap tanya akan keramaian yang terjalin diruangan tersebut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Senyum diwajah si pria tetap terkembang, menatap Shikamaru singkat sebelum akhirnya memandang Ino. "Jika Naruto datang nanti." Meraih sebuah kartu nama dari balik saku jas, pria itu menyodorkannya pada Ino. "Tolong hubungi aku."

Menggumam pelan, Shikamaru memasukan sebelah tangan kesaku menatap si lelaki. "Anda ingin bertemu Namikaze-sama?"

"Iya." Tatapan si lelaki langsung teralih, memandang penuh minat kearah Shikamaru. "Apa Naruto ada?"

Mengangguk singkat. "Sepertinya beliau tidak enak badan. Terakhir kulihat saat menemui klien tiga jam lalu, dia terus berada didalam mobilnya yang terparkir dibasement gedung."

Sebelah alis si lelaki terangkat, nampak was-was akan pernyataan Shikamaru. "Tidak enak badan?"

"Ya, dia terlihat seperti menahan sakit. Wajahnya juga pucat." Pundak laki-laki berkuncir nanas itu terangkat pelan dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi aku takut dia-"

"Tolong tunjukan padaku dimana letak basement parkir kalian?!" Belum sempat mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, si lelaki lekas mendekat. Menunjukan reaksi fisiologi yang begitu berbeda tercermin dari mimik wajahnya.

Nampak terkejut akan reaksi spontanitas si lelaki, Shikamaru menggangguk cepat. "Mari ikuti, saya." Berbalik arah hendak menunjukan jalan bagi laki-laki itu.

"Nona Yamanaka, apakah kau mempunyai kunci duplikat mobil Naruto?"

Degup jantung bergolak menerjang Ino, perasaan takut seketika melanda. Lekas wanita itu menggeleng perlahan dengan gerakan patah-patah. "Namikaze-sama sendiri yang memegang kunci duplikat mobilnya. Dia tak memberi wewenang kepadaku untuk menyentuh batas privasinya sekalipun aku berkerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi."

Walau samar, bahkan nyaris mengumam. Ino bisa mendengar laki-laki tampan itu mengumpat kasar sebelum akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Ino. Kognitifnya mengatakan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres, Ino turut melangkahkan kaki, berlari mengejar si lelaki serta Shikamaru mengarungi koridor dengan langkah lebar.

Rasa penasaran langsung menyergap relung Sasuke. Bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mengapa si lelaki datang? Dan apa hubungan dia dengan Naruto?

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali berkerja." Tanpa mengurangi gestur tubuh, Sasuke berjalan dengan santai. Mengarungi koridor panjang menunju kearah lift mengusir sejenak keingintahuan besar yang melanda mengenai reaksi ditunjukan oleh si lelaki.

Tak tahu seberapa besar langkah kakinya menyusuri lobbi utama hingga mencapai basement parkir, laki-laki bersurai raven tersebut membelalakkan mata, berusaha menormalkan deru nafas. Mengarahkan tatapan mata menyapu kaca mobil dibagian kemudi si lelaki lekas berhenti, mata obsidannya menerawang sosok didalam mobil tersebut dengan perasaan kalut.

"Naru-"

Tercengang.

"NARUTO!"

Kepalan tangan si lelaki memukul permukaan kaca jendela mobil. Memanggil nama pria bersurai pirang sedang memegang erat perutnya sembari menampakan wajah menahan sakit.

"Buka pintunya, Naruto!" Kembali melayangkan kepalan tangan, si lelaki tak kuasa menahan emosi, terus memukul permukaan kaca guna mendapat perhatian Naruto agar lekas membukakan pintu mobil. "Buka pintunya!"

Tak urung Shikamaru ikut dilanda kepanikan, tersulut akan emosi si lelaki yang semakin intens memukul kaca mobil. "A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan Namikaze-sama?"

Tak bisa menangkap pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan jelas, si lelaki kembali menyeru nama pria didalam mobil tersebut. "Buka pintunya, Naruto! Cepat buka pintunya!"

Sosok Ino muncul dari persimpangan mobil-mobil parkir. Memandang terkejut mendapati raut kesakitan Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?! Kenapa Namikaze-sama bisa seperti ini?!"

Tersadar akan situasi panas yang membuatnya sulit mencari solusi hingga semakin membahayakan nyawa Naruto. Si lelaki segera memandang Shikamaru. "Cepat ambil linggis, obeng, atau apapun itu! Aku akan membuka paksa pintu mobilnya."

"Baik!"

Menyingkirkan rasa khawatir serta pertanyaan yang datang silih berganti dipikiran. Shikamaru mengangguk singkat. Kemudian lekas berlari menuju mobil miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari mobil Naruto.

"Ohh Tuhan!" Menutup mulutnya meredam perasaan kalut yang memuncak. "Tolong lakukan sesuatu, Tuan!" Tak kuasa menahan jeritan suaranya, Ino menggenggam kedua tangan erat. "Tolong selamatkan, Namikaze-sama! Tolong selamatkan dia, Tuan?!"

Berhasil mendapatkan kotak perkakasnya, Shikamaru segera berlari. Melangkahkan kakinya sekencang mungkin menghampiri si pria dan Ino yang terus menangis memanggil nama Naruto.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" Membuka kotak merah berbahan dasar almunium tersebut, Shikamaru menyodorkan sebuah linggis kepada si pria.

"Gunakan obeng itu untuk membantuku membuka pintu ini!" Menerima linggis dari Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu pun mengarahkan mata linggis kearah celah pintu, menancapkan puncak linggis tersebut berkali-kali untuk memberi ruang agar pintu dapat terbuka saat menariknya. "UGGH!"

Menarik linggis yang dia buat sebagai tuas, baik Shikamaru maupun si lelaki nampak berkerja keras. Menarik linggis dan obeng yang tertancap sekuat tenaga, mengupayakan diri agar pintu mobil terdongkrak paksa.

"Sial!"

Tak berhasil.

Jangankan membuka paksa pintu mobil, berhasil membuat celah untuk membuka kunci pintu si lelaki tak bisa. Situasi panas kian tak kondusif, ditambah tangis Ino yang kian menjadi terus memanggil nama Naruto. _'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!'_

Mendapati pergerakan lain dari laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang menahan rasa sakit dibagian perut, mata si lelaki semakin membelalak lebar. Melihat Naruto membuka telapak tangan berisi empat buah pil.

"Hentikan!" Tubuh si lelaki bergerak, menerjang pintu mobil sembari melayangkan kepalan tangan. "Hentikan itu, Naruto?! Jangan minum obat itu!"

Tak menanggapi perkataan si lelaki, Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan yang bergetar hebat kearah mulut.

"NARUTO!"

Empat buah pil tersebut lolos dari telapak tangan, bersarang didalam mulut Naruto disertai gerakan peristaltik. Menegak obat tersebut sembari menyiratkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari kontur wajah laki-laki pirang itu. Menilik bagian bawah celana, si pria yakin Naruto telah mengalami pendarahan.

"Buka pintunya, Naruto! Buka pintunya!" Kembali memohon sembari menggedor pintu kaca. Si lelaki menilik arlogi pada pergelangan tangan. _'Enam jam... Berarti delapan pil yang sudah ia telan.'_ Mengeratkan genggaman tangan. _'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!'_

Laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut segera membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan, kemudian menyelimuti telapak tangan kanan menggunakan jas itu. "Kalian berdua, menyingkirlah sebentar."

Mengeratkan genggaman tangan, dalam satu kali gerakan cepat.

**'PRANK!'**

Kaca mobil pun pecah, menghamburkan kilauan serpihan-serpihan kecil berjatuhan akibat terhantam pukulan telak dilakukan si pria. Menghentakan jas hitam membalut tangan kanan keatas aspal, si lelaki pun dengan telaten membuka pintu mobil dari dalam. Menyisipkan kedua belah lengan pada tubuh Naruto- menggendongnya dalam dekapan.

"Aku akan mengantarnya kerumah sakit. Bisa pinjam mobilmu sebentar?"

Meraih kunci mobil dari dalam saku. Shikamaru menggerakan dagu, mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk mengikutinya. "Tolong bawa Namikaze-sama kerumah sakit secepat mungkin."

Menempatkan Naruto tepat disamping kursi kemudi setelah Shikamaru membuka pintu mobil tersebut. "Ya." Laki-laki itu menerima kunci mobil disodorkan Shikamaru. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya."

Memasuki mobil, si lelaki pun lekas melajukan mobil Shikamaru keluar dari area parkir basement.

Sepatu pantovel hitam mengkilat menjejakan diri tepat dibelakang Ino dan Shikamaru yang kini telah berjalan meninggalkan area parkir. Mata obsidan sekelam malam memicing tajam, menginvansi isi dalam mobil sedan putih yang terbuka, menampakan jejak darah dibagian bawah dengan belasan obat berhamburan diatas dashboard, dan kursi kemudi.

_'Mifegyn dan Cytotec?'_ Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. _'Naruto tak mempunyai riwayat rheumatoid arthritis. Mengapa ia mengkonsumi obat-obat seperti ini dalam dosis besar? Ingin bunuh diri?' _Laki-laki tampan itu berdecih pelan mengeyahkan presepsi terakhir. _'Tidak... Tidak mungkin dia ingin bunuh diri dengan menggunakan obat yang memiliki kandungan mifepristone dan misoprostol.'_

Ditengah spekulatif berkembang dipikiran guna mencari satu jawaban kongkrit. Bola mata obsidan Sasuke membelalak lebar, menyakinkan satu jawaban tak terduga yang mendasari Naruto menegak semua pil tersebut.

"Tidak mungkin..."

.

.

.

Mengerjap pelan, membuka secara perlahan menampilkan mata sapphire sejernih lautan dengan pandangan sendu. Mengalihkan tatapan kosong menerawang seluruh penjuru arah, seorang wanita menggunakan pakaian putih senada dengan gradiasi warna dari ruangan tersebut menjadi fokus pikiran sesosok laki-laki terbaring diatas ranjang. Wanita mengenakan pakaian suster dengan topi diatas kepala membalikan badan, hendak memeriksa selang infus tergantung pada sebuah tiang.

"Ohh!" Wajah sang suster nampak terkejut. "Kau sudah siuman?"

Menggumam pelan seraya memejamkan mata diiringi menggelengkan kepala, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku..."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah cantik suster tersebut. "Kau mengalami pendarahan hebat. Tapi syukurlah, bayimu baik-baik saja."

Masih dikuasi rasa kantuk, Naruto berusaha keras untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur guna mengembalikan kesadarannya. "B-Bayi?"

"Ya!" Wajah suster tersebut terlihat bersahabat. Nampak ceria memberitahukan keadaan Naruto. "Untung saja temanmu berhasil tepat waktu mengantarmu kerumah sakit. Dokter Kabuto juga langsung bertindak, jadi sekarang..." Suster tersebut merapikan selimut ditubuh laki-laki yang kini mematung, membelalakan mata. "...tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Kau hanya perlu istirahat. Semua baik-baik saja."

Laki-laki mengenakan jas hitam dipadu kemeja putih dengan menggunakan dasi biru dongker mengarungi koridor panjang menenteng keranjang rotan berisi buah-buah segar. Senyum menawan dari wajah tampannya terus terpantri kala suster-suster yang melewati koridor menyunggingkan senyum lebar, menatap penuh damba kearah si lelaki sembari berbisik-bisik pada rekan seprofesi.

Tak terpengaruh akan tingkah pola suster-suster tersebut, si lelaki dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya. Terlihat tak sabar untuk sampai disalah satu kamar tepat diujung koridor.

"Naru-"

Menggenggam ganggang pintu kemudian memutarinya perlahan, mata obsidan si lelaki membelalak lebar mendapati pemandangan yang begitu memiriskan hati terlihat.

"Naruto!"

Melajukan kedua langkah kaki, si lelaki lekas memerangkap kedua tangan Naruto, menghentikan pergerakan laki-laki berkulit coklat tersebut memukuli perutnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" Sebutnya menatap seorang suster yang nampak kualahan menghentikan Naruto.

"Baik!" Membalikan tubuh, sang suster pun berlalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto terus memberontak, menggerakan tubuhnya kekiri dan kekanan ingin melepaskan diri dari belenggu laki-laki itu.

"Hentikan Naruto." Tungkas lelaki itu dengan nada datar, meredam agresi Naruto tanpa menujukan emosi walau kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Naruto erat. "Kau bisa mencelakakan bayimu."

"Bayi?!" Hardik Naruto berteriak keras, mengalihkan wajah menatap tajam laki-laki dibelakangnya. "Aku tidak pernah memiliki bayi! Apalagi menginginkan kehadirannya didalam tubuhku!"

Si lelaki tetap sabar menghadapi pergolakan Naruto. "Dia anakmu, Naruto. Dia darah dagingmu! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengugurkannya begitu saja?!"

"_Darah dagingku?_" Naruto tak kuasa menahan desisan, mencemooh. "Dia bukan anakku dan tak akan pernah jadi anakku!"

"Naru-"

"Jangan pernah panggil namaku!" Menghentak kuat kedua tangan si lelaki menahan ruang geraknya hingga terlepas, Naruto merenggut erat pakaian rumah sakit yang ia kenakan. "Aku benci orang _sepertimu_ memanggil namaku!" Mencengkram erat perutnya seolah ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang bersemayang dibagian tersebut.

"Aku benci!"

Satu pukulan keras bersarang tepat dibagian perut.

"Aku benci kau!"

Pukulan kedua menyusul. Memukul kembali ditempat yang sama dengan intensitas pukulan melebihi pukulan sebelumnya.

"Aku benci kau!"

Tak hanya tangan kanan yang beraksi memberi pukulan diperut, tangan kiri juga turut ambil bagian. Mengikuti irama tangan kanan memukul dibagian tersebut secara bertubi-tubi. Semakin cepat dan semakin kuat.

"Berhenti, Naruto! Jangan lakukan itu, kau bisa membahayakan bayimu!" Mencoba meraih kedua tangan Naruto dari belakang ingin menghentikannya, pergerakan si lelaki tak mempunyai efek signifikan sebab Naruto terus memukuli perutnya walau telah ditahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau!" Naruto terlihat kalap, kehilangan rasionalitas hingga terus memukuli perutnya dengan membabi buta.

"Naruto!" Pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan Kabuto dan seorang perawat wanita dan perawat laki-laki diambang pintu. "Cepat tahan dia, aku akan memberi obat penenang."

Melangkahkan kaki bersama perawat laki-laki mendekati Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, Dokter."

Pergerakan Kabuto terhenti seketika saat si lelaki mengalihkan wajah memandangnya. "Biarkan aku menenangkan Naruto."

"Tapi-" perawat laki-laki hendak menyela, namun terdiam ketika Kabuto mengangkat tangannya.

Siklus emosi Naruto tak beraturan saat ini. Memberi obat penenang hanya akan menenangkannya untuk sementara waktu. Kabuto tak ingin jika disaat tersadar nanti, Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Mengugurkan bayinya.

_'Tidak ada cara lain...' _

Sahabat karibnya itu membutuhkan dorongan, dukungan seseorang dari _dalam_ guna membangun kembali psikis dan stabilitas mentalnya seperti sedia kala. Kabuto tidak punya kendali untuk _memegang_ ranah tersebut, mencoba menghentikan Naruto untuk mengugurkan kandungannya sebagai seorang sahabat. Kabuto tak tak mampu. Tidak ada yang bisa Kabuto lakukan sekarang selain percaya kepada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Jika butuh sesuatu, panggil saja. Aku berada diluar." Kabuto lekas berbalik arah, menuntun kedua perawat tersebut untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Naruto..." Panggil si lelaki lembut, mengarahkan seluruh tenaga untuk menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang telah kehilangan kendali, memukuli perutnya dengan kuat. "Naruto... Kumohon dengarkan aku."

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau!" Bola mata Naruto menggelap, telah kehilangan cahaya tak menampilkan emosi sedikit pun selain perasaan benci. Memercik rasa murka yang terpendam tersalur melalui pergolakan kedua tangannya.

"Sekali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku..." Suara si lelaki tetap melembut disela-sela menahan pergelangan tangan pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku benci kau! Aku benci kau-"

"Naruto!"

Cengkram.

Laki-laki bersurai raven itu mencengkram erat pergelangan Naruto, memutar tubuh pria itu hingga menghadap kearahnya. "Jika kau terus melakukan hal ini, kau tidak akan bisa membalas semua yang telah Sasuke lakukan padamu!" Bola mata obsidan memandang tajam Naruto, memerangkap sapphire tak bernyawa tersebut dengan intens tak memberi celah untuk _kabur_. "Semakin kau menunjukan kelemahanmu, dia akan merasa menang karena kau berhasil masuk perangkapnya secara tidak langsung!"

Terdiam.

Kedua mata Naruto membulat lebar, membalas tatapan si lelaki dengan deru nafas memburu. Membiarkan segala perlawanan yang ia lakukan menguap, tak lagi memukuli perutnya seperti orang gila.

"Kau membenci Sasuke, bukan?" Tungkas laki-laki itu semakin menguatkan cengkraman pergelangan tangan Naruto. Mengembalikan rasionalitas Naruto yang kian menjauh akibat terkonfrontasi oleh kebenciannya sendiri. "Kau ingin membalas semua perlakuan yang telah dia lakukan padamu? Membuat ia merasakan penderitaan yang kau rasakan?"

Tungkai tangan Naruto melemah, tak lagi menunjukan agresifitas. Terhanyut akan perilaku persuasif si lelaki yang memicu kogintifnya untuk berhenti bertindak.

"Bila kau benar-benar membenci Sasuke, ingin menjalankan resiprositas yang tertanam dihatimu agar ia menderita." Pancaran mata si lelaki memancarkan suatu makna kuat. "Jangan _gugurkan_ bayi ini."

Mata Naruto kian membulat lebar, memandang tak percaya akan respresif si lelaki. Berhasil menampar telak dirinya hingga kini ia terdiam ditempat membalas tatapan mata obsidan tersebut. Keukeuh meneguhkan niat hati tak ingin membiarkan Naruto terpuruk terlampau jauh, cengkraman tangan si lelaki semakin menguat. Mengirimkan moralitas yang tersalur melalui gestur, serta mimik wajah.

"Tunjukan pada Sasuke bila kau mampu melawan! Buktikan kau mampu membalas semua perlakuannya dengan mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga. Buat bayi ini sebagai bumerang untuk Sasuke, Naruto!" Tungkas si lelaki mengsublimasi. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, menunjukan kesungguhan teramat besar. Membuat pengarahan implush dalam bentuk entitas konseptual yang secara tak langsung _memaksa_ Naruto mengambil tindakan kuratif sebagai penyerangan. "Dan bila kau merasa semua itu belum cukup..."

Sorot mata obsidan menajam, menghapus ambang toleransi frustasi Naruto dengan memberi suatu dorongan fisilogis. "Gunakan aku sebagai _alat_mu untuk membalasnya."

**. **

Memainkan jemari tangan pada bola kristal berwarna merah menyala, mata onyx sekelam malam menyorot tajam dinding kaca yang menampakan gedung-gedung pencakar langit diselimuti angin pagi. Meski wajah tampan nan sempurna tak menampilkan secuil estetika emosi yang berlebih, pikiran Sasuke diselimuti beragam pertanyaan, buah presepsi negatif akan kejadian seminggu lalu. Walau tidak memungkiri spekulatif terakhir sebagai dasar hingga Naruto menegak obat-obat tersebut, Sasuke merasa entah mengapa semua itu terasa...

Tidak benar.

Bagaimana tidak? Tanpa bukti otentik untuk menjelaskan gender Naruto, Sasuke tahu jelas Naruto itu laki-laki. Dia telah melihat _semua_nya bahkan merasakannya secara langsung. Memang dalam beberapa kasus lain, Sasuke tak menampik akan adanya fakta mengenai laki-laki yang mengalami _hal tersebut_. Bahkan diperkuat dengan _melacak_ data base pasien rumah sakit di Tokyo untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan Naruto. Tetap saja bagi Sasuke rasanya janggal, tidak rasional, tidak relevan.

Mendengar suara keributan dari arah luar, Sasuke memutar kursi yang ia duduki. Mengarahkan pandangan ke pintu kaca ruangan miliknya.

_'Dia...'_

Laki-laki bersurai raven dengan sosok tak asing yang selama seminggu terakhir menghilang kini terlihat didepan mata. Berjalan beriringan dengan laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut memapah tubuh si pirang, memegang lengannya lembut disertai sebelah tangan yang bebas merangkul pundaknya.

Begitu memasuki ruangan, pandangan mata Sasuke beradu. Saling menatap satu sama lain pada dua orang lelaki dimana si pirang dituntun si raven menduduki kursi. Tak begitu lama invertal kontak mata yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga sebab si raven langsung meraih remote terletak dimeja Naruto, menurunkan lipatan tirai elektronik berada di dinding kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara ruangannya dengan ruangan Naruto. Mendapati perilaku interpersonal kedua lelaki tersebut, Sasuke tak merasa tersulut, tak mengubah pola wajahnya yang datar menjadi satu ekspresi dominan. Kontrol emosi, sikap, serta tindakan harus Sasuke jaga stabilitasnya. Sasuke akan bersikap pasif untuk sementara waktu, menilai pergerakan mereka berdua dengan jelas sampai akhirnya ia akan bergerak untuk mematahkan strategi mereka.

Terlihat laki-laki mengenakan stelan jas keluar dari ruangan Naruto, berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Ino selaku sekretaris Naruto sembari menyodorkan kantung plastik dari convince center terdekat dan sebuah alat berbentuk ponsel mini. Mata Sasuke seketika memicing tajam, tak menampilkan impresi apapun mengetahui pergerakan lelaki itu mengarah pada satu tempat- ruangan miliknya.

"Sepertinya kau memiliki waktu senggang. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Bersikap santai menunjukan integritas ekloitatif yang begitu pasif, sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat memandang laki-laki itu kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Perihal?"

"Baiklah. Aku pun tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Kita langsung pada pokok pembicaraan." Si lelaki menampakan regulasi serupa, santai namun sorot obsidannya menatap tajam. "Jangan ganggu Naruto lagi."

Berdecih kasar adalah perilaku verbal dominan dari Sasuke begitu mendengar ultimatum si lelaki. "_Menganggu_?"

Dagu si lelaki terangkat, mengabaikan afeksi Sasuke yang terlalu arogan. "Bukankah kau sudah mengetahuinya, Sasuke? Bila saat ini Naruto sedang..." Teatrikal terkontur dari mimik wajah Sasuke berubah, memandang tajam laki-laki dihadapannya. "Hamil."

Sekalipun Sasuke pandai memanipulasi dirinya, pria itu tahu pernyataan terakhir memberi reaksi berbeda pada Sasuke. "Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia bisa hamil. Kalau pun aku tak memberi etiologi yang kongkrit, kau pasti mempunyai realitas objektif tersendiri." Intensitas suara si lelaki sedikit meninggi, memberi penekanan pada kata-kata tertentu. "Bahkan kau memberi _peranan _yang sangat_ besar_ sehingga ia bisa mengalami hal ini."

Sudut bibir Sasuke menyeringai- mencemooh. "Jadi kau telah berubah menjadi orang yang berkepribadian histerionik, begitu?"

"Sebagai saudara kembar. Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkanmu untuk lebih instrospeksi lagi." Memasukan sebelah tangan kedalam saku celana, si lelaki jelas menunjukan perilaku disosiatif yang kentara. "Kau sudah berlaku terlalu jauh, apa lagi yang ingin kau kejar sekarang? Bukankah kau telah mendapatkan hasil dari realiasasi semua rencanamu, hn? Naruto sudah cukup merasakan penderitaan yang kau bawa. Dan untuk kali ini, biarkan dia tenang sejenak bersama dengan _bayi_nya."

Sasuke mendesis tajam. "Kau tak mempunyai hak untuk mencampuri urusanku. Apakah kau tidak sadar, kheh! Kau mengimpikasikan dirimu terlalu jauh kedalam ranah ini, _Utakata_."

"Kau benar." Angguk Utakata singkat. "Tetapi aku telah terkait sekarang. Terserah bagaimana afektifitas mu menilai hal ini, namun satu hal yang ingin kutekankan." Mengeratkan kepalan tangan sebagai bentuk bahasa tubuh. "Jika kau mempunyai hati nurani. Jangan _sentuh_, Naruto."

Membalikan badan usai memberikan gestur subjektif pada kalimat terakhir, sosok lelaki bersurai raven itu pun menghilang, tertelan dibalik pintu kaca ruangan Sasuke.

"Kau menantangku?" Rubik kokoh dari jemari tangan yang mengepal erat terlihat, menujukan indikasi pergolakan didiri sang direktur. Meraih ganggang telepon, Sasuke menghubungi sekretarisnya yang berada diluar ruangan. "Perintahkan seluruh karyawan di departemen pemasaran, tak terkecuali juga wakil direktur untuk mengikuti rapat lima menit lagi."

Beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, Sasuke menghentakan jas miliknya dalam satu kali tarikan cepat. Memandang sejenak dinding kaca tertutupi tirai elektronik, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan. Melangkahkan kaki dengan konstan hendak mengarungi koridor menuju ruang rapat.

"U..Uchiha-sama."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti, tepat dipintu kaca ruangan Naruto ketika mendengar Ino memanggil namanya.

"Untuk rapat nanti, saya yang akan menggantikan posisi Namikaze-sama." Tutur wanita bersurai pirang panjang itu menundukan kepala. "Beliau masih belum memungkinkan untuk mengikuti rapat-"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang disampaikan nona Tsunade tadi?" Memotong perkataan Ino sembari berdecak kasar. Sasuke memandang intimidasi wanita semampai itu. "Seluruh karyawan, _**tak terkecuali**_."

Menatap sesaat sosok Naruto yang duduk diatas kursi sembari memejamkan mata melalui sudut matanya, keputusan mutlak lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Memberi ultimatum keras sarat akan konsekuensi terkandung didalam pernyataannya. Pria tampan itu pun kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki, menyusuri koridor menuju ruang rapat diikuti para karyawan dan karyawati mengekori dirinya.

_'Kau masih berani menemuiku? Atau cuma bisa berlindung dibalik tameng Utakata?'_ Sasuke menyeringai bengis. Ingin melihat lebih jelas apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan kedua orang itu. _'Kita lihat, pada akhirnya siapa diantara kita yang akan kalah. Kau atau aku."_

Mendudukan diri tepat di_central_ kursi rapat, Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mata dengan selektif. Memperhatikan perserta rapat yang datang satu persatu mengisi barisan kursi. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit, kursi rapat telah penuh, minus satu buah kursi berada tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Para perserta rapat saling memandang satu sama lain, mengerutkan kening melihat sang direktur tak juga membuka narasi rapat.

"Maaf Uchiha-"

Suara Kakashi terhenti, melihat pintu ruang rapat terbuka. Memperlihatkan Ino memasuki ruangan rapat, menuai berpasang-pasang mata tertuju kearah wanita bermata aquamarine tersebut yang kini melangkahkan kaki mengisi kursi yang kosong.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam batin. _'Begitukah?' _

Menyandarkan punggung dengan rileks, Sasuke memilah beberapa berkas terdapat dihadapannya. "Aku ingin membahas hasil statistik produksi serta laba/rugi perusahaan kita selama enam bulan terakhir." Mengalihkan wajah, Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tatapan diskriminatif. "Tetapi nampaknya ada seseorang yang tak mematuhi perkataanku."

Ino semakin menundukan kepala, mengeratkan genggaman pada buku agenda dan pulpen dikedua tangannya. "Maafkan aku, Uchiha-sama... Tapi Namikaze-sama tidak bisa—"

Pintu ruangan rapat terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki mengenakan kemeja biru dongker dengan dasi merah marun berjalan menuju kearah kursi yang diduduki Ino. Onyx Sasuke kian memicing tajam, terlebih memandang intens satu titik bagian tubuh Naruto.

"Kembali ketempat mu, Yamanaka-san." Perintah Naruto namun tak mengurangi sikap formalnya.

Tak mampu menyanggah, Ino segera berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki seraya mempersilahkan Naruto. Kemudian mendudukan kepala sesaat pamit undur kepada laki-laki bermata biru tersebut. Tak perlu lisan sebagai pembuktian, cukup memandang wajah Naruto orang-orang tahu keadaan laki-laki itu tak begitu baik. Terlihat dari wajah pucatnya, serta respon tubuh yang terkesan lunglai, tak bertenaga.

Tak banyak yang Naruto lakukan pasca mendudukan diri, laki-laki bertahtakan sapphire indah memilah berkas-berkas tertumpuk diatas meja tanpa berkata sepatah kata.

"Kakashi." Mengalihkan mata tak lagi menatap Naruto, Sasuke menatap laki-laki bersurai perak seraya menopang rahangnya. "Silahkan jabarkan hasil statistik produksi perusahaan kita selama enam bulan terakhir." Meski tak lagi memandang, sorot mata Sasuke tetap mengarah pada satu objek dihadapannya.

"Baik." Kakashi lekas berdiri. Meraih remote proyektor, menampilkan sebuah slide berupa diagram lingkaran. Laki-laki bersurai perak itu segera memulai rapat, menjelaskan tiap titik pada pola diagram yang membias layar proyektor.

Seperti rapat-rapat pembahasan hasil produksi perusahaan, inti pokok dari rapat tak jauh dari pematangan proyek, serta tolak ukur laba/rugi yang didapatkan secara presisi. Rapat yang berlangsung selama satu jam, tiada kendala berarti. Seperti biasa Sasuke akan memperbaharui beberapa aspek serta mendeklarasikan metode terbaru untuk meningkatkan jumlah produksi perusahaan mereka pada klimaks acara.

"Rapat selesai."

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto segera beranjak berdiri. Melangkahkan kaki dengan terburu-buru disertai tangan kiri memegang perut, dan tangan kanan menutup rapat mulutnya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

_'Jika benar dia hamil. Mengapa dia tidak mengugurkan bayinya?'_

Pikiran Sasuke memuncakan satu spekulatif, mendorong rasa keingin-tahuannya hingga menyimpulkan satu kesimpulan akan hipotesisnya mengenai peristiwa seminggu lalu. Seringai Sasuke mengembang.

_'Kau... ingin menggunakan bayi itu untuk melawanku, Naruto?'_

.

.

.

Mengistirahatkan tubuh pada sebuah sofa panjang, tangan kanan Naruto terangkat. Menutupi kedua mata menggunakan lengan tangan. Kondisi tubuh Naruto cukup ekstrim, sepanjang hari tiada hal yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengeluarkan semua makanan di perutnya ke dalam kloset. Diantara rasa lemas mendera dan linu disemua persendian tubuh, perutnya seakan berkontraksi hebat. Mencium aroma pewangi ruangan tergantung di _air conditioner_ kamar, Naruto langsung muntah. Perutnya bagaikan terlilit, teraduk-aduk hingga memicu rasa mual yang berujung mengeluarkan makanan yang ia makan.

Wanita renta berambut putih memandang iba, tak tega. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun? Mau kubuatkan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa mualmu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu nek, aku baik-baik saja."

Mengusap peluh membahasahi kening menggunakan telapak tangan, Chiyo tersenyum lembut. "Tidurlah, dengan begitu kondisi tubuhmu akan membaik." Hendak keluar dari kamar Naruto, suara telepon yang berdering nyaring menghentikan langkah kaki nenek Chiyo. Kening wanita renta tersebut mengerut dalam begitu menerima telepon. Memandang sejenak laki-laki yang terbaring diatas sofa panjang. "Nanti akan ku hubungi lagi jika keadaannya memungkinkan untuk pergi."

Menghela nafas singkat, wanita tua itu mengalihkan wajahnya sambil meletakan kembali ganggang telepon. "Naruto-kun."

Melepaskan lengan tangan yang menutupi mata, Naruto menatap Chiyo. "Ada apa nek?"

"Hagoromo-sama berada di Omiya saat ini, dia ingin kau menemuinya di sasana menembak." Mata obsidan nenek Chiyo menatap Naruto khawatir menyadari laki-laki itu beranjak dari sofa. "Jika kau masih merasa kurang enak badan, aku bisa memberitahu perwakilan Hagoromo-sama. Kondisimu masih belum memungkinkan untuk melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh, apalagi menyetir seorang diri Naruto-kun."

Sapphire Naruto menerawang marmer putih terlapisi karpet beludru tebal, "Bila aku tidak datang..." mengepalkan tangan kanan meredam gejolak emosi. "...Hagoromo-sama akan tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya!" Beranjak berdiri dari sofa ia duduki, Naruto meraih jaket kulit miliknya. Melapisi t-shirt yang ia kenakan. "Dan aku tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi selama _orang itu_ masih berada di Cetta Corporation."

Mendapati laki-laki itu melangkah ingin keluar dari kamar, Chiyo melingkarkan kedua tangan dilengan Naruto- menahan. "Tapi kondisimu tidak memungkinkan untuk menyetir sendiri. Terlalu berbahaya, Naruto-kun."

Mengalahkan keinginan otomoninya yang ingin segera keluar dari kamar menuju ke garasi mobil. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan meminta Ino untuk mengantarku ke Omiya."

Mobil avanza hitam terparkir, menampilkan sesosok wanita dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Melepaskan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan kemudian menyimpannya didalam saku jaket, Naruto melangkahkan kedua kaki menyusuri sebuah gedung yang cukup megah— seperti mansion. Tidak banyak pemandangan terlihat saat mengarungi ruangan didalam gedung, barang-barang antik, lemari, kursi dan berbagai perlengkapan lain yang lazimnya selalu terlihat disetiap gedung manapun nampak jelas dipengheliatan Naruto. Begitu juga saat menjejakan kaki dihalaman belakang gedung, padang rumput hijau seluas stadion baseball menjadi panorama utama.

Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri rerumputan hijau, Naruto berjalan menuju kesebuah tempat dimana terdapat seorang laki-laki tua memegang erat pistol laras panjang, menembaki papan yang berjarak radius tiga ratus meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Tak sengaja mengalihkan wajah kearah Naruto dan Ino yang berjalan mendekat, kakek tersebut menyodorkan pistol laras panjang kesalah satu pengawalnya sembari meraih tongkat jati. "Naruto, akhirnya kau datang!"

Senyuma tipis terkembang dibibir Naruto. "Iya, kek."

Tawa sang kakek terdengar, menepuk pundak Naruto saat sampai tepat dihadapannya. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu!" Ucapnya kemudian. "Ayo, duduklah! Kau pasti lelah."

Mengarahkan sebelah tangan menuntun Naruto untuk mengikutinya, langkah kaki laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terhenti. Senyum lebar yang merekah dibibirnya perlahan-lahan luntur, datar, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun memandang laki-laki yang duduk disalah satu kursi tempat Hagoromo berada.

"Naruto?"

Suara Hagoromo yang memanggil dirinya tak urung membuat Naruto mengalah. Menduduki sebuah kursi dari empat kursi yang ada dengan Ino berdiri tepat dibelakang Naruto. Senyum dibibir laki-laki dipenuhi keriput itu terlihat, nampak senang akan kehadiran pria itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto? Aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu. Apa itu benar?"

Naruto tahu laki-laki yang duduk tepat disamping Hagoromo sedang menatap dirinya, mengabaikan premis laki-laki bermata onyx tersebut. Naruto lebih memilih menatap Hagoromo. "Hanya terlalu lelah, tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

Kekhawatiran menjadi reaksi dominan kala Hagoromo memandang wajah Naruto. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Naruto. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Koordinasikankan perkerjaanmu kepada Sasuke bila kondisi tubuhmu tak memungkinkan untuk mengerjakannya." Hagoromo mengalihkan wajah kearah laki-laki bersurai raven. "Sasuke pasti akan membantumu."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik, "Tentu saja." tak mengurangi intensistas tatapan matanya yang sendari tadi memandang Naruto. "Dengan _senang hati_."

Kontur wajah Naruto sebelumnya datar, kini menampilkan secarik emosi tersalur lewat matanya, balas menatap tajam dengan bibirnya melengkungkan senyum. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku masih bisa menangangi pekerjaan ku _sendiri_."

Menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman, Sasuke menangkupkan rahangnya menggunakan punggung jemari tangan. "Begitukah?"

Menahan diri untuk tak terpancing, Naruto mengalihkan wajah memandangi Hagoromo. "Bagaimana keadaan kakek sendiri?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto." Tak pernah berubah, senyum diwajah Hagoromo tetap terpantri meski situasi yang melingkupi Naruto dan Sasuke mengedarkan aura berbeda. "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertiga bertemu dalam satu tempat, sedikit perayaan kecil..." Menuangkan _champange_ diatas gelas bertangkai, Hagoromo menyodorkan gelas tersebut kepada Naruto. "...tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

Naruto mematung, reflek memegang perutnya sembari memandang gelas champange disodorkan Hagoromo. Meski pun Naruto berbohong kepada Hagoromo soal kondisi tubuhnya yang kurang fit, menegak champange bukanlah suatu persoalan sebab secara nalar champange tak memberi reaksi apapun pada tubuh seseorang yang dilanda kelelahan atau kurang fit. Tapi permasalahan sekarang yang membuat Naruto urung menyambut gelas dihadapannya karena ia sedang mengandung. Memang champange memiliki kadar alkohol yang rendah, namun tetap saja minuman itu mengandung alkohol. Bila ia memaksakan diri meminum champange, bisa dipastikan Naruto akan mengalami kontraksi hebat memicu tergugurnya bayi yang ia kandung, resiko kehamilan yang ia tutupi dari Hagoromo akan terkuak. Tetapi bila tidak minum, terkesan tidak etis, bahkan terlihat tak sopan bila ia tak menyambut minuman yang dituangkan seorang pemimpin seperti Hagoromo untuk dirinya.

Sebelah alis Hagoromo terangkat. "Ada apa Naruto?"

Tersentak.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?!'_ Naruto benar-benar bingung. Tak harus harus berbuat apa menghadapi pertanyaan Hagoromo. "Ka..Kakek-"

"Biarkan aku yang mengganti Naruto meminum _champange_ itu, kakek."

Membalikan tubuh memandang kearah belakang. Seorang laki-laki mengenakan t-shirt biru dilapisi blazzer coklat terlihat, berjalan menuju ketempat Naruto sembari tersenyum lembut. "Naruto mengalami peradangan lambung karena pola makannya tidak teratur. Meskipun memiliki kadar alkohol rendah, _champange_ tidak baik dikonsumi oleh orang yang memiliki riwayat penyakit ini."

Sasuke memicing skeptis akan kemunculan laki-laki itu.

"Ahh, Utakata!" Sebut Hagoromo atraktif, mengapresiasi kedatangan pria tinggi semampai tersebut dengan raut gembira. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

Mendudukan diri tepat disebelah Naruto, "Sebenarnya hari ini Naruto ada janji denganku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, karena Naruto menerima undangan dari kakek. Daripada membatalkan perjanjian kami, dia menggundangku untuk bergabung bersama." Senyum diwajah Utakata kembali melebar, menampilkan kharismatik yang begitu kuat, tercermin dari integritasnya sebagai seorang laki-laki dewasa.

Tawa Hagoromo kembali terdengar. "Hahaha, anak-anak Uchiha... Sudah lama aku menginginkan kalian berkumpul seperti ini." Lalu mengalihkan wajah memandang lembut Naruto. "Idemu bagus sekali, Naruto. Namun sayang, rasanya kurang lengkap jika _dua bocah_ itu tidak ada ditengah-tengah kita." Helaan nafas panjang teralun dari bibir Hagoromo.

"Hari itu pasti akan terjadi, kek." Ujarnya memperlihatkan deretan gigi kala tersenyum. Meraih tangkai gelas dihadapan Naruto, Utakata mengangkat tinggi subtansi cairan putih kekuningan itu. "Bersulang untuk berkumpulnya kita berempat disini."

"Bersulang." Menyodorkan segelas _champange_ kearah Sasuke, Hagoromo mengangkat tinggi gelas miliknya. Menuntun Sasuke yang mau tak mau mengangkat sejenak gelas miliknya kemudian meminumnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Hagoromo meletakan kembali gelas bertangkai diatas meja usai menegaknya. "Kenapa kau tidak bergabung di perusahaanku sama seperti Sasuke, Utakata?"

Utakata menggeleng kepala. "Aku akan sulit berkonsentrasi jika berada satu tempat dengan _seseorang_ yang membuatku terpesona." Lalu terkekeh kecil mengerlingkan mata kearah Naruto.

"Dasar anak muda." Decak Hagoromo menggelengkan kepala— tak habis pikir. "Tak dipungkiri bila wanita memang memiliki pengaruh yang kuat, bisa memegang kendali laki-laki hebat."

Utakata tersenyum ambigu. "Begitulah."

"Ahh iya. Kalian belum pernah melihat Naruto menembak, bukan?" Hagoromo mengedarkan pandangan mata memandang kedua Uchiha muda itu. "Sejak kepergian Minato lima tahun yang lalu, aku belum pernah melihatnya menembak lagi." Tanpa mempertanyakan isyarat tatapan mata Hagoromo yang terarah padanya seorang. Naruto tahu Hagoromo menaruh harapan besar. "Untuk itu dihari istimewa ini aku ingin melihatmu menembak lagi, Naruto. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Menolak permintaan Hagoromo?

Naruto rasa ia tak mampu. Hagoromo adalah orang yang paling ia hormati selain kedua orang tuanya. Bukan karena jabatan yang ia sandang sebagai orang terkaya nomor satu di Jepang ataupun pemimpin dari Cetta Corporation yang sebenarnya membuat Naruto begitu patuh. Sepanjang Minato hidup, ayahnya mendedikasikan diri untuk memberi kontribusi penuh pada Hagoromo, baik dari segi perkerjaan maupun hal-hal lumrah lainnya. Bagi Naruto apa yang ayahnya lakukan semasa hidup akan ia lanjutkan, begitu pula dengan pengabdiannya kepada Hagoromo.

"Baiklah..."

Memejamkan mata sejenak menghela nafas, Naruto beranjak berdiri meraih sebuah pistol laras panjang berada diatas meja, tak jauh dari tempat Hagoromo dan kedua Uchiha lainnya berada. Setelah mengunakan kacamata khusus dan mengisi peluru, Naruto melangkah perlahan menuju garis pembatas, mengacungkan pistol laras panjang hingga bersejajar satu arah dengan mata kanannya yang memicing tajam, mengarahkan mocong pistol pada satu titik bagian tengah papan target sembari menarik pelatuk.

**'DOR!'**

Tubuh Naruto hampir terhentak kebelakang, namun masih bisa berdiri tegak menyeimbangkan diri agar tak terjatuh akibat dorongan kuat dari pistol laras panjang tersebut.

Gagal...

Bidikan Naruto meleset, tak mengenai papan target dibagian tengah.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Rasa gelisah terefleksikan dengan sangat jelas diwajah Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepala, mengusir rasa pusing mendera. "Aku baik-baik saja, kek."

Beranjak berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, Utakata meraih kacamata khusus diatas meja, berjalan perlahan menuju kearah Naruto. Kemudian berhenti tepat dibelakang tubuh laki-laki itu. "Apa kau merasa pusing?"

Mendapati kedua tangan Utakata bergerak perlahan memegang kedua tangannya yang memegang senjata. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tak perlu memberi reaksi berlebihan seperti itu." Naruto kembali menatap fokus kedepan— memicingkan mata. "Tidak pernah ku sangka, ternyata..." Bergumam pelan menyerupai bisikan. "Kau pandai berbohong."

Utakata terkekeh pelan, ikut memicingkan mata sama seperti halnya Naruto. "Cuma untuk situasi tertentu."

**'DOR!'**

Dan tembakan kedua pun berhasil mengenai lingkaran kedua dari papan target.

"Tetapi yang _terakhir_ tadi, aku tidak berbohong."

Menurunkan senjata laras panjang tergenggam erat dikedua tangan, "Sayang sekali." Senyum mengejek terbingkai, Naruto mengalihkan wajah menatap Utakata. "Aku bukan _wanita_."

Mendapati laki-laki bersurai pirang itu kembali mengarahkan pistol laras panjang ke dagu sambil memicingkan mata menatap target bidikan, Utakata menempelkan sebelah pipi ke pipi Naruto, mempererat genggaman tangan mencengkram tangan si pirang yang memegang ganggang pistol.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti wanita." Mendekatkan permukaan bibir dicuping telinga Naruto, Uchiha muda itu berbisik sensual. "Hanya sebagai seseorang yang mampu menarik perhatianku."

**'DOR!'**

Baik Naruto maupun Utakata sama-sama mengalihkan wajah menatap kesebelah kiri dimana sosok laki-laki bersurai raven bermata onyx kembali menarik pelatuk untuk kedua kali. Membidik papan target lalu meletuskan kembali serangan susulan-

'PRAK!'

-menembus central papan target yang kini telah menyisakan dua buah lubang.

Menurunkan senjata laras panjang ia genggam. "Apa kau..." Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menatap dua orang berada disampingnya. "...hanya mampu melakukan _serangan_ dengan berlindung dibalik _tameng_?"

Rahang Naruto mengeras, diikuti genggaman tangan pada ganggang pistol menguat seketika. "Berlindung katamu?"

Membalikan badan, Sasuke menghadap Naruto dengan gestur santai. Mengangkat sebelah alis sembari memasukan sebelah tangan kedalam saku. "Kau mempunyai definisi lain?"

"Kheh!" Membalikan tubuh melangkah mendekati Sasuke. "Jika membunuh adalah suatu tindakan yang dilegalkan-" Naruto menempelkan moncong pistol tepat didada kiri, dimana jantung Sasuke berada. Sapphire biru miliknya menatap tajam, terintrojeksi akan sikap Sasuke memicu kemurkaannya. "-aku tidak akan sungkan menunjukan _serangan_ ku yang sebenarnya."

Hening...

Mata onyx Sasuke menghujam sapphire biru Naruto. Memerangkap laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dalam tatapan datar, dapat merasakan sorot mata Naruto memancarkan kebencian amat mendalam kepada dirinya.

Merentangkan sebelah tangan, Sasuke sengaja membenamkan moncong pistol Naruto. "_Lakukan._"

Satu kali tarikan kuat, pelatuk pistol sudah ditarik. Naruto telah tersulut akan pernyataan Sasuke yang menantang dirinya. Membuat Utakata membelakan kedua mata, mengetahui jelas pistol milik Naruto masih mempunyai peluru.

"Naruto..."

Berbisik lembut pada telinga laki-laki berkulit coklat tersebut, Utakata melingkarkan sebelah tangan pada pinggul Naruto. Membawa tubuh laki-laki itu kedalam dekapan- bermaksud menenangkan.

"Turunkan pistolmu, kau tidak perlu menanggapi apa yang dia katakan."

Tak memberikan afektivitas yang signifikan memang, terlihat jelas Naruto malah semakin membenamkan moncong pistol. Mengedarkan kebencian mendalam tersirat dari sapphire biru yang memercik emosi fisiologisnya. Bagaimana pun juga kebencian Naruto telah merasuk, tak menyurutkan keinginan laki-laki itu yang berpotensi ingin membunuh Sasuke.

Utakata tak kehilangan akal. "Naru-"

Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat. "Sekalipun aku terjebak dalam situasi yang kau buat. Aku bukanlah bajingan sepertimu-" menarik mundur kembali pistol laras panjang dari dada Sasuke. "-yang bisa melakukan tindakan amoral."

Lempar.

Naruto menghempaskan pistol laras panjang tersebut keatas meja berisi beragam pistol lainnya, berbalik arah menuju kearah meja didiami oleh Hagoromo. Baru melangkah beberapa saat-

"Naruto?!"

-Utakata dengan sigap mendekap tubuh Naruto yang hampir terjatuh. Namikaze muda itu terlihat pucat, memejamkan kedua mata erat seraya memegang teguh lengan Utakata guna menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf kek, sepertinya kami berdua harus pulang." Utakata tahu pergolakan emosi dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto dilanda stres. Hormon Naruto tidak seimbang, bila ia terus-menerus tertekan resiko keguguran akan semakin besar. Tentu Utakata tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi sebab keselamatan Naruto sendiri dipertaruhkan. "Yamanaka-san kau boleh pergi sekarang. Biarkan aku yang mengantar Naruto kembali ke rumahnya."

"Baik!" Meski kekhawatiran melanda, tiada raut bimbang terlihat diwajah Ino. Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu percaya Naruto akan baik-baik saja di tangan Utakata.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksa Naruto untuk datang ketempat ini disaat tubuhnya dalam kondisi tidak baik."

Melukiskan senyum diwajah. Utakata menggeleng pelan, menyingkirkan kerisauan Hagoromo. "Naruto baik-baik saja, kek. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan mengantarnya ke dokter terdekat."

Mengangguk singkat. "Pergilah." Hagoromo pun melepaskan kepergian dua laki-laki itu. "Jaga Naruto baik-baik, Utakata."

Menyisakan dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke yang kini membalikan badan. Menatap kepergian Naruto berserta Utakata melalui sudut mata.

**.**

**.**

McLaren F1 berwarna hitam mengkilat berhenti tepat dibasement parkir disalah satu gedung pencakar langit yang ada dipusat kota Tokyo. Laki-laki berkulit albaster mengarahkan pandangan mata kekursi disebelahnya, memandang lembut laki-laki bersurai pirang yang memandang kaca jendela.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Ujarnya melepaskan safety belt. "Bila kau masih merasa kurang fit, aku akan mengantarmu kembali kekediamanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Ikut melepaskan safety belt meliliti tubuh. Naruto meraih tas miliknya dibagian kursi belakang. "Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Peristiwa kemarin bukan apa-apanya bagiku."

Senyum diwajah Utakata terlihat. "Jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku." Membuka pintu mobil, Utakata mengikuti Naruto yang kini keluar dari mobil miliknya. "Aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu."

Mimik wajah Naruto tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun meski Utakata terus menatapnya dengan pandangan istimewa. "Tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sen-"

"Naruto."

Ucapan Naruto terhenti, mengadahkan wajah kearah depan dimana wanita bersurai indigo berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya. "Hinata?"

Menggenggam kedua tangan erat, kepala Hinata tertunduk, "Bisa kita bicara?" mengigiti bibir bagian bawahnya erat. "Ada hal penting yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu."

"Hal penting?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Tapi..." Menatap Utakata sejenak, sapphire bak lautan indah kembali memandang Hinata. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kita bicara disini? Masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan."

Genggaman tangan Hinata semakin menguat. Menunjukan kegelisaan yang amat kentara. "Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya disini..." Lirihnya berbisik pelan.

Naruto nampak bimbang, tak bisa mengabaikan Hinata begitu saja setelah apa yang dia lakukan untuk Naruto. "Kalau begitu akan ku atur ulang jadwal ku untuk pertemuan kita besok pagi. Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

Wajah Hinata seketika teralih, tak lagi tertunduk seperti beberapa saat lalu. "Na-Naruto?!"

Menempatkan telapak tangan kanan pada pinggul belakang Naruto, Utakata mendorong lembut tubuh laki-laki itu. "Sebaiknya kau pergi Naruto." Menuntunnya untuk segera meninggalkan basement parkir. "Nanti kau bisa terlambat."

Menilik arlogi dipergelangan tangan, "Kau benar." Naruto mengangguk pelan- mengiyakan. "Kalau begitu sampai besok, Hinata."

Hendak melewati Hinata dengan Utakata berjalan disisi Naruto.

'GRAP!'

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti. Merasakan genggaman erat dari arah belakang mencengkram erat lengannya. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat untuk kesekian kali, sedikit bingung mendapati wanita cantik itu semakin mempererat cengkramannya. "Hinata?"

"A-Aku..." Getaran konstan terlihat dari bibir Hinata, meneguk saliva dengan cepat. Matanya bergerak liar. "A-Aku hamil, Naruto..."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika membalikan badan memandang Hinata. "Kalau begitu bagus." Ucapnya kemudian. "Apa kau akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Gelengan kepala terlihat jelas di mata sapphire Naruto, membuat laki-laki tampan itu dilanda kebingungan yang luar biasa, apalagi kedua tangan Hinata mencengkram erat lengannya tiba-tiba bergerak, menuntun Naruto untuk menyentuh perutnya.

"A..Aku." Bibir Hinata bergetar kian intens. Mata lavender terbingkai indah nampak teguh, sekuat tenaga untuk tak melelehkan air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata. "A-Aku mengandung anakmu, Naruto."

Terdiam.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, memandang tak percaya wanita dihadapannya itu dengan tubuh membeku.

"K-Kau pasti bercanda." Berusaha mencairkan suasana tak mengenakan yang terjadi pasca pengakuan mengejutkan dari Hinata, Naruto melukiskan senyum hangat walau hatinya kalut. "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menggandung anakku?"

Pertanyaan yang tak tepat memang. Sebab pikiran Naruto diselimuti beragam spekulatif, tak bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menghamili wanita itu? Sepengatahuan yang Naruto ingat saat bersama dengan Hinata, jangankan berhubungan seks, memegang tangan Hinata pun cuma sekali, itupun dalam situasi terjepit karena Sasuke mengumbar kemesraan bersama Sakura. Secara nalar pun, _keadaan_ dialami oleh Naruto juga tak memungkinkan untuk bisa menghamili Hinata.

Hinata menyiratkan raut terluka. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku, Naruto?"

Menarik tangannya yang berada diatas perut Hinata, Naruto masih melukiskan senyum diwajah. "Kita bahkan tidak pernah tidur bersama, Hinata."

Wanita berkulit putih itu menarik tangan Naruto kemudian menggenggamnya erat. "Kita pernah tidur bersama, Naruto?!" Kedua bola mata Hinata memerangkap tatapan mata Naruto dengan sirat kesedihan mendalam. "Apa kau tidak ingat? Hari dimana kau memintaku untuk menggenggam tanganmu ketika berpapasan dengan Sakura dan kekasihnya, kita pergi kesalah satu bar di Shinjuku."

Masih berbekas jelas di ingatan Naruto akan kejadian itu. Setelah pergi dari kantor meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura, Hinata mengajaknya untuk minum disalah satu club malam. Dimana mereka berdua saling bercerita satu sama lain hingga Naruto berhasil melupakan sejenak perasaan terlukanya karena dikhianati oleh Sakura. Iya, Naruto bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bila saat itu mereka cuma makan, dan minum beberapa gelas Tequila. Tetapi setelah itu...

Naruto tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain terbangun disalah satu hotel tak jauh dari bar yang mereka kunjungi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya, Naruto?" Kekecewaan semakin menjadi diwajah Hinata. "Saat itu kau mabuk berat dan kau-" Ucapan Hinata terhenti, tak kuasa menahan getir terluapkan dari kesedihan yang ia rasa. "-dan kau melakukan _itu_ padaku..."

Tak mampu berkutik, tak mampu bergerak bahkan sekedar bernafas walau sejenak, Naruto rasa ia tak bisa. Bagaikan tertampar pada kenyataan mengerikan, tiada hal lain yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain membeku ditempat, membelalakan kedua mata memandang tak percaya ditengah keterdiamannya.

"Apakah itu masih belum cukup untuk membuktikan bila aku..." Setetes air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. "Benar-benar mengandung anakmu, Naruto?"

"Cukup." Menutup kedua telinga Naruto sembari membalikan tubuh laki-laki dalam dekapannya memungungi Hinata. Mata obsidan Utakata memicing tajam. "Kau bilang hanya ingin bicara dengan Naruto sebentar saja, bukan? Dia sudah mendengar apa yang ingin kau katakan, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum _paparazi_ tahu kau berada disini."

Meski menampakan raut terluka diantara linangan air mata, mata lavender Hinata menatap benci Ukataka- tak suka.

"Terlalu dini untuk aktris pendatang baru sepertimu terlibat skandal kotor." Mengabaikan afektifitas Hinata tersirat dari tatapan mata, Utakata mengangkat tinggi dagunya. "Terlebih mengenai berita kehamilanmu yang baru saja kau _umbar_."

_'Kau!'_ Menggepalkan kedua tangan erat, Hinata terlihat tak tersulut akan intonasi suara Utakata yang berubah pada kalimat terakhir. Bahkan wanita cantik itu semakin menunjukan wajah terluka, berbisik lirih sembari mengedarkan genderang perang. "A-Aku pergi dulu, Naruto..."

Hinata berlalu, tak lagi mengalihkan wajahnya kebelakang memandang Naruto. Mencitrakan diri sebagai wanita tak berdaya yang tersakiti oleh keadaan, bermaksud membuat laki-laki bersurai pirang itu dilanda perasaan bersalah.

"Naruto-"

Tubuh Utakata tersentak, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang akibat didorong oleh Naruto. Pupil mata laki-laki berkulit putih itu membulat lebar, mendapati Naruto tertunduk. Menimbulkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika saat mengepalkan tangan.

"Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku sendiri." Usai mengultimatum laki-laki tampan tersebut, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya— membelakangi Utakata. _"Jangan ikuti aku." _Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Utakata seorang diri.

Melihat arah pergerakan Naruto yang meninggalkan area parkir, mobil sedan hitam terparkir tak jauh dari tempat kedua laki-laki itu mulai melaju perlahan keluar dari area parkir, mengekori Naruto. Terlihat dari kaca kemudi laki-laki itu, pria berkulit coklat nampak mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas, kemudian menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga seperti menghubungi seseorang. Meraih headphone tanpa kabel lalu menyelipkannya kedaun telinga, suara seorang laki-laki pun terdengar.

_**"Ya, Naruto. Ada apa?"**_

Deretan gigi Naruto bergemelutuk erat, mencengkram kuat ponsel ditangannya. "Bagaimana bisa..." Suara Naruto bergetar hebat, tak mampu menyembunyikan emosi merasuk relung hatinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku menghamili perempuan lain sementara aku sendiri mengalami kelainan alat reproduksi!"

Kabuto terdiam selama sesaat sebelum akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas panjang. _**"Kau masih bisa menghamili wanita karena memiliki hormon testosteron, meski skalanya kecil dan potensi keberhasilannya 3 banding 100."**_

"Jadi maksudmu aku bisa dihamili dan menghamili juga!" Suara Naruto terdengar tajam, berteriak kalap pada Kabuto diseberang telepon. "Kau mempermainkan ku, Kabuto?! Atau kau ikut andil dibalik konspirasi orang biadab itu!"

_**"Kau memiliki dua alat reproduksi, Naruto-"**_

"Cukup!" Tangan kanan Naruto mencengkram erat rambut miliknya dengan kuat. Ingin mengeyahkan semua permasalahan yang membuatnya terasa muak. Muak menjalani hidup hingga kini ia melampiaskan segala kecamuk didada. "Aku benci, Kabuto! Aku benci dengan semua permainan ini!"

'BRAK!'

Dalam satu kali hentakan, ponsel yang semula tergenggam erat ditangan Naruto lempar keatas trotoar jalan. Menjadi hancur berkeping-keping dengan Naruto sendiri kini melangkahkan kaki menaiki bus yang berhenti tepat didepan halte. Meninggalkan serpihan ponsel bersama mobil sedan hitam yang menampakan sosok laki-laki bersurai raven menatap Naruto dari balik kaca kemudi.

Pepohonan rindang, rerumputan hijau membentuk permadani indah nampak di mata sapphire seorang laki-laki yang melangkah lebar, tersirat jelas segala amarah bersemayam direlung hati tersalur disetiap hentakan kaki. Tiada rangkaian bunga, tiada buah-buahan atau juga sake berharga fantastis penanda buah tangan yang selalu terlihat kala berkunjung. Sorot kemarahan termanifestasi dari mata sapphire dengan gestur tubuh memuncakan kemurkaan adalah reaksi dominan dari si lelaki saat berdiri tepat disebuah nisan.

"Seharusnya..." Rubik-rubik kokoh terlihat. Menyorot kelam nisan dihadapannya. "Seharusnya ayah memberiku kebahagiaan! Kenapa ayah malah meninggal dengan mewariskan kesengsaraan kepadaku!"

Sirat kebencian meluap, tak membagi kehangatan secuilpun mengunjungi orang yang ia cintai. "Apakah ayah pernah menyadari hal ini sebelum melakukan tindakan kotor itu? Apakah pernah terbersit dipikiran ayah atas apa yang telah ayah lakukan akan membawa kesengsaraan kepadaku?" Deru nafas Naruto bergemuruh. "Atau semua itu tak lagi berarti karena memiliki harta yang banyak, sudah menjadi satu-satu kebahagiaan bagi ayah? Jauh lebih penting hingga ayah tak memperdulikan hidupku yang harus menderita seperti ini karena membayar dosa yang telah ayah perbuat!" Wajah tampan laki-laki pirang itu tertunduk dalam. "Jika hal itu yang melandasi ayah melakukan taktik kotor. Maka... "

Gerak nafas Naruto bergerak tak beraturan, tak bisa lagi menolerir kemurkaan yang ia rasakan.

"...aku adalah orang yang paling membenci ayah didunia ini!" Wajah tampan laki-laki pirang itu menyiratkan manifestasi yang teramat jelas, didukung pula kepalan tangan mengepal erat. "Karena perbuatan ayah aku harus kehilangan orang yang ku cintai! Karena ayah aku dikhianati oleh orang-orang yang kupercayai sampai-sampai Karin harus kehilangan perkerjaan! Dan karena ayah juga-" merenggut perutnya erat, Naruto mencengkram kuat bagian tersebut seraya menyiratkan kebencian yang luar biasa. Tak lagi terukur. "-aku harus tersiksa karena mengandung anak dari orang yang kubenci!"

Lepas sudah.

Naruto tak bisa lagi membendung emosi. Meluapkan segala tekanan yang selama ini harus ia pendam hingga kesedihan tersalur melalui air mata menetes dipipinya.

"Kenapa harus Hinata yang hamil?!" Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas terangkat, mencengkram erat pirangnya dengan erat, memejamkan kedua mata membiarkan air mata membasahi pipi. "Kenapa bukan Sakura saja yang hamil?! Aku telah berusaha keras membuat Sakura menjadi milikku seutuhnya disaat ia menjauh dariku, tetapi kenapa hal yang kuinginkan terasa sulit untuk ku jangkau!" Melayangkan kepalan tangan, Naruto memukul telak perutnya meratapi satu fakta lain yang membuat ia harus mengubur segala impian. "Apa Tuhan terlalu murka atas apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada sahabatmu sendiri?! Membuatku harus membayar dosamu dengan mengandung anak yang tak pernah kuharapkan kehadirannya!"

Punggung Naruto kian tertunduk, tak kunjung melepaskan cengkraman dirambut dengan tangan kanan memukuli perutnya. "Aku membencimu, ayah!" Deretan gigi Naruto bergemelutuk erat, mengiringi derai air mata dikedua pipi. "Aku benar-benar tak pernah berharap didunia ini memiliki ayah sepertimu!"

Berbalik arah melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar hendak meninggalkan areal komplek pemakaman.

'BRUK!'

Laki-kaki bersurai pirang itu terjatuh, bersimpuh menumpu kedua siku kaki menyentuh permukaan rumput. Menundukan pundak, membiarkan ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku benci..." Bisik Naruto lirih diantara semilir udara mengalun lembut. "Aku benci dengan semua ini, ayah..."

Diantara kesendirian Naruto meratapi kesedihan seorang diri didepan nisan. Sosok Sasuke didalam mobol sedan hitam terlihat, menyapu pandangan mata kearah laki-laki itu selama sesaat sembari mengenakan kacamata hitam, sebelum akhirnya mobil sedan hitam tersebut melaju meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tanpa perlu kau katakan, aku pasti akan mengawasi _dia_."

Jeda sejenak mendengar sang lawan bicara menuntaskan kalimatnya. Utakata menghela nafas berat, menyisir helaian surai ravennya menggunakan jemari tangan. Menyandarkan punggung pada sisi mobil, mata obsidan laki-laki itu menerawang sebuah rumah mewah berlantai dua.

"Jika tidak memungkinkan untukku menahan pergerakannya. Kalian harus membantuku. Bagaimanapun juga _dia_ terlihat berbahaya."

Melihat dari arah depan sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang keluar dari rumah tersebut, Utakata lekas menegakkan tubuh. Bersiap menyambut kedatangan pria itu.

"Kita bicara lagi nanti. Naruto sudah muncul, aku harus mengantarnya kesuatu tempat. Sampai jumpa." Memutuskan sambungan telepon kemudian memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana. Utakata mengurai senyum begitu Naruto sampai tepat dihadapannya. "Sudah siap berangkat?"

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Membuka pintu mobil tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Utakata membuka terlebih dahulu, Naruto segera memasuki mobil.

"Baiklah." Senyum diwajah Utakata tetap mengembang walau tak mendapat apresiasi dari Naruto. Membalikan badan memutari mobil menuju kursi kemudi, laki-laki tampan itu segera menduduki kursi setelah membuka pintu mobil. "Aku telah meninggalkan pesan untuk Yamanaka-san mengenai keterlambatanmu pergi ke kantor."

Naruto berdecak kasar. "Sekalipun aku pergi tanpa pemberitahuan apapun, tidak akan ada yang mencari ku."

Menghidupkan mesin mobil, McLaren F1 tersebut mulai bergerak perlahan. Meninggalkan kawasan kediaman Naruto mengarungi trotoar pemukiman warga menuju ke jalan raya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?"

Memutar kepala menghadap kearah kaca jendela, mata sapphire Naruto menerawang mobil-mobil yang muncul silih berganti di jalan raya. "Apa aku tidak terlihat baik-baik saja dimata mu?"

"Jangan terlalu skeptis, Naruto. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Utakata tersenyum simpul. "Hanya sekedar memastikan keadaanmu, ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan pemeriksaan kandungan trisemester kedua." Menggerakan tuas gigi kedepan, sebelah kaki Utakata mulai meninjak pedal gas lebih kuat. Menambah laju kecepatan mobil miliknya. "Sudah enam bulan, pasti kau merasakan perubahan yang signifikan dari pergerakan bayimu, bukan?"

Naruto terdiam, tak menimpali pertanyaan Utakata atau lebih tepatnya bisa dikatakan laki-laki berkulit coklat itu memilih untuk tak menganggapi hal apapun mengenai bayi yang ia kandung. Merasakan perubahan sikap Naruto yang cenderung berdiam diri mengabaikan dirinya, mata obsidan Utakata terus menatap kearah depan. Fokus menyetir.

"Naruto..." Genggaman tangan Utakata menguat. Siap merealisasikan satu pertanyaan yang selalu ia utarakan pada Naruto saat kehamilan pria itu memasuki empat bulan pertama. "Mengenai pertanyaanku yang _kemarin_, apa kau sudah memikirkannya?"

Naruto tetap berdiam diri memandangi kaca jendela. Utakata pun tak patah arang untuk membujuk Naruto. "Kandunganmu sudah berusia 6 bulan, perutmu pun terlihat membesar dari sebelumnya meskipun kau bisa menutupinya dengan baik hingga tiada satu orangpun dari pegawai-pegawaimu yang tahu akan hal ini. Tapi tetap saja..." Dengan luwes Utakata memutar kemudi kesebelah kiri pada persimpangan jalan. "...lambat laut orang-orang akan mengetahuinya."

Tidak bereaksi, tak juga mengucapkan sepatah kata, itulah konatif dominan dilakoni sang wakil direktur.

"Naruto..." Utakata memanggil laki-laki itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksamu. Hanya saja cepat atau lambat jika kau tetap berada disini, kakek Hagoromo akan mengetahui hal ini." Tak berhenti, menaruh ekspetasi teramat besar pada Naruto agar menerima sarannya. "Cuma sementara, kita menetap di Amerika sampai kau melahirkan."

Hening...

Utakata menghela nafas frustasi tiada juga itikat dari Naruto. "Aku melakukan semua ini bukan tanpa alasan, demi kebaikanmu dan bayi yang kau kandung."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Suara Naruto terlantun, terkesan apatis. Cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Utakata.

"Sekalipun kakek Hagoromo mengetahui aku hamil ataupun laki-laki biadab itu mengambil kesempatan untuk melengserkan ku. Aku tidak peduli." Menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran kursi, sorot mata Naruto terlihat datar, tak memiliki _nyawa_. "Bahkan matipun, aku tak apa."

"Naruto." Desis Utakata tak menyetujui konotasi yang ditunjukan Naruto melalui ucapannya. Uchiha muda itu mengalihkan sudut mata sembari menghela nafas. Bila sudah seperti ini, memaksapun tiada gunanya. Naruto tidak akan merubah pendiriannya. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Mungkin kau menginginkan waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkan hal ini. Jika kau berubah pikiran, katakan saja padaku Naruto."

Mobil terlapisi warna hitam mengkilat tersebut memasuki perkarangan halaman sebuah gedung, memperlihatkan keramaian orang-orang yang datang silih berganti didepan areal pintu masuk gedung dari kaca kemudi. Menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat ditempat parkir, mata obsidan Utakata beralih kearah samping tempat Naruto duduk. Terbersit perasaan senang merasuki relung hati Utakata mendapati laki-laki itu begitu kooperatif kali ini, mengikuti permintaannya tanpa penolakan ataupun agresi berlebih yang memicu kontak fisik antara Naruto dengan bayinya, walau begitu tetap saja Utakata tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan getir mengetahui Naruto kembali tak memberi kepastian mengenai rencana mereka. Atau lebih tepat, rencana_nya_ yang ingin membawa Naruto.

Keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya, Utakata segara melangkah, berjalan beriringan bersama dengan laki-laki itu memasuki gedung rumah sakit mengarungi lorong panjang menuju keruangan milik Kabuto. Tidak seperti beberapa dua bulan lalu, Naruto telah mampu berjalan seorang diri tanpa lagi dipapah, tak lagi dihinggapi keinginan ingin muntah ataupun kehilangan stamina akibat kondisi yang begitu ekstrim. Meski masih diiringi rasa mual, Utakata sedikit merasa tenang sekarang sebab kondisi janin Naruto semakin hari terlihat semakin kuat.

"Selamat pagi." Sosok Kabuto terlihat, bersama seorang suster bersurai pirang pucat yang tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan dua pria itu. "Aku sudah menunggu kalian, silahkan duduk."

Melihat Kabuto mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk, Utakata pun menuntun Naruto duduk dengan mengeser kursi didepan meja Kabuto. Kabuto tersenyum tipis, memeriksa sejenak berkas-berkas milik Naruto diatas meja. "Sudah memasuki usia kehamilan 25 minggu, apa kau mengalami keluhan lain selain rasa mual Naruto?"

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto cepat, selaras dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Kabuto tersenyum simpul- memaklumi sikap Naruto. "Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sendiri, Naruto? Kau sudah bisa merasakan pergerakan bayimu?"

"Kau seorang dokter." Mata Naruto menatap Kabuto datar, tiada hal lain yang ingin Naruto lakukan saat ini selain segera menuntaskan proses pemeriksaan. "Tanpa ku katakan pun, kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya."

Kabuto tetap menampakan senyum diwajah, terlihat tenang mendapatkan perlakuan dingin Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Menekan salah tombol terletak diatas meja. "Ulurkan tangan kananmu, Naruto. Aku ingin memeriksa tekanan darahmu." Kabuto mengamit pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, menggelung kemeja laki-laki itu sampai batas siku, lalu menuntun tangan Naruto memasuki alat tersebut.

Naruto menatap datar alat yang membelenggu tangannya dengan erat, tak terlalu menanggapi hasil pemeriksaan tekanan darahnya, begitu berbeda dengan seperti laki-laki disampingnya yang menatap alat tersebut dengan antusias.

Kabuto mengurai senyum. "Tekanan darahmu, normal. Sekarang kita hitung berat badanmu." Mengalihkan wajah kearah Utakata, laki-laki bersurai raven itu dengan sigap beranjak berdiri. Menuntun Naruto pergi kesisi ruangan, dimana alat timbangan berada. Kabuto ikut mengekori dari belakang. "Enam puluh sembilan?" Helaan nafas teralun dari bibir Kabuto. "Kau harus makan lebih banyak Naruto. Jika berat badanmu seperti ini, besar kemungkinan bayimu juga kekurangan asupan nutrisi."

"Apa kau gila?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Menambah berat badanku?" Mendengus kasar, Naruto kembali menatap tajam Kabuto, mencemooh pernyataan sahabat karibnya itu. "Aku sudah cukup toleransi akan kehadiran bayi ini didalam tubuhku dan sekarang kau meminta ku untuk menambah berat badan?"

"Naruto..." Memegang lembut pergelangan tangan si pirang, Utakata mencoba menenangkan pria itu. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan proses pemeriksaan selanjutnya. Mari dokter."

Kabuto mengangguk, tak menaruh ekspetasi berlebih mengetahui sikap Naruto yang masih tak bisa menerima keberadaan bayi ia kandung. "Aku telah memeriksa sampel urine mu yang Uchiha-san berikan kemarin kepadaku." Mendudukan diri kembali kekursi. Kabuto mulai memilah berkas, mencari hasil urinalisis Naruto. "Tekanan darahmu cukup stabil, namun gula darah dan hemoglobin mu sangat rendah, Naruto. Wajar diawal kehamilan trisemester pertama pada saat meninjak usia 12 minggu, kau sering merasa pusing, lemas dan beberapa persendian mengalami linu. Gejala anemia yang kau alami cukup parah." Meletakan kembali berkas-berkas diatas meja dalam satu kali tumpuk, "Kita akan lanjutkan pada proses selanjutnya, pemeriksaan ultrasonografi untuk mengetahui perkembangan janinmu." Kabuto mengarahkan sebelah tangan pada ranjang terbalut sprai tipis. "Silahkan berbaring, Naruto..."

Laki-laki berusia 28 tahun itu melangkah perlahan, lalu berbaring diatas ranjang dengan dua buah bantal sebagai penunjang untuk punggungnya. Suster yang senantiasa mendampingi Kabuto mulai mengambil peran, membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu sampai batas dada disusul resleting celana pria itu, kemudian menyelimuti bagian bawah Naruto menggunakan selimut tipis sembari menurunkan celana Naruto mencapai batas atas bawah perut. Meraih sebuah botol berisi cairan seperti gel, suster itu menyemprotkan gel tersebut keatas perut Naruto.

Selesai menghidupkan layar, Kabuto mengamit sebuah alat berbentuk tabung, meratakan subtansi liquid diatas perut Naruto menggunakan alat tersebut sembari melayangkan wajah pada monitor. "Pada usia kehamilan meninjak 25 minggu, kulit yang menutupi janin sudah dapat dibedakan menjadi dua lapisan, yakni lapisan epidermis yang terletak didalam dan lapisan dermis dibagian dalam. Pola epidermis selanjutnya akan membentuk pola-pola tertentu. Seperti..." Mengarahkan bagian sensoring alat tersebut keseluruh permukaan perut, Kabuto mengalihkan wajah kearah Naruto yang menatap langit-langit ruangan. "...membentuk pola pada ujung jari, telapak tangan dan telapak kaki."

Mata obsidan Utakata berbinar kagum melihat layar monitor USG. "Naruto, lihatlah!"

Jujur didalam lubuk hati, Naruto ingin segera menyudahi pemeriksaan ini dan kembali ke kantor guna menyelesaikan semua perkerjaan. Yaa... Semula Naruto menginginkan hal demikian, namun dilatarbelakangi rasa penasaran akan nada suara Utakata menyiratkan kekaguman luar biasa. Naruto pun mengalihkan wajah dengan acuh, hendak melihat layar monitor USG.

Terperangah.

Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan hingga kedua matanya membelalak lebar, tak mempercayai sesuatu dari layar monitor nampak bergerak, terlebih memberi pergerakan signifikan seolah menunjukan eksistensinya melalui jemari mungil dan gurat telapak kaki dilayar monitor. Tanpa Naruto sadari, tangan kanannya terangkat, membelai layar monitor dengan lembut, tak menurunkan intesistas keterkejutannya yang tergambar jelas.

"A-Apa?" Naruto memandang Utakata dan Kabuto secara bergantian sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang layar monitor.

"Dia sedang menghisap jempolnya." Senyum diwajah Kabuto melebar, membuat kelopak matanya menyipit. "Pada usia 19 minggu, otak janin telah mencapai jutaan saraf motorik, oleh sebab itu ia bisa menghisap jempolnya sendiri bahkan sudah bisa menelan. Selain saraf motorik terhubung, mata bayi juga mulai menunjukan sensitivitas terhadap cahaya dan mampu berkedip, mengerutkan dahi serta ekspresi lainnya meski bentuk tubuhnya belum sempurna. Dia juga bisa meninju dan akan beraksi juga mendengar suara gaduh, mungkin kau belum signifikan tapi kau bisa merasakannya selama dua bulan terakhir bukan?" Kembali melihat kearah layar monitor, Kabuto menggerakan sensor USG keatas. "Berat badan bayimu 500 gram, tergolong kecil untuk janin berusia 25 minggu yang normalnya 660 gram, tetapi panjang bayimu sudah memadai yaitu 35cm. Ahh! Kau lihat ini?"

Mata sapphire Naruto memandangi dengan seksama telunjuk Kabuto yang mengarah pada salah satu bagian dilayar monitor. "Dia..." Alis Naruto menukik. "Be-Bernafas?"

"Ya!" Tungkas Kabuto cepat. "Walau belum terbentuk sempurna, tubuhnya sudah proposional. Bagian ini adalah dadanya, kau bisa melihat gerak nafasnya bukan?" Jelasnya singkat. Naruto semakin memandangi layar monitor dengan intens, nyaris tak berkedip saat Kabuto mengarahkan sensor USG kearah samping kiri. "Jantungnya terletak disini. Mungkin pertanyaan ini akan sedikit menganggumu tetapi... Apa kau ingin mendengar detak jantungnya?"

Naruto mengerjap tak percaya. "Apa aku bisa mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja, Naruto!" Kabuto tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa senang mendapat apresiasi tak terduga dari sang sahabat. "Mendengar denyut jantung merupakan salah satu metode pemeriksaan untuk mendeteksi perkembangan kesehatan bayi guna mengetahui apakah bayi mengalami gangguan kah atau hal-hal lainnya." Menempelkan dua panel berbentuk bulat seperti koin yang terhubung pada kabel di alat USG dan juga di permukaan perut Naruto. "Dengarlah, Naruto."

Menyodorkan earphone, Naruto meraih earphone tersebut kemudian mengenakannya. Mata laki-laki berkulit coklat itu tak terlepas dari layar monitor disamping tempat tidurnya memandang pergerakan bayi. _'Berdetak...'_ Melihat kearah perut yang sedikit membuncit, Naruto kembali menerawang langit-langit ruangan— meresapi. _'Kau... Berdetak...'_ Merasakan setiap detik denyut jantung bayinya yang teralun ditelinga, mata Naruto terpejam erat. Begitu hidup... laksana keajaiban tak terduga Naruto tak berhenti berpikir bila ternyata ada makhluk yang hidup didalam tubuhnya, makhluk yang sangat kecil, tak berdaya namun memiliki banyak arti. Tak terukur, bahkan Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata menjabarkan mukjizat ini.

Ini kah keajaiban yang banyak orang-orang katakan ketika mengalami fase kehamilan? Merasakan sesuatu hal luar biasa bila ternyata didalam tubuhnya bersemayam _manusia baru_, yang bisa bernafas, menendang, bahkan melakukan hal-hal tak terduga, dan menakjubkannya lagi semua kegiatan itu dilakukan didalam perutnya.

"Kau mau melihat dia berkedip?"

Mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah Kabuto, perlahan Naruto menanggalkan earphone ditelinga dengan dahi mengerut dalam. Sedikit tak rela harus melepaskan nada-nada indah tersebut namun melihat bayi ini berkedip? Harus Naruto akui ia dilanda rasa penasaran akut.

"Suster, senternya."

Senyum dibibir Kabuto tak juga terlepas, terlebih saat menerima senter disodorkan oleh suster tersebut. Usai menyalakan senter, laki-laki itu menyinari permukaan perut Naruto. Membuat perut laki-laki itu bercahaya namun memberi gambaran akan sebuah ruang dibagian tersebut, menampakan sebuah anotomi tubuh yang sangat kecil. Terdapat sepasang mata tergambar pada sketsa anotomi itu, sedang menggerakan kepala.

Utakata terkekeh kecil. "Lihat, dia menggerakan kepalanya."

Mengangguk mantap, Kabuto membenarkan perkataan Utakata. "Gerak motoriknya sangat bagus." Menggarahkan senter kelain arah, objek tersebut mengerjap menerima cahaya senter menembus wajahnya. "Kau lihat tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan- takjub. "Dia berkedip."

"Saraf optiknya sudah berfungsi dengan baik. Perkembangannya pun cukup pesat dengan alis, bulu mata dan mata yang nampak semakin nyata. Kelima indranya pun berfungsi sebagai mana mestinya. Walau pun begitu perkembangannya harus kita ikuti." Peringat Kabuto tegas.

Mata Naruto terus bergulir, menatap kearah perutnya yang bercahaya menampakan sketsa anotomi tubuh janinnya. Terlihat jelas bagaimana bentuk kepala bulat nan kecil tersebut, matanya yang sesekali mengerjap dengan tangan mungil berada dilapisan kulit perutnya. Dalam diam, tak melepaskan pandangan mata kearah objek tersebut, tangan Naruto terangkat. Membelai lembut permukaan perut tepat dibagian tangan sang bayi berada. _'Ahh...'_ Tanpa disadari, senyuman kecil terkembang dibibir Naruto. Melihat tangan mungil membalas belaian tangannya dengan sentuhan kecil. _'Kau mengetahui ku...'_ Sapphire Naruto menyendu, terus menyentuh bagian tersebut ingin berinteraksi.

Utakata mengulum senyum, melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti mengelus perutnya mendapati bayi didalam perutnya berdiam. Tak lagi membalas sentuhan jari Naruto. "Kenapa?" Menatap kearah Utakata dan Kabuto secara bergantian, raut kekhawatiran membingkai wajah Naruto. "Kenapa dia diam? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?!"

Memadamkan senter kemudian menarik undur benda tersebut. "Sepertinya dia sedang istirahat." Kabuto beranjak berdiri, kembali menuju ke meja miliknya diiringi sirat lega wajah Naruto ketika menghela nafas. "Kau harus sering menyentuh bayimu untuk menstimulus responsnya Naruto. Sama seperti bayi pada umumnya mereka cenderung istirahat disiang hari, dan kembali aktif dimalam hari, jika kau mengalami keluhan seperti sakit dibagian pinggang atau ulu hati hal itu lumrah, sering terjadi pada kehamilan lainnya yang memasuki usia 25 sampai kelahiran tiba."

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur, mengancingkan kembali kemeja dan celana. Suster pirang itu pun mendekati Naruto menenteng jarum suntik. "Bisa gelung lengan kemeja anda, Namikaze-san?" Menuruti perintah sang suster Naruto pun menggelung lengan kemeja. Membiarkan suster tersebut menyuntiknya. "Ini suntikan tetanus toksoid, pemberiannya sebanyak dua kali dalam interval 4 minggu." Selesai disuntik Naruto beranjak turun, mendudukan diri dikursi dengan Utakata duduk disampingnya.

Mengambil buku resep berada tak jauh diatas meja, tangan kanan Kabuto dengan cekat menulis resep obat. "Tetap minum suplemen zat besi yang aku berikan. Aku juga akan menambahkan suplemen zink 15mg, tembaga 2 mg, kalsium 250 mg, vitamin D 10 ug, vitamin C 50 mg, vitamin 2mg, dan vitamin B13 2 ug." Dalam satu kali robekan, kertas berisi resep obat Kabuto berikan pada Utakata. "Ikuti senam kehamilan setiap 2 minggu sekali dalam sebulan. Ubah pola makanmu lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, di pemeriksaan yang akan datang. Berat bayimu harus mendekati angka normal."

Naruto tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kepala sebagai respon. Meski begitu Kabuto sudah merasa sangat senang, baginya hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup. "Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu hal. Kalian bisa menghubungi seniorku dirumah sakit ini." Menyodorkan secarik kartu nama, alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. Mempertanyakan maksud dari pelimpahan tugas Kabuto yang merawat dirinya. "Siang nanti aku harus pergi Koganeishi untuk mengikuti program pertukaran dokter selama dua minggu kedepan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Aku sering mengkonsultasikan keadaanmu dengan seniorku. Dia jauh lebih kompeten dibandingkan aku untuk menangani kasus kehamilan luar biasa."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah mendengar kata luar biasa. "Kau mengejekku?"

Kabuto terkekeh geli. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Naruto. Bagiku, kau adalah orang yang sangat luar biasa— bahkan jauh luar biasa karena mampu menghadapi problema ini. Tidak semua orang bisa mengatasinya, Naruto. Dan aku senang sampai detik ini kau masih mempertahankan bayimu." Sudut bibir Kabuto melukiskan sebuah senyuman, senyum yang benar-benar tulus. "Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto memutuskan kontak mata, mengalihkan wajah kearah lain. Utakata mengurai senyum lembut. "Sebenarnya kami lah yang harus berterima kasih kepada anda, dokter. Tanpa peranan anda, mungkin pemeriksaan ini tidak akan terjadi."

Gelengan kuat terlihat- tak setuju. "Bayi ini memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk hidup, mungkin sudah takdirnya walau hampir keguguran karena mengkonsumsi mifepristone dan misoprostol ditambah sedikit mengalami _goncangan_ yang sangat hebat, suatu keajaiban bayi ini tetap bertahan. Malah menunjukan perkembangan yang luar biasa, sebab kehamilan disertai pendarahan hebat hingga beresiko keguguran akan menyebabkan kelainan pada bayi." Mengaitkan jemari tangan, Kabuto merilekskan tubuhnya. "Dia sangat sehat, tak mengalami indikasi apapun yang mengarah kecacatan fisik atau kelainan lainnya."

Naruto menerawang perut yang membuncit dengan tatapan sendu, mengusap pelan dengan sentuhan lembut. Terlarut dalam pemikirannya sendiri akan makhluk yang berada didalam perutnya hingga mengabaikan percakapan Kabuto dan Utakata.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kami kembali. Masih banyak perkerjaan yang harus kami selesaikan. Anda juga terlihat sibuk, tak enak rasanya bila kami berlama-lama disini." Utakata beranjak berdiri merapikan jas ia kenakan sembari mengalungkan jas Naruto dilengan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu merasa sungkan. Sudah kewajibanku untuk melayani dan memberi kontribusi penuh pada pasien-pasienku." Ikut beranjak berdiri, Kabuto menyambut uluran tangan Utakata- berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih, dokter." Mengenggam sejenak, Utakata pun melepaskan tangannya mendapat balasan yang sama dari sang dokter. "Ayo Naruto." Tuntunnya mendorong lembut pinggul Naruto agar berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Naruto." Melepas kepergian kedua laki-laki itu, mata obsidan Kabuto tak lagi menangkap sosok mereka yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan.

Mengarungi koridor rumah sakit, Utakata menyampirkan jas ditangan ke tubuh Naruto. "Aku akan mengantarmu pergi ke kantor sekarang."

Mengenakan jas disodorkan Utakata, tangan terbalut kulit tan mengancingkan kancing jas, melangkah konstan menapaki lantai keramik rumah sakit. "Sebelum pergi ke kantor, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat." Menatap Utataka sejenak. "Kau bisa mengantarku, bukan?"

Anggukan cepat terlihat. "Tentu!"

Menyandarkan punggung dengan kasar kesandaran kursi berwarna hitam, Sasuke tak juga mengalihkan pandangan mata dari berkas-berkas dikedua tangan. Membaca sejenak satu berkas di tangan kiri namun kembali memilah berkas-berkas lain diatas meja, membandingkan kedua laporan tersebut. Terlalu terhanyut menekuri pekerjaan, sudut mata Sasuke menangkap pergerakan lain dari luar dinding kaca ruangan miliknya. Menampakan sosok familiar yang selalu ada disetiap saat ketika pagi menjelang, dan petang menjemput. Laki-laki bersurai raven bersama dengan pria berkulit coklat mengenakan jas hitam yang terlihat longgar tetapi terdapat eksistensi lain dibagian perut, bersemayam, dan Sasuke tahu pasti apa itu.

Mengfokuskan tatapan mata pada sebuah berkas ditangan hingga menutupi wajahnya, pandangan Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya teralih pada berkas tersebut, melainkan memicing tajam pada dinding kaca dibagian depan yang menunjukan pergerakan dua orang laki-laki memasuki tempat tersebut, dimana laki-laki bersurai pirang menduduki diri tepat diatas kursi sembari meneguk jus tomat disusul pria bersurai raven meletakan barang-barang belanjaan diatas meja. Terlihat jelas dari sudut matanya ketika memutar kursi kesamping, Sasuke melihat Utakata menyodorkan sebuah kantung plastik kepada Ino, memperlihatkan sekotak susu ibu hamil ketika wanita bersurai pirang pucat tersebut membuka kantung plastik.

"Tolong panggilkan office boy untuk membuatkan susu ini, Yamakana-san." Titah Utakata merapikan kembali jas yang ia kenakan. "Pastikan Naruto meminumnya setelah ia selesai makan. Jika terjadi apa-apa, tolong hubungi aku." Mengalihkan wajah kearah Naruto, senyum lembut terpantri. "Aku pergi dulu, Naruto."

"Ya." Sibuk membuka beberapa kotak makanan yang ia beli, tanpa mengalihkan wajah sekedar mengantar kepergian Utakata. Mengambil satu buah sushi, kemudian melahapnya, aktivitas Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti, tak lagi sibuk membuka kotak makanan atau menguyah sushi didalam mulut merasakan kecupan lembut Utakata daratkan di puncak kepala.

"Sampai ketemu lagi nanti malam." Mengumbar senyum tipis kearah Naruto, tak sengaja mengalihkan tatapan mata kearah depan saat akan beranjak dari tempat, Utakata lekas mengambil remote diatas meja, menutup tirai elektronik. "Aku akan menjemputmu." Sosok Utakata berjalan menjauh lalu menghilang dibalik pintu ruangan.

Ino berdecak kagum, nyaris histeris. "Astaga! Dia keren sekali! Aku jadi iri dengan anda, Namikaze-sama." Wanita itu mendekap erat kotak susu- gemas.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, kembali menguyah. "Kalau begitu sana, silahkan kejar dia."

Ino merenggut. "Maksudku aku hanya menganggumi sikapnya yang begitu lembut pada anda." Ujarnya mengklarifikasi. "Tidak mungkin aku menyukai seseorang yang menyukai anda, Namikaze-sama."

_'Suka?'_ Naruto bahkan hampir tersedak, tetapi tak mengurangi keinginannya yang ingin menghabiskan semua makanan diatas meja.

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba makan sebanyak ini, Namikaze-sama?" Satu pertanyaan yang terus bermain dibenak Ino akhirnya terealisasikan juga.

Tetapi menuai reaksi lain dari Naruto. "Apa salah jika aku makan banyak?"

"Ti-Tidak!" Geleng Ino kuat, mendekap kotak susu dalam pelukan. "Hanya saja aku merasa... senang." Berbisik pelan diakhir kalimat, suara Ino bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

Naruto mendelik. "Susunya?" Lalu memasukan potongan daging kedalam mulut.

"Ohh iya! Akan ku panggilkan office boy untuk membuatkan susu anda." Hendak berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ino."

Suara Naruto menghentikan langkah kaki wanita itu, kemudian berbalik memandang Naruto. "Ya, Namikaze-sama?"

"Tolong lampirkan berkas pengajuan revitalisasi pasar yang akan kita tangani." Bukannya lekas mengambil berkas diinginkan Naruto, Ino malah terdiam ditempat. Mengigit bibirnya erat hingga menimbulkan tanda tanya dibenak Naruto. "Lampirkan berkas pengajuan revitalisasi yang ku inginkan, Ino. Sekarang."

Ino menundukan kepala, merasa ragu apakah ia harus memberitahukan _hal itu_ kepada Naruto atau tidak. Keterdiaman Ino mengikis kesabaran Naruto, jelas ia butuh penjelasan akan sikap Ino yang ia yakini dilatarbelakangi suatu hal. "Ino!"

Menenguk saliva cepat seraya memejamkan mata. "Direktur membatalkan proyek revitaliasasi itu, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto tercenung, tak lagi menguyah makanan berada didalam mulutnya. "Apa?" Manik sapphire memandang Ino tak percaya dengan kedua mata terbelalak lebar. "Dia membatalkan proyek revitalisasi?"

Tanpa melihat anggukan kepala Ino sebagai jawaban kongkrit, Naruto lekas beranjak dari kursi. Menelan cepat daging didalam mulutnya seraya melangkah keluar, mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan erat menuju kearah ruangan yang berada tepat disamping ruangannya. Membuka kasar pintu kasar, bahkan cenderung mendobraknya, Naruto membanting pintu tersebut. Berdiri tepat dihadapan pria yang masih berkutat pada berkas-berkas penting.

"Kau tidak pernah diajarkan tata krama? Memasuki ruangan orang lain secara sembarangan tanpa ada sopan santun sama sekali." Tak mengalihkan wajah, suara Sasuke terdengar tajam walau memandang berkas ditangan.

"Persetan dengan tata krama!"

Pergerakan Sasuke yang ingin membalikan halaman berkas terhenti, kembali meletakan berkas diatas meja. Laki-laki tampan itu membalikan kursi yang ia duduki, memerangkap mata sapphire Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau membatalkan proyek revitaliasasi pasar!"

Mengabaikan gestur agresi Naruto. Sasuke menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman, berusaha terlihat santai tetapi tak mampu dipungkiri jika ia tersulut akan tatapan murka Naruto. "Sebagai pemimpin Cetta Corporation, aku harus lebih objektif dan juga _cerdas_ dalam memilih proyek garapan. Termaksud untuk menolak proyek murahan yang tak memberi keuntungan apapun pada perusahaanku."

"Proyek murahan katamu?!" Naruto mendengus kasar, menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat sembari memegang lembut perutnya. Berusaha untuk tak terpancing emosi. "Revitaliasasi pasar bukan lah suatu proyek murahan tetapi proyek pemerintahan! Mitra kerjasama kita adalah pihak pemerintah daerah! Melakukan kerjasama dengan pihak pemerintah akan memberikan keuntungan pada perusahaan kita sebab dalam pengarapan proyek berskala besar nantinya, kita akan diberi tanggung jawab untuk mengeksekusi proyek tersebut karena telah mendapat kepercayaan lebih!"

Sasuke berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau percaya akan kontribusi yang diberikan pihak pemerintah daerah? Ck! Menyedihkan sekali!" Beranjak berdiri dari kursi, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai proyek pemerintah sebaiknya tutup mulut. Dan kembalilah ketempat mu _berada_." Pria mengenakan kemeja putih dibalut jas hitam dengan dasi berwarna selaras berjalan menuju pintu. "Sekalipun kau mengemis, pendirian ku tak akan berubah. Aku akan _tetap_ pada keputusanku."

Mengeratkan deretan gigi yang bergemelutuk erat, Naruto melangkah dengan lebar. Menyusul Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa menolak proyek itu!"

"Aku bisa." Ujarnya mantap, tetap melangkah menyusuri koridor ruangan mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto. "Karena aku direktur Cetta Corporation. Semua keputusan ada ditanganku, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolaknya."

"Apa kau gila!" Naruto terus mengekori Sasuke, melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar mengimbangi pria itu. "Dari sisi mana objektivitasmu menilai proyek revitalisasi ini?!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Jelas bukan dari pikiran orang bodoh yang hanya bisa mengambil proyek murahan. Pantas saja Cetta Corporation tidak pernah berkembang, ternyata direktur terdahulu mempunyai edukasi terbelakang."

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, telah cukup menjadi sinyal bila laki-laki itu tak mampu membendung amarah. "Kau harus menerima proyek revitaliasasi itu!"

Merasakan jemari tangan Naruto merenggut kasar lengan jas miliknya, Sasuke mendelik tajam. "Apa kau tuli? Tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kukatakan sebelumnya dengan baik, kheh?!" Menarik lengan jas yang ditarik Naruto. "Harus kukatakan berapa kali agar kau bisa mengerti bila aku akan **tetap** pada keputusanku!"

Sasuke kembali melangkah lebar, bermaksud meninggalkan pria itu yang ternyata mendapat implush lain dari Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja?! Melihat tingkah aroganmu yang akan menghancurkan Cetta Corporation, begitu!" Terbukti laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut terus mengekori Sasuke, menyerukan ketidak-setujuannya akan pembatalan proyek itu. "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menyetujui proyek revitalisasi pasar itu!"

Sudut bibir Sasuke menyeringai sinis, mencemooh Naruto. "Sampai kau mati pun aku tidak akan menyetujui proyek itu!"

Hilang sudah kesabaran Naruto.

"Kau-"

Menarik kasar lengan jas Sasuke untuk kedua kali berniat menghentikan pergerakan laki-laki itu, Sasuke yang tersulut amarah karena terganggu dengan sikap Naruto menghentak kasar tangan laki-laki itu hingga kehilangan keseimbangan. Terdorong beberapa langkah menabrak salah seorang office boy yang sedang menyedikan susu untuk Naruto.

"Ugh!"

Bersama dentingan suara gelas pecah, tubuh Naruto terjatuh diatas lantai, terduduk diiringi gestur hampir setengah berbaring. Memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit ketika tubuhnya terhempas dengan gelas bening berisi susu berhamburan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Sudut mata Sasuke memicing tajam melihat laki-laki berkulit coklat itu kini dibantu oleh office boy. "M..Maafkan saya, Namikaze-sama. Apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar getaran suara laki-laki paruh baya tersebut, Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Ugh!" Meredam rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba mencengkram perutnya sembari memperbaiki posisi hingga kini ia menjadi terduduk diatas lantai. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja—"

Terperangah.

Naruto membeku ditempat, membelakan kedua mata sapphirenya yang tak sengaja memandang kebagian bawah kaki dimana mengalirkan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat membasahi lantai keramik berwarna putih tersebut, menimbulkan warna yang begitu kontras.

_'I-Ini...'_ Menyentuh darah yang mengalir dari kakinya, jemari tangan Naruto bergetar dengan hebat. _'Ti-Tidak mungkin...'_ Wajah terlapisi kulit eksotis memucat seketika ketika mengangkat tinggi kedua tangan— bersejajar dengan matanya.

"Bayi..." Merasakan cairan berwarna merah tersebut keluar semakin banyak dari bagian belakang celanannya, pikiran Naruto seketika melayang. Teringat akan suara detak jantung bermain ditelinga, diikuti sekelebat bayang-bayang akan bentuk anotomi tubuh yang begitu rapuh, sangat kecil tetapi mampu menunjukan eksistensinya melalui kedipan kecil dari dalam perut Naruto yang bercahaya. "Bayiku..." Sentuhan pada ujung jari ketika mengusap permukaan perut masih bisa Naruto rasakan kehangatannya, menempelkan jemari mungil dari kulit perut merespon pergerakan tangan Naruto, tubuh Naruto seketika mengejang. Bergetar hebat memandang nanar darah dikedua tangan disertai imajinasi bergulir liar akan sosok janinnya. "Bayiku..."

Mengalihkan tatapan mata kearah Sasuke yang masih melayangkan tatapan diskriminatif, Naruto berseru keras. "Bayiku!" Getaran tubuh laki-laki itu semakin menjadi, berteriak histeris didukung dengan mimik wajah memandang nanar Sasuke. "To-Tolong!"

Para karyawan dan karyawati mendongkakan kepala dari bilik meja mereka, memandang terkejut mendapati Naruto terduduk diatas lantai disertai raut wajah terguncang mengadahkan kedua tangan dipenuhi darah pekat.

"Tolong selamatkan bayiku!"

Mata obsidan Sasuke membelalak lebar mendengar teriakan histeris Naruto disertai reaksi yang tak terduga terlihat dari mimik wajah, membangkitkan nalar Sasuke hingga tak lagi menghadiahkan laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bengis.

"Astaga!" Sosok Ino terlihat, berlari sekencang mungkin mendekati Naruto. "Namikaze-sama?!"

"Bayiku! Bayiku!" Bagaikan kehilangan rasionalitas, persis seperti orang yang tak lagi mempunyai nalar akibat terlampau tertekan, kedua tangan Naruto yang bergetar merengkuh perutnya dengan erat. Tak mengurangi intensitas raut wajahnya yang terguncang hebat, membelalak nanar. "Tolong! Tolong selamatkan bayiku!"

Mengepalkan kedua tangan selama sesaat, laki-laki berkulit albaster itu segera membuka jas milik dalam gerakan cepat. Kemudian menundukan badan bersimpuh tepat dihadapan Naruto, memakaikan jas miliknya ketubuh laki-laki itu.

"Ambil kunci mobil diatas meja kerja ku, Yamanaka-san." Melihat Ino berlari menuju keruangan miliknya, Sasuke lekas mengendong laki-laki itu, mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan menunggu Ino mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya, Uchiha-sama!"

Menerima kunci yang disodorkan Ino, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar, menyusuri koridor panjang lalu masuk kedalam lift menuju lantai dasar. Menilik wajah laki-laki dalam dekapannya terus menyeru kata _bayi_, Sasuke melangkah semakin cepat, bahkan nyaris berlari kecil mengarungi lobi utama. Begitu sampai dibasement parkir, mata Sasuke bergulir dengan liar. Mencari mobil miliknya diantara puluhan mobil yang terparkir.

_'Ketemu!'_

Berhasil menemukan mobil miliknya, Sasuke segera menempatkan Naruto diatas kursi, kemudian berlari memutari mobil, membuka pintu yang disusul mendudukan diri tepat dikursi kemudi. Fokus pikiran Sasuke bagai terpecah belah, tak mampu berpikir jernih saat menjalankan mobilnya menembus keramaian jalan raya. Menginjak pedal gas sekencang mungkin, mobil sedan mewah itu melaju kencang, bergerak luwes mendahului puluhan mobil-mobil yang berada dihadapannya. Menilik melalui sudut mata sosok laki-laki berada tepat disebelahnya, Sasuke mengerakan tuas gigi dengan cepat, menginjak pedal gas kian kencang guna menambah kecepatan. Ingin segera sampai dirumah sakit begitu mendapati raut wajah Naruto berubah, menyiratkan rasa sakit teramat luar biasa.

"R-Rumah sa-sakit Midori." Sebelah tangan Naruto yang bergetar hebat bergerak pelan, menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke berada dituas gigi. "Do-Dokter Orochima..ru."

Mengeyahkan keterkejutan bergelanyut dihati mendapati tangan Naruto mencengkram erat tangannya, Sasuke pun membalikan tangan. Membalas genggaman tangan Naruto hingga kedua tangan mereka bertaut erat. Terlihat jelas di mata onyxnya bila kini laki-laki itu tak memperdulikan permusuhan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua ataupun merasa marah karena tangan Naruto diselimuti darah mengotori tangannya. Tujuan Sasuke saat ini hanya satu, sampai dirumah sakit secepat mungkin agar Naruto mendapat penanganan.

Menginjak rem sekencang mungkin sembari memutar setir kemudi tepat didepan pintu rumah sakit. Sasuke melepaskan safety belt miliknya dan milik Naruto, beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil berlari memutari kendaraan tersebut menuju pintu sebelahnya, membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar lalu mengendong Naruto, kembali melangkahkan kali selebar mungkin menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Begitu memasuki rumah sakit, Sasuke telah disambut dengan beberapa orang perawat yang telah siap siaga didepan pintu masuk. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter Orochimaru!"

"Letakan dia disini, pak!" Salah seorang perawat wanita menepuk ranjang dorong disisi pintu masuk.

Meletakan Naruto diatas tempat tidur terlapisi matras kulit, Sasuke mengekori tiga orang perawat laki-laki dan perawat wanita yang kini telah mendorong ranjang tersebut mengarungi koridor rumah sakit. Raut wajah Naruto menampakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tergambar jelas dari baik dari segi bahasa tubuh maupun rintihan-rintihan lolos dibibirnya. Tak perlu penjelasan kongkrit seorang dokter, Sasuke sudah dapat menyimpulkan sendiri keadaan Naruto.

"Maaf, anda tunggu diluar."

Menghentikan langkah kaki laki-laki bersurai raven diambang pintu, ranjang tersebut didorong para perawat memasuki sebuah ruangan yang telah dibukakan pintu oleh beberapa perawat lain. Suster wanita yang menghentikan pergerakan Sasuke menutup pintu tersebut, ikut memasuki ruangan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Mengalihkan onyx kelam menatap lampu berwarna merah terletak dibagian atas pintu. _'Ruang emergency...'_

.

Duduk disebuah kursi disisi dinding tepat didepan ruang emergency, lampu merah yang semula menyala kini meredup. Disusul seorang laki-laki mengenakan pakaian serba hijau dengan masker menutupi mulut keluar dari dalam ruangan.

Sasuke lekas beranjak, melangkah perlahan menemui sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaan—"

"Dokter!"

Belum sempat merealisasikan satu pertanyaan bergelanyut dipikiran, sosok Utakata terlihat. Melangkah lebar menuju kearah dua orang laki-laki berdiri tepat didepan pintu masuk ruang emergency.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dokter? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya?!"

Melepaskan masker berikut dengan sarung tangan karet, dokter berkulit pucat itu tersenyum tipis. "Apa anda keluarganya?"

_'Lebih dari sekedar keluarga.'_ Mengeratkan kepalan tangan, Utakata berujar lantang dalam intonasi suara yang terdengar tegas. "Aku adalah ayah dari bayi yang dia kandung."

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah, menatap Utakata dengan sorot manifestasi tajam, menunjukan disosatif yang samar namun cukup menggetarkan hati, terlebih mendapati reaksi ditujukan Utakata pada Naruto terkesan posesif. Mengejutkannya lagi malah pria itu menekankan kata _ayah,_ mencitrakan diri seolah-olah Utakata benar-benar ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandung Naruto. Menyisakan suatu perasaan yang mengimplush efektiviti kognitif Sasuke hingga kini ia begitu adaptif, tak menyukai perilaku dari saudara kembarnya itu. Bukan maksud Sasuke untuk mendistorsi Utakata, menilik rasionalitasnya pun Sasuke sadari ia tak selayaknya mencampuri hubungan kedua orang ini, hanya saja entah mengapa Sasuke tak mampu memungkiri perasaan lain dihatinya yang muncul secara sepihak, menginterpretasikan dirinya hingga kini ia merasa marah, memobilisasi emosi fisiologisnya untuk bertindak korektif— hendak meralat pernyataan Utakata.

_'Tidak..."_ Rasionalitas menerbangkan nalar laki-laki itu hingga kini ia kembali objektif. _'Aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini!' _Mengeyahkan delusi yang menghadang dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan, tak ingin ia dilanda kompulasi yang membuat hatinya begitu kalut. _'Mereka akan merasa menang jika aku menunjukan sikap seolah terjerumus dalam strategi kotor mereka.'_ Menintrojeksikan afektivitasnya untuk berlaku pasif, Sasuke mengabaikan perasaan yang ada dengan kembali bersikap apatis.

Senyuman diwajah sang dokter mengembang. "Keadaannya baik-baik saja. Bayinya berhasil selamat."

Sirat kelegaan muncul diwajah Utakata seiring helaan nafas mengalun dari bibirnya. Merasa bersyukur hal buruk yang ia takutkan tak terjadi juga. "Terima kasih, dokter."

Orochimaru menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku, aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai seorang dokter." Mengarahkan tangan kanan, Orochimaru tersenyum tipis kearah Sasuke. "Laki-laki ini memiliki peranan yang lebih besar, jika dia tidak tanggap membawanya kemari. Terlambat sedikit saja bisa dipastikan bayinya tidak akan terselamatkan."

Utakata menatap Sasuke sejenak, namun setelahnya kembali memandang kearah pintu ruang emergency yang terbuka. Menampakan sosok Naruto mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit terbaring diatas ranjang dorong dengan selang infus terpasang di nadi.

"Dia akan dipindahkan keruang rawat inap, anda bisa mengunjunginya setelah dia telah siuman nanti." Tungkas Orochimaru mengklarifikasi. Menundukan kepalanya singkat, senyuman hangat tak pernah lepas dari bibir Orochimaru saat memberi tanda bagi kedua laki-laki itu bila kini ia pamit undur diri. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Keheningan melanda, melingkupi ruak gerak Sasuke berserta Utakata selepas ditinggal pergi oleh dokter tersebut. Mengalihkan sudut mata sembari membalikan badan menatap laki-laki bermata onyx, Utakata masih menunjukan integritasnya meski regulasi otonom pria itu terlihat tak memperlihatkan impresi.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Mengesampingkan sisi egoisme, Utakata berujar pelan, terkandung ketulusan yang besar kala mengucapkan hal tersebut. Mewakili perasaaannya atas konatifitas Sasuke yang tanggap membawa Naruto kerumah sakit secepat mungkin.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan nyawa _keponakan_mu."

Sasuke berdecih kasar, mengalihkan wajah dengan gestur angkuh. "Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu rencana kalian berdua." Membalas tatapan Utakata. "Bersikap seolah-olah menyukai Naruto, bahkan menjadikan bayi itu sebagai _pelontar _untuk melawanku. Kau pikir, aku sebodoh itu untuk terjerumus dalam rencana**mu**, kheh?!"

Tersenyum kecil seraya menundukan kepala selama sesaat. "Kau benar." Sorot mata obsidan Utakata berubah dalam sekejab. "Tanpa harus membela diripun, aku tidak punya bukti apapun untuk menyanggah semua perkataanmu. Tapi ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kutekankan padamu—" Menunjukan reaksi yang begitu teatrikal, terdiametri akan perasaan marah yang tak kunjung padam dihatinya. "—perasaanku kepada Naruto bukanlah sebuah sublimasi belaka untuk membuatnya tak terpuruk akibat semua perlakuanmu. Tapi lebih kepada karena aku memang _benar-benar_ menyukai Naruto."

Terdeskripsikan dengan jelas walau dalam intensitas yang sangat kecil di raut wajah Sasuke ketika membiarkan Utakata berlalu mengekori para perawat yang membawa Naruto. Walau _samar_, predisposisi laki-laki itu mengasosiasikan suatu emosi tak kasat hingga menimbulkan reaksi yang tidak biasa, mengatribusikan proyeksi implush posesifitasnya hingga Sasuke tak mampu mengontrol genggaman tangan yang kini mengepal erat. Memandukan determinan emosi fisiologis dan afeksi dari predisposisi yang memicu sikap genetis akan emosi primer Sasuke— amarah...

Tanpa disadari realitas Sasuke seakan terisolir, terdestruktif akan pemikiran kompleks dari defisiensi kalimat terakhir diucapkan oleh Utakata. Membuatnya mengapai puncak perilaku dalam konteks kepribadian relevan yang diliputi penuh kebencian.

Sasuke benar-benar murka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung di Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

Dentingan benda pecah membaur menjadi satu menimbulkan resonasi suara memekakan telinga, mengiringi benda-benda lain berada didalam ruangan gelap tak diterangi sekelebat cahaya mentari membias kaca jendela yang tertutupi gorden tebal berhamburan keseluruh menjuru arah. Tepat disisi ranjang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan eksistensi lain dari seorang wanita tergambar jelas, memporak-porandakan semua barang-barang yang ada hingga tidak ada satupun yang luput dari cengkraman tangan ketika membantingnya keatas lantai. Geraman demi geraman lolos dari bibir saat melempar barang-barang tersebut.

Lepas...

Si wanita seakan lepas kendali, merubah sisi psikologis dan biologisnya hingga tak mampu mengontrol elektotif yang menguasai diri, menerbangkan rasionlatitas yang ia miliki, tak bisa berpikir realistis, bahkan objektivitasnya seolah tumpul, terlalu dirasuki amarah.

Diantara nafas yang bergemuruh melampiaskan emosi, wanita berkulit putih merobek sebuah foto seorang laki-laki ukuran besar tertempel didinding kamar. Mengaspirasi perasaan yang merasuk relung hati dalam bentuk agresi sebagai respon psikologis. Tidak hanya merobek foto tersebut, potret-potret serupa terdupilikasi sempurna dalam beragam ukuran turut bernasip sama. Dirobek paksa oleh si wanita hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil berterbangan diatas lantai.

Membiarkan hembusan nafas membaur ditengah udara, tangan wanita cantik itu mengepal erat. Berteriak histeris menyeruakan kekesalahan hati.

"Kau kira, kau bisa menyingkirkan _dia_ dariku?" Menggenggam erat sketsa laki-laki yang_ sama_ pada bingkai foto berukuran sedang. Senyum diwajah si wanita terkembang, menunjukan manifestasi sarat akan obsesi yang tinggi saat memeluk foto tersebut. "Dia milikku! Tidak ada satupun yang boleh memiliknya selain aku!"

"Nona."

Suara ketukan konstan dari pintu kamar terdengar, membuyarkan sejenak delusi si wanita yang menaruh ekspetasi besar akan sosok laki-laki yang ia puja. Begitu mengalihkan sudut mata memandang seseorang pria memasuki kamar, wanita itu pun semakin mendekap erat foto tersebut.

"Siapkan semuanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit." Senyuman diwajah si wanita kian melebar manakala mengusap perutnya yang membuncit. "Bila telah selesai, aku akan menyusulmu."

**.**

Mengerjapkan kedua mata secara perlahan, fokus pandangan Naruto terasa begitu buram dengan kurva biru kehijauan menjadi gradiasi utama kala menyapu pandangan mata keseluruh penjuru arah. Masih dikuasi rasa kantuk, ditambah seluruh tubuh terasa lemah laksana energinya terkuras habis, Naruto bergerak perlahan mencoba beranjak dari pembaringan.

'BRUK!'

Laki-laki berkulit eksotis itu tak mempunyai cukup daya hingga mengharuskan ia kembali terbaring diatas ranjang, memejamkan mata dengan erat guna mengembalikan fokus pengheliatan seraya mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan memori yang menggiring dirinya kembali berakhir ditempat ini ketika terjaga.

_'Apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?'_

Seketika perasaan Naruto diselimuti rasa gelisah, kekhawatiran merasuk relung hatinya menggambarkan kembali peristiwa yang ia alami didalam memori pikiran. Naruto masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas bila saat itu ia sedang menyantap makanannya, meminta sang sekretaris untuk membuatkan susu namun setelahnya Naruto diterjang emosi akibat terlibat pertengkaran sengit karena Sasuke menolak proyek revitalisasi pasar. Berhasil mengingat secara garis besar peristiwa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, menghentakan tubuhnya dalam gerakan cepat— terduduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Bayiku!" Melingkarkan kedua tangan, Naruto mendekap perutnya dengan erat. Meraba bagian tersebut sekedar memastikan keberadaan janin yang ia kandung.

"Bayi anda baik-baik saja, Namikaze-san." Derit pintu berkumandang, disusul seorang wanita berpakaian suster memasuki ruangan. Tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto. "Dia selamat!"

Mengadahkan tatapan mata tertuju kearah perut yang buncit. Naruto menghela nafas lega, mengeyahkan pikiran irrasional yang melebihi proporsi intensistet ketakutannya ketika mengusap lembut perut buncit terlapisi piyama rumah sakit.

"Syukurlah..." Senyum lembut terukir indah, menatap perutnya sendu. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja..."

Dalam beberapa kali kesempatan terbangun ditempat tidur rumah sakit karena mengalami pendarahan, entah mengapa untuk kali ini Naruto merasa sangat bersyukur mendapati fakta bahwa bayinya masih bersemayam didalam perut, dalam kondisi baik dan prima setelah diguncang beragam prahara.

Mengalihkan wajah memandang kearah suster bersurai pirang tersebut, senyum hangat terbingkai dibibir Naruto. Jauh dari lubuk hati, dia sangat berhutang budi pada suster itu, walau sebelumnya terlibat insiden tak mengenakan yang menyebabkan suster tersebut terluka karena mencoba menghentikan Naruto yang memukuli perutnya. Suster itu nampak tak menaruh dendam, terbukti dari keberadaannya saat ini yang telaten merawat Naruto, mengurai senyum hangat tiada henti, turut berbahagia akan kondisi Naruto.

"Untung saja saat itu teman anda sigap membawa anda kerumah sakit. Jika terlambat sedikit saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada anda." Suster tersebut menyibak tirai tipis dijendela kamar, membiarkan cahaya matahari membias kaca jendela memasuki ruangan.

Senyum diwajah Naruto seketika memudar, memekanisme pikirannya yang seketika tersugestikan akan sosok laki-laki bersurai raven. Laki-laki yang telah membawa hidupnya pada penderitaan panjang sehingga Naruto tak berani menaruh ekspetasi besar sekedar mempercayai insiden yang terjadi dikantor. Jangankan menganggap, bahkan nalar Naruto tak mampu membenarkan realita itu. Terlampau mustahil, terlampau sulit untuk Naruto bisa menerima. Meski berusaha memungkiri, Naruto masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke merengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapan erat, mengendongnya mengarungi lobi kantor, dan...

_'Tidak!'_

...menggenggam tangannya menautkan jemari mereka berdua.

_'Itu tidak mungkin terjadi.'_ Naruto menggelengkan kepala pelan, mencengkram selimut menutupi tubuhnya dengan perasaan kalut. _'Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu tanpa didasari suatu hal!'_ Mengusir rasa empati dari realitas objektif peristiwa itu tanpa memaknai faktor melandasi Sasuke melakukannya. Bagi Naruto ia sudah menemukan jawaban akurat, bukan sebuah presepsi stereotipe atau fisiologis implush yang menstimulus represifnya hingga mencerca pertolongan Sasuke. _'Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu untuk membuatku menderita!'_

Ya...

Hanya itulah satu-satunya afeks subtansial yang Naruto yakini mengenai faktor melandasi Sasuke melakukan hal itu.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Namikaze sama?" Raut khawatir tergambar jelas diwajah sang suster memandangi Naruto yang berdiam diri. "Apa ada keluhan lain yang anda rasakan? Apapun itu anda bisa memberitahukannya padaku, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh."

Menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada bantal. "Tidak..." Sapphire Naruto menerawang sendu layar televisi berada tepat dihadapannya. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, sebuah ide terlintas dipikiran sang suster. "Apa anda ingin menonton tv, Namikaze-san?" Naruto mengerjap pelan. Suster itu pun tersenyum tipis, meraih remote diatas meja menyalakan televisi 35 inch tersebut. "Anda pasti merasa sangat bosan, bukan? Kekasih anda mungkin akan datang lama, dia menitip pesan kepadaku untuk menjaga anda sampai dia datang nanti."

_'Kekasih?'_ Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi, mencoba menangkap alur akan gambaran seseorang yang disinggung suster itu. _'Ohh, ya... Utakata.'_ Memejamkan mata sejenak, Naruto mengangguk samar akan spekulatifnya.

Salah kaprah memang, terlebih Naruto yang tak sengaja memandang kearah televisi malah diinterpretasikan sang suster seolah ingin menonton tv. Meski pada realitanya ia tak menginginkan hal tersebut, Naruto rasa menonton televisi tidak ada salahnya. Dengan demikian untuk sejenak ia bisa melupakan segala hal apapun mengenai sosok biologis dari bayi yang ia kandung.

"Ohh! Sudah dimulai ternyata."

Suara sang suster menarik perhatian Naruto. Membuyarkan lamunan panjangnya. "Ada apa?"

"Acaranya sudah dimulai." Tunjuk suster itu kearah layar televisi. Sebelah alis Naruto kian terangkat tinggi, bertanya lebih spesifik lagi melalui mimik wajahnya pada suster tersebut. "Apakah anda tahu artis pendatang baru yang akhir-akhir ini menghilang? Tidak lagi terlihat dilayar kaca?"

Ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto telah cukup menjadi gambaran. Naruto akui selama berkerja di Cetta Corporation, ia tidak pernah menonton televisi. Jangankan menonton acara gosip seputar kehidupan selebritis, mengikuti perkembangan siaran berita saja Naruto tak mempunyai waktu luang. Sebagian hidupnya ia dedikasikan untuk berkerja, membangun Cetta Corporation agar perusahaan tersebut melebarkan sayap ke industri bisnis dunia.

"Artis pendatang baru yang menghilang?" Rasa penasaran masih bergelanyut.

Sang suster mengangguk mantap. "Iya. Menurut berita yang kudengar, hari ini dia akan melakukan konfrensi pers guna mengklarifikasikan berita tak mengenakan yang menimpanya." Mata suster tersebut kembali menatap layar televisi. "Sepertinya dia terlibat skandal dengan seseorang, sampai hamil diluar nikah."

Mengumam pelan seraya memperbaiki posisinya agar berbaring senyaman mungkin. Naruto ikut mengalihkan wajah kearah televisi, mengusap lembut permukaan perutnya yang tertutupi piyama, memilih menikmati acara tersebut walau jujur Naruto akui dia tak begitu tertarik. Menyaksikan kehidupan selebritis dipenuhi kontroversi bukanlah sebuah tontonan layak, cenderung tak mendidik, tetapi apa boleh buat, sang suster yang menjaganya nampak menikmati acara tersebut.

Dari permukaan datar layar televisi, sapphire Naruto bisa menangkap dengan jelas sosok familiar yang sedang berjalan pelan kemudian menduduki meja panjang dikelilingi beberapa orang laki-laki dan satu wanita. Mengejutkannya lagi kemunculan sosok tersebut keadaannya kini relatif _serupa_ dengan dirinya, namun dalam konotasi yang berbeda.

Senyuman dibibir sosok itu nampak pudar, wajahnya terlihat sedih, tak lagi menampakan keceriaan seperti yang terlihat manakala mereka bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu— jauh sebelum kebenaran akan kondisi yang Naruto alami terkuak.

Menyandang sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru tosca dalam genggaman tangan, suara sosok itu terdengar, bergetar hebat saat mengucapkan narasi pembuka konfrensi yang ia lakukan.

_**"Hari ini aku akan mengklarifikasikan sesuatu hal yang mungkin telah menjadi polemik, berkembang diparadigma masyarakat luas akan ketidak-hadiranku dalam dunia entertaiment selama beberapa bulan terakhir."**_

Mengeyahkan subjektif yang menganggu dipikiran yang tak urung mengacaukan kognitifnya. Naruto mencoba terus menyimak, berhenti memikirkan hal tersebut secara sepihak yang malah membuatnya menghakimi sosok itu sementara _dia_ sendiri belum menuntaskan alur yang dibawakan oleh_nya_.

_**"Orang-orang berpikir aku terlibat skandal kotor dengan seseorang."**_ Wanita itu terdiam, menundukan kepala sejenak menyembunyikan perasaan terluka tergambar jelas melalui ekspresi wajah, air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk mata si wanita yang berujar tegar. _**"Namun pada kenyataannya, aku malah dipermainkan sehingga harus menanggung derita ini seorang diri."**_

Tubuh Naruto mulai menegang, keyakinannya secara perlahan-lahan luntur akan retorika kalimat terakhir yang lolos dari wanita itu.

Mengimpilkasikan air mata yang jatuh dipipi dengan iringan isak tangis, _**"Dipermainkan oleh seseorang yang sangat jahat. Tega melakukan hal ini kepada ku dengan mudahnya, tetapi—"**_ menggetarkan nada suara akibat terlampau tertekan. Wajah wanita itu tertunduk dalam memegang microphone ditangan. _**"—dia tidak memenuhi pertanggungjawabannya, tidak mau mengakui anak yang aku kandung."**_

Salah seorang wartawan mengacungkan tangan kanan. _**"Beberapa hari ini banyak berita dimedia cetak memberitakan foto yang kini beredar luas. Apakah benar jika ayah biologis dari bayi anda adalah pria ini, Nona Hyuuga?"**_ Memperlihatkan sebuah tabloid tepat dihalaman depan menampakan seorang wanita dan laki-laki berkulit coklat terbakar matahari diatas tempat tidur, tertutupi selimut tipis. _**"Namikaze Naruto, wakil direktur dari Cetta Corporation."**_

Suara riuh dari para wartawan yang mengajukan diri untuk melayangkan pertanyaan sangat tidak kontras dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tubuh laki-laki itu seketika membeku, membelalak lebar menatap tak percaya.

_**"Aku..."**_ Isak tangis wanita itu kian menjadi, didukung oleh air mata yang mengalir semakin deras setiap detik saat ia menyekanya menggunakan sapu tangan. _**"Aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang tega mengekspos kehidupan pribadiku tanpa rasa tanggung jawab dengan menyebarkan foto-foto ini. Melihat foto-foto ini sama saja menyakitiku, membuka luka lama dihatiku atas semua perlakuannya yang harus aku terima. A..Aku mencoba untuk pasrah, mengikhlaskan musibah yang terjadi padaku dengan berdiam diri, menerima presepsi negatif masyarakat luas yang kini berkembang dengan lapang dada, tak menuntut apa-apa kepada laki-laki yang aku cintai— ayah biologis dari bayiku yang malah meminta untuk mengugurkan kandungan ini..."**_ Menghirup nafas sejenak, wanita berkulit putih itu mengeratkan cengkraman tangan pada microphone. Menyalurkan neorasa jiwa yang terimplush dari rasa ketakutan dan kekecewaan mendalam saat merealisasikannya. _**"Tetapi aku sadari jika terus berdiam diri seperti ini, aku akan semakin tersakiti. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu apa-apa dengan bayi ku. Keadaan yang membuatku untuk tidak mengalah pada semua ini. Bila aku tidak bertindak, anakku yang tidak berdosa akan menjadi korban. Korban akan cemoohan orang karena lahir diluar keterikatan pernikahan."**_

Mendapati Naruto berdiam diri ditempat tidur dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, diiringi nafas yang bergerak tidak beraturan sembari mengepalkan kedua tangan yang bergetar dengan erat, suster Shion pun lekas beranjak menghampiri Naruto.

"Namikaze-san?!" Memegang kuat sebelah tangan Naruto, suster Shion merangkul pundak laki-laki itu. Mengirimkan dukungan moril guna menetralisir emosi Naruto yang kini tak stabil. "Tarik nafas yang dalam, Namikaze-san. Tenangkan diri anda."

Tak mengikuti arahan sang suster, sapphire Naruto perlahan bergerilya menatap layar televisi dengan tangannya mengenggam erat tangan suster Shion.

_**"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membela diri, tidak juga bermaksud untuk membersihkan stigma negatif yang kini melekat diriku karena masalah ini. Sekalipun telah ternodai, tak dianggap olehnya, aku tidak akan menuntut pertanggungjawaban agar dia menikahiku, tidak pula meminta kompensasi meski hanya satu peser pun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan premier anakku nanti."**_ Mengusap sejenak air mata yang mengalir dengan wajah tegar. Sorot mata Hinata terlihat sendu, menyiratkan rasa terluka yang sangat mendalam melihat kearah kamera. _**"Dengan membuat pengakuan mengenai bayi yang kukandung, itu telah lebih dari cukup—" **_Membuat layar televisi 35 inch tersebut menampakan wajah Hinata secara keseluruhan. _**"—Naruto... Dan aku tidak akan meminta apa-apa darimu."**_

Beradu pandang dengan mata sapphire Naruto seolah-olah kini mereka berdua berhadapan secara langsung tanpa dibatasi oleh layar televisi.

"Namikaze-san?!" Suara sang suster menggema, nyaris berteriak melihat kondisi Naruto begitu riskan. Tak bisa mengontrol keterkejutan yang ia rasa, membuat siklus emosi Naruto kembali melonjak— tertekan akibat beban psikis.

Mata onyx Sasuke memicing tajam dari sebuah kaca yang terdapat ditengah-tengah pintu, menampilkan sebuah reaksi tak kasat melihat pemandangan yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut. Meraih ponsel dari saku celana.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Sasuke pun berbalik arah, melangkah menjauhi pintu ruangan rawat inap tersebut ketika menempelkan ponsel tepat ditelinga. Sosoknya tak lagi terlihat, menghilang dibalik kegelapan lorong rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Baiklah." Laki-laki mengenakan kemeja putih dilapisi jas hitam, mengangguk singkat. "Akan kusampaikan pada Hagoromo-sama." Menutup sambungan telepon. Pria berkacamata hitam tersebut menghampiri laki-laki paruh baya dengan tongkal golf ditangan.

Merasa pukulan yang akan ia kerahkan telah memadai, kakek itupun memukul telak bola putih diatas rerumputan, membuat bola tersebut terlontar tinggi, kemudian berhenti tepat tak jauh dari bendera putih berada.

Riuh suara tawa terdengar dari sekelompok orang-orang yang berada didekat Hagoromo. Memberi apresiasi luar biasa melalui tepukan tangan melihat rentang jarak bola golf Hagoromo yang terlampau jauh.

Tersenyum lebar menunjukan kredibilitas ia miliki, Hagoromo melangkahkan kakinya bersama dengan para relasinya dari perusahaan-perusahaan besar didunia. Bercengkrama dengan hangat.

Mempersilahkan salah satu kolega yang merupakan pemilik lapangan golf tersebut untuk memulai giliran.

"Hagoromo-sama."

Pria mengenakan dasi hitam itu ikut mengekori Hagoromo dibelakang, berbisik pelan meminta waktu untuk membicarakan suatu hal, bersifat privasi dan tak mungkin dibicarakan didepan para kolega Hagoromo. Tersenyum tipis tanpa mengurangi formalitasnya, Hagoromo pamit undur. Memecah diri dari koloni tersebut dengan berjalan sedikit menjauh bersama laki-laki muda itu.

"Ada apa?" Suara penuh kharisma, citra intelektual tinggi pemimpin perusahaan terkemuka di negeri Sakura tercermin dari intregritas lelaki paruh baya itu. "Apa terjadi sesuatu di Jepang?"

Menundukan kepala dengan hormat, si lelaki mengangguk pelan. Hagoromo menghela nafas singkat, lalu berhenti melangkah, mengadahkan wajah menatap hamparan langit biru. "Berhubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka? Atau ketiga-tiganya?"

Masih menundukan kepala. "Salah satu aktris pendatang baru terlibat skandal." Ungkapnya memberi informasi. "Berita itu cukup menggemparkan karena saat menghilang beberapa bulan lalu, foto-foto _mereka_ tersebar hingga ke pelosok negeri."

Sebelah alis Hagoromo terangkat, "Menghilang..." Bergumam pelan, Hagoromo tak mempertanyakan lagi maksud dari kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Bagi laki-laki renta itu, ia telah menemukan presfektif tersendiri. _'Apa mungkin aktris itu sedang menyembunyikan kehamilannya?'_

"Dan yang kudengar juga, hari ini aktris itu melakukan konfrensi pers untuk mengklarifikasikan semuanya."

Mendengar suara si lelaki kembali teralun menuntaskan informasi yang tertunda, sudut mata Hagoromo memicing tajam. Gestur tubuhnya berubah, tak lagi pasif seperti beberapa saat lalu. "_**Siapa?**_"

Memposisikan diri hingga kini tubuhnya berdiri mantap seraya menegakkan pundak, si lelaki berujar lantang. "Namikaze Naruto."

Hening.

Hagoromo terdiam, tak menujukan secuil emosi lain dari wajah rentanya ketika mendengar informasi yang disampaikan. "Sampaikan pada Jiraiya untuk menjadwal ulang semua agenda kerjaku. Aku harus kembali ke Jepang bulan depan nanti." Titahnya seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangan.

"Baik." Laki-laki itu mengangguk cepat, menyanggupi perintah Hagoromo.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Si lelaki terdiam sesaat, menuai reaksi lain dari Hagoromo menyadari informasi yang dipaparkan lelaki itu belum sepenuhnya tuntas.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Kontur tubuh si lelaki terlihat gelisah, namun tak menyurutkan keinginannya untuk memberikan informasi krusial tersebut, lebih dari sekedar pemberitaan mengenai aktris pendatang baru yang kontroversi negeri mereka. "Terjadi insiden besar di Cetta Corporation, Hagoromo-sama."

Mengangkat tinggi dagunya, Hagoromo menunjukan konatifivitasnya yang cenderung persuasif tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, si lelaki yang mengetahui makna dari konatif Hagoromo mulai menjabarkan informasi tersebut dalam pernyataan mutlak.

"Naruto-sama..."

Perlahan namun pasti bola mata Hagoromo terbelalak lebar, nampak terkejut mendengar fakta yang ada tetapi tak mensublimasi gestur tubuhnya kearah afeksi negatif. Hagoromo terlihat mampu mengontrol otonominya, mengendalikan diri untuk tak terlalu ekloitatif melalui gerak nafas yang terlihat stabil.

"Terus pantau Naruto sampai aku kembali ke Tokyo."

Mengejutkan memang, tetapi Hagoromo harus bisa mengambil langkah objektif untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan ini. Baik untuk kelangsungan perusahaan maupun nama baiknya sendiri.

**Classical Romance**

Menatap hamparan pepohonan dihalaman rumah sakit, genggaman tangan Utakata menguat manakala mendengar suara seseorang terlantun ditelinga. "Sudah kukatakan kepada kalian untuk menahan pergerakan wanita ini. Dia berbahaya?! Lihat apa yang telah dia lakukan sekarang? Dia membuat posisi Naruto semakin sulit."

Melangkah kesana kemari dalam interval tiga langkah saja, Utakata tak mampu menyembunyikan emosi yang menyeruak ke permukaan ketika menyaksikan konfrensi pers dipelopori oleh Hinata seminggu lalu. Helaan nafas teralun dari Utakata. "Sejauh ini, Naruto baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat shock, tetapi berangsur-angsur dia bisa menguatkan diri untuk tak memikirkan masalah ini sampai aku mencari jalan keluar sebagai penyelesaian."

Terdiam sesaat mendengar sang lawan bicara, Utakata mengangkat tinggi tangan kanan menyentuh sisi jendela koridor menyanggah beban tubuhnya. "Hari ini Naruto sudah diperbolehkan pulang, bayinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati sekarang, bagaimana pun juga keberadaan Naruto tidak boleh diketahui khalayak ramai. Setelah berita ini beredar luas, kemungkinan besar media massa akan mencarinya." Menyisir helaian rambut menggunakan jemari tangan, kepala Utakata tertunduk. "Kondisi Naruto tidak memungkinkan untuk terekspos, bila sampai ketahuan semua akan bertambah rumit. Dia akan menjadi bulan-bulanan masa."

Kembali menyanggah tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada sisi jendela. "Ya... Yang kutakutkan adalah kakek Hagoromo." Utakata menganggukan kepala samar, nampak setuju akan apa yang dikatakan si lawan bicara. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk berburuk sangka, hanya saja tidak mungkin rasanya bila kakek Hagoromo tidak mengetahui insiden ini. Pegawai Cetta Corporation sudah mengetahuinya bila sekarang Naruto hamil ketika peristiwa itu terjadi, mustahil bila salah seorang dari mereka tidak melaporkan hal ini kepada beliau." Membalikan tubuh bersandar dinding, Utakata terlihat acuh mendapati beberapa perawat wanita mengerling nakal kearahnya. "Sebelum semua menjadi lebih rumit, aku pastikan akan membujuknya. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto harus menyetujui _rencana_ kita."

Menilik arlogi dipergelangan tangan kiri, kemudian memasukan tangannya kedalam saku. "Baiklah, bila terjadi sesuatu aku akan menghubungi kalian. Tidak perlu khawatir, biar aku yang menangani permasalahan ini sampai tuntas." Senyum tipis terkembang diwajah lelaki tampan itu ketika menegakan tubuh seraya melangkah berhenti tepat didepan pintu. "Sampai jumpa."

Utakata memasukan ponsel kedalam saku celana, memutar ganggang pintu menatap sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang sedang merapikan kerah jas coklat yang ia kenakan setelah selesai mengganggalkan piyama rumah sakit. Seperti biasa, lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengenakan pakaian longgar untuk menutupi jejak kehamilannya.

Senyum hangat terbingkai indah diwajah Utakata begitu melihat Naruto memandang kearahnya. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Ya." Hendak meraih tas diatas tempat tidur, Naruto memicingkan mata memandang Utakata yang telah mengambil tasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Biar aku yang bawa." Ujarnya mengklarifikasi. "Apa kau yakin tidak ingin pulang kerumah? Sebaiknya kau beristirahat selama sehari sebelum memulai rutinitas dikantor, Naruto."

"Aku sudah beristirahat lebih dari cukup. Pegawai-pegawaiku akan semakin malas berkerja jika aku tidak mengontrol mereka secara langsung." Tidak ada yang berubah dari diri Naruto. Tetap skeptis sama seperti sebelumnya, meskipun begitu jujur Utakata akui merasa sangat senang, Naruto terlihat tak terbebani.

"Baiklah." Membuka pintu dengan lebar, Utakata mempersilahkan Naruto untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu, kemudian melangkah tepat disamping laki-laki itu setelah menutup pintu. "Kita akan keluar lewat belakang."

Antipati, adalah reaksi dominan akan gagasan Utakata. "Untuk apa keluar lewat belakang jika tidak ada satu wartawan pun yang berkeliaran disini."

Utakata menggeleng lemah. "Kita harus lebih hati-hati, Naruto. Hanya sementara saja, sampai aku menemukan cara lain untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini."

Menyiratkan manifestasi melalui sorot mata, suara Naruto terdengar kelam. "Untuk apa memperpanjang masalah ini hingga berlarut-larut, cukup menuruti keinginan mereka. Aku tidak keberatan menikahi Hinata jika memang itu cara satu-satunya untuk mengakhiri polemik ini."

"Naruto." Mendesis nama lelaki itu sembari menggenggam lengannya, obsidan Utakata menyorot tajam. Menyalurkan gejolak emosi saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Apa kau tidak memikirkan _perasaanku_ sama sekali?"

Melepaskan cengkraman tangan Utakata dengan pelan, Naruto mengalihkan wajah tak lagi menunjukan sikap adaptif. "Aku lelah. Aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir."

"Jika kau lelah dengan semua ini, kau cukup bersandar padaku, Naruto. Dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan semuanya." Menatap Naruto intens, Utakata ingin mengasosiasikan lelaki itu untuk mempercayai dirinya— melebihi proporsi manapun atas entitas konseptual kepercayaan yang Naruto berikan pada orang lain. "Aku berjanji semua akan berakhir, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau bisa hidup tenang tanpa harus tersakiti lagi oleh keadaan menyakitkan ini."

Naruto berdecih. "Aku bahkan tak berani menaruh harapan lebih akan janjimu, Utakata." Tak sungkan menunjukan stereotipenya kepada laki-laki itu. "Kau adalah kakak dari _orang itu_, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mempercayaimu sementara kau bisa saja menjebakku."

"Jika aku ingin menjebakmu, hal itu sudah lama ku lakukan, Naruto." Utakata bersikeras. "Aku tidak mungkin repot-repot menahanmu untuk tidak mengugurkan bayi ini."

"Kau punya alasan untuk melakukannya!" Manik sapphire indah itu memandang tajam laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut. Memercik suatu amarah direlung hati menyakini presepsinya. "Bayi ini adalah darah daging adikmu, itulah faktor yang melandasimu untuk menahanku mengugurkan kandungan ini, Utakata! Aku mengetahui _semuanya_." Meregulasi dirinya pada perilaku negatifistik.

Membiarkan laki-laki itu melampiaskan semua spekulatif bermain dipikiran karena tak mampu mempercayai satu orangpun disekelilingnya, Utakata menyisir helaian rambut dengan gestur jengah. "Jika aku memintamu untuk mempertahankan kandunganmu hanya karena bayi ini adalah anak Sasuke. Lalu bagaimana kau menilai keadaan Haruno saat ini, Naruto?" Obsidan laki-laki itu menatap Naruto, membalas tatapan matanya dengan menyalurkan semua kecamuk didada. "Apakah kau pernah melihatku melakukan hal yang sama pada Haruno seperti yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu?"

Naruto bungkam, memutuskan kontak mata laki-laki itu seraya melangkah. Hendak meninggalkan Utakata namun pergerakannya langsung terhenti saat Utakata menggenggam lengan Naruto lalu membalikan tubuh laki-laki itu. Memerangkap Naruto mengunakan kedua tangan yang berada dipermukaan dinding koridor.

"Apa sesulit itu untukmu memberi kepercayaan kepadaku, Naruto?" Kepala Utakata tertunduk, tak menatap Naruto yang kini memandang kearahnya. "Aku tidak meminta banyak, hanya ingin kau percaya kepadaku. Bila memang sulit, katakan Naruto..." Berbisik pelan, Utakata perlahan mendekat. Menumpu keningnya menggunakan pundak kiri Naruto, seolah menyalurkan segala penat yang ia rasakan. "Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bisa mempercayaiku?"

Tak memberi afeksi signifikan laksana terombang-ambing akan perasaan kompulsif yang ia miliki, Naruto hanya terdiam. Tak mampu menegaskan satu patah katapun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Utakata. Bukannya Naruto tidak bisa menjawab, lebih tepatnya Naruto tak memberi korelasi guna mengaspirasi perasaan Utakata.

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Classical Romance**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha ****Sasu****ke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: ****M-PRENG, AU, ****OOC, Miss Typos, Yaoi, Alur terlalu cepat****. Sedikit bumbu Canon, rada Gaje. Didedikasikan untuk fans setia SN.**

**Selama nulis fic ini, w selalu denger lagu The Bali Story yg Piano (inst'a drama korea memories of bali), Yok Mang eh Dut (Dream in Bali, Ost'a memories of bali juga), Piazzcato Tittle, Ending Tittle (Ost I'm Sorry I Love you Instrumental), utk pertengahan cerita dnger Ave Maria Ost Stairway to Heaven. Semoga makin ngena juga buat Readres yg baca smbil dnger lagu diatas^^**

**Spesial for Rin, akang nomor 2 w *ditimpuk***

**.**

**. **

**.**

Menyandarkan punggung pelan kesandaran kursi yang ia duduki, laki-laki bertahtakan sapphire biru laksana langit biru menghela nafas pelan, mengadahkan wajah menatap langit yang terbentang luas dari jendela kaca ruangan miliknya. Malam telah beranjak, menampilkan langit kelam tak dipenuhi bintang menemani hembusan angin yang mengalun lembut, membawa semua kepenatan yang Naruto rasakan mencapai puncak setelah sepanjang hari bergelung didalam ruangan menuntaskan semua perkerjaan. Nyatanya tidak banyak kegiatan yang Naruto lakukan hari ini selain berkutat pada berkas-berkas penting, pasca masalah kehamilan Hinata menyeruak kepermukaan, sudah satu bulan terakhir kantor dan kediamannya dipenuhi para wartawan dari berbagai media cetak dan elektronik. Dan selama itu pula Naruto harus menetap dikantor, menyelesaikan berkas-berkas penting tanpa beranjak sedikit pun untuk sekedar bertemu dengan mitra perusahaan. Segala pertemuan penting dengan kolega dan relasi yang telah terjadwal jauh-jauh hari terpaksa harus dilimpahkan kepada direktur Cetta Corporation dan beberapa pegawai lain yang lebih berkompeten. Meski tak menginginkan hal ini terjadi apalagi membuat posisi Sasuke semakin bersinar karena menyelamatkan Cetta Croporation berikut dengan proyek-proyek penting lainnya, Naruto tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia tidak bisa pergi dengan leluasa seperti _kemarin_ karena masalah yang menjeratnya, ditambah dengan usia kehamilan tak memungkinkan untuk ia tutupi lagi. Bila ia nekat menghadiri pertemuan penting tanpa menghindari para warta berita yang ingin mengekspos dirinya, posisi Naruto kian terjepit. Cukup baginya menerima stigma buruk yang telah berkembang di paradigma masyarakat luas karena kehamilan Hinata yang memojokkan dirinya, apalagi bila mereka mengetahui Naruto hamil, Naruto hanya akan menuai cercaan diberbagai elemen masyarakat. Tidak hanya mencoreng keluarga besarnya saja, Cetta Corporation dan nama besar kakek Hagoromo juga akan semakin terpuruk.

Memejamkan mata selama sesaat seraya memijat pelipis, Naruto menghela nafas lelah, mengusap perutnya yang semakin membesar dengan lembut.

"Maaf membuatmu harus merasakan hal seperti ini."

Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan. Jujur Naruto akui dia tak ingin membuat permasalahan ini kian runyam, terlalu berat untuk bayinya merasakan tekanan demi tekanan menjelang hari kelahiran. Jika memang cara mengakhiri semua ini dengan memenuhi tuntuntan masyarakat yang menginginkan ia menikahi Hinata, akan Naruto lakukan. Hal itu jauh lebih baik, terlebih untuk bayinya sendiri. Dia akan memiliki ibu tanpa harus mengetahui kenyataan irrasional bahwa sesungguhnya ia yang mengandung— seorang laki-laki yang pada realitanya tak ditakdirkan untuk hamil.

Mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kaca, Naruto memutar kursi yang ia duduki. Menatap Ino berdiri diambang pintu. "Namikaze-sama, Uchiha-san akan menjemput anda sebentar lagi."

Tak bergairah, implush utama dari reaksi Naruto mendengar penuturan Ino. "Apakah wartawan masih menunggu didepan kantor?"

Memberi respon akan pertanyaan Naruto, Ino mengangguk lemah. "Mereka masih menunggu. Nenek Chiyo juga berkata demikian pada kondisi kediaman anda."

Masih tetap sama dan Naruto sudah merasa sangat jengah. "Sebaiknya kau kembali, Ino. Kau telah berkerja keras untuk hari ini, istirahatlah. Perkerjaanmu juga sudah selesai bukan?" Tuturnya pelan— memijat pelipis dengan pelan. "Tidak perlu menemaniku, aku baik-baik saja."

Mengangguk pelan, Ino menundukan badan. Menerima introjeksi dari Naruto. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Namikaze-sama. Selamat malam."

Mengangguk pelan. "Selamat malam."

Sosok Ino pun tak lagi terlihat setelah menutupi pintu kaca ruangannya. Satu hari terlewati dan Naruto kembali melaluinya seperti hari-hari lalu dimana ia selalu pulang dan pergi mengendap-ngedap melalui elevator darurat guna mencapai basement parkir, bersembunyi dari awak media yang semakin hari semakin _keukeuh_. Bahkan tak sedikit dari _koloni_ mereka membuat kritikan pedas dan statement disosiatif dari beragam media untuk memancing Naruto agar muncul. Bila bukan karena mengandung, Naruto tak akan segan-segan melawan para warta berita yang mercercanya dengan menindak secara korektif, bila perlu mengandeng pengacara ternama untuk mengkonstruktif mereka agar _lebih_ menjaga lisan untuk tidak melayangkan pernyataan kontroversi.

Mengusap kasar wajah seraya menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, Naruto merasa gelisah. Perasaan tak nyaman selalu timbul dibenak kala menghitung detik-detik kemunculan laki-laki bermata obsidan tersebut. Naruto akui Utakata memang memiliki perilaku yang aneh, dan ia memaklumi hal itu namun polarisasi lelaki itu cenderung mensubjektifkan dirinya pada tingkah yang tidak biasa. Membuat Naruto dilanda perasaan tak nyaman, apalagi setelah statementnya dirumah sakit lalu. Naruto tahu Utakata melakukan semua ini semata karena rasa kasihan— tak lebih, tetapi tetap saja bila Utakata berkata seperti itu didukung dengan perilaku verbal dominan yang condong agresif, Naruto tidak memungkiri bila ia merasa tak nyaman. Bila ia menuruti hasrat mekanisme fisiologisnya atas perasaan tak nyaman ini, mungkin Naruto sudah melarikan diri, menghindari lelaki itu sebisa mungkin, tak ingin bertatap muka secara langsung.

"Ohh Tuhan..."

Tapi apa mau dikata sekarang?

Bila ia gigih ingin menghindar, tak mau bertemu Utakata, bukan tidak mungkin bila laki-laki itu akan bertindak— membuat segala _pelarian_ Naruto berakhir dengan kesia-siaan. Disisi lain dia pun tak bisa bergerak leluasa sebab lingkup yang ia miliki kian terbatas akibat permasalahan ini. Mengesampingkan satu permasalahan, jujur Naruto akui ia pun menaruh pengharapan akan keberadaan laki-laki itu. Bagaimanapun juga rasionalitas Naruto masih berprogres dengan baik untuk tidak menghancurkan__nama besar kakek Hagoromo diblantika bisnis, pencari berita diluar sana jauh lebih _**berbahaya**_ bak ranjau didalam tanah.

Menghela nafas frustasi. "Kenapa harus sekompleks ini?!"

Lebih tepatnya mungkin Naruto bertanya-tanya kenapa perasaannya harus tertaut sedemikian dalam akan afeksi Utakata?

Membuatnya tak berhenti mencari satu jawaban kongkrit dengan akurasi yang tepat akan pertanyaan klasik namun mampu membuatnya dilanda perasaan gundah hingga ia tak bisa mengontrol ideologinya untuk tak memikirkan etiologi akan konatif Utakata.

Apakah karena Utakata adalah saudara kembar Sasuke yang membuatnya secara tak langsung mengingat _lelaki itu_, sehingga ia tak bisa menerima pernyataan dan perilaku verbal Utakata sekalipun keduanya memiliki wajah tidak indentik tetapi relatif serupa?

_'Astaga...'_

Naruto merasa ia terlalu kompulasif sekarang untuk memikirkan hal-hal tak berguna yang tak memberinya kontribusi apapun guna meringankan sedikit beban pikir, yang ada malah semakin memberatkan dirinya.

"Naruto."

Tersentak.

Tubuh Naruto seketika membeku, membalikan badan secara perlahan memandang seorang laki-laki memasuki ruangan miliknya. _'Utakata?!'_ Naruto tahu hal ini akan terjadi, namun ia tak pernah menyangka bila ia tak pernah tidak sesiap ini untuk menghadapi laki-laki tampan itu.

"Kau sudah mau pulang sekarang?"

Kaku.

Tremor Naruto bergerak bagai orang gagap, tak bisa meregulasikan tubuhnya dengan sebagaimana mestinya saat beranjak dari kursi ia duduki. "Ya."

Membereskan berkas-berkas penting diatas meja dalam satu kali tumpuk kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas, lelaki berkulit albaster tersebut mengambil alih tas hitam dari tangan Naruto kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

"Biar aku yang bawa, sebaiknya kau kenakan dulu mantel milikmu. Malam ini cukup dingin."

Utakata bersikap normal dengan pola afeks seperti biasanya, mengabaikan gestur tubuh Naruto yang terlihat canggung atas afeksi loyalitasnya.

Mengeyahkan suasana _awkward_, Naruto lekas meraih coat tergantung ditiang. Mengenakan coat berwarna coklat tua tersebut dengan cekat, Naruto mengancingkan bagian perut guna menutupi jejak kehamilannya dari khalayak diluar sana. Meski begitu tetap saja terlihat janggal sebab diameter perutnya sudah melampaui kapasitas kegunaan coat itu sendiri.

"Kita akan lewat ditempat biasa." Ungkap Utakata mengingatkan saat laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati pintu. "Cukup banyak artawan yang masih bertahan didepan halaman kantor, untuk memanipulasi keberadaan kita agar tak memancing kecurigaan aku meminjam mobil dari salah satu tempat penyewaan." Utakata membuka pintu kaca, mempersilahkan Naruto untuk keluar terlebih dahulu. "Wartawan memiliki intuitif tinggi, bila terus mengunakan kendaraan yang sama. Aku yakin mereka dengan cepat menyadari hal-hal yang bersifat janggal."

Tak memberikan respon verbal, Naruto hanya membalas dengan lisan atas gagasan Utakata memberi alternatif lain. "Terserah apapun itu asalkan efisien, aku—"

Berhenti.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika manakala melihat sosok familiar selama beberapa pekan ini tak lagi terlihat, kini muncul. Terlihat menarik pergelangan lengan laki-laki raven— seseorang yang merupakan faktor krusial melandasi sosok itu hingga terus datang kemari.

_'Sakura...'_

Tak banyak interval waktu ketika kontak mata keempat orang tersebut terjadi, saling menatap satu sama lain. Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar namun setelahnya mengalihkan wajah melangkah perlahan, mengikuti arahan Utakata yang mendorong lembut punggung Naruto memintanya untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Naruto tahu, Sakura tidak akan menyerah semudah itu pada laki-laki bermata onyx itu. Naruto sendiripun tidak menaruh ekspetasi lebih, sebab dia sendiri telah kehilangan hasrat untuk mengejar Sakura. Seluruh perhatian Naruto kini terfokus pada bayi yang ia kandung serta menuntaskan semua permasalahan mendera.

Melepas kepergian Naruto bersama dengan Utakata mengarungi koridor sepi, Sakura yang juga turut menundukan kepala ketika Naruto memutuskan kontak mata terlebih dahulu. Tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan mata menyapu wajah Sasuke, mata emerland Sakura terbelalak lebar memandang laki-laki yang ia tarik erat lengan atasnya.

Sorot mata itu...

Sakura sangat tahu betul bila tatapan mata Sasuke menginterpretasikan neurosa yang laki-laki itu rasakan, bagaimana tatapan Sasuke sarat akan interversi pada kedua orang pria tersebut— atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pandangan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada satu orang saja seakan mengisyaratkan _sesuatu hal_. Mengintrojeksikan kognitif Sakura sehingga mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, membawanya kepada satu subjek tunggal yang tak pernah ia sangka bila Sasuke akan membagi pandangan seperti itu— terlebih diperuntukan untuk _dia_.

_'T-Tidak mungkin...'_

Kembali menatap arah pandang si lelaki, Sakura bisa menangkap afeksi akan respresif lelaki itu, menunjukan keinginan otonomi yang kuat tersalur melalui sebelah tangan tergenggam erat tanpa lelaki itu sadari. Membuat mata Sakura kian terbelalak lebar, terprovokasi secara tidak langsung.

_'Sasuke...'_

Suara pintu mobil terdengar nyaring ketika Utakata menutup pintu selepas Naruto duduk disebelah kursi kemudi. Laki-laki tinggi semampai itu pun lekas mengitari mobil, membuka pintu dibagian kemudi lalu mendudukan diri. Lama laki-laki bersurai raven itu terdiam tanpa berniat menyalakan mobil terlebih dahulu. Diantara keheningan lingkup keduanya, genggaman tangan pada setir kemudi menguat menimbulkan rubik-rubik kokoh ketika menatap Naruto melalui sudut mata.

"Ku dengar dari Yamanaka-san, besok pagi jadwal kerjamu sedikit lenggang tidak terlalu padat."

Naruto seakan tak bereaksi akan kalimat dituturkan oleh Utakata, terus menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman disandaran kursi seraya memandang kearah jendela kaca.

"Kau ingin aku menjemputmu pukul berapa?"

Sorot mata Naruto teralih, memandang kearah depan— menyamankan diri. "Terserah... Aku tidak keberatan dijemput jam berapapun asalkan tidak mengganggu perkerjaanmu."

Renggang.

Sebelah tangan Utakata merambat konstan menyalakan mesin mobil. Terdiam selama sesaat ketika menggerakan tuas gigi. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam empat sore."

"Ya." Naruto menurunkan sandaran kursi dengan dibantu oleh Utakata hingga kini setengah tubuh lelaki bermata biru itu berbaring.

Menyibakan selimut menutupi tubuh Naruto agar tak terekspos para wartawan, Utakata membawa mobil miliknya mengarungi parkir menuju pintu keluar. "Setelahnya... Kau tidak keberatan kan kita makan malam berdua?"

Memejamkan kedua mata erat dibalik selimut seraya menghela nafas dalam diam. "Ya..."

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima tawaran lelaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

15.30

Tiga puluh menit sebelum perjanjian, semua perkerjaan Naruto telah tuntas tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Menilik sejenak arlogi pada pergelangan tangan, helaan nafas mengalun lembut dari bibir lelaki itu. Melepaskan segala penat menyerang persendian leher ketika menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi, memejamkan mata menikmati otot-otot punggungnya terrelaksasi agar tidak lagi tegang.

Ketukan pada pintu kaca terdengar, menampilkan sosok Ino yang kini hadir membawa segelas susu. "Namikaze-sama."

Beranjak perlahan memperbaiki posisi duduk. "Terima kasih." Naruto menyambut gelas dibawa Ino, meneguk singkat kemudian meletakannya diatas meja. "Apakah wartawan masih menunggu diluar?"

Pertanyaan klasik memang, tanpa dijawab anggukan kepala Ino, Naruto tahu para pencari berita itu akan terus ada sampai ia muncul memenuhi tuntutan yang digadang-gadangkan oleh mereka.

Mendapati sirat kelelahan diwajah Naruto, Ino menatap iba. Tak tega melihat Naruto terus-menerus didera permasalahan tak berujung. Seharusnya lelaki itu melewati masa kehamilan dengan tenang, tanpa dibombardir beragam problema yang membuat pikirannya semakin tersita. "Uchiha-san bilang dia dalam perjalanan menuju kemari."

"Ya, aku tahu." Mengusap lembut perut yang membuncit, senyum merekah diwajah Ino sedikit banyak menenangkan Naruto.

Ino bergumam pelan. "Apakah anda sudah mendengar berita dari Karin, Namikaze-sama?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat tinggi. "Karin?" Sekelebat bayangan akan wanita bersurai merah terpantri di imaji pikiran. "Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?!"

"Tidak." Ino menggeleng lembut. "Dia menanyakan kabar anda kemarin kepadaku, berhubung telepon anda tidak lagi aktif karena permasalahan ini." Ungkapnya dengan nada kecil diakhir kalimat. "Kudengar, sekarang dia sudah berkerja."

"Benarkah?" Ujarnya memastikan.

"Iya!" Anggukan kepala Ino selaras dengan ekspresinya ketika mengabarkan berita bahagia. "Jika situasi telah kembali kondusif, ia akan mengunjungi Namikaze-sama."

Desah lega meluncur mulus, seiring punggung Naruto bersandar nyaman disandaran kursi, menikmati hamparan langit luas dihiasi gumpalan awan. "Kalau begitu aku akan bersiap-siap." Meneguk susu didalam gelas menandaskan cairan tersebut hingga habis. Naruto beranjak berdiri, merapikan berkas-berkas diatas meja. "Pergilah, tuntaskan perkerjaanmu."

"Baik." Menundukan kepala sejenak pamit undur, sosok Ino kembali tertelan dibalik pintu kaca.

Meraih mantel tersampir disandaran kursi, Naruto segera mengenakan mantel tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar ruangan hendak menuju meja Ino, teringat ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dia sampaikan. Mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu keseluruh penjuru arah, mimik wajah Naruto perlahan berubah, menatap antipati sosok laki-laki bersurai raven nampak berbincang dengan Shikamaru tepat didepan pintu ruangan si lelaki.

"Baik Uchiha-sama, akan saya laksanakan."

Membiarkan Shikamaru berlalu setelah menjelaskan beberapa hal penting, mata onyx Sasuke beralih kedepan, tak sengaja memandang Naruto yang kini telah melangkahkan kaki melewati Sasuke dengan pandangan skeptis, terlihat tak sudi membagi secuil pun tatapan matanya kearah Sasuke.

"Yamanaka-san." Naruto berhenti tepat didepan meja Ino— dimana interval jarak antara dirinya dengan Sasuke terpaut beberapa langkah saja. "Sampaikan kepada Utakata aku menunggunya di depan gerbang pintu masuk parkir."

Spontan Ino bangkit dari kursi. "Tapi Namikaze-sama, wartawannya—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sudut bibir Naruto terangkat. "Aku yakin mereka tidak akan berkeliaran digerbang pintu masuk parkir."

"Namikaze-sama—"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Tak mempertimbangkan larangan sang sekretasis akan konsekuensi yang akan didapat karena mengabaikan, Naruto melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Ino tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang sekedar membalas sudut mata Sasuke yang memicing tajam.

Menjejakan kaki tepat didepan gerbang pintu masuk basement parkir, Naruto mengeratkan kerah mantel guna menyembunyikan wajah, meminimalisir jejak keberadaannya dari pejalan kaki yang melewati kawasan tersebut agar tidak diketahui sekumpulan wartawan yang berada dipintu masuk gedung kantornya. Menilik arlogi dipergelangan tangan untuk kesekian kali, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan mata kekiri dan kekanan secara berkala mencari mobil milik Utakata yang belum juga terlihat.

Sesaat memang, belum mencapai sepuluh menit berada dikawasan tersebut, Naruto sudah merasa persedian kaki terasa pegal, ditambah beban yang harus ia rasakan diareal perut. Membuat pinggangnya terasa sakit, seperti terhantam sebongkah balok.

"Hahh..."

Menghela nafas panjang seraya memijat lembut bagian punggung bawah, Naruto yang semula memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangan miliknya mengurungkan niat begitu melihat sebuah mobil dari ujung persimpangan jalan melaju menuju kearahnya. Meskipun intuitisinya belum menyakini bila mobil tersebut dikendarai oleh Utakata, Naruto rasa tidak ada salahnya menunggu. Memastikan dengan jelas bila pengendara itu benar Utakata atau orang lain.

Suara klakson terdengar, berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali. Tak urung memicu kognitif Naruto yang mengindikasikan bila benar pengendara tersebut adalah Utakata, terlebih mobil itu berhenti tepat disisi trotoar tak jauh dari posisi Naruto berada. Jendela kaca diturunkan, menampilkan sosok laki-laki familiar yang selalu terlihat dipandangan mata setiap saat terpantri dipengheliatan.

Utakata telah datang.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama disaat para warta berita berada satu lingkup dengannya walau berbeda kawasan, niat hati Naruto ingin melangkahkan kaki menghampiri mobil tersebut agar secepatnya meninggalkan area kantor, secara tiba-tiba terhenti ketika tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah depan.

Tercenung.

Bola mata Naruto membelalak lebar menatap seseorang yang berada diseberang jalan. Tremor tubuhnya seketika bergolak hebat, dipicu dengan derap jantung bergemuruh kencang disertai reaksi fisiologis lainnya yang begitu ekstrim. Termanifestasi secara jelas melalui predisposisi Naruto mendapati sosok bersurai merah muda dihadapannya adalah seseorang yang ia kenali. Pikiran Naruto seketika melayang, mengatribusikan regulasi lelaki pirang itu memandang tak percaya akan agresifitas si wanita dalam bentuk sublimasi perilaku destruktif yang mencengangkan. Tak pernah Naruto kira, Sakura bisa melakukan hal itu. Melayangkan sepucuk senjata api dengan mocong pistol terarah sejajar dihadapannya.

Pelatuk telah ditarik, bersamaan dengan genggaman tangan pada ganggang pistol kian menguat. Sirat diwajah Sakura tak menunjukan impresi atas tindakannya, dingin, menyeruakan satu keinginan yang begitu kuat dari ekspresi wajah. Seakan ingin melenyapkan _seseorang_ yang telah merebut semua yang ia inginkan.

"Kenapa diam?" Beranjak keluar dari dalam mobil mengetahui Naruto tak juga bergerak, Utakata melangkahkan kaki perlahan menghampiri Naruto dengan pandangan mata mengikuti arah tatapan lelaki itu. "Naru—"

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya akibat terlampau terkejut, reaksi lain justru datang dari Utakata. "Naruto?!" Reflek laki-laki bersurai raven itu melangkah lebar, menghampiri Naruto kemudian memeluknya erat, mendekap lelaki bersurai pirang itu yang kemudian disusul suara letusan senjata api terdengar, memecah kesunyian mendera.

_'Ti-Tidak...'_

Perlahan namun pasti, Naruto balas memeluk tubuh Utakata erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangan membelenggu pundak laki-laki itu, mempertahankan tubuh Utakata agar tidak terjatuh walau kondisi tak memungkinkan untuk Naruto menahannya.

_'Tidak...'_

Lambat laun tangan Naruto yang mendekap erat pundak Utakata berangsur-angsur merenggang. Kehilangan daya akibat terlampau terkejut, tak mampu membayangkan lengan mantelnya yang basah menampilkan subtansi merah berasal dari pundak atas akibat tertembus timah panas.

_'Tidak!'_

Berusaha keras menahan tubuh Utakata menggunakan kedua tangan yang melingkar kuat, laksana mencengkram pasir dengan erat, seerat apapun rengkuhan Naruto, tubuh Utakata tetap lolos dari belenggu kedua tangan. Terjatuh tepat dikaki Naruto.

"Utakata?!" Bersimpu menumpu siku menyentuh permukaan trotoar, sapphire biru yang semula menatap nanar Sakura beralih memandang Utakata. "Bangun, Utakata?! Utakata?!" Terus menyeru nama laki-laki itu seraya menepuk lembut pipi Utakata— meminta laki-laki itu untuk bangun, membuka kedua mata.

Mendengar suara letusan senjata api, kontan pejalan kaki yang berada disekitar kawasan mengalihkan wajah fokus menatap gerbang pintu masuk basement parkir. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berteriak histeris, membuat keberadaan Naruto terendus para wartawan yang juga mendengar suara tembakan tersebut. Berbondong-bondong para pencari berita dari berbagai institusi memacu langkah kaki menuju kekawasan tersebut, dimana posisi Naruto berada sembari membawa perlengkapan penunjang masing-masing.

"U-Utakata?! Utakata?!"

Mengabaikan kilatan _flash_ kamera, mengacuhkan beragam statement diarahkan puluhan wartawan meminta klarifikasi darinya, Naruto tetap memanggil nama Utakata. Memohon laki-laki itu untuk membuka kedua mata serta menjawab panggilannya sebagai tanda bahwa Utakata baik-baik saja.

_'Tolong!'_ Suara Naruto bagai tercekat dikerongkongan, mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu keseluruh arah meminta pertolongan seseorang. _'Tolong!'_

Asing.

Sepanjang menatap sekeliling arah, kerumunan para warta berita adalah yang paling mendominasi, mengelilingi Naruto dengan kepala Utakata berada dipangkuannya, membuat Naruto sebagai objek _central_. Sasaran empuk untuk mendapatkan berita setelah mencari keberadaan pria itu, tanpa berniat menolong Utakata yang menderita luka tembak.

"To-Tolong?!" Pandangan mata Naruto terlihat tak fokus, rasa pusing seketika mendera, membuatnya menggelengkan kepala dengan perlahan. Tak kuat melihat tempatnya berpijak terasa berputar-putar, Naruto terlampau tertekan menerima pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang silih berganti dari para warta berita, diselingi kilatan flash kamera menerpa dengan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya tak satu pun memberi pertolongan kepada Utakata.

Genggaman tangan pada jas yang dikenakan Utakata menguat, merapalkan sebuah kalimat didalam hati sebagai pengiring doa. Naruto... Tidak ingin Utakata bernasip serupa sama seperti yang pernah ia alami jauh-jauh hari ketika...

...kehilangan kedua orang tua.

**.**

**SasuNaru**

**.**

Wanita berparas cantik dengan surai indigo panjang tergerai indah memadang pantulan diri pada sebuah kaca berukuran besar terpahat didinding kamar, mengumbar senyum indah ketika mengusap permukaan perut, menunjukan binar kebahagiaan seraya memandang angkuh duplikat diri pada permukaan kaca.

"Kita mempunyai anak kembar, Naruto..." Menampakan emosi yang sangat kuat terpantri diwajah cantiknya, begitu destruktif. "Sepasang putra-putri yang rupawan. Melebihi bayi yang kau kandung."

Sudut bibir si wanita tertarik, meluapkan euphoria akan sebuah permainan yang ia mainkan hingga berhasil menjerat seseorang yang begitu ia puja. Seseorang yang ia yakini akan jatuh kedalam pelukannya tanpa seorang pun bisa merebutnya.

"Nona Hinata."

Selepas mengetuk permukaan pintu dengan ketukan konstan, sosok laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu— menundukan kepala.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Mengerutkan kening selama sesaat, "Seseorang?"

Hinata tak juga beranjak, merasa tak mempunyai janji temu kepada siapapun itu baik dari pihak mitra kerja ataupun warta berita stasiun televisi swasta untuk melakukan sesi wawancara eksklusif.

Menganggukan kepala, salah seorang dari asistennya tersebut kembali berujar hormat. "Mereka perwakilan dari pihak Namikaze Naruto."

Senyum indah merekah luas dibibir Hinata. "Perwakilan dari pihak Naruto?"

Ternyata mereka telah bereaksi setelah kemunculan lelaki berkulit coklat itu dimedia massa akibat insiden penembakan tersebut. Entah mengapa jauh dari lubuk hati Hinata, ia sangat berterima kasih atas agresi impulsifitas wanita Haruno itu. Setali tiga uang, Sakura mendekam dipenjara hingga tak lagi berpotensi menganggu Naruto, ia pun mendapat keuntungan berlipat. Memiliki Naruto seutuhnya tanpa harus bertindak kotor untuk melenyapkan wanita itu, dan sekarang perwakilan dari pihak Naruto mengajukan tawaran perdamaian. Dan dari presepsi Hinata, tawaran tersebut tak jauh-jauh dari rencana utama yaitu membuat Naruto mengikat dirinya dalam tali pernikahan.

_'Sempurna...'_

Berbalik arah, menjauhi kaca berukuran besar tersebut. Hinata melangkah menuju kearah pintu, membiarkan sang asisten menyampirkan jaket kepundaknya sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah, mengarungi koridor dengan sudut bibir tiada henti melengkungkan senyum. Ahh~, Iya... Hinata sampai lupa siapapun yang menjadi perwakilan dari pihak Naruto pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kaki tangan kakek Hagoromo. Ia adalah seorang aktris, membangun relasi terhadap suatu objek krusial jauh lebih penting terlebih kepada titik tumpu dari ekspetasinya hingga mendasari dia melakukan rencana ini, Hinata harus menghadapi mereka dengan mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya agar menuai simpati.

Pintu bercat putih terbuka, bersama dengan sosok Hinata berada tepat ditengah-tengah ambang pintu. Menampilkan impresi dari luapan kesedihan terpeta diwajah, seperti yang ia lakukan ketika melakukan jumpa pers. Perubahan yang cukup signifikan memang, bahkan drastis dari sirat penuh obsesi menjadi melankolis. Skenario kognitif yang begitu sistematis juga akurat, terstruktur sempurna.

Melangkah perlahan menyeimbangkan beban dibagian perut yang kian membesar, Hinata menduduki diatas sofa, menundukan wajah tak memandang perwakilan dari pihak Naruto. Atau mungkin yang lebih tepat, perwakilan dari pihak kakek Hagoromo.

"Apa kabar anda, nona Hyuuga?" Memulai terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan, laki-laki bersurai putih tersenyum tipis. Memperlihatkan sikap formalitasnya. "Sepertinya anda dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Mengalihkan tatapan mata memandang pria dihadapannya. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bersyukur, walau masalah yang membebani nona Hinata begitu kompleks. Bayinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Pemimpin dari agensi tersenyum formal kearah laki-laki paruh baya— menjadi perwakilan Hinata sekaligus mediator. "Terima kasih atas perhatian anda, Jiraya-san."

Jiraiya yang merupakan perwakilan dari Naruto sekaligus kaki tangan Hagoromo tiada henti mengumbar senyum. "Menilik kondisi nona Hyuuga, serta keadaan janin yang begitu prima. Ada baiknya aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi menyampaikan maksud dari kedatanganku hingga datang kemari." Menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman kesandaran sofa, Jiraiya nampak rileks. "Seperti yang telah kalian terka sebelumnya, aku merupakan perwakilan dari pihak Namikaze Naruto. Dan alasan ku datang kemari karena ingin menuntaskan perselisihan yang terjadi diantara kalian agar berakhir pada titik konvensi, khususnya untuk anda nona Hyuuga."

Mengeratkan genggaman jemari tangan yang bertaut erat satu sama lain, degup jantung wanita berkulit seputih salju itu berdebar kencang, Hinata terlampau _excited_. Tak bisa menahan diri mendengar penuturan Jiraiya yang sudah dapat ia terka arah pembicaraannya.

"Untuk itu aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa Namikaze-kun menerima ekspetasi yang anda inginkan pada sesi konfrensi pers sebulan lalu, yaitu..." Sikap santai Jiraiya begitu kontradiktif dari intonasi suara lelaki paruh baya itu ketika mengucapkan kalimat awal. "...mengakui bila dia adalah ayah biologis dari anak yang anda kandung."

Hening.

Hinata tercenung, membelalak mata lebar mencerna setiap konsonan kata terlantun dari bibir Jiraiya. "Apa?"

Jiraiya berdeham pelan, menunjukan citra intelektual tergambar jelas dari gestur tubuh. "Bukankah itu ekspetasi yang anda inginkan dari Namikaze-kun, nona Hyuuga? Mengakui status dari bayi yang anda kandung sesuai ketentuan hukum berlaku seperti yang anda ekspetasikan." Jemari tangan Jiraiya saling mengait satu sama lain, membawa kedua tangan berada tepat diatas paha. "Bukankah ini adalah suatu kesepakatan konseptual yang begitu efisien, nona? Anda mengharapkan Namikaze-kun mengakui bayi yang anda kandung dan beliau pun menyetujui ekspetasi yang anda inginkan. Aku rasa permasalahan ini sudah selesai, tiada lagi yang perlu kalian perdebatkan karena dari pihak kami sendiri telah memenuhi apa yang anda inginkan."

Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak terprovokasi. "Bayiku..." Mengasosiasikan pandangan matanya agar nampak tenang. "Bagaimana dengan bayiku?"

Sebelah alis Jiraiya terangkat. "Bayi?" Namun setelahnya lelaki itu mengangguk pelan, paham akan perilaku persuasif Hinata. "Bukankah dengan mengakui anak yang anda kandung, otomatis status anak anda juga legal dimata hukum? Secara _tertulis_, anak anda memiliki kedua orang tua yang utuh sama seperti anak-anak lainnya, hanya yang membedakan terletak pada hubungan kalian berdua, tidak terikat satu sama lain dalam tali perkawinan. Kami telah memenuhi ekspetasi anda nona Hyuuga, apa lagi yang anda harapkan?"

Mengabaikan intergritas lelaki paruh baya itu, Hinata masih mempertahankan sifat plegmatisnya. "Tetapi harusnya anda tahu, bila anak yang tidak berdosa menginginkan kedua orang tuanya _utuh_ dalam sebuah ikatan, bukan hanya sebatas pengakuan legal secara tertulis."

Jiraiya menundukan kepala selama sesaat. "Memang benar, tetapi keadaan sekarang berbeda. Tidak memungkinkan untuk Namikaze-kun menikahi anda sementara dia sendiri dalam keadaan riskan." Kemudian kembali menatap wanita dihadapannya, menginterprestasikan perilaku verbal si wanita dalam afeks represif. "Walaupun melakukan konspirasi guna memuluskan rencana, tidak ada kewajiban bagi Namikaze-kun untuk melakukan hal itu sementara ia telah memenuhi ekspetasi yang anda minta."

Sebelah alis Hinata terangkat tinggi. "Memuluskan rencana anda bilang?"

Mengangkat dagu tinggi, Jiraiya tak segan-segan mengintergrasikan ekloitatifnya kearah Hinata. "Tanpa menganalisa lebih jauh, kami bisa mengetahui motif _seseorang_ dibalik konspirasi ini. Menjebak, menghalalkan segala cara demi mengeruk keuntungan pribadi, mencitrakan diri sebagai salah korban tapi tak didukung oleh premis yang realistis. Walau melakukan propaganda, memicu beragam aspirasi melalui arus majemuk masyarakat memaksa _dia_ untuk menikahi anda, aku rasa cukup sampai disini nona Hyuuga. Kami akan menghentikan kompulsifmu pada Namikaze-kun."

Terdiam.

Baik Hinata maupun sang pimpinan agensi yang menaungi wanita tersebut bungkam. Tak seperti Hinata yang menundukan wajah mengepalkan tangan sebagai bentuk ekplorasi perasaannya, pimpinan agensi aktris dan aktor terkenal tersebut turut melakukan hal serupa namun dalam konteks berbeda. Laki-laki berusia pertengahan empat puluhan itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. Tak bisa memaknai maksud perkataan Jiraiya sementara ia begitu kompulasif akan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Berdeham pelan membersihkan serak dikerongkongan, Jiraiya lekas berdiri seraya mengancingkan jas miliknya. "Kami akan melakukan konfresi pers untuk mengklarifikasikan hasil konvesi kita kepada khalayak ramai, selain sebagai tanda kesepakatan, konfrensi yang kami lakukan juga sebagai penanda bahwa permasalahan ini telah selesai." Ungkap Jiraiya singkat. "Dan ada baiknya anda tak memicu pernyataan yang bersifat kontradiktif untuk menghancurkan kesepakatan kita. Paradigma yang telah tertanam dimasyarakat menginterpretasikan anda sebagai seorang wanita yang pasrah menerima keadaan tersulit tanpa menuntut apa-apa akan berubah, jika anda melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan ideologi anda sendiri. Stigma negatif tidak hanya akan anda dapatkan sebagai konsekuensi, tetapi _lahan_ perkerjaan anda pun akan semakin terisolir." Kilat disosatif tersirat dari mata jiraiya kala menatap Hinata. "Anda juga sudah merasakannya bukan? Ketika diawal melakukan konfrensi, banyak perjanjikan kontrak kerja dengan sejumlah agensi berakhir gagal karena dibatalkan secara sepihak. Bila anda terus bersikap kompulsif, tiada lagi yang tersisa dari anda, baik itu karir keartisan anda maupun Namikaze-kun."

Tersenyum kecil disusul menundukan kepala sejenak, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Bila bayi anda telah lahir, kami akan melengkapi semua berkas-berkas yang anda perlukan untuk bayi anda nanti." Jiraiya pun membalikan badan. Bersiap meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kalian pikir, kalian bisa melakukan hal itu kepadaku?!"

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara Hinata. Selayaknya lisan merupakan bentuk komunikasi seseorang selain emosi yang diekspresikan, raut kebencian adalah reaksi dominan, terdeskripsikan secara signifikan dari Hinata yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangan. Menunjukan otonomi yang begitu besar, mengisyaratkan Jiraiya bahwa tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengekang keinginannya.

"Tentu Hagoromo-sama **bisa** melakukannya." Sudut mata Jiraiya memicing tajam, menatap wanita cantik tersebut tanpa berbalik arah menghadap pintu keluar. "Dari awal anda telah salah memilih _lawan_, nona. Sebaiknya terima itikat baik dari Hagoromo-sama, sebelum anda menyesalinya." Kembali melanjutkan langkah kaki meraih ganggang pintu, tubuh Jiraiya pun tak lagi terlihat. Tenggelam dibalik pintu.

.

Tepat didepan pintu masuk gedung, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti. Menampilkan sosok gagah dari seorang lelaki mengenakan stelan jas lengkap, dipadu dengan dasi panjang menghiasi kerah kemeja. Menenteng tongkat jati pada sebelah tangan menumpu tubuh, mengobar citra intelektual yang terlihat jelas pada gestur tubuhnya dengan diiringi konsonan langkah kaki terdengar mantap, disambut penghormatan besar dari para pegawai yang melintas dengan menundukan kepala.

Memasuki lift setelah salah seorang _bodyguard_ menekan tombol disisi kiri, tak butuh waktu lama kelima orang lelaki mengenakan stelan jas lengkap dengan pria renta tersebut sebagai central melangkahkan kaki ketika pintu lift terbuka, mengarungi koridor hingga sampai disebuah ruangan dipadati bilik-bilik meja para perkerja.

"Panggil mereka berdua untuk menemuiku diruang rapat." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, pria tua itupun melangkah menyusuri bilik-bilik meja kerja menuju keruangan rapat berada tepat diujung koridor.

Membuka pintu terlapisi cat coklat, Hagoromo lekas mendudukan diri tepat disebuah kursi tepat ditengah-tengah deretan meja rapat, menangkupkan jemari tangan satu sama lain menunggu kehadiran dua orang pemegang posisi terpenting di salah satu anak cabang perusahaan miliknya. Memejamkan kedua mata selama sesaat, tak lama berselang selepas mendudukan diri diatas kursi, derit pintu ruang rapat yang berkumandang menyita perhatian Hagoromo, merasakan kedua lelaki itu ikut duduk dimasing-masing kursi disebelah kiri dan kanannya.

Membuka kedua mata perlahan, genggaman tangan Hagoromo beralih. Mencengkram kuat tongkat jati miliknya seraya mengedarkan pandangan mata lurus kedepan. Tak memandang kedua-duanya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi." Suara sang kakek memang terdengar datar, tetapi mempunyai konotasi tersendiri bagi kedua pria yang duduk saling berhadapan namun tidak memandang satu sama lain. "Sebelum memulai semuanya, apakah kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku—"

Sudut mata Hagoromo beralih, menatap lelaki bersurai pirang berada tepat disebelah kanannya.

"—Naruto?"

Pandangan Naruto tetap tak teralih meski Hagoromo melayangkan pertanyaan pertama kepada dirinya.

"Tidak." Meski banyak yang ingin ia ungkapkan, Naruto memilih untuk diam. Tak ingin membela diri atas beragam masalah yang telah ia timbulkan. Menampakan wajah didepan Hagoromo, Naruto sudah merasa sangat malu. Malu karena dirinya secara tidak langsung membawa stigma buruk pada nama baik Hagoromo didepan masyarakat luas— khususnya mitra bisnis kakek itu.

Hagoromo mengangguk perlahan. "Kau tahu bukan kedatanganku kemari hingga memanggilmu untuk alasan apa?"

Menatap permukaan meja bercat coklat terang, Naruto berujar lugas. "Ya."

Memejamkan mata seraya menghela nafas, genggaman tangan pada tongkat jati menguat drastis. "Jadi..." Hagoromo berujar pelan. "Sudah berapa bulan usia kehamilanmu, Naruto?"

Bohong bila Naruto bilang ia tidak gentar menghadapi pertanyaan Hagoromo, walau dia telah menerka peristiwa ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat sekalipun Sasuke tak membeberkannya, kebenaran kehamilan Naruto akhirnya terkuak juga. Parahnya tak cuma diketahui oleh Hagoromo, setelah insiden penembakan kemarin sore, Naruto menjadi topik utama dalam berbagai pemberitaan media massa baik cetak dan elektronik. Tak urung memancing spekulatif masyarakat awam hingga menghakimi dirinya secara sepihak dengan beragam presepsi. Dari yang logis, sampai terkesan tak waras beredar dalam berbagai sumber, tujuannya cuma satu hanya demi menjatuhkan Naruto, membuat citranya kian terpuruk— terkesan distorsi seolah ia adalah manusia paling hina sedunia. Sekalipun kehamilan Naruto diketahui Hagoromo dan ia dilengserkan dari jabatan, Naruto tidak keberatan. Dia akan melepas posisi tersebut dengan lapang dada, mengikhlaskan semua jerih payah yang ia bangun selama berada di Cetta Corporation hingga harus mengorbankan masa mudanya jauh lebih menenangkan daripada membuat nama baik Hagoromo semakin tercoreng. Belum tuntas masalah kehamilan Hinata yang beredar luas, ditambah berita mengenai kehamilannya meruak kepermukaan, Naruto tahu ia tidak pantas mendapat kata maaf dari Hagoromo.

"Dua puluh sembilan minggu." Tutur Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangan dibalik meja rapat.

Hagoromo menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman, merilekskan otot-ototnya yang terasa tegang. "Tujuh bulan satu minggu, ya..."

Mata sapphire Naruto teralih, tak kuasa memandang Hagoromo. "Maafkan aku."

Mimik wajah Hagoromo tak juga berubah mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto. "Untuk saat ini, kau jangan berkeliaran ke tempat umum selain pergi kekantor dan pulang kerumah sampai permasalahan ini selesai. Termaksud mengunjungi Utakata." Satu kalimat lolos, mengultimatum Naruto dengan telak. "Utakata dalam proses penanganan yang tepat dengan dokter terbaik dalam bidangnya. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk melanggar ketetapan yang ku buat hanya karena mengkhawatirkan keadaannya."

Naruto bungkam, terdiam ditempat tak berusaha menyanggah ataupun mengajukan protes kepada Hagoromo. Hagoromo berhak untuk marah setelah semua kekacauan yang ia buat, dan lelaki bersurai pirang itu sadari ia tidak mempunyai kewenangan untuk melawan.

"Iya, kek." Menyanggupi adalah hal yang semestinya ia lakukan sebagai bentuk kontribusi akan kebijaksanaan Hagoromo karena masih memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Terlepas dari kondisi Haruno Sakura ataupun keterikatan hubungan personal dengan kalian berdua, sekalipun dilatarbelakangi karena beban psikis yang mendasarinya melakukan penembakan tersebut, aku akan tetap memproses tindakan wanita itu sesuai dengan ketentuan hukum yang belaku." Disela membeberkan langkah yang akan ia ambil, sudut mata Hagoromo memicing tajam kearah Sasuke. "Tidak ada pengampunan bagi tindak kriminal yang beresiko menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Aku harap salah satu dari kalian untuk _diam_, tidak ikut campur dalam ranah ini."

Tanpa dipertanyakan kembali, Hagoromo rasa kedua pria ini telah _cukup_ mengerti akan apa yang ia katakan. Wajah Hagoromo pun teralih, memandang si lelaki pirang. "Dan untukmu, Naruto. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Genggaman tangan Naruto semakin menguat, menunjukan rubik-rubik kokoh memunculkan diri dari buku tangan. Naruto menguatkan diri untuk merealisasikan suatu hal yang bisa dia lakukan demi menyelamatkan reputasi Hagoromo berserta perusahaan-perusahaannya.

"Aku memutuskan..." Terdiam sejenak mengokohkan keteguhan hati. "Untuk pergi bersama Utakata, menetap di Amerika."

"Apa?!"

Hagoromo membelalakan kedua mata, memandang Naruto tak percaya dengan seorang laki-laki raven tepat disebelahnya turut menampilkan regulasi yang serupa. Menampakan impresi yang tak begitu kentara, bahkan nyaris tak terlihat kecuali dari sudut mata onyxnya. Memandang Naruto dengan reaksi tak biasa, terkejut tetapi terdapat sesuatu hal yang mengganjal direlung hatinya.

"Kau... Ingin meninggalkan kakek, Naruto?" Ekspresi wajah Hagoromo nampak tidak terima, jelas ia tidak menginginkan Naruto pergi dari sisinya. "Tetapi kenapa?!"

Naruto mengurai senyum tipis. "Aku infertil kek, memiliki kelainan yang tidak semua orang bisa menerimanya." Mengedarkan pandangan mata dihiasi sapphire laksana lautan luas memandang teduh Hagoromo. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melarikan diri setelah semua kekacauan yang kulakukan, hanya saja bila anakku lahir nanti, aku ingin dia berada ditempat yang nyaman." Tungkas Naruto pelan. "Tempat yang bisa menerima keberadaannya tanpa mengungkit kelainan tubuhku."

Amerika adalah negara penganut paham liberalisme, tanpa mempertanyakan alasan laki-laki itu Hagoromo sangat memahami bila faktor tersebut adalah yang paling mendominasi, melatarbelakangi kepergian Naruto hingga ingin bertolak ke negeri paman sam. Meski memahami, tak lantas membuat Hagoromo bisa membiarkan Naruto pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Cetta Corporation?" Hagoromo akan melakukan apa saja untuk menahan Naruto. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan perusahaan ini beroperasi tanpa adanya peranan wakil direktur?"

"Sasuke ada disini, kek." Berujar lugas, Naruto tak mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapan mata kearah laki-laki yang duduk dihadapannya. "Dia lebih berkompeten, juga cerdas, mampu mengoperasionalkan perusahaan dengan baik dan juga maksimal melebihi aku."

Walau tak selaras antara ucapan dengan reaksinya, jauh dari lubuk hati Naruto mencoba melepaskan semua yang ia miliki dengan lapang dada. Bagai kehilangan hasrat, Naruto tak lagi berniat membalas semua perlakukan Sasuke. Kelangsungan hidup bayinya nanti menjadi prioritas utama, jauh lebih penting dari sekedar resiprositas belaka.

"Kakek juga tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua kewajiban ku pada perusahaan ini selama tiga bulan kedepan." Mengakomodir emosi tersirat diwajah dengan pernyataan mutlak. Naruto telah menegaskan pada setiap kalimatnya bahwa ia tidak akan mengabaikan tanggung jawabnya.

Cukup rasional.

Sebagai seorang kakek, Hagoromo tidak bisa mengabaikan kelangsungan kuantitas dan kualitas hidup cucu-cucunya akibat diguncang prahara. Bila dengan cara itu Naruto bisa bahagia, maka tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Hagoromo lakukan selain...

"Baiklah."

...menerimanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sebagai bentuk apresiasi akan keputusan Hagoromo. "Terima kasih, kek."

Bila terdapat pihak yang menyetujui suatu konvensional, maka pihak lainnya akan menujukan sikap kontrakdiktif. Sekalipun tidak menjabarkan afeksi, perilaku adaptif Sasuke telah cukup menjadi jawaban bila ia disubtoksonomikan sebagai pihak yang tidak menerima hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Petang telah beranjak, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kejinggaan tersebar diufuk barat, tak lagi menampakan eksistensi hamparan langit biru dengan awan menghiasi. Membereskan berkas-berkas diatas meja kemudian meletakannya bersama tumpukan berkas-berkas lainnya, pergerakan Naruto terhenti ketika Ino muncul diambang pintu ruangan.

"Namikaze-sama, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Seseorang?" Masih segar diingatan bila hari ini tidak ada pertemuan khusus dengan kolega ataupun mitra kerja baru untuk membahas proyek. "Siapa?"

Senyum diwajah Ino terlihat seraya membuka lebar pintu kaca ruangan lelaki itu. "Dia menunggu anda di lobbi utama."

Tak ingin dihinggapi rasa penasaran, Naruto lekas melangkah. Meninggalkan ruangan mengarungi koridor kemudian memasuki lift, menuju ke lobbi utama dimana sang tamu berada. Mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu keseluruh penjuru arah mencari seseorang yang mencarinya, tatapan Naruto terpaku pada sosok wanita bersurai merah beranjak dari sofa kulit dia duduki.

"Hei... Lama tidak bertemu." Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat sama seperti yang terakhir kali Naruto lihat. "Kau nampak sehat, Naruto. Syukurlah."

Sapphire biru lelaki berkulit coklat itu membelalak lebar tak percaya. "Karin?!"

Menganggukan kepala seraya terkikik kecil, Karin melangkah cepat menghampiri Naruto yang berjalan dengan hati-hati, menjaga kesimbangan tubuhnya ditengah kondisi perut yang kian membesar.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan hatinya yang terasa meluap karena bertemu dengan Karin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas merengkuh tubuh lelaki itu, Karin menuntun Naruto berjalan.

Menduduki sofa kulit sisi lobbi utama, mata Naruto bergerilya memandang Karin dari atas kebawah. "Kau terlihat gemuk sekarang, apakah okupasi yang kau dapatkan sekarang jauh lebih baik daripada di Cetta Corporation?"

Karin mengerut masam. "Aku tidak gemuk."

Disambut senyuman tipis, Naruto menyangga sebelah pipi dengan siku tangan menempel di tangan kursi, merasa cukup terhibur mendapati Karin begitu terganggu dengan pertanyannya, terlebih pada kata gemuk. "Lalu kenapa? Apakah selama menjabat, aku termaksud pemimpin otoriter yang berdarah dingin? Sehingga kau tertekan dan membuat tubuhmu kurus kering seperti janda yang menanggung banyak piutang."

Kali ini Karin lah yang tertawa, merasa lucu akan stereotipe lelaki itu ketika menilai dirinya sendiri. "Aku menjadi tour guide." Menumpu paha atas dengan paha sebelah kirinya, citra keanggunan nampak jelas dari aura wanita berkacamata itu. "Harus kuakui, perkerjaan yang kudapatkan jauh berbeda dari Cetta Corporation. Terkesan lebih santai, tak lagi berkutat pada berkas-berkas ataupun mendapat teriakan darimu." Karin tersenyum lebar melihat Naruto memicing garang kearahnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. "Hanya menjelaskan beberapa tempat yang menjadi destinasi wisata terkenal di Jepang, aku sudah sangat merasa bersyukur. Gaji yang kudapatkan bisa memenuhi biaya rumah sakit ibu dan administrasi sekolah adikku walau nominalnya tak sebesar Cetta Corporation."

Sorot mata Naruto menyendu, tak sinkron dengan ekpersi wajah yang terlihat datar. "Bagaimana dengan keadaan ibumu?"

Menyunggingkan senyum kecil, sebelah tangan Karin terangkat. Menyentuh pundak Naruto. "Tidak perlu khawatir, kondisi kesehatan beliau semakin membaik. Bila dalam beberapa minggu tubuhnya berproges dengan baik seperti sekarang, beliau akan segera meninggalkan rumah sakit." Lalu mengusap lembut pundak Naruto. "Ibuku justru lebih mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. Kau pasti sangat terbebani."

Karin tahu Naruto adalah laki-laki hebat, tidak menginginkan rasa iba dari orang lain. Termaksud untuk situasi sekarang walau Karin secara tidak langsung menyinggung beragam prahara yang Naruto alami selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujarnya lugas. Terlintas satu pertanyaan, Naruto mengalihkan wajah kearah Karin. "Kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Ohh!" Bagaikan teringat sesuatu hal yang membuatnya datang ketempat ini, Karin pun meraih sesuatu dari dalam tas miliknya. "Ini..." Menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna beige dengan pita kecil tepat dibagian amplop. "Dua minggu nanti, aku akan menikah."

Mata sapphire Naruto membulat tak percaya, meregulasikan ekspresi wajah agar tak terlampau terkejut tetapi tetap menerima amplop tersebut. "Kau akan menikah?"

"Ya!" Angguk Karin mengklarifikasi untuk kedua kali.

"Dengan siapa?" Naruto nampak masih terkejut, tetapi melihat reaksi ditunjukan oleh Karin. Naruto memahami bila wanita itu disesaki gelora cinta.

"Dia..." Sembari berkata Karin menundukan kepala sejenak— malu. "Pemilik tempatku berkerja."

"Kalau begitu selamat." Senyum lebar terukir indah dibibir Naruto. "Aku turut bahagia akan pernikahanmu."

"Terima kasih." Ikut tersenyum, mata Karin teralih. Tertuju kearah perut Naruto. "Apakah _dia_ baik-baik saja?" Karin mengusap perut Naruto lembut. Melukiskan sirat kebahagiaan diwajah kala mengusap perut lelaki itu, seolah bertemu sapa dengan sang jabang bayi.

"Dia dalam keadaan sehat!" Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah drastis. Senyum diwajah kian lebar, memandang perutnya seraya mengusap pelan. "Berat badannya juga sudah naik, jika tidak ada kendala lima hari nanti aku akan melahirkan. Tetapi secara caesar."

Dahi Karin mengerut. "Kenapa tidak normal saja?"

Masih menunjukan kredibilitasnya sebagai seorang pemimpin, itulah reaksi ditunjukan Naruto sekalipun tak lagi memiliki hubungan formal selayaknya atasan dan bawahan. "Aku tidak memiliki rahim, lagi pula dengan operasi caesar bisa meminimalisir pendarahan hebat karena alat reproduksi ku berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya."

"Apapun itu yang penting dia lahir dengan sehat dan juga selamat tanpa kekurangan." Tangan yang semula berada diatas perut Naruto perlahan berpindah, mengenggam tangan Naruto lembut. "Ohh iya! Apa kau sudah tahu jenis kelamin anakmu Naruto?" Terlihat bersemangat adalah ungkapan yang tepat untuk reaksi Karin saat ini. Mendapati Naruto mengangguk, Karin berusaha keras menjaga sikapnya. Menahan degup jantung yang bergemuruh akibat rasa penasaran melanda. "Jadi apa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Secarik kebahagiaan timbul kala menatap perutnya. "Dia laki-laki."

Binar kekaguman terlihat diwajah Karin. "Apa kau juga sudah menyiapkan nama?"

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat mendapati reaksi ditunjukan oleh Karin, walau begitu Naruto tetap mengapresiasikannya dengan menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu. "Menma... Namanya Menma."

Karin terlihat tenang. "Apakah kau sudah memikirkan nama belakangnya Naruto?" Naruto terdiam. Membuat sorot mata Karin menyendu. "Pikirkanlah Uchiha-san, Naruto..." Wanita bersurai merah itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan. "Memang aku tidak berhak menyentuh kehidupan pribadimu, Naruto. Tetapi sebagai seorang sahabat, aku menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Uchiha-san orang baik, dia bisa menjadi _sosok _yang sempurna untuk bayimu."

Tanpa Naruto dan Karin ketahui, seseorang dari balik dinding mendengar segala pembicaraan mereka. Dengan mata memicing tajam, sosok itu pun berbalik meninggalkan sisi dinding tempatnya berpijak, mengarungi koridor lobbi utama.

Lama terdiam, lelaki berkulit coklat eksotis itu bangkit berdiri dari sofa kulit. "Aku harus berkerja."

"Naru—"

"Sampai jumpa." Naruto melangkah mantap, menyebrangi koridor ruangan menyisakan Karin seorang diri menatap kepergiannya, tanpa bisa menahan Naruto yang telah melenggang pergi.

Memasuki lift kembali ketempat dimana ruangannya berada, Naruto disambut sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari ruangan, berjalan melewatinya tanpa memandang sedikit pun. Berdiri tepat dihadapan puluhan bilik-bilik meja pegawai, Sasuke berseru lantang.

"Persiapkan berkas-berkas penting dua jam lagi, aku akan mengadakan rapat untuk membahas proyek tender kita." Memicingkan sudut mata selama sesaat menatap Naruto memberi isyrat. _**"Tanpa terkecuali."**_ Sasuke melangkah konstan mengarungi bilik-bilik meja menuju ke ruang rapat.

.

Kertas-kertas bertebaran, dengan laptop dan gadget canggih tergeletak tak jauh dari masing-masing bagian meja perserta rapat menyala terang tanpa lagi tersentuh oleh pemilik mereka. Hampir empat jam bergelung didalam ruang tersebut, bahkan kondisi dari para perserta rapat begitu berbeda, tak lagi sama saat sebelum memasuki ruang rapat. Masing-masing kemeja yang dikenakan kini tergelung sampai batas siku, bahkan dasi melekat dikerah kemeja telah melonggar, selaras dengan ekspresi wajah para pegawai menampakan raut kelelahan namun perkerjaan mereka tidak sampai disitu saja. Sudah jam sebelas malam, tidak banyak yang mereka lakukan selain mengkoordinasikan patokan harga tender, saling mengeluarkan statement akan ide masing-masing sebagai bahan pertimbangan sekaligus memperkuat posisi mereka pada lelang nanti, dan juga menyempurnakan berkas-berkas pengajuan tender sesuai dengan ketentuan berlaku dari panitia. Meski hasil rapat belum mencapai titik konvensi serta perang statement terus bergulir, sebagai pemimpin rapat juga sebagai otoritas tertinggi yang berhak memutuskan, laki-laki berkulit albaster tetap mengkondusifkan situasi melingkupi mereka dengan bersikap keras, menenangkan pegawai-pegawainya.

Tak ubahnya seperti karyawan-karyawannya, penampilan Sasuke juga terlihat sama, menggelung lengan kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan. "Sama seperti tender-tender lain yang kita ikuti, tender aplikasi pasti tidak jauh berbeda. Kita diharuskan mengurus nomor pajak, surat usaha perdagangan, keterangan domisili, dan berkas-berkas penunjang lainnya. Kalian tidak perlu ribut mengenai penanangan berkas-berkas pengajuan, untuk itu aku tekankan lampiran pengajuan tender aplikasi kali ini kita buat seperti berkas yang pernah kalian tangani pada proyek dengan pihak Jyuukatsu."

"Baik!" Baik pegawai wanita maupun pegawai laki-laki mengangguk mantap mendapat penyelesaian dari Sasuke.

Tenten memutar kursinya menghadap Sasuke. "Bagaimana dengan penetapan harga, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke yang berdiri didepan para perserta rapat menempelkan telapak tangan pada permukaan meja. "Kita akan menetapkan harga diakhir setelah mengetahui dan menyiapkan lampiran berkas pengajuan. Bagaimana pun juga persiapan tender aplikasi kali ini harus kita rinci dengan matang, disertai strategi serta metode penerapan yang efisien dan efektif agar mencapai keberhasilan seratus persen." Ungkap Sasuke mengultimatum. "Bila kita berhasil memenangkan tender aplikasi ini, tidak hanya kontrak kerja saja yang kita dapatkan, tetapi juga melambungnya Cetta Corporation dikancah perusahaan besar berbasic IT dunia."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap kearah Shikamaru dan Suigetsu. "Nara dan Hozuki, cari penyedia dan supplier peralatan internal dan eksternal terbesar yang ada di Jepang, hubungi mereka untuk menjalin kerjasama."

Suigtesu dan Shikamaru mengangguk bersamaan.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajah kearah lelaki bersurai perak. "Akan ku berikan estimator harga penawaran untuk pembelian peralatan nanti, buat serapi dan sesempurna mungkin, jangan sampai ada kesalahan baik dalam bentuk penulisan dan kisaran harga yang dilampirkan. Jika sudah selesai, berikan kepada mereka berdua agar bisa dipelajari, Kimimaro." Tunjuk Sasuke kearah Shikamaru dan Suigetsu mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu.

"Baik!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam diam, membuka kerah kemeja melonggarkan dasi melekat dileher agar leluasa bernafas. "Untuk rincian pengalaman kerja tenaga ahli, apa kalian mempunyai pendapat lain?"

Kakashi mengetuk bollpoint miliknya dengan konstan. "Sebelum berkerja di Cetta Coprporation, aku pernah mengepalai operasional tenaga ahli disalah satu pabrik dikawasan Honcho. Bagaimana jika aku melampirkan pengamalanku sebagai refrensi, Uchiha-sama?"

Meraih sebuah kertas diatas meja, Sasuke menilik kata-kata yang tertera selama sesaat kemudian meletakannya kembali. "Sebaiknya tidak perlu kita lampirkan, walau pun dalam riwayat kau tercatat sebagai operasional tenaga ahli selama dua tahun. Tetap hal itu belum cukup untuk memberi pengaruh yang signifikan." Sasuke mendorong kursi hitam berada tepat ditengah-tengah meja besar berbentuk oval tersebut agar menjauh, lalu menduduki sisi meja dengan raut lelah. "Ini pertama kalinya Cetta Corporation mengikuti tender aplikasi berskala besar. Tidak pernah menggeluti bidang ini tetapi nekat mengikutsertakan perusahaan kita sama saja dengan membuang-buang waktu sebab pengalaman dalam menggeluti proyek aplikasi adalah salah satu faktor krusial yang sangat diperhitungkan oleh pihak penyelenggara." Tuturnya demikian. "Meski begitu memiliki riwayat yang pernah mengikuti tender aplikasi juga tidak mempunyai pengaruh besar untuk terpilihnya sebagai kanidat berkompeten, jika nilai proyek aplikasi yang pernah dimenangkan jauh dibawah standart ketetapan pihak penyelenggara tender sama saja kita akan berakhir dengan kegagalan."

Neji bergerak gelisah dari tempat duduk. "Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Uchiha-sama?"

Membuka dua buah kancing kemeja seraya melepaskan dasi dikerah, Sasuke meletakan dasi tersebut diatas meja. "Ada."

Tangan terselimuti kulit albaster merogoh saku celana, mengeluarkan sekotak rokok. "Kita harus mencari tenaga ahli profesional tanpa ada hubungan keterikatan pada suatu instansi. Bisa diartikan mereka berkerja secara personal, menjalankan usaha dengan nama sendiri atau bisnis keluarga minimal selama 5 tahun." Kemudian menyelipkan satu batang dibelahan bibir. "Bila kita mempunyai tenaga ahli, melampirkan berkas pengajuan sebagai refrensi harus menuliskan nama-nama proyek yang pernah dipegang berserta dengan bulan mulai dan bulan akhir proyek. Jika rentang masa pengerjaan proyek kosong maka akan dinilai nol, dan bila waktu pengerjaan hanya ditulis tahunya saja tanpa bulan, maka hanya diakui sepertiga bulan aktual. Proyek-proyek ini nantinya akan divalidasi kebenarannya pada saat masa pembuktian, itu sama saja dengan mengurangi nilai _plus_ dimata penyelenggara tender."

Sasuke merogoh saku sebelah kiri mencari korek api gas. "Untuk itu intergitas serta pengalaman tenaga ahli yang kuinginkan harus melebihi masa rentang selama lebih dari lima tahun, pengalaman dalam dibidang tersebut merupakan faktor penting untuk terpilihnya suatu instansi bergensi mengikuti proyek tender aplikasi dari perusahaan IT dunia seperti Lenovo. Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa perusahaan kita mengikuti proyek ini dan bahkan berambisi untuk memenangkannya ditengah keterbatasan yang kita miliki." Setelah cukup merogoh selama beberapa saat, Sasuke berhasil menemukan korek apinya. "Selain untuk mengibarkan Cetta Corporation agar sejajar dengan perusahaan dunia, kita juga memiliki apa yang mereka butuhkan. Mereka menginginkan pekerja profesional dalam bidang IT, kita bisa menemukannya untuk mereka, dan yang lebih utama mereka menginginkan kerjasama dengan instansi berkompeten, dibandingkan dengan perusahaan lain, Cetta Corporation _jauh lebih_ berkompeten."

Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam memandang beberapa orang pegawainya seraya menyisir helaian surai raven menggunakan sebelah tangan yang bebas. "Neji, Kamui dan juga Sai, aku ingin kalian menangani pencarian mitra kerja kita sebagai tenaga ahli dalam proyek ini. Akan kukirimkan kualifikasi tenaga ahli yang aku inginkan, bila kalian telah berhasil mendapatkan estimator tenaga ahli mendekati kualifikasi yang kutetapkan. Serahkan kepadaku laporannya, waktu kita tidak banyak, aku harus menyeleksi mereka sebelum kita merancang proposal pengajuan."

"Baik..." Satu-satunya wanita yang dibentuk dalam tim inti untuk menyeleksi tenaga ahli menghela nafas lelah ketika menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi.

"Lampirkan daftar perusahaan-perusahaan yang mengikuti tender kali ini Kakashi." Titah Sasuke mengerling kearah lelaki bersurai perak itu. "Jika telah mengetahui spesifikasi dari setiap perusahaan perserta tender, kita juga pasti akan mengetahui kelebihan dan kelemahan perusahaan tersebut termaksud mengenai rasio perbandingan harga. Apakah salah satu diantara kalian telah berhasil mengetahui kisaran harga yang mungkin akan ditawarkan pihak—"

"Uchiha-sama..."

Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti, disambut sudut mata onyxnya memicing tajam kearah kiri dimana wanita bersurai pirang pucat digelung tinggi berada, mendampingi lelaki berkulit coklat yang tertunduk lemas seraya tangan kanan menompang pelipisnya.

"Bisa kita hentikan sejenak? Hanya beristirahat selama lima belas menit saja." Ino terlihat enggan berkata, namun wanita bersurai pirang itu terlihat tak mempunyai pilihan lain sebab dia sendiri mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto.

Mengerling sejenak kearah Naruto yang nampak memejamkan mata, memijat erat pelipisnya. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mata menatap keseluruh penjuru ruang rapat. Tidak hanya Naruto, kondisi serupa juga dialami seluruh para pegawai yang mengikuti jalannya rapat. Raut wajah kelelahan adalah reaksi yang paling mendominasi, membuat Sasuke tak urung harus mengambil sikap.

"Kita istirahat selama 30 menit."

Ucapan Sasuke disambut helaan nafas dari para pegawainya, menyandarkan punggung hampir secara serentak, merelaksasikan otot-otot persendian yang terasa tegang dengan bergerak perlahan merenggangkan tubuh, ataupun memejamkan mata selama sesaat menikmati rasa penat yang menderat berangsur-angsur terlepas. Kepala karyawan dan karyawati terasa penuh akan beragam cara-cara yang sebelumnya terlintas guna diperuntukan untuk memenangkan tender ternyata belum memadai, menumpuk dipikiran menyebabkan rasa pusing yang tak mampu tertahan. Ditambah duduk selama empat jam, tak urung bersitegang satu sama lain dengan energi dalam tubuh kian terkuras setiap menit menjadi signal bila mereka telah mencapai klimaks. Tentu waktu istirahat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke mereka manfaatkan dengan baik, mengumpulkan kembali energi untuk melanjutkan rapat guna menuntaskan perkerjaan mereka. Namun bagi sebagian laki-laki, begitu melihat Sasuke menyelipkan sebatang rokok bersiap menyalakan benda tersebut, tak sedikit dari mereka mengeluarkan rokok masing-masing. Memilih menghilangkan penat dan rasa pusing menggerogoti dengan menghisap rokok.

"Nona Tsunade." Panggil Sasuke pada sang sekretaris sembari menyulut pangkal rokok hingga api kecil terlihat saat menghisap benda berbahan tembakau tersebut. Kemudian menghembuskan asap pekat melalui mulut dan hidung dengan perlahan. "Pesankan makanan untuk mereka."

"Baik."

Membiarkan Tsunade keluar dari ruang rapat dengan memegang ponsel disebelah tangan.

"Tidak boleh merokok diruang rapat."

Pergerakan Sasuke yang sedang menyodorkan korek api kepada Shikamaru terhenti untuk kedua kali ketika mendengar suara Ino, bersamaan dengan tatapan para karyawan tertuju kearah wanita cantik itu.

Ino mengigit bibirnya erat, merasa tidak enak menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Area merokok berada dilantai bawah tak jauh dari lobbi utama."

Alasan klasik.

Dan Sasuke tahu Ino melakukan hal tersebut karena memikirkan kondisi Naruto yang hamil besar. Menjadi perokok pasif dapat memicu terganggunya janin didalam kandungan. Meski tak berefek signifikan, Sasuke tetap memilih beranjak dari meja yang ia duduki—

"Kita merokok diluar."

—lalu melenggang keluar dari ruang rapat menuntun para karyawan lain untuk mengikutinya.

Ino menyalakan AC disudut ruangan, menetralisir asap rokok yang ditimbulkan pegawai laki-laki. "Anda baik-baik saja, Namikaze-sama?"

Terlihat dari sudut mata Naruto menatap dinding kaca ruangan rapat, mengarah kesekumpulan pegawai laki-laki dan Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari ruang rapat. Nampak menghisap penuh rokok dibibir seraya menghembuskannya dengan kasar.

"Ya..." Gumam Naruto pelan, kembali mengalihkan kepala secara sempurna kedepan. Tak lagi memandang keberadaan Sasuke. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Ino menatap khawatir, lalu duduk tepat disebelah Naruto. Mengusap lembut punggungnya ketika mendapati lelaki itu memejamkan mata erat. "Jika butuh sesuatu katakan saja, Namikaze-sama. Aku akan membawakannya untuk anda."

Lama terdiam mengusir rasa pusing mendera, Naruto pun beranjak berdiri.

"Aku akan mencari udara segar." Keluar dari ruang rapat meninggalkan Ino dan beberapa pegawai wanita lainnya tanpa tahu bila Sasuke tidak lagi berada dalam koloni orang-orang yang merokok disudut koridor.

Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong kantor yang panjang, Naruto berhenti berjalan tepat didepan anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai paling akhir dengan atap gedung kantor. Menyangga sebelah tangan pada dinding, Naruto mulai menapaki anak tangga satu persatu dengan pelan, konsisten, tanpa terburu-buru mengingat beban yang cukup berat dia bawa diperut buncitnya. Begitu menjejakan diri tepat didepan pintu, tangan kanan Naruto memutar ganggang pintu, membukanya dengan lebar membiarkan angin malam berhembus. Menerpa wajah.

_'Menyejukan...'_

Memasuki atap gedung yang luas, kawat setinggi dua setengah meter pada beberapa sisi gedung terlihat dipandangan mata Naruto. Mendapati angin malam berhembus lembut, sembari mengusap permukaan perut Naruto kembali melangkah, menuju disisi kiri atap gedung terdapat pagar pembatas dari semen sebatas pinggul dengan kursi taman terbuat dari besi menghadap hamparan hamparan lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit. Dari awal sebelum menjejakan kaki diatap gedung, Naruto telah berniat untuk menuju ketempat tersebut. Namun begitu mengadahkan wajah tak lagi menatap perutnya, Naruto terdiam ditempat mendapati Sasuke bersandar sembari menumpu kedua siku dipermukaan pagar pembatas, menghisap penuh rokok diterselip dibibir dengan pandangan mata menatap Naruto.

Salah tempat.

Salah waktu.

Tak ingin berada disatu lingkup, Naruto membalikan badan. Hendak pergi meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

"Abaikan aku."

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, membelakangi Sasuke sembari mengusap pelan perutnya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau masih membenciku karena telah merenggut semua yang kau miliki..." Sasuke membalikan tubuh menghadap hamparan lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit. "...atau kau masih takut padaku karena telah memperkosamu?"

Naruto mengusap permukaan perutnya dengan intens, tak ingin kembali mengingat semua perlakukan biadab Sasuke. Naruto harus tenang, tidak boleh terprovokasi. Semua demi kebaikan bayinya.

"_Jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu pada Sasuke._" Menghisap penuh rokok dibibir, jemari tangan kanan Sasuke melepaskan rokok tersebut sekedar menghembuskan asap pekat melalui mulut dan hidung. "Bukankah itu yang selalu Utakata katakan, hn?"

Kepalan tangan Naruto menguat, tak mampu menerka jalan pikiran Sasuke. _'Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang!'_

Naruto telah melepaskan Cetta Corporation, melimpahkan otoritasnya kepada laki-laki itu dan akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang. Setelah mendapat semua yang dia inginkan, kenapa dimasa mendekati hari kelahiran bayinya lelaki bejat ini masih ingin sekali mempermainkan Naruto? Apakah Sasuke benar-benar tidak mempunyai hati nurani? Tidak akan pernah puas sebelum membuat hidup Naruto tersiksa bagai didalam neraka walau kini ia sedang mengandung?!

"Jika kau masih _mengamalkan_ ucapakan Utakata." Mengetuk abu rokok membiarkannya berjatuhan dari atap gedung. Sasuke menekankan setiap suku kata ketika berujar lantang. "Maka _abaikan_ aku. Anggap aku tidak pernah ada ditempat ini."

Entah sebuah tantangan, atau memang Sasuke sedang mempermainkan intergritas yang ia miliki untuk melihat sisa-sisa perlawanannya. Naruto tak ingin terlampau jauh berpikir. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan, tanpa harus terganggu oleh problema yang menjeratnya.

_'Akh!'_ Naruto meringis kecil, melangkah pelan berjalan mendekati kursi taman yang berada beberapa langkah saja dari posisi Sasuke. Menduduki kursi tersebut dengan wajah tertunduk, lelaki bersurai pirang itu mengusap perutnya yang tiba-tiba mengalami kontraksi ringan.

Keadaan yang cukup menyiksa memang, setelah selama tiga bulan terakhir mengalami rasa linu dipersendian tubuh dengan pinggang dibagian belakang terasa nyeri, Naruto kini harus menghadapi masalah baru menghadapi jelang kelahiran bayinya. Tak cuma merasakan tendangan sang bayi yang membuatnya terlonjak dalam beberapa kesempatan, kontraksi palsu yang ia hadapi diakhir-akhir ini juga cukup menyiksa. Naruto sulit berkonsentrasi, bahkan imbas yang paling tak Naruto inginkan terjadi juga. Dia harus meredam rasa sakit selama sesaat dengan berada satu lingkup bersama Sasuke. Jujur Naruto akui dia lebih memilih pergi, kembali kedalam ruangannya untuk beristirahat sebelum memulai kembali rapat yang tertunda. Tapi apa mau dikata, sekarang ia terjebak. Terjebak dalam kondisi yang tak memungkinkan untuk pergi ditengah kontraksi ia rasakan.

_'Sekarang apa lagi?'_ Mengerutkan kening, Naruto memandang nanar perutnya. _'Kenapa kau bereaksi seperti ini ketika aku berada didekatnya?'_ Kontraksi tidak lagi Naruto rasakan, bahkan kini berganti dengan getaran signifikan dari perut yang membuncit tersebut. Bayinya menedang dan Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

Diantara keterdiaman masing-masing insan. Sasuke yang sendari tadi bungkam menikmati hembusan angin malam mengalun lembut menerpa wajah, menghisap rokok yang terselip diantara jemari tangan dengan hisapan kuat. Menghembuskan asap rokok dalam sekali hembusan kemudian melemparkan putung rokok, membalikan badan tanpa menatap sedikitpun kearah Naruto.

"Kheh!"

Naruto tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, mengalihkan wajah kelain arah saat keberadaan Sasuke tak lagi terasa setelah menghilang dibalik pintu atap gedung.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Suara Naruto teralun diantara keheningan, seorang diri.

Mengadahkan wajah kearah ribuan lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit terpantri dimata sapphire indahnya. "Dia tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti yang _kau _harapkan." Terdengar pahit, namun tersirat satu kekuatan didalam diri Naruto. "Karena saat Sakura berakhir sama denganku, dia bahkan tak pernah mengganggap _keberadaannya_."

.

Membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatas meja, Ino lekas memasukan tumpukan berkas tersebut kedalam tas jinjing milik Naruto kemudian menyerahkannya. Menerima tas disodorkan Ino, Naruto menilik jam dipergelangan tangan.

_'Sudah pukul setengah satu.'_ Ruang rapat telah kosong, hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Ino yang terlihat bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Namikaze-sama, apakah Uchiha-san akan menjemput anda?"

Naruto diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Sudah selarut ini, tidak mungkin Naruto meminta lelaki itu datang hanya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Mendapati Naruto diam, Ino kembali memanggil. "Anda ingin aku menghubungi Uchiha-san untuk menjemput anda, Namikaze-sama?"

Mata sapphire Naruto teralih, memandang Ino. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Yamanaka muda itu mengerjap pelan. "Hari sudah larut, tidak baik bila anda pulang sendirian ditengah kondisi seperti ini tanpa ada yang mendampingi."

Beranjak dari kursi, Naruto melangkah. Keluar dari ruang rapat. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil taksi."

"Anda tidak boleh pulang sendirian, Namikaze-sama. Biarkan saya yang mengantar anda pulang." Ino mengekori Naruto dari belakang. Tak terlalu menanggapi, bahkan Naruto terlihat menggabaikan Ino ketika mengarungi puluhan bilik meja kerja menuju kearah lift. "Namikaze-sama—"

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku." Berhenti tepat dihadapan Ino, sapphire biru memicing tajam. "Daripada kau mengkhawatirkanku, sebaiknya khawatirkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kau wanita, tak seharusnya wanita pulang larut malam seorang diri seperti ini, Ino." Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Naruto memasuki bilik elevator diikuti Ino. "Meskipun aku hamil, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Ino masih keukeuh walau Naruto menolak. "Tapi—"

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" Tekan Naruto mutlak menginterpretasikan manifestasinya. Menyorot Ino melalui sudut mata, Naruto berusaha meredam emosi yang secara langsung bersinggungan dengan tremor tubuh. Diiringi suara dentingan, pintu lift pun terbuka menampakan lobbi utama yang telah kosong. "Sebaiknya, kau pulang. Taksiku akan datang sebentar lagi."

Selepas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Naruto melangkah keluar dari bilik elevator. Menyusuri lobbi utama yang lenggang menuju pintu terletak didepannya.

Menjejakan kaki disisi trotoar, Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar, cukup kesal atas sikapnya yang dirasa keterlaluan kepada Ino. Sang sekretaris adalah orang berdedikasi tinggi, memberi kontribusi penuh baik dalam segi perkerjaan maupun penyelesaian untuk masalah pribadi. Naruto tahu dia tidak pantas melakukan hal itu kepada Ino, namun Naruto sadari cukup sudah semua yang wanita itu lakukan untuknya. Ino memiliki kehidupan sendiri, dan dia harus melanjutkannya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

Meraih ponsel dari dalam tas jinjing mencoba menghubungi supir taksi sembari menyebrang jalan. Suara decitan rem dengan mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat dihadapannya membuat Naruto mematung. Membelalakan mata tak mampu melangkah ditengah-tengah jalan raya. Bila Naruto tidak teguh memegang ponsel yang menempel ditelinga, mungkin ponsel tersebut akan terlepas dari genggaman tangan.

_'Dia...'_

Dari kaca kemudi mobil, Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke sedang membalas tatapan matanya.

_**"Hallo?"**_

Terdengar suara dari seberang telepon membuyarkan delusi lelaki berkulit coklat itu. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan menjinjing tas, ketika akan kembali melangkah, Naruto kembali berhenti saat mobil dihadapannya bergerak. Menahan Naruto untuk tidak beranjak ditempat.

_'Kheh!'_ Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sekarang.

Melepaskan safety belt, Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil. Menutup pintu tetapi tak beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. "Masuk."

Memonitori kognitifnya tak menyambut konatif Sasuke, Naruto memutuskan kontak mata. Mengabaikan Sasuke dengan melangkah hendak meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

_'Uggh!'_

Baru melangkah selangkah, kontraksi yang Naruto rasakan terasa mencengkram, melilit perut hingga sebelah tangan bersandar dikap mobil Sasuke, menopang tubuhnya guna meredam rasa sakit. Kontraksi memang sering terjadi, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak habis pikir mengapa hal ini terjadi disaat yang tidak tepat.

**. **

Tidak ada untaian kata terucap, juga tiada pergerakan berarti dari Naruto sejak menduduki kursi tepat disamping kemudi selain mengalihkan wajah kelain arah. Memandang kaca jendela adalah alternatif efisien untuk mengusir keheningan yang melanda merupkan opsi utama pilihan Naruto. Terlihat tak sudi adalah tremor dominan dari gestur tubuh lelaki tampan tersebut. Sampai detik ini walau telah berlalu lima belas menit, Naruto masih tak bisa berhenti berpikir mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah menerima ajakan Sasuke. Jika bukan karena memikirkan kontraksi palsu yang terus ia rasakan diantara ketidak-pastian kapan mobil taksi yang telah ia pesan akan datang, Naruto mungkin tidak sungkan mempertahankan keegoisannya untuk mengabaikan ajakan Sasuke. Semua demi keselamatan bayinya... meski tidak dipungkiri Naruto dihinggapi perasaan tak nyaman karena tidak mengetahui apa yang melatarbelakangi Sasuke memberi tumpangan kepadanya.

Mencoba mensugestikan diri untuk tidak terlampau menghakimi, Naruto memejamkan kedua mata. Berusaha rileks, menyamankan diri agar keluar dari belenggu rasa gelisah, terlebih perutnya terus berkontraksi membuatnya semakin merasa tak nyaman.

Lampu merah.

Mobil sedan Sasuke berhenti tepat disisi _zebra croos_, bersama dengan mobil-mobil lain yang turut berhenti. Merasa suasana sunyi melingkupi sosok disamping kirinya, sudut mata Sasuke bergerilya seraya menggerakan tuas gigi memandang Naruto yang terus menatap kejendela. Gerak nafas lelaki itu bergerak teratur, bersamaan dengan tiadanya gerakan-gerakan signifikan sekedar mengusap perut seperti yang Naruto lakukan beberapa saat lalu. Tanpa memicu kognitifnya, Sasuke memiliki afeksi tersendiri bila kini Naruto telah terlelap. Terbuai dialam mimpi.

Melihat lampu hijau telah menyala, Sasuke yang hendak membangunkan Naruto sekedar memberi tahu bila kediaman laki-laki itu hampir dekat, kembali mengurungkan niat. Berdecak kasar seraya memilih fokus menyetir.

_'Kheh! Apa yang telah kulakukan!'_

Seakan tersadar, Sasuke cuma mampu merutuki diri. Tak bisa memikirkan segala tindakannya secara logika yang ia anggap diluar nalarnya sendiri. Tiada henti mengumpat kasar, genggaman tangan Sasuke pada kemudi mobil menguat, menampakan rubik kokoh dari buku jari yang memutih akibat kekuatan cengkraman tangannya namun ia tidak juga berniat untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Malah lelaki berkulit albaster itu membawa mobil sedan hitam tersebut memasuki perkarangan apartemen elit, tempat dimana ia tinggal.

Menghentikan mobilnya tepat diparkir basement gedung apartemen. Sasuke menyisir surai ravennya dengan kasar, melampiaskan kekesalan pada kemudi mobil yang ia cengkram erat menggunakan sebelah tangan. Sasuke merasa ia berada dilluar kontrol, tidak mampu memproyeksikan keinginan otonomi hingga berbuat diluar ideologinya sendiri. Sasuke ingin marah, tetapi disatu sisi dia tak bisa merealisasikan kemarahan yang ia rasa ketika melihat Naruto. Lebih gilanya lagi Sasuke merasa tak waras memandang perut buncit Naruto dengan segala kecamuk bersarang didalam dada.

"Berengsek!"

Membuka pintu mobil pasca melepaskan safety belt, Sasuke pun beranjak keluar. Menutup pintu kemudian mengitari mobilnya menuju pintu dimana Naruto berada. Membuka pintu secara perlahan, Sasuke membawa tubuh Naruto dalam dekapan, menggendong Namikaze muda itu mengarungi deretan puluhan mobil-mobil terparkir dibasement. Memasuki elevator, Sasuke lekas menekan tombol disisi pintu lift.

Ruangan gelap adalah pemandangan pertama yang tertangkap dimata onyx Sasuke kala memasuki apartemen. Menyalakan lampu pijar berwarna kuning terletak diruang tamu, Sasuke terus melangkah memasuki apartemennya menuju kamar. Meletakan Naruto tepat diatas kasur tanpa berniat menyalakan lampu sebagai penerangan. Cukup menyalakan lampu pijar diatas meja sisi tempat tidur, Sasuke duduk ditepi kasur, merogoh saku celana meraih kotak rokok miliknya.

Naruto menggeliat, mencuri perhatian Sasuke yang semula fokus pada rokok ditangan. Mengesampingkan kegiatannya menyelipkan rokok dibibir, Sasuke melepaskan sepatu dikedua kaki Naruto kemudian beranjak membuka pintu beranda disusul menyalakan korek api— menyalakan rokok.

Hembusan asap rokok menguar, diselingi lelaki mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan lengan kemeja digelung sebatas siku memijat erat keningnya. Mengusir kekalutan mendera melalui rokok terselip dibelahan bibir.

_'Inikah yang dinamakan bunuh diri?'_

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia melakukan semua ini. Apa faktor yang melandasi impulsifitasnya? Menyiksa Naruto? Bahkan Sasuke pun sangsi, tidak bisa mengatagorikan impulshnya sebagai subtoksonomi destruktif atau konstruktif. Apa yang ia lakukan terkesan kontradiktif dari ideologinya sendiri, berpikir korektif menjabarkan tindakan respresifnya Sasuke seakan tak mampu menemukan titik temu. Otak jenius Sasuke benar-benar terasa _tumpul_ sekarang.

Tak sengaja melihat sebelah kaki Naruto jatuh berada disisi tempat tidur, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Menghisap penuh rokok dibibir sembari memegang kaki Naruto lalu membawanya kembali keatas tempat tidur, Sasuke duduk ditepi kasur, menghembuskan asap rokok dengan tatapan mata tertuju kearah wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas. Menatap kebawah dimana onyx kelamnya memandang perut yang membuncit, tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak, membuka kancing mantel satu persatu. Tidak hanya tindakan bersarat penuh implusifitas, pikiran Sasuke pun terbersit akan keadaan bayi yang berada diperut Naruto. Menjejalkan api rokok kedalam asbak terletak diatas meja sisi tempat tidur, kedua tangan Sasuke dengan telaten menanggalkan mantel tersebut, membuka kerah kemeja membiarkan Naruto leluasa bernafas.

Masih tertuju pada perut Naruto, walau enggan tangan kanan Sasuke menyusuri bagian atas tubuh secara perlahan kemudian berhenti tepat diatas perut Naruto, mengusap lembut area tersebut yang disambut mata onyxnya membelalak lebar— memandang nanar.

"Menma..." Suara Sasuke mengalun ditengah keheningan, berbisik pelan. "Kau, tahu aku disini..."

**.**

**Classical Romance**

**.**

Mengerjapkan mata menggeleng pelan, Naruto mengalihkan wajah memandang Utakata yang sendari tadi memanggilnya. Sejak memasuki mobil, Naruto lebih banyak berdiam diri. Terhanyut akan lamunan panjang hingga jangankan mendengar panggilan Utakata, mengetahui keberadaan tempatnya berada Naruto seakan tak tersadar. Mengundang rasa pensasaran Utakata akan tingkah pola Naruto yang berbeda, tak seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Utakata tersenyum simpul. "Sejak tadi ku lihat kau diam saja, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

"Tidak." Sekalipun Naruto berkata jujur, Utakata tidak akan tahu. Termaksud untuk situasi saat ini, dimana Naruto tak mampu memungkiri bila kognitifnya tersita akan suatu peristiwa. Peristiwa yang tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya.

Utakata mengangguk pelan. "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa hari ini kau datang sesiang ini kekantor mu Naruto?" Mata obsidan Utakata memandang lembut Naruto namun tidak memberi reaksi signifikan dari lelaki itu selain berdiam diri memandang kearah depan. "Apa kau merasa lelah?"

Tanpa ia disadari, Naruto menghela nafas dalam diam. Teringat akan peristiwa pagi tadi dimana ketika terbangun, Naruto tak pernah menyangka bila dia berada ditempat yang tak ingin ia kenang, sebuah tempat yang secara langsung mengintrojeksikan dirinya kembali pada kisah lalu yang berdampak buruk pada psikologisnya, terbebani akan bayang-bayang kelam atas tindakan dilakukan Sasuke. Walau berusaha mengeyahkan, Naruto tidak bisa memusahkan bayang-bayang itu begitu saja. Terlebih bila menilik alasan yang mendalangi Sasuke hingga membawanya ke tepat itu untuk kedua kali, mengejutkannya lagi meninggalkan sarapan dengan satu sel pakaian didalam kantung plastik tersaji disisi meja tempat tidur, Naruto tetap tak bisa mengurai jawaban atas semua itu.

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, katakan saja kepadaku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang Naruto." Kehangatan terus terpancar dari Utakata yang kini menghadap kearah Naruto, memandang lelaki itu. "Kau butuh istirahat panjang menjelang hari kelahiran."

Menyadari kini mereka telah berada dibasement parkir, Naruto melepaskan sabuk pengaman. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula hari ini adalah hari terakhir ku berkerja di Cetta Corporation, tidak banyak perkerjaan yang kulakukan selain menyerahkan berkas penting dan membereskan barang-barangku." Terdiam sejenak, Naruto menatap Utakata selama sesaat. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Belum sempat menyentuh pintu mobil, sebelah tangan Utakata mencengkram lembut lengan tangan membalikan tubuh lelaki itu kembali menghadapnya. "Naruto."

Terdiam.

Naruto tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu berkata sekedar menyeru nama Utakata. Bagai terhipnotis akan mata obsidan yang memerangkap mata sapphirenya, tiada hal lain yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain berusaha menormalkan deru nafas. Naruto tercekat, begitu juga dengan Utakata. Regulasi serupa terjadi, intensitet logikanya seakan menguap, lenyap seketika mendapati rentang jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya dibatasi oleh hembusan nafas yang saling membaur, terlalu dekat, Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan parfum laki-laki itu. Terstimulus implusifitasnya akan situasi melingkupi mereka, Utakata perlahan kian mendekat. Menyentuh lembut pipi Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangan yang bebas dengan tatapan intens, berlanjut dengan menyapu ujung ibu jari membelai lembut belahan bibir bawah Naruto.

Tak menyadari sepasang mata onyx menatap kedua insan yang berada didalam mobil terlihat akan bercumbu, selepas mengepalkan tangan sosok bersurai raven melangkahkan lebar. Meninggalkan kawasan parkir basement tidak lagi mengarahkan tatapan mata ke mobil mewah milik Utakata.

Kecup.

Disaat bersamaan saat bibir Utakata hendak _menyentuh_ bibirnya, Naruto mengalihkan wajah dengan cepat seraya memejamkan kedua mata erat, membiarkan permukaan bibir Utakata yang hangat mengecup lembut pipinya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk Utakata merealisasikan ciuman _sesungguhnya_ yang ingin dia lakukan.

Merasakan belahan bibir Utakata tak lagi menyentuh pipinya seiiring cengkraman pada lengan tangan mengendur, lelaki berkulit coklat itu menundukan kepala.

"Maaf..."

Naruto tahu dia tak sepantasnya _menolak_ Utakata setelah semua yang dia lakukan untuknya, namun tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri bila dia—

"Aku tidak bisa."

—belum siap menerima Utakata.

Membuka pintu mobil, Naruto lekas keluar. Berjalan mengarungi deretan mobil-mobil meninggalkan kawasan tersebut.

Memasuki elevator lalu menekan tombol disisi pintu lift menuju ketempat dimana ruangannya berada, Naruto tidak berhenti merutuki diri sendiri atas implus penolakan yang tercermin pada respresifnya. Naruto akui dia memang belum siap menerima ekspetasi Utakata, tetapi bila menolak Naruto merasa dia adalah orang paling jahat sedunia.

Dentingan suara lift terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Mengacak surai pirang dengan gusar, Naruto melangkah keluar dari bilik lift, berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang hingga ruangan kaca dengan masing-masing meja tepat didepan pintu ruangan terlihat. Ino telah berdiri dari kursi ia duduki, melangkah mengekori Naruto yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan berkas-berkas yang telah ku selesaikan, Ino?" Tak menanggalkan mantel ia kenakan, Naruto menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang dia duduki. Mulai membuka beberapa tumpuk berkas-berkas diatas meja dengan tatapan selektif.

"Sudah, Namikaze-sama." Ino berujar mantap. Disambut anggukan lelaki itu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan kotak untuk menampung barang-barangku?"

Kali ini Ino terdiam, tak menyambut pertanyaan Naruto melalui jawaban lugas. Sorot mata wanita berambut pirang itu menyendu, memandang penuh minat pada berkas-berkas diatas meja Naruto.

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Ino?"

Ino mengigit bibirnya erat. "Anda benar-benar ingin berhenti dari Cetta Corporation, Namikaze-sama?"

Kening Naruto bertaut erat. "Tanpa ku jawab, kau sudah mengetahuinya jauh sebelum hari ini terjadi Ino."

Genggaman tangan Ino menguat pada buku agenda. "Tetapi apakah anda sudah memikirkannya dengan baik-baik, Namikaze-sama?"

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." Intonasi suara Naruto berubah, terdengar kelam. "Sebaiknya kau fokus pada perkerjaanmu." Beranjak berdiri dari kursi, Naruto meraih kotak persegi tergeletak atas karpet beludru. "Kau mempunyai masa depan cemerlang, pertahankan potensi yang kau miliki agar mendapat posisi layak di Cetta Corporation." Mulai mengemas barang-barang diatas meja dengan memasukannya kedalam kotak. "Buat aku bangga meski aku tidak lagi berada di instansi ini."

Hati Ino terenyuh, mampu menampilkan subjektif lain dari mimik wajah wanita itu kala mendengar ucapan Naruto. Terselip perasaan bangga, menstimulus otonomi Ino yang ingin melanjutkan harapan Naruto pada dirinya. "Baik, Namikaze-sama!"

Mendengar suara pintu kaca tertutup rapat. Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat, menyapu pandangan mata keseluruh penjuru ruangan sebelum akhirnya kembali membereskan barang-barang kedalam kotak. Setelah dirasa mengemas buku-buku, beberapa bingkai foto serta alat-alat lainnya, Naruto meletakan lebih dari dua buah berkas ukuran sedang diatas tumpukan barang-barang, melangkah keluar menenteng kotak persegi tersebut dalam dekapan kemudian meletakannya ke meja Ino.

Mengeratkan berkas-berkas dalam genggaman tangan, Naruto melangkah mantap kearah pintu kaca lalu mengetuknya, disusul suara barithon khas mengisyarat Naruto untuk masuk. Meneguhkan tekad, Naruto membuka pintu kaca tersebut, memasuki ruangan dengan sosok Sasuke sendiri terlihat memeriksa berkas-berkas diatas meja tanpa memandang sedikitpun kearah Naruto.

"Ini laporan yang kau inginkan, aku telah menyelesaikan semuanya." Meletakan berkas ditangan keatas meja, Naruto bisa melihat pergerakan jemari Sasuke terhenti walau ia tak menatap secara langsung.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Meraih berkas diatas meja, Sasuke menyandarkan punggung kesandaran kursi hendak membalikan kursi tersebut menghadap kaca jendela namun urung ia lakukan mendapati Naruto terus berdiam tanpa beranjak pergi. Masih tak memandang Naruto, Sasuke berujar lantang. "Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Mata sapphire Naruto bergerilya, mengepalkan kedua tangan erat berusaha merealisasikan satu pertanyaan yang sendari tadi ingin ia utarakan namun terasa sangat sulit diungkapkan. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

Meski tak terprovokasi akan pertanyaan skeptis Sasuke, Naruto tetap menjawab. "Untuk baju yang kau berikan kepadaku."

Hening.

Sasuke tak berujar sepatah kata merespon jawaban Naruto, pria tampan itu hanya membalikan lembar demi lembar halaman berkas— memeriksa.

Naruto tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi, dari awal salah besar membiarkan harga dirinya jatuh hanya demi mengucapkan terima kasih atas pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Ketika berada dirumah sebelum Utakata menjemput, seharusnya Naruto mengganti pakaian ini dengan pakaiannya yang lain.

"Kalau begitu." Berujar pelan. "Selamat tinggal." Naruto membalikan badan. Melangkah menuju kearah pintu ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Baru memegang ganggang pintu.

'BRAK!'

Pintu yang sudah Naruto buka kembali tertutup, didorong oleh sebuah tangan yang berada diatas kepalanya. _'Apa?!'_ Membelalakan mata memandang terkejut akan aksi laki-laki dibalik punggungnya, keterkejutan Naruto semakin menjadi manakala lengan tangannya dicengkram paksa, Sasuke menarik tubuhnya kesisi dinding tertutupi tirai elektronik. Mata sapphire Naruto membulas drastis, tak percaya merasakan panggutan kasar terasa dibelahan bibir.

"Ugh!"

Sasuke memerangkap Naruto kearah dinding menggunakan tubuhnya, menahan tubuh Naruto agar tak dapat melarikan diri seraya menatap sapphire lelaki itu intens, memercik emosi yang kentara melalui sorot mata ditengah bibirnya mengecup bibir Naruto penuh depresi, menuang segala emosi berkecamuk didalam dada hingga terkesan tak memberi ruang pada Naruto untuk sekedar bernafas.

Pikiran Naruto terasa mati, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong selama beberapa saat mencerna sublimasi yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Meski begitu Naruto tak sepenuhnya kehilangan rasionalitas, melawan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan permainan Sasuke.

_'Permainan?'_

Melihat sorot mata onyx yang memerangkap tatapan matanya, hati kecil Naruto terasa menjerit. Kembali menyeruakan segala spekulatif berkembang dipikiran akan arti dari tatapan Sasuke. Apakah maksud dari ciuman ini? Sasuke benar-benar sedang melancarkan _permainan baru_ kepada dirinya? Atau... Sasuke memiliki premis tersendiri yang tak mampu Naruto akurasi seratus persen presepsi stereotipenya?

Lepas.

Sasuke melangkah mundur, berbalik arah menjauhi Naruto menuju kearah meja. Menundukan pundak dengan kedua telapak tangan menyentuh permukaan meja guna menopang tubuhnya.

**"Pergi."**

Tak membalikan tubuh walau sedikitpun memandang Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya, suara Sasuke terdengar berat, kelam, tersirat suatu kermukaan tersalur disetiap suku kata.

Satu kalimat terlontar telah cukup menjadi jawaban akan segala pertanyaan yang bergumul dipikiran. Naruto mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, tak mampu meredam dengusan kasar lolor dari bibirnya. _'Ternyata memang sebuah permainan.'_

Dan Naruto tak mempunyai alasan untuk tetap berada diruangan tersebut.

"Sial!"

Pasca kepergian Naruto, Sasuke menyarangkan kepalan tangan kepermukaan meja. Meluapkan emosi memuncak direlung hati tersalur melalui agresi, membuat Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan diri yang terdistorsi akan sisi egoismenya. Permukaan meja terlapisi kaca tebal terlihat retak, menampakan goresan-goresan halus disekitar buku-buku tangan setelah melayangkan pukulan.

Bukan itu yang ingin Sasuke ungkapkan.

Bukan pula tindakan ini yang mau Sasuke lakukan.

Sasuke sadari predisposisinya dia terapkan dalam premis keliru. **Salah** menetapkan respresifnya yang terkesan kompulsif, menutupi perasaan ia rasakan hingga tidak mampu mengekspresikan keinginan otonomi melalui tindakan secara nyata.

_._

_Classical Romance_

_._

Derit roda besi bersinggungan dengan lantai yang dingin terdengar, diiringi lebih dari 5 orang perawat berserta satu orang laki-laki mengenakan torso putih melangkah lebar. Menyentuh lembut punggung tangan seseorang yang terbaring diranjang dorong, Utakata terlihat mengirimkan dukungan moril disertai senyuman hangat terukir menenangkan hati sosok tersebut.

"Maaf. Anda hanya bisa mengantarnya sampai disini." Kabuto menepuk pundak Utakata, menghentikan lelaki itu. "Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Melepaskan kepergian Naruto yang tak lagi terlihat selepas memasuki sebuah ruangan. "Baik, dokter." Tidak ada yang bisa Utakata lakukan saat ini selain percaya kepada Kabuto.

Tersenyum tipis, Kabuto pun berbalik memasuki ruangan meninggalkan Utakata yang duduk diruang tunggu. Tepat hari ini Naruto akan melahirkan secara caesar, tanpa menunggu datangnya kontraksi signifikan sama seperti ibu hamil lainnya. Kondisi Naruto begitu prima, terlebih beragam persiapan yang dilakukan sebelum menjalani operasi, tiada alasan bagi Utakata untuk merasa khawatir. Namun menilik dari kondisi organ reproduksi Naruto yang berbeda, resiko pendarahan pada masa operasi tetap menjadi momok menakutkan, dan Utakata tak mampu memungkiri bila dia merasa sangat takut.

Entah untuk keberapa kali mata obsidan Utakata memandang jam pada pergelangan tangan dan lampu merah dibagian atas pintu secara bergantian. Sudah lima puluh delapan menit berlalu, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda operasi yang dijalani Naruto berakhir. Mengaitkan jemari tangan satu sama lain kemudian menumpu dibawah dagu, kegelisahan Utakata semakin menjadi-jadi, neorotisnya terasa tegang, tak berhenti memikirkan keadaan Naruto didalam ruang operasi sana. Apakah Naruto baik-baik saja? Apakah operasinya berjalan lancar? Semua pertanyaan itu terus datang silih berganti memenuhi pikiran. Walau mencoba bersikap tenang, mengisi waktu senggang sembari menunggu dengan berjalan kesana kemari, tetap saja Utakata tidak bisa memungkiri detik-detik menanti kelahiran bayi itu entah mengapa terasa begitu menyiksa. Utakata ingin operasi ini segera berakhir, mendapatkan berita dari sang dokter mengenai keadaan Naruto dan bayi yang dilahirkan dalam kondisi selamat tanpa kekurangan apapun.

Mendapati lampu merah dibagian atas pintu padam, Utakata segera beranjak menuju kearah pintu menunggu Kabuto keluar. Beberapa menit menanti, Kabuto pun menampakan diri dari balik pintu seraya melepaskan penutup mulut.

Utakata segera melangkah, mendekat. "Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, dokter?"

"Operasi berjalan lancar, Naruto selamat dan bayinya juga sehat." Ungkap Kabuto.

Senyum diwajah Utakata merekah diiringi hembusan nafas lega terdengar. "Syukurlah."

"Untuk saat ini, Naruto belum bisa ditemui. Dia masih terpengaruh obat bius." Kabuto mencoba memberi klarifikasi, meminta pengertian laki-laki itu.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih atas bantuannya dokter." Utakata menyodorkan tangan kanan, mengajak Kabuto berjabat tangan selama sesaat. "Apa aku bisa melihat bayinya?"

Hendak menjawab pertanyaan Utakata, pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampakan sebuah ranjang kecil yang didorong seorang perawat. Kabuto menepuk pundak Utakata, mempersilahkan Utakata untuk mengikutinya.

"Dia akan ditempatkan dalam inkubator bersama bayi-bayi yang lainnya." Melangkahkan kaki berjalan tepat disebelah Kabuto, perjalanan kedua lelaki itu pun terhenti tepat disebuah ruangan dengan dinding kaca menampakan belasan inkubator berisi bayi. "Maaf, kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini."

Utakata tersenyum, memandang lembut bayi berjenis kelamin lelaki yang sedang menangis seraya menendang-nendang ketika dikenakan popok oleh sang suster. "Menma..."

Sebelah alis Kabuto terangkat memandang Utakata. "Menma?"

"Ya." Senyum diwajah Utakata tak juga pudar. "Naruto bilang kepadaku, namanya Menma."

Bersedekap dada Kabuto mengangguk pelan. "Bagus. Nama yang bagus..." Kemudian memandang kearah depan. "Naruto dan Menma... Aku rasa Naruto ingin anak itu mirip dengannya."

Sudut bibir Utakata terangkat— menyetujui. "Kau benar."

"Tetapi jika dilihat, bayi itu lebih mirip denganmu." Menggelengkan kepala pelan terkekeh kecil, helaan nafas lega teralun dibibir Utakata. "Tetapi dia memiliki mata Naruto."

Menundukan wajah, Utakata memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku. Tak lagi menimpali pernyataan Kabuto mengenai rupa sang bayi. "Dua bulan nanti, kami akan pergi ke Amerika. Naruto memutuskan untuk menetap disana bersama denganku."

Raut wajah Kabuto nampak berubah, terkejut. Namun setelahnya lelaki mengenakan kacamata tersebut tersenyum. "Apapun keputusan Naruto, yang penting dia bahagia." Kabuto menepuk pundak Utakata, memberi ekspetasi besar. "Jaga mereka baik-baik."

"Pasti." Optimistik, Utakata yakin dia mampu membahagiakan Naruto dan juga bayinya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui. Sasuke berada dibalik tak jauh dari tempat kedua lelaki tersebut, menerawang mata onyx kelamnya menatap langit-langit. Mengepalkan sebelah tangan meredam gejolak didada.

**.**

**Classical Romance**

**.**

Mengenakan jubah tidur mengendong sosok bayi bersurai raven dalam pelukan, Naruto tiada henti mengukir senyuman diwajah. Memandang lembut sang buah hati dengan sebelah jari telunjuknya digenggam erat Menma yang sedang tertidur. Bergerak pelan mengoyangkan tubuh mungil tersebut agar kian terlelap, kecupan Naruto daratkan sebagai pengantar tidur.

Hampir dua bulan sudah pasca menjalani operasi, perkembangan Menma sangat normal sama seperti bayi pada umumnya. Menma kecil sangat sehat, menggemaskan, sangat pemberani, tidak menangis saat disuntik imun. Tidak hanya Menma yang mengalami perubahan, kondisi Naruto pun turut demikian. Semakin fit, bahkan jahitan dibagian perut telah mengering dengan sempurna walau bekasnya masih terlihat jelas. Memang butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan kulitnya agar menjadi seperti semula, namun Naruto tak terlalu menghiraukan hal tersebut. Bagi Naruto, sekalipun tubuhnya mengalami kecacatan akibat bekas operasi, memiliki Menma didalam hidupnya adalah anugerah terindah, dan hal itu sepadan atas semua kesulitan yang harus ia rasakan pada masa hamil.

Tersentak.

Kilat yang menyambar disertai suara petir menggelegar terdengar, menemani rintik hujan membasahi dengan angin berhembus kuat menerpa kaca jendela. Pukul sepuluh malam, walau malam belum terlalu larut, hujan yang mendera membuat Naruto sedikit cemas. Takut listrik dirumah akan padam sementara saat ini dia seorang diri, tanpa ada babysitter yang dikirim Hagoromo ataupun nenek Chiyo menemaninya. Naruto memang sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan seperti senter dan beberapa buah lilin dikalau listrik benar-benar padam, meskipun begitu tetap saja kekhawatiran Naruto tak juga mereda. Menma tidak terbiasa dengan suasana gelap, terlebih suara petir diluar sana terdengar semakin kuat. Bayi kecilnya pasti akan ketakutan.

_'Haruskah aku menghubungi Utakata?'_

Terselip rasa bimbang bergelanyut dihati, menimbang akan keputusannya menghubungi Utakata atau tidak. Lelaki itu sedang lembur, banyak perkerjaan yang harus dia tuntaskan demi membawa Naruto ke Amerika. Ditengah situasi seperti ini, terkesan tak etis bila ia nekat menghubungi.

_'Tidak ada cara lain.'_ Menghela nafas. "Semoga saja listriknya tidak padam, Menma..." Naruto menatap sang bayi dengan senyum merekah, mengusir kekalautan hati.

Diantara rinai hujan menerpa, Naruto masih bisa menangkap suara lain terdengar dari arah halaman rumah. Mendapati cahaya terang menembus kaca jendela kamar, Naruto meletakan Menma ketempat tidur dengan perlahan.

"Sebentar sayang." Usai mengecup pipi gemil sang bayi. Naruto berjalan menuju kearah jendela, menyibak gorden jendela mengarahkan pandangan mata keluar. Menilik cahaya merah didominasi warna kuning menerangi perkarangan rumah. "Apa Utakata datang kemari?" Naruto menggeleng kuat. "Tidak mungkin, banyak perkerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan. Tidak mungkin dia datang kemari."

Jika bukan Utakata, lalu itu mobil siapa? Naruto merasa ia tidak memuat janji dengan siapapun. Tidak pula mengundang orang lain untuk mengunjungi kediamannya, terlebih dimalam selarut ini.

'BRAK!'

Mata sapphire Naruto terbelalak lebar, mendengar suara pintu dari ruang lantai bawah terdengar. Seseorang... Seseorang pasti memasuki rumahnya. Tetapi yang mengganggu Naruto sekarang adalah siapa, siapa yang memasuki rumahnya? Sepengetahuan Naruto, dia telah mengunci pintu sebelum menidurkan Menma.

"Mungkinkah..."

Belum sempat meraih ponsel terletak disisi meja tempat tidur ketika menyakini presepsinya akan sosok tersebut, ganggang pintu berputar secara perlahan bersamaan tatapan mata biru bergerak liar memandang sang bayi yang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidur. Seiring mendapati pintu kamar yang terbuka semakin lebar, Naruto tercenung ditempat, membelalakan mata memandang tak percaya sosok laki-laki terlihat didepan mata.

"K-Kau..."

Mata itu.

Wajah itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah tak bertemu selama hampir dua bulan, Naruto tidak menyangka bila kini laki-laki itu hadir tepat didepan kedua matanya. Pria bersurai raven, memiliki kulit pucat dengan kemeja hitam digelung hingga mencapai batas siku. Kondisi pria itu terlihat kacau, baju yang ia kenakan basah kuyup, rambut ravennya terlihat berantakan tak serapi seperti trademark yang selalu terlihat kala masih satu _tempat_ di Cetta Corporation.

Mata onyxnya semakin kelam, tak pernah Naruto lihat tatapan seperti itu keluar dari lelaki itu, menyiratkan suatu emosi yang terpupuk setelah sekian lama kini bergolak memerangkap langsung sapphire Naruto tanpa memberi ruang untuk lelaki pirang itu menghindarinya. Mendengar suara pintu tertutup rapat, rasionalitas Naruto seakan kembali, berhasil mengeyahkan imaji yang terstimulasi akibat keterkejutannya menerima kedatangan pria tersebut. Menatap tajam penuh sirat manifestasi, Naruto tak sungkan menunjukan sikap adaptif melihat lelaki itu mengunci pintu lalu membuangnya kebelakang lemari single dihiasi bingkai foto.

"Untuk apa lagi kau datang kemari!" Kecam Naruto.

Bukannya bergeming menerima sikap antipati Naruto, si lelaki justru melangkah, mendekati Naruto seraya membalas tatapan bengis lelaki itu dengan tajam. Naruto tetap melawan, tak ingin mencitrakan dirinya sebagai orang yang tersudut untuk kedua kali.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" Muak. Naruto benar-benar merasa sangat muak akan eksistensi lelaki itu dalam kehidupannya.

Onyx Sasuke menyorot semakin kelam bersamaan dengan gigi lelaki itu bergemelutuk erat. Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat, menunjukan buku-buku jari memutih seketika sebagai tanda akan kemurkaan yang ia rasa.

Sama seperti hal nya Sasuke, Naruto tak berhenti melancarkan agresi. Mematahkan trademark superioritas Sasuke yang bagi Naruto terlihat memuakan, membuatnya kian membenci laki-laki itu. "Apalagi yang kau inginkan sekarang?!" Naruto mendengus kasar, terkesan tak sudi memandang Sasuke. "Mendapatkan Cetta Corporation dan membuat hidupku hancur dalam sekejab apa belum cukup bagimu? Ahh ya..." Mengangguk cepat, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum nanar diantara kepalan tangannya. "Kau pasti merasa belum puas bila belum melihat ku mati merenggang nyawa, bukan!"

Dorong.

Sasuke menghempaskan Naruto diatas kasur, menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri menahan laki-laki itu dengan menindihnya, memerangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto kemudian meletakannya diatas kepala— tak membiarkan Naruto melakukan perlawanan.

"Mmph!"

Diantara keterkejutan menerima perlakukan Sasuke, sapphire Naruto membelalak lebar, memandang tak percaya laki-laki yang kini menatap intens kedua matanya seraya melancarkan ciuman kasar. Menghisap kuat belahan bibirnya mengeratkan cengkraman kedua tangan, menerbangkan kembali pikiran Naruto akan saat-saat lalu dalam sebuah kesempatan ketika keintiman ini terjadi di kantor, tidak jauh berbeda bahkan ciuman kali ini Naruto rasakan jauh lebih kasar. Sasuke merenggut kedua belah bibir Naruto dengan hisapan keras, memasukannya kedalam mulut bahkan tak urung mengigiti bibir Naruto dengan kuat seakan ingin merobek permukaan bibir lelaki itu.

Tubuh Naruto meremang, bergetar dahsyat mengingat posisinya sekarang begitu ironis. Terjebak, tak mampu bergerak dengan Sasuke sendiri menindihnya, melancarkan implus yang condong mengarah hubungan seksualitas. Terperanjat ditempat tersadar akan peristiwa lalu yang mengingatkan dirinya akan tindakan amoral Sasuke, tidak ingin bernasip sama untuk kedua kali Naruto pun berontak hebat. Menggerakan tubuhnya menggeliat kekiri dan kekanan seraya mencoba menggerakan kedua kaki, ingin menendang laki-laki itu namun sulit untuk Naruto lakukan sebab Sasuke tidak hanya menindih tubuh Naruto saja, tapi juga memerangkap kaki Naruto menggunakan kakinya, menahan Naruto agar tidak melakukan perlawanan yang berarti.

_'Tidak!'_ Naruto menjerit didalam batin. _'Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi?!'_ Berusaha keras memberontak dari kekangan Sasuke guna meloloskan diri.

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Apapun itu, jelas Naruto mempunyai jawaban mutlak yang melandasi Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan menyiksanya. Naruto sadari orang seperti Sasuke tidak akan pernah puas sebelum berhasil membuat Naruto benar-benar menderita hingga menginginkan kematian seperti yang dia ekspetasikan. Menyakini presepsinya Naruto bertekad tidak akan kalah. Dia harus keluar dari jerat permainan Sasuke. Naruto mempunyai Menma, dia tidak ingin karena ketidakberdayaannya melawan Sasuke, Menma harus menjadi korban. Bayinya tidak bersalah, dan Naruto sendiri pun merasa telah cukup membayar semua dosa yang dilakukan ayahnya semasa hidup kepada keluarga Sasuke.

Masih menggerakan tubuh ditengah keterbatasan lingkup akibat Sasuke yang menindihnya, perlawanan Naruto tiba-tiba terhenti begitu merasakan sebuah benda basah dengan tekstur kasar menyapa permukaan bibirnya.

_'T-Tidak!'_

Seperti yang Naruto terka, tidak hanya ciuman kasar diarahkan Sasuke, lidah lelaki itu pun ikut bergerilya. Membelai belahan bibir Naruto, menyapukan ujung lidah mengisyaratkan diri untuk menerobos masuk. Bagai terserap, tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba melemah, bergetar hebat menerima belaian demi belaian dari lidah Sasuke— terperdaya. Walau berkontraksi akan sentuhan lidah Sasuke disela-sela cumbuan kasar. Naruto tetap berusaha mengendalikan diri, menutup rapat belahan bibirnya walau di_paksa_ oleh lidah Sasuke, tak ingin terperosok kedalam permainan lelaki itu disaat masa depan Menma menjadi taruhannya.

Mengetahui perlawanan yang ia lakukan tidak cukup berarti, Naruto mencoba mencari alternatif lain dengan menggerakan kedua tangan yang dicengkram oleh Sasuke, ingin melepaskan genggaman lelaki itu agar leluasa melawan. Ditengah ciuman dilakukan Sasuke menguras energi dan nafasnya yang kian menyempit, kekurangan oksigen hingga kepala Naruto terasa pusing. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu berusaha keras menggerakan kedua tangan, mengeyahkan cengkaram tangan Sasuke yang tak membiarkan tangannya beranjak, menerjang dengan kekuatan penuh hingga tanpa disengaja mengenai kaki Menma. Membuat bayi mungil itu menangis kencang, terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Nghh!"

Naruto mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya begitu ciumannya terlepas. Dilanda rasa pusing yang begitu hebat membuatnya sulit berkonsentrasi hingga memilih memejamkan kedua mata seraya menormalkan deru nafas. Naruto masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas pergerakan Sasuke disisi kanannya, tempat dimana Naruto meletakan Menma terakhir kali sebelum memeriksa keluar jendela.

_'Menma?!'_

Naruto reflek membuka kedua mata, menatap kearah sosok yang nampak buram dipengheliatan namun ia masih bisa memastikan dengan jelas bila itu adalah Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Menma.

"Ba-Bayiku?!"

Tangan Naruto terangkat, mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur ditengah keterbatasan diri akibat energinya yang terkuras. Mengerjapkan kedua mata guna mengembalikan fokus pengheliatannya, Naruto bisa melihat jika kini Sasuke meletakan Menma ke tempat tidur bayi tak jauh dari ranjangnya, kemudian kembali menidih Naruto seraya mendesis tajam.

"Bayi _**kita**_."

Mata Naruto terlihat sayu, setengah terpejam menatap mata onyx Sasuke yang berjarak tidak lebih dari dua senti saja. Tidak seperti saat lalu dimana kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto, laki-laki bersurai raven itu hanya menempatkan sebelah tangan diatas kepala Naruto, menggerakan tangan kanan menyentuh leher kemudian beranjak perlahan dengan usapan lembut— membelai pipi lelaki pirang itu. Hembusan nafas membaur diantara keheningan, interval tatapan mata keduanya pun tak berlangsung lama, cuma beberapa saat saja sebelum akhirnya Sasuke beranjak perlahan mendekati wajah Naruto.

Kecup.

Satu kecupan ringan namun lembut Sasuke daratkan dibelahan bibir Naruto, sekedar menyapa namun setelahnya Sasuke memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua, tetap intim terpisahkan dalam setaut hembusan nafas saja.

Kecupan kedua kembali didaratkan, menyapa permukaan bibir Naruto dengan ciuman yang sama seperti ciuman pertama. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar belaian saja, kecupan yang Sasuke lakukan lebih intens, akurat, konsisten pada kelembutan yang ia lancarkan. Terkesan berbeda... Itulah hal pertama Naruto rasakan ketika benda lembut nan hangat tersebut menyentuh bibirnya. Tak seperti ciuman yang ia lakukan sebelumnya saat lelaki berkulit albaster itu datang, Naruto tak mampu memungkiri jika dia terbuai akan kelembutan ditawarkan oleh Sasuke. Menyulut suatu asa yang tak bisa ia sadari hingga kini Naruto memejamkan kedua mata, menggali rasa.

Walau dengan mata terpejam, Naruto bisa merasakan kepala Sasuke bergerak, berputar kearah kiri secara perlahan membuat tautan bibir diantara mereka berdua merambah sensasi lain dimana bibir hangat Sasuke meraup bibir Naruto. Melakukan gerakan membuka dan menutup pada belahan bibir Naruto, Sasuke memasukan bibir itu kedalam mulut kemudian menghisapnya kuat. Tak menyakitkan, Naruto bahkan tidak kuasa menahan erangan sembari mengalihkan wajah kelain arah tak mampu menanggung sensasi tersebut. Tetapi nampaknya Sasuke tak menginginkan hal demikian, terbukti tangan kiri Sasuke yang berada dipipi Naruto merengkuh dagu lelaki itu. Mencegah ciuman keduanya terputus, bahkan Sasuke tak sungkan menambah manuver lain dengan memberi peranan ekstra melalui deretan giginya.

Kecup, kecup dan kecup.

Tidak terhitung entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke merenggut bibir Naruto dan menghisap permukaan bibir lelaki itu dengan kuat. Naruto tak bisa memastikan sebab dia sendiri kini membuka lebar bagian mulutnya disusul Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya sendiri yang semula bersemayam. Menyapukan ujung lidah membelai permukaan bibir, bermaksud menggoda.

Mata Naruto terpejam semakin erat, membias ekspresi wajahnya yang tak tertahankan akan sensasi dari ujung lidah tersebut. Kedua tangan Naruto yang tak dicengkram oleh Sasuke merenggut erat sprai tempat tidur, menahan rasa geli dari dari ujung lidah yang basah teraliri saliva dipermukaan bibirnya. Walau memberi tekanan ringan, kegigihan terasa pada pergerakan lidah Sasuke. Laki-laki itu masih konsisten pada rencana awal untuk menginvasi bagian dalam mulut Naruto, menyulut suatu gejolak dari pria pirang tersebut agar disesaki oleh hasrat yang menggelora.

Naruto masih takut, Sasuke sadari ialah faktor utama penyebab ketakutan Naruto menyeruak kepermukaan ketika disentuh secara verbal. Ingin mengeyahkan rasa ketakutakan Naruto, peranan lain pun mulai digalakan. Tangan Sasuke merambat, membelai lembut leher Naruto secara perlahan namun cuma sesaat setelahnya tangan Sasuke bergerilya menuruni pundak menuju ke bagian dada tertutupi jubah tidur.

"N-Npmh!"

Terstimulus akibat sentuhan dilancarkan Sasuke pada bagian tubuh krusialnya, secara otomatis mulut Naruto terbuka yang direspon baik oleh Sasuke dengan memasukan lidah kedalam mulut. Naruto terperanjat, menggerang tanpa napas merasakan lidah Sasuke menerobos rongga mulut. Membelai rongga bagian atas menggunakan permukaan lidahnya yang kasar, melesakan ujung lidah menyentuh lembut kerongkongan Naruto.

"Mmph..."

Suara Naruto memelan, teredam seketika saat merasakan ujung lidah Sasuke bergerak nakal menyentuh tekstur rongga bagian atas. Tremor tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, memberi reaksi signifikan disetiap sentuhan Sasuke yang bagi Naruto terasa begitu sensitif, seakan tak cukup ruang untuk Sasuke mengeksplorasi satu titik saja dimulut Naruto. Mengalihkan lidah pada bagian rongga kiri, nafas Naruto terasa kian berat. Tak bisa menahan sensasi dari lidah kasar Sasuke bergesakan dengan pipi dalam Naruto yang lembut, melesakan permukaan lidah menjilat rongga pipi, membiarkan lidah bagian dalam bersentuhan pada deretan gigi Naruto. Melepaskan sejenak cumbuan basah ia lakukan, Sasuke kembali memasuki mulut Naruto. Menginvasi bagian tengah membelai-belai lidah Naruto, menggesekan bagian bawah lidah yang lembut pada permukaan atas lidah Naruto. Diantara saliva menetes kian deras dari bibir Sasuke memasuki rongga mulut hingga tak urung Naruto telan, Sasuke menggerakan sebelah tangan menuruni jubah tidur Naruto kemudian berhenti tepat dibagian perut, membuka tali jubah tersebut dalam satu tarikan saja hingga terlepas.

Hawa dingin seketika merasuk, menyapa tubuh Naruto yang hanya tertutupi celana dalam dibagian _bawah_. Tidak berhenti disitu saja selepas menanggalkan pengikat jubah tidur Naruto, kedua telapak tangan Sasuke yang dingin menyentuh dada telanjang Naruto. Meraba bagian tersebut dengan intens disela-sela pergolakan lidahnya mengajak lidah Naruto bergerak serima agar saling bersinggungan satu sama lain menimbulkan harmoni yang selaras. Naruto terlalu pasif, tak memberi respon apapun atas _ajakan_ Sasuke. Mendesah hanya salah satu dari segelintir cara mengapresiasikan ciuman Sasuke, walau begitu Sasuke tetap bergerak. Memelintir lidah Naruto sembari melilitkan benda tak bertulang tersebut menggunakan lidahnya, bergerak keatas dan kebawah secara berkala menggesekan permukaan lidah Naruto didalam lilitan lidahnya. Terkesan tamak memang, cenderung ingin mengeksploitasi bibir Naruto. Tiada itikat dari Sasuke untuk berhenti telah cukup menjadi jawaban, bukan karena Sasuke tersulut gairah. Meski hasrat biologisnya mendominasi, Sasuke mempunyai alasan tersendiri yang harus dia realisasikan pada klimaks nanti.

Menautkan ujung lidah menyentuh bagian kelenjar saliva terletak dibagian bawah lidah, Naruto merasa tubuhnya kian melemah. Tak lagi berdaya ditengah gempuran lidah Sasuke menginvansi rongga mulut dibagian kanan, Sasuke terys me-_reka _ulang pergolakan lidahnya mengunakan permukaan kasar lidah atas menyentuh deretan gigi berserta gusi yang _basah,_ tak luput juga rongga pipi dalam. Menggeliat diatas kasur menggerakan kedua kaki, Naruto mencoba mendorong pundak Sasuke. Ingin melepaskan diri dari ciuman sensual tersebut akibat kadar oksigen yang menipis, Naruto mengindikasikan diri bila dia tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Terlepas.

"U-Uhh..." Benang saliva terbentang dari bibir keduanya selepas Sasuke menarik undur lidah dari dalam mulut Naruto. Membiarkan lelaki berkulit eksotis tersebut menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Menelan saliva dengan cepat seraya menormalkan nafas yang memburu, Sasuke menjulurkan lidah. Menjilati rahang Naruto membersihkan daerah teraliri saliva secara berkala selama sesaat, kemudian bergerak perlahan menuju leher terbalut kulit coklat. Naruto bergerak gelisah, merasakan lidah kasar Sasuke membasahi leher, menghangatkan bagian tersebut. Satu jilat dilancarkan dari perpotongan leher mampu menggetarkan hati Naruto, roma bulu kuduk Naruto meremang, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah menerima sensasi dari permukaan kasar dari lidah tersebut. Terasa begitu nikmat sekaligus geli ketika ujung lidah Sasuke sengaja membelai belakang telinganya, menjejalkan lidah pada bagian tersebut secara berulang-ulang.

Usai membasahi leher, Sasuke mengedus erotis, menghembuskan nafas hangat melalui hidung yang kemudian disusul dengan kecupan intens. Mengecup leher tersebut sembari menggerakan jemari tangan membelai puting dada Naruto. Memejamkan mata erat, kepala Naruto tersentak kebelakang, mengadahkan wajah menatap langit-langit kamar merasakan dengan sangat jelas jemari Sasuke mengitari sisi _koin_ dada.

"Nnh!" Naruto mengigiti bibir bawah erat, meredam gejolak degup jantung yang bergemuruh kencang mendapati ibu jari Sasuke membelai-belai puting dada. "A-Akhh!" Namun setelahnya desahan panjang lolos dari bibir Naruto ketika Sasuke menancapkan deretan gigi pada leher. Mengigiti leher tersebut dengan gemas, lalu menghisap kuat, kepala Naruto pun sampai teralih kesamping. Tak urung memberi akses pada Sasuke agar leluasa menjelajahi bagian itu, desahan demi desahan terus lolos dari bibir Naruto.

"U-Ughh..." Rintihan panjang keluar sesaat setelah Sasuke melepaskan bibir dari leher Naruto, menampakan ruam kemerahan yang basah oleh saliva.

_Kiss mark_ pertama, dan Sasuke pun beralih ke bagian lain tepat ditengah tenggorokan. Mata Naruto terlihat semakin sayu, tak mampu berkata banyak atau sekedar bergerak memberi perlawanan atas aksi Sasuke. Suara Naruto bagai menghilang, tertelan didasar kerongkongan ketika Sasuke menjilati permukaan tenggorokan, mengigiti jakunnya yang kemudian berakhir menjadi hisapan kuat dilayangkan Sasuke. Cengkraman Naruto pada sprai tempat tidur tak mampu lagi dijabarkan, gambaran akan perasaan yang tersalur akan intensitas keintiman ini.

"Hahh-hahh..." Deru nafas Naruto membaur, mengiringi derasnya hujan yang membasahi bumi. Petir tidak lagi menyambar, namun getaran ditubuh Naruto tak berkurang setiap detik. Malah semakin bertambah. "H-Hnn..U-Uhh..." Naruto terlonjak, lekas memegang kedua pundak Sasuke mencoba menghentikan laki-laki itu saat bibir hangatnya menyentuh puting dada.

Tercekat, Naruto tiada henti bergumam pelan menyalurkan desahan yang ia rasa saat Sasuke mengecup nakal puting dadanya, memainkan dada kiri menggunakan sebelah tangan memelintir puting kecil tersebut. Nikmat... Bohong bila Naruto katakan dia tak menikmati sensasi tersebut, bagaimana ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan Naruto memutari puting dada kekiri dan kekanan, mencubit gemas puting kecil itu seraya menarik-nariknya, disusul menekan puting dada dengan ibu jari sampai dalam lalu memutarinya kearah kanan seperti perputaran jam.

Entah Sasuke terprovokasi oleh gairah yang menyeruak atau apa, Naruto bisa mendengar Sasuke menelan saliva dengan cepat, intens memainkan puting dadanya seakan tak pernah bosan bahkan sebelah dada yang sebelumnya dikecup Sasuke kini dia mainkan. Mencubit lingkaran koin dada hingga menyemul keatas, menampakan puting dada yang telah mengeras berdiri tegak, bagian tengah puting pun merekah. Mengejutkannya lagi saat menarik _koin_ dada tersebut, cairan putih dan kental keluar dari dalam puting yang merekah. Lelaki raven itu memandang tak percaya.

"Nn." Suara Sasuke terdengar berat, dan Naruto sangat yakin bila libido Sasuke sekarang terpompa naik pasca melihat asi yang keluar dari puting dada.

"Akh!" Benar saja setelah menggeram dengan suara berat Naruto membelalak mata, kian melesakan kepala kekasur merasakan puting dadanya dihisap kuat oleh Sasuke, memasukan benda berwarna merah muda tersebut seraya mengulumnya. Membuat Naruto menggeleng erat merasakan lidah Sasuke bergerilya, mengitari sisi koin dada menggunakan ujung lidah dengan gerakan memutar menimbulkan sesasi geli nan hangat apalagi puting dadanya yang menegak digigiti, dibelai dan dihisap Sasuke secara bergantian.

"Nghh... N-Nggh..." Naruto mendesah semakin menjadi-jadi, Sasuke meremas dada kanan Naruto dengan cengkraman kencang, merenggut kasar dada laki-laki itu lalu melepaskannya kemudian mencengkram lagi. Terus mempompa meraup daging dada yang rata tersebut, sengaja menggesekan puting dada Naruto menyentuh telapak tangannya yang basah terkena keringat, membuat penis Naruto bersembunyi dari balik celana dalam menyembul keluar. Naruto telah ereksi akibat impulsh seksual Sasuke dan lelaki berkulit albaster itu mengetahuinya.

Disela menghisap puting dada menyesap asi yang keluar, Sasuke menggerakan tangan kiri menuruni tubuh Naruto menuju ke bagian pinggul. Memasukan jari telunjuk pada karet celana kemudian menariknya, memperlihatkan penis Naruto menegak teraliri cairan precum. Mengerang tanpa nafas, Naruto melipat rapat kedua kaki menyembunyikan penisnya.

Melepaskan bibir dari puting dada, Sasuke menempatkan jemari tangan pada selangkangan Naruto— mencegah lelaki itu menyembunyikan penisnya.

"Jangan."

Dengan suara parau tak mampu menahan hasrat yang bergejolak, Sasuke menatap mata sapphire Naruto seraya berujar pelan namun terdengar berat di telinga lelaki pirang itu. Cukup membuat Naruto bungkam, hanya bisa menyalurkan rintihan dari nafas yang terputus-putus membalas onyx Sasuke. Laksana tersulut akan kegiatan panas dibawakan oleh Sasuke, mata Naruto menyipit sayu, mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada seprai ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mengedus pipi Naruto lalu mengecupnya sensual. Naruto memejamkan mata mengalihkan wajah kelain arah meminta laki-laki bersurai raven untuk berhenti mengecup wajahnya terus menerus.

"A-Ahh..." Desahan Naruto teralun panjang, membaur bersama hembusan nafas Sasuke yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Jarak antara bibir mereka berdua kembali terpaut hanya beberapa senti saja. Sasuke dengan nafas hangat akibat tak kuasa menahan hasrat mengedus bibir laki-laki yang ia tindih, sedangkan Naruto sendiri merintih pelan menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

Meraup belahan bibir Naruto menggesekan lipatan bibir bagian dalam kearah bibir lelaki pirang itu, tangan kanan yang berada diselangkangan Naruto membelai lembut batang penis. Mengusapnya dengan gerakan kebawah dan keatas, merefleksikan otot-otot penis yang menegang. Mendesah keras, Naruto memutuskan ciuman dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Menghirup nafas sekencang-kencangnya meredam getaran tubuh akibat pergerakan tangan Sasuke di penisnya. Mengecup singkat sudut bibir Naruto, Sasuke menggerakan dagu menuju ke puting dada, kembali menghisap benda berwarna merah segar tersebut dengan hisapan kuat. Naruto terperanjat, keningnya bertaut erat sebagai pertanda bahwa dia gelisah, merasa tidak nyaman mendapati jemari tangan Sasuke bergerilya menyentuh kepala penis. Dua titik sensitifnya dipegang kendali Sasuke secara penuh cukup membuat Naruto kualahan, Naruto tak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan ekstra dalam hubungan seks, terlebih pengalaman terakhir yang ia dapat malah mengoyahkan beban psikisnya, dan hal tersebut dilakukan oleh seseorang yang menindihnya, sedang menghisap dadanya meraup asi miliknya dengan jemari tangan bermain liar dibagian penis.

"Uh.. Uhh.." Entah harus bagaimana ia menyikapi perlakuan Sasuke, Naruto jelas tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tubuh dan pikirannya tak bisa Naruto kendalikan, bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti alur panas dibawakan Sasuke sehingga dia sendiri pun tanpa sadar membuka kedua kaki. Membiarkan jemari Sasuke mengeksplor lebih penis Naruto yang ia genggam kuat, menggocoknya dengan gerakan cepat konsisten pada setiap detiknya.

Jeda sejenak melepaskan genggaman tangan pada penisnya, raut wajah Naruto mengerut dalam. Tak bisa memungkiri bila dia merasa aneh tidak merasakan lagi eksistensi dari permainan jari Sasuke sementara bibir laki-laki itu masih bergerilya didadanya. Membuka mata secara perlahan, mata Naruto bergerak kebawah, merona hebat begitu menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang membuka ikat pinggang sembari menurunkan resleting celana mengeluarkan penis dari balik celana ia kenakan. Menjaga jarak dengan melepaskan hisapan dari puting dada Naruto, Sasuke menarik celana dalam Naruto sampai batas lutut. Memposisikan diri menempatkan penis tepat didepan penis Naruto, Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto disusul penis batang Sasuke menggesek lembut penis Naruto.

Tabrak.

Sasuke menabrakan penis miliknya secara perlahan, tak terlalu menekan, cenderung lembut mempertemukan penisnya yang hangat pada penis Naruto. Naruto membelalakan kedua mata, mengangkat tinggi dagu menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Semakin lama, hujaman penis Sasuke pada penis Naruto semakin kuat. Menggesekan kepala penis teraliri cairan precum bergesekan dengan batang penis, menusukan batang penis Naruto yang mengeluarkan urat-urat kecil terhantam kepala penis Sasuke.

Serangan Sasuke yang semula fokus pada batang penis kini kehilangan arah, mengarahkan kepala penis seluruh areal tersebut hingga dua buah bola menggantung dipenis Naruto tak luput dari sasaran. Membombardir dengan kekuatan penuh menghujam penis Naruto, menekan, melesakan kepala penis hingga saling bersentuhan dengan kepala penis Naruto. Tubuh laki-laki berkulit coklat dipenuhi peluh membasahi terlonjak, terkena hentakan demi hentakan dilayangkan Sasuke. Arah serangan kepala penis Sasuke yang tak fokus menekan kuat batang penis Naruto, menghimpit batang penis tersebut menggesekan penisnya ketika bergerak maju-mundur. Mengigiti bibir bawah dengan erat, penis yang telah ereksi berkedut kencang, berdetak menimbulkan irama yang selaras dengan pergerakan Sasuke. Menimbulkan urat-urat kecil disepanjang batang penis muncul semakin banyak, Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan dibagian kepala penisnya menyentuh urat-urat kecil seukuran kabel headset tersebut yang menjalar sepanjang batang penis Naruto. Dalam beberapa kali sodokan menghimpit batang penis Naruto.

"Akkh!"

Naruto pun membuncahkan hasrat, mengeluarkan sperma dari kepala penis dalam beberapa kali tembakan. Membasahi perut, penisnya dan juga penis Sasuke dengan _volume_ yang sangat banyak.

"Nghh... N..Nghh..." Nafas Naruto memburu pasca klimaks. Melesakan kepala kearah kasur mencengkram permukaan sprai yang berkerut tak beraturan.

Menurunkan celana dalam Naruto meloloskan kaki kanan lelaki itu, tanpa melepaskan celana dalam yang tergantung dikaki kiri Sasuke pun merebahkan diri tepat disamping Naruto, melingkarkan kaki laki-laki itu ke pinggulnya hingga kini tubuh Naruto turut menyamping menghadap Sasuke secara sempurna, membuat penis keduanya saling bersentuhan satu sama lain. Sapphire Naruto menatap sayu Sasuke, menghembuskan nafas yang terputus-putus kearah wajah lelaki bersurai raven tersebut dengan Sasuke sendiri menghirup dalam nafas Naruto, seakan ingin menelannya didetik itu juga.

Mengecup singkat dahi lelaki itu lalu menjilat lembut pipinya, Sasuke mengarahkan jemari tangan. Melumuri jari tangan menggunakan sperma Naruto lalu membelai belahan pantat lelaki itu, menyusuri bagian tersebut menggerakan jari telunjuk keatas dan kebawah secara berkala bermaksud merenggangkan lipatan pantat yang rapat agar leluasa memasukan jarinya. Tiga kali belaian terakhir pada garis lipatan, Sasuke menekan cincin anus secara perlahan. Menyentuh bagian tersebut memberi penekanan yang tak terlalu signifikan namun terkesan menuntut ingin menerobos masuk. Tak menunggu waktu lama, jari telunjuk Sasuke pun menerbos cincin anus, memasuki liang Naruto sehingga jari telunjuk tersebut tenggelam sampai batas pangkal.

"Nnn..." Tak sakit, namun tetap saja Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Apalagi bagian privasinya dimasuki jari Sasuke. Parahnya tidak cuma dimasuki, jari Sasuke bergerak liar, keluar masuk memperlebar cincin anus yang rapat dengan jari telunjuk terlumuri spermanya sendiri. Interval saat jari pertama masuk memang tidak lama, cuma beberapa menit saja sekedar mengkonfirmasi otot-otot dinding sebagai tanda bahwa jari Sasuke _ada_. Begitu memasukan jari tengah—

"Urgh!"

—Naruto merintih, didukung regulasi dari mimik wajah bahwa laki-laki itu kesakitan atas eksistensi kedua jari Sasuke.

"Sakit?" Sasuke mendiamkan jarinya sesaat, ingin Naruto merilekskan otot-otot bagian dalam agar rasa sakit dari jari tengahnya tidak terlalu kentara.

Naruto mencengkram kuat kemeja hitam dikenakan Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan leher Uchiha muda itu. Barithon khas yang terdengar berat keluar dari bibir Sasuke saat mengigiti cuping telinga Naruto, mengesekan penis mereka yang saling menempel satu sama lain guna merasakan hangatnya kulit penis Naruto, mulai menggerakan kedua jarinya didalam anus Naruto dengan gerakan kolaborasi keluar-masuk dengan ritme yang pas dan juga selaras. Naruto tiada henti mendesah, nafasnya bergemuruh menyapu leher Sasuke merasakan tiga titik sensitif pada tubuhnya diakomodir Sasuke. Meneguk saliva tanpa nafas, genggaman tangan terbalut kulit tan yang mencengkram kencang kemeja hitam melonggar, nampaknya Naruto bisa sedikit rileks akan kedua jari Sasuke.

Panas, ketat, dan basah.

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan melalui dua jarinya didalam anus Naruto. Walau mencoba melebarkan dengan gerakan menggunting, cincin anus Naruto masih tetap ketat, menghimpit jari Sasuke seakan tak memberi izin untuk bergerak sedikitpun. Penis Sasuke yang bersenggama dengan penis Naruto semakin keras, Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama bila terus memberi penetrasi sementara liang Naruto sendiri tak memberi ruang. Dalam gerakan cepat, Sasuke melepaskan jemari tangan, tak memaksa cincin anus lelaki itu agar lebih lebar lagi menggunakan jari ketiga. Cukup sudah Sasuke menahan, jika dibiarkan dia hanya akan menyakiti Naruto karena tak mampu mengontrol hasrat yang telah menggelamkan pikirannya. Beranjak bangkit, Sasuke membaringkan Naruto secara sempurna diatas tempat tidur. Telentang dengan sebelah kaki yang Naruto ia tahan menggunakan tangan kanan agar tetap melingkar dipinggulnya, memposisikan diri tepat dihadapan Naruto menumpu kedua siku disisi pinggul lelaki pirang itu, Sasuke pun menempatkan penis terlumuri sperma Naruto didepan cincin anus. Mata onyx Sasuke tidak berkedip barang sedikit saja tak sengaja memandang pemandangan dibawah saat memposisikan penis, cincin anus Naruto terlihat menggiurkan. Sedikit basah akibat sperma yang sebelumnya dia penetrasi, ditambah cincin anus berwarna merah menggoda tersebut menampakan lubang yang sedikit menganga. Begitu cantik, begitu memikat, memukau mata Sasuke hingga tanpa Sasuke sadari dia menjilat bibirnya seakan mengisyaratkan lubang anus Naruto adalah santapan lezat.

_'Nikmat...'_ Mata Sasuke setengah menyipit, merasakan kepala penis yang _mencium_ cincin anus Naruto menggetarkan perutnya. Baru menyapa cincin anus Naruto saja, Sasuke sudah merasakan rasa nikmat yang begitu menggelora, apalagi bila dia memasukan penisnya seperti saat lalu. Pasti tidak terhitung kenikmatan yang akan dia rasakan.

Perlahan namun pasti usai menyapa dinding anus Naruto, Sasuke mulai memasukan kepala penis berwarna merah muda tersebut kedalam cincin anus, perlahan lahan dengan lembut, tak terlalu kompulsif, penuh kehati-hatian. Bagaimana pun juga Sasuke tidak ingin Naruto tersakiti akibat nafsunya yang telah memuncak. Seiring penis Sasuke masuk perlahan-lahan, Naruto mengigiti bibirnya erat, mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Sasuke guna menyalurkan rasa sakit merasuki bagian pantat. Naruto merasa tulang pinggulnya sakit, seperti tertarik dari dalam akibat belahan pantatnya terbuka secara paksa oleh penis Sasuke yang besar, menaikan otot-otot dalam hingga memicu kontraksi pada tulang pinggul.

"Rileks." Sasuke mendesis tajam, kepala penisnya yang baru memasuki lubang anus terasa dicengkram, menahan kepala penis tersebut laksana agar tak masuk lebih dalam seperti ingin memipihkannya. "Rileks sayang."

Tremor tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, bergejolak keras saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dilantunkan Sasuke. Walau didera rasa sakit, panca indra yang ada ditubuh Naruto terasa sensitif, begitu aktif hingga kognitifnya masih bisa memproses kata tersebut. "Urggh..." Meskipun begitu, tetap saja rasa sakit mendominasi. Rasa perih seketika menjalar dibeberapa tempat baik diarea cincin anus dan bagian dalam dinding otot dalam. Naruto melengkungkan kedua kakinya, ingin meredam rasa sakit nan perih namun ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Penis Sasuke terkekang, tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam, dan Sasuke merasa nikmat walau merasa linu luar biasa.

Jika terus seperti ini, Sasuke rasa penisnya akan hancur dalam sekejab. Sasuke tak mungkiri bila himpitan pada kepala penisnya terasa begitu nikmat, tetapi tetap saja menyiksa. Kepala penisnya terasa linu, cukup menjadi tafsir bahwa penis Sasuke sudah diambang batas. Dia ingin menggerakan pinggulnya guna mencari kenikmatan.

Meletakan pinggul Naruto tepat diatas paha, Sasuke ingin posisi tubuh Naruto langsung terstimulasi agar tidak lagi tegang seperti sekarang. Mendiamkan kepala penis walau tangki kesabaran kian terkikis disetiap detik, Sasuke berpikir rasional untuk sedikit bersabar. Tidak lagi bisa ditoleransi himpitan dinding anus Naruto bukan berarti dia boleh terhanyur, hanya sesaat. Cuma beberapa menit untuk membiasakan otot-otot dalam Naruto menerima keberadaan penisnya.

"N-Nhh..." Rintihan pelan meluncur dari bibir Naruto, mimik wajah lelaki itu terlihat lebih _baik_ dari sebelumnya meski tak seratus-persen menandakan bila Naruto tidak memungkiri rasa sakit.

Sasuke menggeram kasar, membersihkan serak dikerongkongan seraya membuka kancing kemeja satu persatu, mendorong penis lebih dalam lagi menenggelamkan batang penis. Pelan tetapi akurat, menyamankan otot anus agar lebih toleran menerima keberadaan batang penis Sasuke. _'Sial!'_ Mengumpat didalam hati diiringi dengusan keras, Sasuke yang tak kuasa menangguhkan kesabaran lebih lama hingga akhirnya merealisasikan satu jalan. Mendesak masuk dengan paksa dalam satu hentakan cepat, menerobos dinding anus Naruto.

"ARGGH!"

Cengkram.

Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangan memeluk tubuh Sasuke, menancapkan kuku-kuku jari kedua tangan ke punggung Sasuke menyeruakan rasa sakit teramat luar biasa dari dinding anus diterobos paksa. Tidak perlu lisan menjawab, tidak perlu sirat verbal dari reaksi fisiologis terimplush dari mimik wajah sebagai penegas. Sasuke sangat tahu bila Naruto sangat kesakitan, dan dia membiarkan Naruto mencakari punggungnya. Perih memang, setidaknya rasa perih tersebut tersamarkan oleh rasa nikmat dari dinding anus menyelimuti batang penisnya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap detik dari sensasi hangat, ketat, rapat, dan basah terasa pada kulit penis ketika menyelaraskan dinding anus dengan keberadaan kejantanannya tersebut. Menghembuskan nafas yang memburu, Sasuke menelan saliva dengan cepat, membelai lembut puting dada Naruto menggesekan ibu jari pada benda kecil tersebut. Mengitari permukaan _koin_ dada selepas menggesekan ibu jari, titik-titik kecil yang timbul dari permukaan koin seakan menjadi jawaban mutlak bila kini Naruto terangsang oleh keberadaan penis Sasuke.

"U-Ughh... A-Argh..." Rintihan kesakitan terdengar, memecah suara hujan yang mengguyur kala Sasuke menggerakan pinggul secara pelahan-lahan. Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang seperti memompa kenikmatan pada umumnya, laki-laki itu hanya bergerak pelan menggetarkan dinding anus Naruto agar lebih beradaptasi lagi. "Nnh... A-Anhh..."

Sasuke tidak henti mengumpat, penisnya terkontraksi lagi, kembali tegang hanya karena mendengar suara desahan Naruto. Sasuke memang pernah meniduri wanita, tapi tak pernah dia dengar suara seksi ini selama ia melakukan hubungan seks. Suara rintihan Naruto terdengar dalam, menyulut birahinya dari dasar perut. Bagai berteriak meminta dipuaskan, Sasuke mengabaikan konsistensi pergerakannya didalam anus Naruto. Mula perlahan terkesan tak ingin menyakiti, namun pada detik-detik berikutnya pergerakan Sasuke bertambah cepat, semakin cepat disetiap konsonan, mengeluar-masukan penis dari lubang anus.

"Nnh... A-Ahh... Na-Nahh!" Sasuke memompa tubuh Naruto, bergerak stabil menyentuh satu titik tetapi kemudian gerakan Sasuke berubah. Tak lagi berformat pada satu titik dibagian anus, melainkan menghujam kepala penis keseluruh penjuru arah, mengaduk-ngaduk isi perut Naruto. "Ahh! Nnh! Anhh!"

Tubuh Naruto lambat laut terlonjak, dipompa cepat oleh Sasuke mengeluar-masukan penis miliknya. Posisi pantat Naruto yang naik dipangku oleh paha Sasuke menimbulkan resonasi suara yang menggairahkan, tidak hanya suara benda gemuk tertumbuk mengiringi derai air hujan, suara belahan pantat Naruto yang _tertampar_ perut dibagian bawah Sasuke menambah riuh. Bagai nada-nada erotis terkesan nakal, namun disisi lain terasa menggairahkan bagi Sasuke. Terbukti dari gerakan Sasuke yang melesakan kepala penis menerobos dinding anus Naruto nampak begitu semangat. Energi Sasuke seakan bertambah drastis.

"Nggh! Nnh! Ahh!" Lengkingan desahan Naruto menaikan libido pria yang memiliki otot dibagian dada dan perut tersebut, menambah manuver impuls lain dari Sasuke yang kini tak hanya membombardir anus Naruto tetapi juga menggenggam erat penis lelaki itu, mengocoknya lalu memainkan lubang kecil dibagian tengah-tengah kepala penis, merekatkan kuku jari telunjuk dan ibu jari disisi lubang kencing, mengusap lembut kemudian memainkan lagi lubang kecil tersebut.

Masih menyodokan penis laksana mengaduk-ngaduk isi perut Naruto, jemari tangan Sasuke mengusap batang penis Naruto, membelai kulit penis bertekstur kasar tersebut keatas dan kebawah secara berkala. Bagi Naruto, Sasuke seakan sedang menggodanya namun ternyata Sasuke malah mencengkram kuat dua buah bola Naruto. Meremas benda tersebut dengan kuat, terlihat jelas dari rongga jemari tangan yang menggenggam buah zakar menyemul keluar, testis Naruto nampak kembang-kempis akibat dicengkram, dilepaskan, tetapi dicengkram lagi oleh jari tangan Sasuke. Terus kegiatan itu diulang secara berkala.

"Nnghh! Arghh! Nahh!" Desahan Naruto terdengar keras, kian kencang disetiap detiknya menerima manuver dari Sasuke. Terlebih membuat Naruto kualahan disaat anusnya digempur penis, laki-laki tampan itu malah mengacungkan penis Naruto, membuat kepala penis pria pirang tersebut bersinggungan dengan perut Sasuke saat si raven bergerak maju melesakan penis didalam anus. "Ahhh!"

Naruto nikmat dan Sasuke lebih merasa nikmat merasakan kontraksi anus Naruto begitu ekstrim, menghimpit penisnya serasa ingin meremukan benda gemuk tersebut menjadi pipih. Sasuke menurunkan tempo sodokan, mengangkat tubuh Naruto lalu membalikannya. Membuat Naruto mendesah lantang dengan Sasuke sendiri menggeram nikmat, merasakan penisnya terlilit kencang seperti meremas kain cucian ketika membalikan tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh!" Tanpa nafas, Naruto mendesah keras. Tak bisa mengkonsentrasikan tubuh serta pikirannya saat Sasuke menuntunnya bersimpuh menghadap ke sandaran tempat tidur, menempelkan kedua siku dipermukaan kasur sementara tangan kiri Sasuke membawa tangan kiri Naruto lalu menggenggamnya erat, dengan tangan sebelah kanannya mengangkat tinggi pinggul lelaki itu.

Mengecup intens leher belakang Naruto dengan ciuman basah sembari menjilati bagian tersebut, usai mengangkat pinggul Naruto, Sasuke mengangkat tinggi kaki kanan Naruto, membawa kaki laki-laki itu menuju kepinggulnya hingga kini lubang anus Naruto terekspos jelas dan Sasuke lebih leluasa menggerakan penisnya.

"U-Uhh... Uff..." Nafas Naruto kian berat, tubuhnya terlonjak kedepan menerima hantaman demi hantaman dilayangkan Sasuke. Penis Naruto yang semula teracung tegak, terlihat lunglai berayun cepat kala Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, penis Sasuke tertanam semakin dalam setiap konsonan gerak, dinding anus berkontraksi langsung dengan pergesekan penis Sasuke yang menstimulasi Naruto hingga denyutan tubuh lelaki pirang itu kini berpusat pada selangkangan dan bagian dalam anusnya. Dinding otot anus berkerut dengan denyutan kuat menjalar disetiap dinding otot yang membungkus penis Sasuke, terinjeksi akan pergesekan kulit penis Sasuke yang mengintimidasi dinding anus.

Mengadahkan wajah keatas, bibir Naruto tiada henti melantunkan erangan demi erangan menatap langit-langit ruangan. Saliva terus menetes dari sudut bibir yang terbuka, Naruto tidak kuasa menahan setiap denyutan dari dinding anusnya yang berkontraksi, anus Naruto terasa penuh terlumasi oleh cairan sperma dan cairan precum Sasuke sendiri yang tiada henti menetes dari kepala penis, berlendir, begitu basah, begitu licin, dan penis Sasuke yang membengkak didalam sana sangat leluasa melakukan aksi membombardir dinding anus, mengantarkan suatu rasa tak nyaman di perut bagian bawah Naruto. Terasa ada yang berkumpul dibagian tersebut, membuat perut Naruto terasa nyeri yang secara langsung berkontraksi pada penisnya sendiri. Keringat dingin dengan hawa panas dari tubuh Naruto bergejolak menjadi cerita lain, bagaimana keringatnya menetes kecelah lipatan bokong berpadu dengan subtansi kental dari precum. Sasuke meremas kuat bongkahan pantat Naruto, menangkupkan kurva bokong tersebut dikeseluruhan telapak tangan kanan kemudian meremasnya kencang, alih-alih memuaskan hasrat yang terus berprogres dipikiran menciptakan manuver baru, Sasuke meremas bokong Naruto juga sebagai bentuk apresiasi atas kegigihan Naruto yang mau mengesampingkan rasa sakit dari pergerakan penisnya.

"U-Uhh... Pa-Panas..." Naruto mencengkram erat sandaran tempat tidur, merasakan penis Sasuke didalam sana terasa kian panas, membelenggu dinding anus hingga Naruto rasa otot anusnya berkerut. Penis Sasuke semakin membengkak, keras dan Naruto benar-benar tidak nyaman perut bagian bawahnya terasa mengumpulkan sesuatu yang ingin mendesak keluar. Penis Naruto sudah terasa tegang siap merealisasikan apa yang telah tertahan sebelumnya.

"A-AHH!" Mendadak Naruto membeku, membelalakan kedua mata seraya menegakan kepala keatas langi-langit kamar. Kepala penis Sasuke yang semula membombardir isi perut Naruto melakukan serangan tak fokus menyapu seluruh penjuru arah yang _tumpul_ menyentuh satu titik, mampu membuat Naruto terperanjat merasakan sentuhan telak dibagian tersebut, membuncakan rasa panas menjalar sampai keleher Naruto hingga bulu kuduknya meremang. Kepala penis Sasuke menyentuh prostat Naruto, bisa Naruto jabarkan bagaimana kepala penis bertekstur bergelombang dengan lubang kecil ditengah-tengah kepala penis menyentuh prostatnya. Menghantam mutlak, mengirim langsung getaran hebat dibagian penisnya.

"N-Nghh... Nahh... Ngah..." Suara Naruto memantul, menggelora keseluruh penjuru kamar menerima serangan Sasuke. Naruto sangat yakin laki-laki bersurai raven itu sengaja menghantam kepala penis mengenai prostat Naruto, diawal terasa menyapa namun lama-kelamaan semakin cepat, menyerang prostat Naruto dengan intens, akurat dan konsistensinya terjaga stabil.

Mendengar suara geraman Sasuke, Naruto bersumpah dia bisa merasakan bila laki-laki itu tersenyum kala melantunkan geraman. Hawa panas semula di terasa dibagian leher kini menjalar sekujur tubuh, berpusat pada selangkangan dan otot dinding Naruto yang berkontraksi hebat. Keintiman yang terjalin sangat intens, penis Naruto menegang tak bisa merefleksikan diri dengan Naruto sendiri mengaitkan pinggul menjorok keatas sehingga dalam beberapa sodokan terakhir.

"AAHH!" Naruto berteriak keras, mengeluarkan sperma dari kepala penis. Mengotori bantal dan sandaran tempat tidur dalam beberapa kali tembakan. "U-Uhh..." Gerak nafas Naruto memburu mencapai klimaks, tubuhnya melemas namun genggaman tangan pada sandaran tempat tidur tak merenggang. Naruto tetap menjaga pola tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh disaat ia masih menerima serangan dilayangkan Sasuke.

"Hahh... Hahh..." Diantara nafas terputus-putus, Naruto mencoba mengeyahkan kognitif yang terpusat diselangkangannya. Dimana otot dinding anus Naruto berkedut erat, menampilkan urat-urat kecil disepanjang dinding anus dengan penis Sasuke yang bersinggungan turut bereaksi serupa. Urat-urat kecil menjalari penis, berdetak kencang langsung berinteraksi pada detakan dinding anus Naruto. Saling membaur bagai harmonisasi yang begitu indah dan Naruto mengetahui jelas bila Sasuke akan mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Naruto mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangan mengalihkan wajah menatap Sasuke berada tepat dibelakangnya. Salah menginterpretasikan maksud lelaki yang terus ia _tumbuk_ prostatnya, Sasuke justru meraih tangan Naruto, membawa tangan terbalut kulit tan tersebut kemulut kemudian mengulumnya. "Urrgh!" Mengalihkan wajah tak lagi menatap onyx Sasuke yang memandang penuh hasrat kepadanya, tubuh Naruto mengejang. Membuat bongkahan pantatnya tersebut merapat, mengekang kuat penis Sasuke hingga geraman kasar kembali lolos— pertanda nikmat.

"Ja..Jang-an..." Suara Naruto terlantun ditengah nafas yang terputus-putus.

Sasuke mendekat, terus menaikan tempo _sodokan_. "Kenapa?" Mengedus sensual, bibir Sasuke mencium dibagian belakang telinga Naruto. Lalu mengigitinya.

Penis Sasuke didalam lubang anus terasa semakin panas, bahkan denyutan kencang kian menjadi-jadi dari batang penis Sasuke. Walau digempur sedemikian rupa Naruto harus menjabarkan apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan sebelum detik-detik mencapai klimaks terjadi.

"Ja-Jang-an..." Naruto terlihat berusaha berbicara ditengah keterbatasan. "U-Ohh!" Sasuke hampir keluar, tinggal sedikit lagi sedangkan Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan kencang, genggaman tangannya pada sandaran tempat tidur pun kian menguat. "Ja-Jangan ke..keluar-khan di..didalam..."

Berbeda dengan Naruto, ekspresi Sasuke kini tak menampilkan impresi seperti beberapa saat lalu. Tempo penisnya yang bersenggama dengan lubang anus Naruto memelan tetapi tetap memompa, hanya saja tak seakurat seperti sebelumnya.

Apa ini?

Apakah Naruto menolak dirinya?

Tidak ingin melanjutkan kembali _hubungan_ ini disaat Sasuke sendiri belum merealisasikan afeksi utamanya?

Seakan implusifitasnya meredup dalam sekejab bahkan cenderung drastis. Sasuke membalikan badan Naruto, membawa laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terlentang diatas kasur dengan dia sendiri berada tepat diatas Naruto. Terlihat jelas dari onyx Sasuke bila kini Naruto memejamkan mata erat, mengalihkan wajah tak menghadapnya dengan suara desahan terus keluar dari bibir Naruto. Walau libido yang mendera tak setinggi beberapa saat lalu, Sasuke tetap mempertahankan konsistensi pergerakannya meski Sasuke nampak tak menikmati, tersirat dari wajah lelaki bersurai raven itu bila ia gelisah menyakinkan presepsinya akan intergrasi Naruto. Tiga kali melayangkan serangan pada prostat Naruto.

"AHH!"

Tubuh Naruto melemas, merasakan organ dalamnya seperti ditarik keluar, kosong, dan tidak nyaman ketika Sasuke menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang anus. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu merasa basah, tidak hanya basah oleh keringat yang mengucur namun juga basah karena sperma Sasuke mengenai badannya. "Uhh... Uhh..."

Sasuke menyisir helaian surai raven menggunakan jemari tangan, mengalihkan wajah memandang nanar sisi tempat tidur sembari berusaha menormalkan deru nafas pasca meraih klimaks. Kognitif Sasuke dipenuhi stereotipe negatif, dijejali presepsi dan spekulatif yang memicu pergolakan batin. Apakah Naruto benar-benar tidak menerima Sasuke? Bila memang tidak menerima, mengapa Naruto tak berusaha menolak diawal? Memberi pengharapan kepada Sasuke hingga memancing intuisi lelaki itu seakan Naruto menerima dirinya.

_'Ternyata sama.'_

Naruto masih menyimpan benci kepada Sasuke atas segala konatif dan afeks yang dia lakukan. Semula Sasuke memang telah menabur luka, terlalu berambisi menghancurkan hidup Naruto serta merenggut semua yang telah diambil Minato. Pada klimaksnya Sasuke telah berhasil, berhasil mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan namun tidak pada orientasi ideologinya. Sasuke tak pernah menerka bila sekarang dia terjebak, menggulirkan segala yang ia lakukan laksana bumerang. Dia kini menginginkan Naruto, menginginkan pria itu tetapi intuitif Sasuke mengatakan bila Naruto hanya menerima Utakata. Cuma menginginkan saudara kembarnya itu menempati ruang yang ingin Sasuke isi, termaksud pada kondisi sekarang.

_'Kau... tidak ingin mengandung anakku lagi, Naruto?'_

Diantara hembusan nafas mengalun seantero ruangan, tangan kanan kiri Naruto bergerak mengarah ke meja sisi tempat tidur. "Ko..." Menelan saliva dengan cepat. "Kondom... ada dilaci nomor dua."

Tercenung.

Walau nampak bersusah payah berkata akibat pergerakan nafas yang memburu, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap perkataan Naruto. Manusia memang senantiasa dilanda kompulasi dimana ia akan tenggelam pada keteguhannya sendiri atas keyakinan rasional yang menyatakan ia harus _meninggalkan_ karena secara fakta tidak ada _tempat_, namun sering kali keyakinan irasional yang lebih dikendalikan perasaan masih mencoba bertahan dengan daya kekuatan dan untuk pada situasi sekarang hal itu berlaku pada Sasuke. Meski teguh ingin mengeyahkan perkataan Naruto yang dia anggap delusi, Sasuke tetap meyakini bila apa yang dia dengar adalah realita. Benarkah masih ada kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menempati hati Naruto?

"Uhh... Nnn..."

Tersandar akan suara rintihan Naruto, Sasuke merefleksikan pergerakannya dalam bentuk spontanitas, lekas meraih laci nomor dua mengeluarkan satu pack kondom. Laksana lidibo yang semula padam kembali berkobar membakar rasionalitasnya, tutup kotak kondom Sasuke robek. Mengeluarkan satu strip panjang kondom berbentuk sashet dari dalam kotak, kemudian mengigiti plastik kondom, mengenakan kondom tipis bak silikon elastis pada batang penis.

Mendekatkan wajah kearah Naruto seraya merekuh pipi lelaki itu, Sasuke yang bermaksud mengarahkan ciuman terbelalak lebar mendapati Naruto mengalihkan wajah menyambut ciuman Sasuke, saling menautkan bibir ikut dengan gerakan membuka-menutup, membelit bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman panas bahkan lidah keduanya turut bergerak serima. Menyalurkan entitas konseptual mereka. Sangat menggairahkan, membagi implusifitas seksual yang tak terbendung.

Mengarahkan kedua kaki Naruto, Sasuke melingkarkannya kepinggul. Kembali memposisikan penis terbalut kondom tipis bersejajar dilubang anus, mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan memasukan kepala penis sembari mencium ganas bibir Naruto. Memasuki rongga mulut Naruto menghisap kuat lidah lelaki itu, memporak-porandakan isi mulut Naruto.

"Umm... Nnn... U-Uhh..." Mendesah didalam mulut Sasuke, Naruto menggerakan kedua tangan menuju leher Sasuke menuruti permintaan pria berkulit albaster itu.

Tak seperti awal pertama melakukan hubungan seks, Sasuke tak merasa kesulitan memasukan penis ke lubang anus Naruto. Setelah penestrasi dan disusul membombardir anus Naruto, penis Sasuke bergerak luwes, masuk perlahan tanpa hambatan berarti dari dinding anus. Berhasil memasukan setengah batang penis, Sasuke mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai mencapai _bibir_ anus, kemudian dalam hentakan cepat melesakan kepala penis memasuki anus.

"Ahh!" Naruto melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, mengalihkan wajah kearah samping sembari mendesah kencang.

Seolah menstrimulasi Naruto, Sasuke mendorong kembali penis didalam anus. Membuat batang penis keluar-masuk dengan erotis, menggiring desahan keduanya membaur satu sama lain. Tak puas memompa kepuasan diri melalui dinding anus yang licin nan kesat terasa disetiap inci kulit penisnya terbalut kondom, Sasuke menghisap puting dada Naruto. Mengigiti puting dada yang teracung tegak dengan gemas, membuat permukaan puting dada kembali merekah, mengeluarkan asi yang dihisap kuat Sasuke hingga terasa diindra pengecapnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke ikut bersinergi, melakukan manuver-manuver baru pada puting dada sebelah kiri Naruto. Mengamit puting dada menggunakan kedua jari, memilin benda kecil tersebut kekiri dan kekanan, memelintirnya seraya menarik-narik puting dada lalu mencengkram daging dada mengeluarkan asi Naruto. Mendapati asi keluar akibat kedua pergerakan jemari tangannya, lidah Sasuke terlihat, menjilati asi tersebut lalu mengulum puting dada yang sebelumnya dia mainkan. Mensinkronisasikan tangan pada permukaan sebelah dada yang basah usai ia hisap, Sasuke menancapkan ujung ibu jari menenggelamkan puting dada Naruto, memutarinya dengan gerakan perputaran jam.

"Ahh-ahh-ahh!" Naruto mendesah tanpa nafas. Tubuhnya ikut terlonjak menerima hentakan demi hentakan keras dari Sasuke. Ranjang yang mereka tiduri berderit keras, begitu riuh menabuh gairah diantara kedua insan tersebut.

Mengangkat tubuh Naruto hingga berada dipangkuan, sembari menggerakan pinggul Sasuke terus menghisap puting dada Naruto. Membiarkan Naruto mendesah sesuka hati dengan kedua tangan lelaki itu berada dipundak, mencengkram pundak Sasuke sembari meloloskan kemeja hitam yang tak terkancing sempurna tetapi masih dikenakan lelaki itu. Cukup tak adil bagi Naruto disaat dia tidak mengenakan sehelai benang, Sasuke masih berpakaian, hanya mengeluarkan kejantanan tanpa melepaskan celana begitu juga dengan kemeja tersebut. Ditengah pergulatan menyalurkan hasrat biologis, pergerakan Sasuke menggesekan anus Naruto memelan seketika, bersamaan dengan wajah keduanya teralih mendengar suara dari ranjang bayi.

Menma mengerang, nampak terganggu dengan suara keributan yang diciptakan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak menangis memang namun cukup mengintergrasikan Sasuke dan Naruto bila mereka berdua harus meredam suara agar Menma tak terbangun dari tidurnya.

Masih menggerakan pinggul melesakan kepala penis dalam tempo pelan, Sasuke kembali menghadap kearah Naruto. Mengusap pelan pipi laki-laki yang kini membekap erat mulutnya guna meredam desahan. Tersenyum kecil Sasuke menggenggam pergelangan tangan Naruto, melepaskan tangan lelaki pirang itu agar tak lagi menutup mulut, kemudian membawa tangan Naruto kebelakang tubuh pria berkulit coklat tersebut. Menautkan jari-jari tangan mereka diikuti bibir Sasuke membelanggu bibir Naruto. Memberi alternatif lain untuk meredam desahan Naruto.

"Uhh... Nnn.. Ahh... Nghh..." Hentakan tersebut tetap tak berkurang, semakin cepat dan cepat setiap detiknya. Mengabaikan derit suara ranjang ataupun upaya Naruto meredam leguhan, Sasuke tetap gigih menggempur lubang anus Naruto.

Rasa panas kembali menjalar, menggerogoti tubuh dimulai dari mata menuruni leher hingga ke paha bawah, menstimulasi tekanan pada perut bawahnya dalam jumlah besar, bergolak, dengan cairan kental terus menetes-netes dari kepala penis Naruto. Terlampau sulit menahan erangan didasar kerongkongan, Naruto jadi tidak bisa bernafas normal guna menyelaraskan gerakan mereka berdua yang harmonis. Meski tak sinkron seperti beberapa saat lalu, apa boleh buat. Naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, dia tidak ingin membuat Menma kecilnya terbangun.

"Nahh! Uggh! Ahh!" Terdengar keras dari bongkahan pantat yang _tertampar_ perut Sasuke menjadi nada lain selain desahan serta derit ranjang bersinkronisasi. Tusukan dilakukan Sasuke kian bringas, tak bertempo, konsonannya pun terdengar kacau balau. Sasuke nampaknya telah tersulut oleh interaksi dinding anus Naruto. Dinding-dinding otot tersebut yang berkedut, mengerut kencang dengan detakan kembali terasa dipenis Sasuke. Otot anus Naruto berkontraksi hebat menerima tiap tusukan konsisten dari Sasuke.

Sangat intens, perasaan yang menyatu dari kedua insan tersebut membaur. Memberi regulasi afeks yang tersubtansi begitu indah. Walau terdiskriminasi oleh penis yang membengkak memenuhi lubang anusnya, Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri bila kini dia merasa nikmat. Tak pernah dia merasakan kenikmatan seperti sekarang, melebihi hasrat yang ia rasakan sewaktu menjalin tali kasih bersama Sakura. Meski tak selaras, Naruto mengupayakan diri untuk menggerakan pinggul. Menyambut sodokan Sasuke yang terasa begitu dalam, menyenangkan dan juga nikmat.

Merasakan dinding anus menampakan urat-urat disepanjang permukaan yang diselingi detakan kencang, Sasuke mempercepat tempo. Menghujam kepala penis mengarah satu titik di prostat Naruto, mengkontribusikan dinding anus yang terangsang agar lebih menampakan eksistensinya. Semakin kencang, semakin mengunci rapat penisnya, juga berdetak kuat. Tubuh Naruto bergerak tak tentu arah, sangat gelisah dari pangkuan Sasuke akibat kuatnya sensasi pergolakan penis lelaki raven itu. Memompa Naruto dengan sedemikian rupa melalui hentakan penis Sasuke, Naruto tetap ingin merasakan kenikmatan itu. Seakan kognitif keduanya saling terkoneksi, Sasuke yang mengetahui hal tersebut meremas kuat kedua bongkahan pantat Naruto. Merenggutnya dalam kedua telapak tangan dalam cengkraman kuat, membuka paksa bongkahan pantat Naruto agar _reward_ yang Sasuke dapatkan lebih maksimal, merenggangkan lubang anus menggali kenikmatan yang tersaji. Sembari mencengkram sebelah bongkahan pantat Naruto, jari Sasuke bergerak nakal. Bergerilya selama sesaat pada lipatan kurva bokong. Secara mengejutkan jari telunjuk Sasuke memasuki lubang anus Naruto, menggerakan jari telunjuk keluar-masuk bersamaan dengan penis yang memompa tempat tersebut, disusul menampar telak bongkahan pantat yang sebelumnya dia cengkram, memproyeksikan tubuh lelaki itu hingga kini bergetar hebat menerima tamparan tangan Sasuke.

"Ngghh! Nnh! Ahh!" Gairah kian membubung tinggi, kucuran keringat tiada henti menetes dari permukaan kulit Naruto. Tubuhnya bagai disesaki dua rasa yang berlawanan arah, panas didalam namun benar-benar basah diluar oleh kucuran keringat. Dinding anusnya telah berkontraksi sedemikian rupa, cukup menjadi tanda bila Naruto telah jauh terintimidasi oleh penis Sasuke yang semakin membengkak, panas, dan juga _kasar_ baik dari segi sodokan kepala penis maupun pergesekan kulit kondom pada permukaan dinding anus. Mencengkram erat benda panjang nan gemuk bergerilya didalam anus, pikiran Naruto lantas buyar merasakan regulasi serupa terjadi pada penisnya, seperti terduplikasi. Penis Naruto menegang, membengkak dengan cairan precum tiada henti menetes dari lubang saluran kencing. Denyutan yang ia rasa pun kali berbeda, terasa menyakitkan membuat linu dibagian perut lalu menjalar ke seluruh batang penis. Gesekan konstan dengan diiringi hujaman konsisten, penis Sasuke didalam sana ikut bereaksi. Berdenyut kencang disertai urat-urat kokoh memunculkan diri, bahkan denyutan dari penisnya sendiri bisa Sasuke rasakan, memicu detak jantung yang terus berdegup kencang saat proses relasi terjadi diawal.

Tidak bagus.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto merasakan bila alat vital masing-masing seakan berontak ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Otot pada anus Naruto menegang sempurna, mengimbangi segala kontraksi yang ada mendukung _desakan_ tersebut agar cepat terealisasi. Suara Sasuke pun terdengar kelam, berat, meleguhkan bariton khas yang mampu membuat tubuh Naruto meremang. Menggeratkan deretan gigi menerima tumbukan benda tumpul pada prostatnya, kenikmatan terus menggerogoti, ditambah kepala penis Naruto dihimpit perut Sasuke. Basah nan juga hangat sangat terasa dipermukaan kepala penis yang bergelombang. Sedikit lagi, tinggal diujung penis dan rasa itu pun membuncah.

"AKKH!"

Naruto mendesah lantang dengan Sasuke menarik mantap pinggul Naruto. Menanamkan kepala penis sangat dalam ketika ia menghentak maju. Naruto pun tak pernah merasakan penis Sasuke tertanam begitu sempurna, diiringi rasa hangat yang begitu terasa didalam anus.

Naruto telah mencapai klimaks, mengeluarkan sperma dalam tembakan hebat. Begitu juga Sasuke hal serupa pun terjadi. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang menembakan sperma, Sasuke justru meredam kenikmatan pada permukaan dinding anus yang mencengkram kencang penisnya. Otot dinding anus Naruto berkontraksi sangat ekstrim, sangat ketat, terkena semburan sperma Sasuke yang terkekang kondom. Walau begitu Naruto tetap bisa merasakan kehangatan sperma Sasuke, menikmati sensasi hangat yang ditawarkan dari lingkup kondom dipenis laki-laki itu.

"Hahh... Hahh..." Melenguhkan nafas memburu, seluruh tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, energinya terkuras drastis pasca klimaks untuk kedua kali. Memposisikan kepala menempatkannya pada pundak Sasuke, mata Naruto menyipit perlahan-lahan kemudian tertutup sempurna. Menerbangkan pikiran laki-laki bersurai pirang itu melintasi awang mimpi.

.

.

.

Terbaring diatas ranjang dengan sprai tipis menyelimuti tubuh, sosok laki-laki bersurai pirang menggeliat pelan sembari meleguh panjang, merentangkan kedua tangan hingga tak sengaja menyentuh sandaran tempat tidur. Naruto belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari alam mimpi tetapi lelaki berkulit coklat eksotis itu masih dapat merasakan keadaan sekitarnya, dimana sayup-sayup suara tangis masuk kegendang telinga. Terasa menganggu, cukup membuatnya terusik hingga mau tak mau ia membuka mata secara perlahan. Hanya sesaat, tak lebih dari lima detik mata bertahtakan sapphire indah kembali terpejam, masih dipengaruhi rasa kantuk yang mendera namun suara tangisan merasuk ke indra pendengaran seakan mengembalikan rasionalitas lelaki itu. Terbukti kedua mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka lagi, membuatnya terjaga, berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk dengan mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh arah.

Buram dan tidak fokus.

Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lihat kala membuka kedua mata selain titik-titik hitam dengan fabrik-fabrik hijau kebiruan yang menjadi gradiasi utama menggaburkan pandangan, kondisi disekitarnya pun laksana tertutupi kabut tipis membuat fokus pengheliatan laki-laki pirang itu terpecah tidak bisa membedakan setiap inci dari objek yang terlihat. Kembali mengerjapkan kedua mata seraya bangkit mencoba duduk ditempat tidur. Cahaya terang menyinari seantero kamar adalah pemandangan pertama yang Naruto lihat, begitu juga dengan sosok laki-laki bersurai raven sedang menggendong Menma didalam dekapan yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang bayi.

"Menma..." Tersadar akan keberadaan laki-laki itu, Naruto lekas meraih jubah tidur tergeletak diatas lantai, mengeratkan selimut pada pinggul sembari mengenakan jubah tersebut guna menutupi tubuh bagian atas yang terlanjang. Kognitif lelaki itu berproges cepat akan kejadian beberapa saat lalu sebelum dia terlelap, dan Naruto merasa sangat tidak nyaman didepan lelaki itu dia tak mengenakan sehelai benang pun ditubuhnya.

Lelaki mengenakan kemeja hitam yang tidak terkancing tersebut membalikan badan menghadap Naruto. "Kau sudah bangun?" Ujarnya kemudian. "Aku telah mengganti popoknya, tapi dia tetap menangis. Mungkin dia lapar."

Naruto mengigiti bibirnya erat, mengalihkan wajah tanpa membalas tatapan mata Sasuke kala lelaki itu mendekat. Tak ingin terisolir akan suasana tak nyaman yang menyergap, Naruto tetap menunduk, mengabaikan suara laci disisi meja disusul lelaki bersurai raven itu menduduki sisi tepat tidur tepat disebelah Naruto.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan Menma yang berada didekapannya kearah Naruto.

Tak berucap sepatah kata ataupun sekedar berbasa-basi saat meraih Menma dari gendongan Sasuke, Naruto dengan cekat memposisikan kepala Menma diatas perpotongan siku tangan, membuka jubah tidur tanpa memberi interval sedikit pun agar puting dadanya tak terekspos. Meski telah merencanakan hal tersebut, Sasuke seakan telah mengetahuinya. Terbukti laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut malah menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Naruto, mencegah puting dada memasuki mulut mungil Menma yang sendari tadi terus menangis.

"Harus dibersihkan, pasti sempat _terkena_ saat aku mengeluarkan_nya_." Mengambil satu buah tisu basah anti bakteri yang sebelumnya dia ambil dilaci, Sasuke pun menyeka puting dada Naruto.

Jujur Naruto akui dia sangat terintimidasi akan mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang terus menatap kearah puting dadanya. Ditambah saat menyeka puting dada, Naruto sangat yakin bila Sasuke sengaja memberi tekanan konstan melalui jemari tangannya, memelintir sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepaskan puting dada lalu membuang tisu basah tersebut. Jika bukan karena Menma menangis lapar, Naruto tak akan mau _mengumbar_ dadanya. Terlebih didepan Sasuke.

Mengarahkan puting dada memasuki mulut Menma, bayi kecil itu pun terdiam tak lagi menangis, fokus menghisap asi dengan mata sapphire yang bulat nan besar terpejam erat secara perlahan, tak kuasa menahan kantuk yang mendera. Melihat ekspresi Menma, secarik senyuman membingkai bibir lelaki pirang itu. Perasaan tak nyaman yang semula menggerogoti perlahan sirna, berganti dengan gurat kebahagiaan terpantri diwajah.

"Naruto."

Hanya sesaat, raut kebahagiaan diwajah Naruto lenyap ketika mendapati Sasuke mengusap pipi gemil Menma lalu menatap langsung kedua matanya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Tercenung.

Naruto memutuskan kontak mata, mengalihkan wajah tak membalas tatapan Sasuke. "A...Aku—"

"Demi Menma." Suara Sasuke terdengar lembut, tetap persuasif mengeyahkan sejenak perasaannya yang ingin mengeksploitasi Naruto seorang diri agar pria itu tak bimbang memilihnya. "Jika kau ragu hanya karena memikirkan Utakata, maka akan kuuraikan satu jawaban." Naruto bungkam sedangkan Sasuke meraih dagu pria itu, membuat kontak mata diantara mereka berdua terjalin. "Tetaplah tinggal disini Naruto, bersama denganku. Utakata pasti mengerti akan hal itu."

.

.

.

Deru suara mesin mengudara, menerbangkan burung besi nan gagah membelah angkasa selepas sang marshell memberi aba-aba untuk lepas landas. Tepat diatas sebuah gedung pencakar langit, sosok laki-laki bersurai raven panjang menanggalkan kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan, membalikan badan menyambut seseorang yang datang dari arah belakang. Pria bersurai merah berada tak jauh dari si raven mengigiti tusuk gigih terselip dibelahan bibir, memasukan sebelah tangan pada saku celana dengan lengan atas bersandar ditepi kawat pembatas gedung.

"Kau sudah datang." Ucap lelaki bersurai raven ketika sosok itu menjejakan kaki tepat dihadapannya.

"Dan tanpa kehadiran Naruto." Walau gestur tubuh terkesan skeptis, nada bicara pria bersurai merah kejinggan memberi impresi lebih akan kedatangan sosok tersebut. "Kerja bagus! Semua telah terformat sempurna seperti apa yang telah kita rencanakan."

"Tanpa harus merencanakan kepergian Naruto ke Amerika agar Sasuke menyadari perasaannya, jauh sebelum ekspetasi itu terealisasi. Sasuke memang telah menyukai Naruto. Pasca konfrensi press dilakukan wanita itu, tak mungkin Sasuke tidak peduli jika dia sendiri malah bergerak menghubungi pihak mitra agensi untuk membatalkan kontrak kerja nona Hyuuga." Lelaki bersurai raven menepuk pundak sosok tersebut menyadari raut wajahnya terkesan adaptif. "Dari awal kau sudah mengetahuinya, bukan? Kedatanganmu ke Jepang hanya untuk menyatukan mereka."

Dengusan kasar lolos dari bibir sosok itu. "Tapi tetap saja aku tidak memungkiri bila aku _terjerat_ pada Naruto." Lelaki berkulit albaster tersebut menumpu kedua siku pada sandaran pagar pembatas. "Aku telah berusaha keras untuk tak terbawa suasana, mengikuti alur yang telah kita rencanakan sebagaimana mestinya. Disaat dia mengalami transisi yang begitu sulit ketika mengandung, entah mengapa aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku untuk tak tertaut. Bahkan berambisi untuk merebutnya dari tangan saudara kembarku sendiri."

"Aku mengerti." Lelaki bersurai merah berdecak, mengarahkan wajah menatap pesawat yang bersiap lepas landas. "Bila berada diposisimu, aku mungkin akan membunuhnya. _Dia_ terlalu ekloitatif, dan juga sangat menjengkelkan."

Laki-laki bersurai raven panjang mendengus geli melihat patnernya tak bisa membendung emosi. "Yang terpenting persertuan diantara orang tua ku dengan orang tuamu tidak lagi berlanjut lebih dari ini. Setidaknya Menma tak harus menanggung derita sama seperti yang pernah kita alami."

Sosok itu pun mengerutkan kening. "Satu yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kenapa hubungan kalian berdua malah... _berbeda_?" Ungkapnya seraya mengendikan bahu pada kalimat terakhir. "Kalian seperti tak terkonfrontasi akan permasalahan kompleks yang membelit kedua orang tua kita. Jika menilik secara realistik, sama halnya Sasuke pasti tidak mudah bagimu untuk melupakan hal ini, kak. Terlebih mengejutkannya lagi malah membangun hubungan bersama _dengannya_." Sudut mata Utakata mengarah ke lelaki bersurai merah.

Baik si lelaki bersurai raven maupun bersurai merah saling tatap selama sesaat, kemudian tersenyum kecil memandang Utakata. Lelaki mengenakan coat coklat itu mengerutkan kening, terganggu akan senyuman kedua pria tersebut. "Apa?"

Mengamit titik gigi lalu melemparkannya keluar dari atap gedung. "Terkadang ada hal yang tidak bisa kami bagi untuk anak kecil sepertimu, adik ipar." Lelaki bersurai merah meraih amplop coklat berukuran 4A lalu menyodorkan amplop tersebut kearah si lelaki bersurai panjang.

Si raven mengganguk seraya menerima amplop coklat. "Lagipula apa yang kami lalui berbeda dibandingkan Sasuke dan juga Naruto."

"Benar!" Lelaki bersurai merah mengaitkan lengan pada kawat pagar pembatas. "Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat." Membentuk seringai arogan dari sudut bibirnya. "Aku lebih _**pintar**_ dari kakakmu. Makanya aku bisa mengendalikan dia sehingga tak ikut terprovokasi."

Utakata terkekeh geli. "Omong kosong."

Lelaki bersurai merah memandang tajam kearah Utakata— terganggu. "Hentikan seringai menyebalkanmu itu, bocah."

Si raven tertawa pelan. "Seperti janji kami sebelumnya." Setelahnya dia menyerahkan amplop coklat kearah Utakata. "Sebagai reward atas kerja kerasmu, aku telah berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang kau inginkan mengenai dia. Orang yang kau cari dua puluh tahun lalu."

Mengeluarkan isi dari amplop coklat tersebut, beberapa dokumen dan sebuah foto berukuran 4R yang memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki bersurai merah gelap terlihat dimata obsidan Utakata. "Dia—"

"Benar." Potong lelaki bersurai merah tanpa memberi jeda. "Pada tahun 1990, perusahaan yang dinaungi ayahnya failed. Karena masih terlibat hutang dengan beberapa perusahaan, istri dari tuan Rei membawa kabur anak-anaknya untuk menghilangkan jejak. Cukup sulit untuk kami berdua mencari keberadaa _dia_ sebab dari data base yang kami dapatkan, riwayat terakhir menjelaskan bila mereka sekeluarga meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan saat akan menuju ke Inggris." Ungkap lelaki itu. "Kecelakaan yang sangat janggal."

"Janggal?" Sebelah alis Utakata bertaut.

"Istri dari tuan Rei memanipulasi kematian mereka." Si raven ikut memberi penjelasan. "Mereka semua masih hidup, kemudian istri tuan Rei menyamarkan indentitas mereka agar tidak diketahui khalayak ramai. Khususnya relasi pebisnis dari tuan Rei yang menuntut ganti rugi kekepolisian setempat."

Utakata mengangguk paham, secara garis besar dia telah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada _orang itu_. Menilik kembali dokumen dikedua tangan, kening Utakata berkerut dalam. "Italia?"

"Yup!" Sambut si lelaki bersurai merah cepat. "Untuk orang yang kau cari dia berkerja sebagai model di Italia. Identitasnya bukan lagi Rei Gaara tetapi berganti Leon Kovalevskaya. Itulah mengapa pencarianmu selama tiga tahun terakhir tak menemukan titik temu. Sama seperti manusia lainnya dia pasti bermetamorforsis menjadi laki-laki dewasa bukan lagi anak kecil yang kau temui dipinggiran stasiun kereta dua puluh tahun lalu. Terlebih untuk kasus seperti ini, parahnya lagi identitasnya disamarkan."

Seringai dibibir Utakata terkembang. "Terima kasih." Kemudian memasukan kembali berkas-berkas tersebut kedalam amplop. "Aku harus pergi."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ungkap si raven seraya bersedekap dada, lalu menggerakan dagu kearah Utakata. "Berikan."

Mendapat isyarat dari laki-laki bersurai panjang tersebut, pria memiliki mata rubi semerah darah menyerahkan tiket pesawat pada Utakata. "Kakakmu telah menyiapkan semuanya. Pesawatmu akan berangkat pagi ini, jam 10.30 nanti."

Menilik jam pada pergelangan tangan, Utakata berujar optimis. "Lima belas menit lagi." Gumamnya mengenggam erat amplop coklat ditangan. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi."

Pria bermata obsidan mengangkat sejenak tangan kanannya melepas kepergian Utakata. "Sampai jumpa, dik."

"Ya." Membalikan badan, Utakata pun melangkah konstan hendak meninggalkan atap gedung. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Utakata lekas berhenti kemudian berbalik memandang pria bersurai merah. "Kapan kau akan mengunjungi adikmu? Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau harus menemui dia."

Terdiam sejenak, setelahnya seringai tipis terlihat dibibir lelaki bertubuh 170cm itu. "Yang jelas dalam waktu dekat aku akan pergi ke Jepang. Bagaimanapun juga banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya, dia pasti menginginkan penjelasan atas kepergianku lima belas tahun lalu." Menyadarkan punggung, lelaki berkulit beige itu menatap hamparan langit biru terbentang luas diatasnya.

Utakata mengangguk samar. "Menma pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan pamannya."

Kedua lelaki itupun menggiring kepergian Utakata dengan senyum kecil hingga sosoknya tak lagi terlihat dipandangan mata.

Pria bersurai raven bergumam pelan diantara keheningan. "Jadi... Kapan kita akan mengunjungi mereka berdua?"

Membalikan badan, pria bermata merah itu menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Menerpa wajah. "Dua tahun lagi, sampai aku siap untuk menghadapi adikku."

Sudut bibir si raven terangkat, mencengkram lembut pundak lelaki itu. Mengirimkan dukungan moril. "Naruto pasti akan memaafkanmu. Percayalah."

Bukan senyuman, bukan pula seringai menyebalkan yang terlihat diwajah lelaki berambut jabrik tersebut. Mata rubinya terus menilik keatas langit biru, memandang sebuah pesawat yang terbang melintasi tempat mereka berpijak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Fic pertama berchapter mabeles, didedikasikan untuk readres pencinta SN dan juga buat akang ku tersayang similikiti weleh-weleh bwakakakakak #plok

Makasih buatmu kang yg udah jadi sahabat terbaik, kembaran w yg paling setia mendampingi *ga tau malu ngaku2*, n mau-mau'a jadi korban cerita-cerita gaje w pas lagi curhat bwakakakakak. Ini utk mu kang, lo suka mpreng-mprengan yg ada buntut-buntut'a kan? Bwakakkakakak

Termehek-mehek dah lo kang XDa #dihajarAkang

Terima kasih jg buat Ayumi yoshinara, temen gaje w yg satu hati satu jiwa alias sama-sama ngpens ma Sasuke. Dia udah bantu cari-cari char yg cocok utk jadi kembaran sasuke. Klo g cocok, nyok gebukin yum-yum bareng-bareng bwakakakakak.

Gomen readres sekalian, setelah fic ini kayak'a utk sementara stop dulu bkin one shoot. Mau nyelese'in fic lain yg msh continue juga lumayan sibuk entar ma duta. Doa'in yak T~T #plak #disorakinrame-rame

Akhir kata, hepi reding XDa #BOFF


End file.
